


Gaining His Affection

by Fandom_Writer_31



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Follows general plot but not all scenes included, Secrets, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 101,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Writer_31/pseuds/Fandom_Writer_31
Summary: Ellie meets Liam in a bar in New York and is head over heels for him. Knowing she won't have any chance with him, she makes the most of her night with him and his friends. But when an opportunity comes along to try and win his hand, she hesitates to take it. For she is not just some random woman from New York, but someone else entirely. Will she be able to handle court without blowing her cover? Or will she find it easier to reveal her identity to the public?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Bold=texts
> 
> Italics=thoughts
> 
> Italics with quotations=over the phone

Ellie hauled the trash bag towards the back of the bar, well aware of the manager’s eyes on her as she did so. By far, this was the worst job that she had taken since she’s been in New York. The manager was a total asshole and he didn’t appreciate his employees. It seemed that his mission in the bar was to make their lives a living hell. She really didn’t know how he became the manager, but she knew this was not the way to treat people. If only he knew who she truly was, then he’d be pissing his pants.

Ellie stepped through the doorway and towards the dumpster. Putting the trash down, she heaved the lid of the dumpster up and then threw the trash into it. She leaned back, wiping her hands on her apron, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“You ok, Ellie?”

Ellie turned around to see her friend, and coworker, Daniel standing in the doorway to the bar. She gave him a soft smile as she fully turned towards him, shutting the lid of the dumpster as she did so. “I’m fine, Daniel. Just taking a moment to breathe before going back in.”

“Yeah, you looked a bit frustrated when you were walking out.” His smile disappeared as a furlong look graced his features. “Rick really needs to lay off us. He can’t keep treating us like this.”

“At least he’s not a total dick. He could be _a lot_ worse.”

Daniel shivered. “Yeah, he could be.”

Footsteps were heard stomping towards the door and Daniel stepped out of the way just as Rick, the manager, stepped in. “Why are you two slacking off out here?!”

Ellie glared at him. “I’m taking out the trash like you asked me to.”

Rick sneered at her. “Are you? Cause it looks like you’re wasting time chatting out here than working in here. I’m paying you to work, not talk! Now get back in there and do your job!” Rick spun around and marched away before Daniel followed, giving her an apologetic smile.

Ellie balled her hands into fists, feeling her fingernails dig into her palms. Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid look off his face. _Keep it together, Ellie. You’ve been doing well these past six years. Don’t blow your cover now_. Ellie took a moment to calm herself down, taking deep breaths before heading back into the bar. She pit-stopped in the kitchen to wash her hands then walked into the dining area. She heard a man exclaim for their best table and watched as Rick led them over to a table before hurrying over to her and Daniel. "Will you stop standing and go do your job?! One of you go and serve that bachelor party I seated." He pointed towards three men sitting in a booth before stomping towards the kitchen. Ellie glared at his retreating back before turning to Daniel, about to ask if he wanted to take them when she noticed him staring worriedly at them. “You ok?”

He turned to her. “I feel bad for asking this, but can you take them? I wanted to leave early to get ready for my date tonight, but I think with this group,” he gestured to the trio. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Ellie thought about it. Part of her wanted to go home and spend the night lounging on the couch with her aunt and grandmother, drinking hot cocoa and watching soaps. However, it would be nice to get more tips and, by the way the group looked, it seemed like they would leave a good tip. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I got it, Daniel.”

Daniel’s shoulders relaxed as if all the tension in his body vanished. He gave Ellie a big smile before enveloping her in a hug. “Thank you!”

Ellie patted his shoulder. “No problem.” They parted and Ellie wished him luck before heading over to the table, putting a smile on her face once she reached them. “Hello gentlemen, my name is Ellie and I’ll be taking care of you this evening.”

One of the men, dressed in a black dress shirt and pants, turned to her with a big grin etched on his face. “Ah, waitress! Steaks for the entire table!”

Another man in a designer suit turned to her. “How about some fila mignons, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce.”

Ellie blinked, a bit taken back by this man’s request. Didn’t he know this was a bar and not a five-star restaurant? “We don’t have that, sir. The closest I can give you are deluxe burgers.”

The man in the suit frowned. “Do I dare ask for a wine list?”

“We have a house red.”

“House red?!”

She swore his face paled as he turned away, his gaze focused on the table. She thought he muttered ‘oh dear God’ and tightened her hold on the pen, willing herself not to snap at this man. “We also have it in white if you aren’t feeling that daring.”

The last man of the group chuckled at her response. He was clad in all denim and much more casual than his buddies. The man turned to her with a stoic look. “We’ll take four burgers and two bottles of whiskey.”

“Four?” Ellie glanced over the table. “But-”

“Sorry, I’m late.” She turned around and froze in her spot, eyes slightly widening at the man before her.

The man looked to be of Asian descent with gelled back, black hair and deep, dark blue, almost black, eyes. He wore black slacks with a white undershirt and black blazer. He seemed to air an essence of importance which made him look familiar to Ellie for some reason like she knew him from a long time ago.

“There he is! The man of the hour!”

The man smiled at his friends before turning to her. “Thank you for assisting us this evening, Miss…”

Ellie blinked, his sentence slowly processing in her head before she answered, “Uh, Ellie.”

The man’s smile brightened. “Charmed to meet your acquaintance, Ellie.”

“The…pleasure’s all mine.”

“Get over here, Liam!” One of the men exclaimed which made the man in front of her, Liam, chuckle before sitting down in the booth next to denim man.

“I’ll go get your order in,” Ellie stated, hurrying off before they could say anything else. As she did so, the name Liam played over and over in her head. _Why is that name so familiar?_ Ellie asked herself. She thought about it for a few moments before shaking her head, thinking it was only her imagination.

* * *

Later that night, Ellie had finished cleaning one of the tables she waited on when she glanced over at the bachelor party. It had been two hours already and they were still at the booth. They had long finished their burgers and were just drinking and talking with a few laughs every now and then. Ellie huffed then glanced over at the clock, seeing it was ten minutes till her shift was over. She couldn’t leave until all her tables were gone and she worried this bachelor party would go over her time. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she saw them getting up and released a soft sigh. She turned away from the group heading towards the back, taking out her tips for the night, stealthily counting them out. Her tips were decent but she was shocked by how much she got from the bachelor party. Most of her tips were _from_ the party for the night. She had at least two hundred in her hand which was a shock for her for most Friday nights, she only got a hundred or so. She put the tips back in her pocket, calculating how much this night would take off her debt.

“Excuse me.”

Ellie jumped, spinning around to find Liam standing behind her with a small smile on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s ok, I was lost in thought and didn’t hear you coming over. Is there something you need?”

“I was wondering if you knew of any good clubs around here. My friends and I were heading to one and-”

“And you don’t know any cause you’re not from here,” Ellie finished for him, trying to hide a smile at his shocked expression. “Please, your friend over there tried to order fila mignons in a _bar_.”

Liam smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, we’re here on vacation. Do you think you can help us? I’ll buy you a drink as thanks.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk on her face. “Is this your way of asking me out?”

He blushed bright red as he stammered to reply. “Yes…I mean, no! I mean…”

“Easy there, didn’t mean to make you fluster.” She chuckled and then eyed Liam as she thought over his offer. A night out with a hot guy with three good looking guys? Surely this had to be a dream or something. She must have hit her head and passed out, lying on the floor as her mind dreamt up this scenario. She discreetly pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and it relieved her that she was very much awake. “How about this? Since you and your friends were on good behavior today, I’ll take you to one of the hottest clubs in town. It’s pretty exclusive but you’re lucking you have a regular with you.” Ellie gestured towards the back of the house. “Just let me change and text my aunt where I’m going, and I’ll meet you outside.”

Liam smiled at her. “Take your time. My friends and I will wait for you out front.” He turned to leave and Ellie waited till he was out the door to run towards the back to her locker. She opened it up to two outfits waiting for her to try on. One was an emerald, off the shoulder, dress and the other was jeans, a maroon satin tank top, and a black leather jacket. She usually wore the outfit with the leather jacket for it gave her a ‘do not mess with me’ look, but if she was going to the club, she’d rather look the part. Grabbing the green dress, she quickly took her uniform and put on the dress. She then sent a quick text to her aunt.

**I’m going out with some guys to the club. Don’t know how late I’ll be, but I’ll let you know when I’m coming home.**

Ellie took her hair out of her bun, letting her ombre of black and red fall over her shoulders. She added a little bit of perfume to her throat and wrists then checked herself in a nearby mirror. Her phone dinged and she checked it, finding a new message from her aunt.

**Ok! You have a good time! We’ll talk more when you got home. I expect a full report ;)**

Ellie shook her head, chuckling at her crazy, but fun aunt and then checked herself once more. Deeming herself good, she grabbed her purse, clocked out, and headed out the front door, spotting the guys waiting for her in front of the bar, just like Liam said.

Liam heard footsteps coming towards him and turned around, stunned in place at the sight of Ellie. “Wow…”

A small smile spread on Ellie’s face as she smoothed her dress down. She met the shocked faces of everyone else and suddenly felt self-conscious. “Why are you all staring at me?”

“It’s just…” Denim man started then stopped. “You clean up nice.”

The man in the expensive suit nodded, eyeing her. “That waitress outfit doesn’t do you justice.”

“Yeah, the waitress is hot!” The last man exclaimed, smiling brightly at her.

Ellie would have taken the man’s compliment, but it irked her how he referred to her as ‘the waitress’ instead of her name. Of course, all rich men were like that. Brush everyone aside until a pretty face walks in and even then, they still won’t refer to you by name. Ellie opened her mouth to snap at him, but Liam beat her to it, turning to his friend with a stern gaze.

“Her name is Ellie, and she would appreciate it if you addressed her as such. She’s been kind to show us a tour of the city so show her some respect.”

The man shrank back from Liam’s look then turned to Ellie with an apologetic look. “Sorry, Ellie.”

“It’s fine. Now,” she smiled at the group. “I believe I’m supposed to show you to a club, but first, I need to know who I’m traveling with.”

“Don’t trust us?” Denim man asked, arching an eyebrow.

She shrugged. “Just in case something happens. I don’t want to be calling the grouchy, denim man in a club if everything went to shit.”

Chuckles erupted in the group as the man stared her down, a stoic expression on his face but she could see a hint of irritation in his eyes. “Drake,” he finally answered.

“I’m Maxwell,” exclaimed the guy in the black dress shirt. He then pointed to the guy in the suit. “And this is Tariq.”

Ellie turned towards Liam. “And you’re Liam.”

He smiled down at her. “Correct.”

“Ok.” She clapped her hands together. “Now that I know who’s who, let’s get going.”

Ellie walked over to the side of the road to hail a taxi when Liam placed his hand on her back. She involuntary shivered at his touch and prayed he didn't notice. “We have a ride.” He led her over to a limo waiting at a curb where a man stood by it, opening the door when they got closer. Liam turned to Ellie and gestured towards the car. “After you, my Lady.”

“Why thank you, kind sir.” She smiled at him then got into the limo, sliding down the seats to make room for everyone else. As she took in her surroundings, she realized how long it’s been since she was last in a limo. _Almost eight years,_ she thought to herself. Of course, this limo wasn’t nearly as extravagant as the ones she’s been in, but it’s still nice nonetheless.

Once everyone was seated, she gave the driver directions and he took off. Maxwell had opened a bottle of champagne and gave everyone a glass. As she took a sip, Ellie smiled. This was going to be a long, but fun night.


	2. Fun in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets Liam in a bar in New York and is head over heels for him. Knowing she won't have any chance with him, she makes the most of her night with him and his friends. But when an opportunity comes along to try and win his hand, she hesitates to take it. For she is not just some random woman from New York, but someone else entirely. Will she be able to handle court without blowing her cover? Or will she find it easier to reveal her identity to the public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=thoughts
> 
> Bold=texts
> 
> Italics with quotations=over the phone conversation

The limo stopped in front of a club in a ritzier part of New York. The group climbed out and as the three men took it all in, Ellie could only smile at the club before her. It was a two-story building with a balcony on the second floor. There were people on the rooftop dancing and having fun. Bright neon lights of blue, purple, and pink glowed within the building, the windows illuminated by the lights. This particular club didn’t accept just anyone. Usually, only the rich and famous patrons could get in, but if you know that person, you could get in. And lucky for Ellie, she knew the right person.

She started walking forward, stopping to look at the guys and beckoning them over. They snapped out of their daze and followed her up to the front where a bouncer stood in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest with a line standing by the side, a velvet rope separating him from the line. As the group got closer, the bouncer zeroed in on them before his eyes fell on Ellie. He gave her a soft smile, his arms relaxing to his sides. “Hey, Ellie. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He nodded to the men. “They with you?”

“Yup. Just showing them to the best club in town.”

“All right, have fun then.” He removed the rope then stepped to the side, allowing the group to walk in. He then gently stopped Ellie, pulling her to the side as he said, “Let me know if they start to bother you and I’ll throw them right out.”

Ellie gave him a soft smile and placed her hand on his arm. “Thank you, Jarome, but I don’t think they’ll give me trouble.”

“Still, I’d hate for your aunt to hear that you got hurt.”

She gave Jarome another pat on the arm before heading into the club, trying to hide her irritation. She couldn’t get away, no matter what she did, she will always be known as ‘his daughter’ or ‘her niece'; she wanted to be known as herself. She took a deep breath and let it out, walking further into the club. The bass got louder the further she walked in and once she got to the dancefloor, colorful lights flashed around the room and the bass vibrated throughout her body. She spotted the guys at the bar and walked over to them, shaking her head at how fast they got there.

Liam was talking with Drake when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. “Hi,” he greeted, smiling at her which caused Ellie to smile back. “Hey.”

“This place is ammmaaazzzing,” Maxwell drawled out, his eyes taking in everything.

Ellie glanced out in the club, proud with her decision to come here. The inside really showed how extravagant this club was. The dancefloor was transparent as lights glowed from beneath, matching the colors flashing from the ceiling. The second floor overlooked the first on all sides leaving a wide open space on the ground floor to admire the ceiling. Three glass chandeliers hung above with LED lights hidden within. They changed colors at different speeds depending on how fast the song was playing. The rooftop was more of a hangout for those who needed a break from the loud, booming music. The bass could still be heard from inside but it wasn’t as loud as inside.

“How did you hear about this place?” Tariq asked, staring at the club before turning to her. “I don’t expect someone like you to go here.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow, her smile fading. “What do you mean someone like me?”

“He’s basically saying you don’t look like the kind of person to be allowed in a place like this,” Drake answered, gesturing with his hand at the space around them.

“Well, if you must know, my aunt is a regular here. She comes here on some days where she needs a drink and to let loose.”

Suddenly, a fast, upbeat started playing which caused a chorus of cheers to echo throughout the club, Maxwell included. “This is my jam!” He shimmed onto the dancefloor before he was lost into the crowd of sweaty bodies.

Tariq left after him, flagging down a cocktail waitress while Drake went after him, stating he was going to keep tabs on Tariq, which left Ellie and Liam.

 _And then there were two,_ Ellie thought to herself before turning to Liam. “Now, I believe you owe me a drink.”

“Yes, I do.” He gestured toward the bar and the two walked up, where a bartender walked over. “What do you want?”

Ellie glanced over the options before saying, “I’ll have an Old Glory.”

The bartender arched an eyebrow before nodding, mixing her drink before presenting it to her. It was a reddish-pink color with blueberries gathered at the bottom. The bartender turned to Liam and he ordered a mojito. The bartender made his drink and gave it to him. The two left the bar and stood off to the side, enjoying their drinks and watching the sway of bodies on the dancefloor.

“Thank you for this,” Ellie said, raising her glass. “I needed this.” She took another sip, enjoying the sweet taste.

“I didn’t take you for a fruity drink,” stated Liam, glancing at her. “I thought you would have gotten a whiskey.”

Ellie shook her head, wrinkling her nose. “Whiskey is too strong for my taste. When I started drinking, I’ve mostly been a fan of sweeter drinks than beer or anything bitter. I try to get anything as close to a wine cooler taste as I can.” She turned to Liam and gestured towards the club. “So, is this what you and your friends were looking?”

Liam glanced around then nodded, “It’s…nice.”

“You’re not enjoying yourself, are you?”

“It’s not what I’m used to, no.” He gave her a small smile. “But my friends wanted to go to one so…”

“Why do I get the feeling you put everyone else’s needs before your own?”

“I…It makes it worth it. I’ve had a lifetime of people trying to please me that it’s nice to put my friends’ needs before my own. I don’t want them to fake it with me. I can pretend for a few hours as long as they are happy. I had a good time and that’s all that matters, right?”

Ellie smiled at him. She always liked that in people, putting other’s needs before their own. It made them seem more genuine, human. “Then I say you should go somewhere you want to go tomorrow.”

He gave her a small smile. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to. Today’s our last day here.”

Ellie frowned then turned back to her drink, watching the remaining liquid slosh around in her cup as she turned it. Her thoughts tumbled around in her head before one stood out to her. Turning back to him, she asked, “if you could go anywhere in the city, where would you go?”

Liam thought about it for a moment as Ellie waited patiently. He nodded before answering, “The Statue of Liberty.”

“Then let’s go there.”

“Now? At this hour? Won’t all the tour boats be closed?”

Her aunt’s face popped in Ellie’s mind. “I know some people who could help us out. So what do you say? Want to ditch this place and go there instead?”

Liam stared at her, amazing that this woman, who barely knew who he was, was offering to take him to the monument. He thought it was too good to be true but the more he thought about it, the more he was excited about it, and couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “Let me tell my friends where I’m going.”

“Ok. I’ll wait here.” Liam walked away and Ellie took out her phone, sending her aunt a quick text.

**Can you cook up a tour boat to the Statue of Liberty in half an hour?**

She drowned the rest of her drink and when she looked back at her phone, a new message popped up.

**How hot is this guy?**

Ellie glanced over the edge of her phone, spotting Liam walking back over to her, a smile on his face. A small smile curled on her lips before replying, **Extremely.**

**I’ll have it ready in 15.**

Ellie put her phone away as Liam walked up to her. “Ready?” He nodded and the two walked out of the club.

* * *

Liam and Ellie stood behind bars separating the land from the sea, the Statue of Liberty sitting in the distance. Ellie was leaning on the bars, her forearms resting on them while Liam stood tall, his hands clasped together as he rested them on the bars. They both stood in silence as they stared out into the sea before Liam broke it by asking, “Do you think these people will pull through for you?”

“I hope so,” Ellie answered, standing upright. “But they haven’t let me down before and I’m not gonna start doubting them now.”

Liam smiled at her. He was amazed at how much faith she put into the people she knew. Most of the people he met over the years have trouble trusting others to get the job done. But with Ellie, it was different.

“So,” Ellie turned to him with an arched eyebrow. “Where are you and your friends from?”

“We’re from Cordonia. You might not have heard of it, but-”

“Is it neighbors with Valtoria?”

Liam blinked. “It is. How do you know?”

Ellie shrugged. “I vacationed in Valtoria with my family one summer. We never visited Cordonia, but we heard people mentioning that country a few times. Have you lived there all your life?”

“I have.” A fond smile grew on his face as he thought about his home. “It’s nothing as exciting as here, but I love it.”

Ellie smiled at him before glancing back out at the sea. “And you?” She turned to him. “Have you lived here your whole life?”

“No, I came here with my aunt and grandma to go to college. I’m working here until I pay off my debt and then I’m moving back home. I actually should thank you. Your tip will almost finish it.”

“What debt is this?” Liam stared at her in concern. He hoped it was nothing serious for she was a sweet, and beautiful, woman that he hoped she didn’t get into anything dangerous. As if reading his mind, she said, “It’s not what you’re probably thinking it is, but my aunt paid for part of my college and I want to pay her back. It’s taken me almost three years, but I’m almost done. Another few days of work and I’ll be done.”

A horn blew and both turned to the waters as a small boat came up towards them.

“There’s our ride,” Ellie stated then started walking towards the boat with Liam in tow. They climbed aboard then the captain set sail away from land and towards the statue. “Now, why did you and your friends decide to come to New York?”

“It’s my bachelor party and New York was one of the places I wanted to go.”

Ellie widened her eyes. “Wait, it’s _your_ bachelor party?!” She thought about what she said earlier in the evening and mentally facepalmed, not believing she was flirting with an engaged man. That shock and embarrassment turned to sadness. _Of course, he would be engaged,_ she thought as she forced a smile on her face. “Congrats. I hope you and your fiancé have a good life together.”

Liam’s face fell. “I don’t know if we will, especially since I don’t know who I’m marrying.”

“What do you mean you don’t know who you’re marrying? Are your parents arranging your marriage?”

“Something like that.” Liam grew quiet, contemplating if he should tell her who he was or not. Ellie could tell he was thinking and she was about to tell him he didn’t have to explain himself when he spoke again, “Truth is, Ellie, I’m the crowned prince of Cordonia.”

It was like a lightbulb went off in Ellie’s head. No wonder he looked familiar, but of course, ten years would change a person. She wondered for a moment if he knew who she was but quickly shook the thought from her head. He didn’t seem to know and she should continue with him. Feigning shock, she gaped at him. “You’re a prince? By your clothes, I would have figured you were at least rich but not…royal rich.”

Liam chuckled. “I try not to display my wealth.” He sighed then glanced out towards the lake. “But tomorrow is the start of the social season, where I meet the eligible ladies and by the end, I will choose one to be my wife.”

Ellie gave him a small smile then reached over and laid a hand on top of his. “I’m sure there’ll be someone who will be worthy of the crowned prince.”

“Thank you, Ellie.”

She gave his hand a squeeze then looked past his shoulder, her eyes slightly widening. Liam turned around and both took in the sight before them. The Statue of Liberty stood tall and proud before them. Ellie smiled at the monument, taking a moment to think of her life so far. Sure, she’d seen the Statue of Liberty walking along the shore and made a trip to the statue at least once, but seeing it at night, up close with the stars twinkling in the background, it gave a more magical feel than it had in the past.    

“Wow,” Liam breathed out.

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Ellie asked, not breaking her gaze from the statue.

“She is.” She felt eyes on her and turned to the side, meeting Liam’s gaze. She started to wonder if Liam’s last comment was directed towards her and not the statue. “Thank you for doing this. Not many people are as willing to do this to a random stranger.”

“How could I deny your wishes, Your Highness.” Ellie smirked at him to which he returned. The two stared into each other’s eyes as Ellie’s heart raced. She quickly glanced at his lips before staring back into his eyes. Different options ran through her mind before it landed on one. _Screw it._ Ellie leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Liam was shocked for a moment before he returned it, cupping her cheek with his hand. A soft moan escaped her as Liam gently pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. They soon parted for air, resting their foreheads against each other.

“You are a mystery, Ellie,” Liam finally said.

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good.”

Ellie chuckled, leaning back to stare at Liam.

“Thank you for this, Ellie. This was a great way to end my last night in New York.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Ellie stole another quick kiss before they both turned back to the statue, watching as they got farther away and back to shore.

* * *

Liam and Ellie were back in the car and Ellie had given the driver directions to her home. As the driver headed towards their destination, Liam and Ellie made small talk in the back. Soon, the driver turned onto a street with expensive townhomes along the street. Some had a small section of grass, neatly trimmed, in front of the houses while others had a Ferrari or two sitting in the driveway.

The driver pulled in front of a two-story townhouse with a blue Porsche sitting in the driveway. Ellie stared at the house before turning to Liam, a small smile on her face. “Well, this is me.” She opened the door and stepped out with Liam close behind.

“Let me walk you to your door.” Liam walked beside her, his arm twitched to wrap around her waist and pull her to his side. Ellie gave him a grateful smile as they walked towards the door. They stopped in front of it, the headlight illuminating the two.

“Thank you again for tonight,” Liam started.

“No problem. I hope you find the right wife/queen.”

“I hope so too.” The two stared into each other’s eyes, both wishing they could see each other again. Part of Ellie wanted to call her parents and ask them if they can put her in the social season, but she didn’t think it would work or if the King and Queen would just have the two marry just because of her presence. Even though she had his eye, she couldn’t take away his choice to marry someone else, someone he could fall in love with. That didn’t mean she could leave the night like this.

Ellie stepped forward and pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Liam wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close until a loud buzzing noise interrupted them. With a sigh, Liam pulled away and checked his phone. “My friends are asking for me. I should go before they send a search party.”

“Ok. I wish you all the best.”

“I wish the same for you, Ellie.” Liam grabbed her hand, lifted it towards his lips, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “I hope we can meet again.”

“Me too.” With a smile, Liam turned around to head back to the car as Ellie stepped into the house. She peeked through the blinds and saw Liam standing next to the car. He waved at her which she returned before he got in and the car drove away. Ellie leaned against the door, pressing a hand to her lips as she thought about the night. _That was a great night._ A small laugh escaped her lips as she pushed herself off the door and snuck to her room to get some sleep before her next shift.


	3. Chance of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=thoughts
> 
> Bold=texts
> 
> Italics with quotations=over the phone conversation

The next morning, Ellie woke up to her alarm going off. She let out a small groan, pushing her comforter off over her head and glaring at her alarm clock. Green neon numbers show six in the morning. She started work at nine, but she usually wakes up three hours before her shift started to get some small tasks done.

Ellie threw her feet over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes from the few hours of sleep she got, shifting to the closet to get her uniform. She put it on then quickly ran a brush through her hair. She contemplated putting her hair up but decided not to, not wanting to put effort into her hair today.

Throwing the bedroom door opened, Ellie made her way to the kitchen and immediately the smell of brewed coffee hit her nose. While a cup of coffee was calling her name, she wondered who was up to make it. She was always the first one up before her aunt and grandmother, so she was surprised to see her aunt sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee and watching TV.

“Aunt Lena?”

Her aunt turned to her and a wide smile spread across her face. “Hello, Querida!1 How are you?”

“Tired and wondering why you’re up.”

“Well, I had to know how your date went last night. I wasn’t going to wait till you got home from work tonight to find out what happened.” Lena turned off the TV and turned her full attention to her niece, brushing a strand of her light brown hair behind her ears. “Now, tell me everything.”

Ellie shook her head. Her aunt, Lena, was more of a good friend than an aunt, but she wouldn’t complain about it. Lena used to live in England, but she moved to America to take care of Ellie’s grandmother after her grandfather passed away. Her family didn’t want her living in a nursing home nor did she want to move away from her husband’s place. Lena decided to move since she didn’t have anyone holding her back. The rest of the family had children and Lena was the only one who didn’t marry, nor did she have kids. Lena was able to find a job quickly working as a fashion designer for some companies in New York. Her aunt was a guest at one of the classes Ellie attended at the fashion school. She was well-known within the city and most knew of Ellie because of her.

“Ellie?”

“Sorry.” Ellie shook out of her thoughts as she made herself a cup of coffee, adding in cream before taking a sip. A satisfied hum escaped her before she turned to Lena. “The night was good. The guys I was with were good-looking.”

“And the one you went to the statue with?” Lena wiggled her eyebrows as she took a sip.

Ellie smiled sadly then shook her head. “He’s not from here and apparently, it was his pre-bachelor party.”

“Pre?”

“He said he was having an arranged marriage of sorts.”

“Always the good-looking ones.” Lena shook her head. “I’m sorry, Ellie.”

“It’s not your fault. I had a good time anyway.”

“What did this guy do for a living that his parents want to arrange his marriage?”

“Um…” A sheepish smile spread across Ellie’s face. “What if I told you it was the crowned prince of Cordonia?” Lena froze, staring at Ellie with wide eyes. “And that I kissed him?”

“You _kissed_ him?!”

“Aunt Lena, shh! You’re going to wake up grandmother.”

“I can’t believe you kissed Prince Liam!”

“¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan fuerte?”2 An elderly lady shuffled out into the living room wrapped in a light blue robe with matching slippers. Her gray hair was a bit disheveled but still kept her tight curls. She glared at Lena and Ellie. “¿No te importa que estuviera tratando de dormir?”3 Ellie winced. Her grandmother only spoke in Spanish when she was upset, and her grandma was _not_ a morning person.

“Perdon abuela.”4

Lena turned to her grandmother with a wide smile on her face. “Ellie me contó cómo pasó una noche emocionante con el príncipe Liam.”5

Her grandmother glanced over at Ellie, gave her a curt nod, then said, “Pues mantenlo hecho. Quiero pasar mis últimas horas relajándome y sin tener que despertarme con los gritos de los adultos a las seis de la mañana.”6 She turned around and shuffled back to her room.

Lena shook her head before turning back to Ellie, lowering her voice, “She’ll be happy for you once she’s slept enough.”

“It’s ok. It’s not like I can go after him anyway.”

“Why not?! All you have to do is call your parents and-”

“That’s not going to do anything!” Ellie took a breath to calm down then spoke softly, “If I ask my parents to put me in, my father will have the king call off the social season and just have me marry him. I’m not going to take away his freedom to choose for my own gain. I’d rather have us fall in love because he knows me, not because of my status.”

Lena smiled at Ellie then stood up, placing her cup on the counter before walking over to Ellie, enveloping her in a hug. Ellie returned it, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m so happy you didn’t turn out like your fat-head father.”

A choked laugh escaped Ellie. “Aunt Lena.”

“It’s true. My sister raised you right.”

“Thank you.” Lena gave her niece one more squeeze then let her go, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Since I’m up, I’ll drive you to work today.”

Ellie gave her a smile then remembered something. She hurried to her room and took out the tips she got from last night. She recounted them and then headed back into the kitchen, handing Lena the cash. Lena’s eyes widen at the amount in Ellie’s hands. “Ellie-”

“I told you I was going to pay you and grandma back for helping me pay for music school.”

Lena took the money and stuffed it into her robe pocket. “Ok, go finish whatever you want to do before work. Let me know when you’re ready to go.” Lena turned the TV back on while Ellie went to make breakfast for herself.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ellie was walking to the bar after her aunt dropped her off a block away. She didn’t want her co-workers to know Lena was her aunt. It was one of the reasons why she worked so many jobs. Once a co-worker found out who her aunt was, she was treated differently by her bosses. She didn’t work as many hours, making the others cover for her. It wasn’t long before she was detested for it and Ellie had to quit to find another job. The bar was the longest she worked, and she had been taking precautions to make sure she kept it until her debt was paid. She usually took the bus but on the rare times her aunt drove her, Ellie made sure Lena dropped her off a block or two away so none of her co-workers caught her. She was so close to being done that she couldn’t risk it.

“Ellie! Ellie!”

Ellie turned around, spotting Maxwell running over towards her, waving his arm above his head. She arched an eyebrow as she stopped in front of her. “Maxwell, right?”

He smiled brightly. “Yes. Listen, I wanted to know if you would be interested in coming to Cordonia to compete for Liam’s hand.”

Ellie froze, her eyes growing wide. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she thought of what to say. All that came to her mind was, “What?”

“Every house with an eligible lady can have her compete for the prince’s hand. I’m from house Beaumont but I have no sisters; however, my brother and I can sponsor someone, and I’ve decided to sponsor you.”

“But why me?”

“I’m not doing this for you, but I saw the way Liam looked at you last night. I’ve never seen him that happy before. Think about it, you’ll travel around the most awesome country in the world, go to extravagant parties, and maybe win the prince’s hand through it all.” Maxwell glanced at his watch. “Actually, could you decide quickly? The plane leaves an hour and I need to know if you’ll go or not.”

So many thoughts ran through Ellie’s head. She really didn’t believe this was happening. Here was someone from Cordonia, willing to sponsor her even though he had no idea who she was. On the plus side, Ellie could go into this competition with this ‘cover-up’ and still try to win the prince’s hand. Ellie thought of the possibility of what would happen if someone were to recognize her but didn’t think it was possible for the last time she was seen in court was for her coming of age party at sixteen. It’s been almost ten years since and she has changed a lot since then. _Is it worth it, though?_ Ellie thought. _Do I really have a shot at gaining Liam’s affection?_ But the more she thought about him, the more excited she got as a smile spread across her face.

Maxwell saw the smile on Ellie’s face which made him smile brighten. “Is that a yes?”

Ellie responded with, “Give me a half hour to pack and I’ll meet you at the airport.”

* * *

 

“You’re going where?!” Her grandma exclaimed as she watched Ellie hurriedly pack whatever clothes she could pack. She had stopped at work to say she was quitting and then left to run back to her aunt’s without giving her boss a chance to respond. She told her aunt and grandma where she was going when she walked in and then immediately started packing, changing out of her uniform and into her outfit with the leather jacket.

“Cordonia. I was picked to be sponsored,” Ellie answered as she threw a pair of black high heels into her suitcase.

“But…you haven’t been at court for so long and-”

“I know.” A wide smile was on Ellie’s face as she looked at her grandma. “It’s perfect.”

Her grandma stared at her with wide eyes before shaking her head, muttering something in Spanish as she turned back to the TV.

Ellie finished packing then turned to her aunt. “Thank you for letting me stay here for seven years. I’m sorry I couldn’t pay you and grandma back for paying for school.”

“I’ve told you that you don’t need to pay me back. You’ve given me plenty over the years that I wouldn’t mind if you were a few hundred short.” Lena turned and grabbed her keys off the counter. “Come on, you don’t want to miss your flight.”

Ellie nodded then turned towards her grandma, walking over and bending down to half-hug her. “Adios abuela. Te quiero.”7

“Yo también te quiero, Ellie. Cuídate y espero volver a verte pronto.”8

Ellie released her grandma then walked over to her aunt. They both walked out of the house and got into Lena’s car. The car ride to the airport was short as neither woman talked with each other. Lena stopped the car a block before the airport and as Ellie got out, Lena stopped her.

“Ellie?”

“Yes, Aunt Lena?”

She gave her niece a wicked smile. “Give 'em hell.”

“I plan to.”

“That’s my girl. Good luck.” Ellie grabbed her suitcase and got out, waving goodbye to her aunt as she drove away. Ellie turned towards the airport, took a deep breath, and then started walking towards her next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Darling.  
> 2\. What is going on out here? Why are you being so loud?  
> 3\. Do you not care I was trying to sleep?  
> 4\. Sorry, grandma.  
> 5\. Ellie was telling me how she spent an exciting night with Prince Liam.  
> 6\. Well keep it down. I want to spend my last few hours relaxing and not having to wake to screaming adults at six in   
>  the morning.  
> 7\. Goodbye, grandma. I love you.  
> 8\. I love you too. Take care and I hope to see you again soon


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=thoughts
> 
> Bold=Texts
> 
> Italics with quotations=over the phone conversations

 “ _Are you sure you’ll be ok?_ ”

 Ellie chuckled lightly as she shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Mom. Aunt Lena and Grandma made sure I had everything I needed before I took off.”

“ _Ok. Remember, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call your father or me._ ”

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll let you know when we land.”

“ _Good luck, sweetie. I’ll be rooting for you. Show everyone just how grand I know you are, but don’t forget to have fun along the way. It’s not every day you get to screw with people by pretending to be someone you’re not._ ”

A laugh escaped Ellie, ignoring the odd looks Drake and Maxwell were giving her. “You’re too much, Mom. I miss your sass.”

“ _Whatever you say, my dear. I must go now. I have to meet with the head designer at the studio for final checks before the fashion show starts._ ”

“Ok, good luck with the show. I love you, Mom.”

“ _I love you, too, sweetie. Bye._ ” Her mother hung up.

Ellie smiled at her phone before putting it in her back pocket and heading back to her seat beside Maxwell.

“Everything good with your mom?” he asked.

“Yeah. She was shocked to hear where I was going but wishes me all the best. My father, however; that’s a different story.”

“Let me guess, he doesn’t approve of your choice,” commented Drake, glancing away from the window to look at her.

“No, he’s just…worried about me.”

“How so?” Maxwell wondered.

“He thinks that I’m being led somewhere else. In his point of view, I can understand. One night, you’re partying with four guys and the next day, one of them asks you to come with them. It all smells fishy to him.”

Drake nodded. “I agree with him. Going where you are, you are basically being led into the lion’s den.”

Maxwell turned to him, eyes slightly wide. “Don’t scare her!”

“I’m not, I’m just preparing her for what she’s about to face. She has no idea what will happen once she enters court. And if she’s not ready, those ladies will eat her alive.”

“I think I’ll be ok,” Ellie said with a smile to which Drake arched an eyebrow in response. “I’m not scared of them.”

“Ha, we’ll see about that. I bet you’ll be leaving just after the first day.”

Ellie shrugged. She wasn’t too worried about this. She was surrounded by the like when she was younger. Of course, no one said anything negative about her to her face, but that still didn’t stop the other ladies from gossiping about others. This would be the first time someone from court would openly mock her, but she was prepared to face this. She knew what the terms were agreeing to this arrangement, but she figured this was the only way to gain loyal, true followers otherwise, she would be going through the same thing all over again. “Who knows, Drake.” She smirked at him. “I might just surprise you.”

Just then, the pilot announced the plane’s descent.

Maxwell glanced out the window and his face lit up at seeing his home. He turned towards Ellie. “Look, Ellie! You can see Cordonia from where we are.” He moved back to let Ellie get a glimpse as she peered out the window.

A small port laid by the sea that stretched into the city. Homes and stores ranging in different sizes lead the way up to a palace at the top of a hill. Behind all the buildings, rolling hills of green stretched on. Ellie was amazed at how beautiful the city was. She had heard of Cordonia many times, but she had yet to see it in person. Usually, her father would take the visit up there while she and her mother stayed home. The main reason being that Ellie was too young, in her father’s view, to visit any of the neighboring duchies. Her father had always told her that she would have to have her coming-of-age party before she could go anywhere other than their duchy. Luckily for Ellie, her mom threw big parties every year on her birthday where everyone could attend, whether you were noble or not. Because of those parties, Ellie found a small circle of friends, noble and commoner alike. It was never a dull moment with them.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Maxwell asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“Yes, it’s so beautiful.” Ellie continued to admire the sight as the plane got closer to land. “The amazing landscape, the glistening ocean-”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of this plane,” commented Drake.

Ellie stared at him, a slow smile spreading across her face before turning to Maxwell. Lowering her voice, she asked, “I think I found a way to get rid of him.”

Maxwell chuckled before answering, “We still need him though. If not for us, then for Liam.”

“Oh damn.”

“You’d better not be plotting my death over there,” Drake said.

“Me?” Ellie dramatically placed a hand over her chest. “I would never.”

Drake hummed as Ellie smiled coyly at him.

The plane hit land and then slowed to a stop as Maxwell turned to Ellie. “Are you ready?”

She smiled brightly. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

 

After a quick transfer from the plane to a limo, the trio rode in silence through the streets of Cordonia. Ellie took her time to familiarize herself with parts of the city, watching as people went about their daily lives. She also realized, the farther they went, the more upscale the buildings got. The regular sized homes and stores were closer to shore with a few upscale ones but slowly, the buildings were grander and were probably for those who were in the middle or upper class.

Soon, the car stopped in front of a set of golden gates that were connected to a set of ivory ones surrounding the grounds. The gates then opened a few moments later as the limo slowly crept in, passing by an elaborate water fountain in the middle of a grassy field as it stopped in front. The trio got out as Maxwell turned to Ellie, gesturing to the building. “Welcome to the Royal Palace, you’re home for the next few months.”   

Ellie’s eyes widen as she took it in. Gold and white covered the two-story palace with neatly trimmed bushes with a ray of colorful flowers mixed in. While her house was huge, this place nearly doubled in size. “We’ll be staying here? I thought I’d be staying at your house.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Most nobility live here while the social season is underway, including all the ladies vying for Prince Liam’s hand.”

“Which makes the rose ceremony all the more special,” Drake quipped as he placed Maxwell and Ellie’s bags near them as he heaved his own bag over his shoulder. “And this is where I part. I’ll see you around.” With a two-finger salute, Drake headed towards the back of the palace. Maxwell rolled his eyes as he picked up his and Ellie’s bags then gestured with his head toward the palace. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

The two headed into the palace and Ellie followed Maxwell up a grand staircase. “Hey Maxwell, why is Drake so…jaded?”

“Don’t mind him, he’s never really fit in.”

“Court life doesn’t suit him?”

Maxwell shook his head. “He’s a commoner, a …outsider to most but he’s Liam’s best friend.”

A twinge of sympathy grew in Ellie’s chest. She released a soft sigh at hearing this, thinking of the different ways Drake was treated because of his status. When she was in New York, some people in her classes mocked her because she had to pay her own school while others had their daddies paying for it, but that was the most she got. She couldn’t begin to imagine a lifetime of mocking that Drake probably had.

At the top of the stairs, Maxwell banked right and led her down a corridor before coming to a stop at the last door. “Here is your room. If you need anything from myself or my brother, our rooms are a couple of doors down.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow. “You have a brother?”

“An older brother, yeah. His official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont, the heir to my house. You’ll meet him later tonight.” He then pushed at the ornate door, opening to her room as Maxwell gestured for her to go in.

Ellie walked into the room, taking in the white walls covered with gold designs. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling as the bed sat underneath it, layered with golden pillows and cover. A purple footrest sat at the foot of the bed, making it stand out by being the only thing not white or gold in the room.

“Since you’re a suitor, you get all the perks in the palace.” Maxwell smiled. “Including a great room.”

“Thanks. This is a huge step-up from my aunt’s house,” Ellie stated, still looking around the room.

“Probably not what you’re used to, huh?”

 _You could call it that,_ Ellie thought to herself as she nodded. Again, it was nothing that she was used to be, but it had been a while. Ellie walked over to the bed and sat down, a smile spreading across her face as she leaned back and spread her arms over the covers, enjoying the feel of the soft bed.

“I’ll let you get settled before your big debut.” Maxwell set her bag next to the bed. Ellie jerked back up, staring at him.

“What?”

Maxwell glanced at her in confusion before realization flashed across his face. “I’m sorry. Forgot you're not used to this. Tonight is the first event of the social season, the Masquerade. This is where all the ladies are presented to Prince Liam as well as to the King. The ladies will be pulling out all the stops, checking the other suitors out and sizing each other up.” Maxwell eyed Ellie’s suitcase before turning back to her. “I’m guessing you don’t have a fancy costume or dress in there.”

“Depends on what your definition of fancy is,” Ellie replied.

“Well, I scheduled an appointment with the palace boutique for you. Maybe you’ll find something you like there.”

Ellie nodded. “I’ll go check it out.”

Maxwell turned to leave before he stopped and glanced back at her. “Remember, tonight is the night you have to make a good first impression, make yourself stand out.” He then left, shutting the door behind him.

Ellie took a deep breath and let it out, taking a moment to herself before she decided to take a shower, wanting to look fresh and clean before heading to the boutique. Once she was done, she grabbed her make-up bag and stuffed any hair products into it as well, figuring she would decide on her look before heading there, switching her shoes to a pair of black lace heels before leaving. She had to stop a staff member and ask her for directions since Maxwell failed to tell her where it was exactly. When she was told it was downstairs and all the way to the right, Ellie thanked her then headed that way, entering the room.

Rows and rows of dresses, skirts, tops, and everything in-between lined the walls. Ellie checked them out as she walked further into the room but stopped in the middle when she saw a young woman with medium length brown hair in her underwear holding up a light pink, sparkling dress. The two met each other’s eyes before the woman let out a surprised scream, using the dress to cover herself.

“Sorry!” Ellie exclaimed, turning around. “I didn’t know someone else was in here.”

“It’s all right,” the woman said. “I didn’t have an appointment and I thought no one else did.”

Ellie kept her eyes on the dresses in front of her as she waited for the woman to finish dressing. She heard the shifting of fabric and then the zipper before it was silent. Thinking the woman was done, Ellie turned slightly to see the woman struggling to get the zipper, which was halfway up. “Would you like some help?”

She sighed and relaxed. “That would be great, thanks.”

Ellie walked over and zipped her up. The woman turned around and smiled at Ellie, her brown eyes lighting up. “I’m Hana. I’m guessing that if you’re here and not dressed, then you must also be preparing for the Masquerade.”

“I am, and my name’s Ellie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ellie, and thank you for helping me with my dress. Most ladies here aren’t very…” Hana trailed off as she tried to think of the right word.

“Helpful?”

“Nice.” Hana turned around and grabbed a matching mask, putting it on before turning back to Ellie. “How do I look?”

“Lovely.” Ellie smiled. “Pink is your color.”

Hana smiled as a faint blush formed on her cheeks. “Thanks. Hey, since you helped me, why don’t I help you look for a dress?”

“Thank you, a second opinion would be nice.” Hana searched through the rows of dresses, plucking two off the rack and carried them over to Ellie. “I think either one of these would be good for you. You could wear the angel one,” Hana held up a white, spaghetti strapped dress with sparkles accenting it along with a matching silver mask. A halo headband went with the outfit as well. “Or you could wear the red one if you’re feeling more…devilish.” She held up a strapless red satin dress with a lace pattern covering it. The dress stopped mid-thigh, but the lace pattern continued to the ground. A black mask with a headband that had small devil horns on it complemented the dress. Ellie took both dresses, heading into the nearby dressing room. She held up both dresses in front of her and thought about them as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The red dress was calling out to her and she tried it on. As she zipped herself up, Ellie gazed back at the mirror, admiring how the dress hugged her curves. It wasn’t like a body suit, sticking to herself, but it was just enough that it hugged her torso before it gave her room at the waist to flare out.

Ellie gathered her hair and started twisting it up, holding it in place before shaking her head at her reflection and letting her hair fall back down. A clump of hair fell over her shoulder which made an idea flew into Ellie’s head. Taking the rest of her hair, she let it lay over her right shoulder. Smiling, she nodded in approval then put the mask on but as she reached for the devil horns, she hesitated to put them on. Instead, she hovered the headband over her head before deciding not to put them on, thinking them to be too much for tonight. She stepped out of the dressing room, twirling around as the dress spun with her. “How do I look?”

“Wonderful!” Hana smiled then eyed the devil horns in her hand. “You’re not wearing the horns?”

“No, I didn’t like how it went with the outfit, thought it was too much. Besides,” Ellie smirked at Hana. “This dress is daring enough as it is. No need to add a devilish element to it now.”

“I agree, and that dress fits you so well that I don’t think you need to see the seamstress to get it fitted.” Hana glanced over at the clock on the wall. “Oh, I need to attend to final preparations before the Masquerade begins. I’ll see later.”

Ellie waved farewell as Hana left the boutique. She then grabbed her makeup bag and took off her mask, applying a light shade of gold to the inner corners of her eye and stopping halfway over the eyelid before applying a darker green to the rest of the eyelid, blending the two colors in the middle. She applied a mist of black shadow in the crease, outlining the colors on her eyelid while going for a smoky eye look. She then put on mascara and eyeliner then finished it off with a touch of blush. Placing the mask back on, she ran a brush through her hair then applied a cherry red lipstick, blotting her lips on a tissue afterward. As Ellie was putting her makeup back in her bag, her fingers brushed over an envelope buried beneath her supplies. She dug it out, furrowing her eyebrows as she found her name written on the front. Opening it up, her eyes widened as she found a stack of cash, a good few hundred at least stuffed inside. A note was also inside, and Ellie took it out to see her aunt’s handwriting on it.

_Trust me, you are going to need this more than I do. Best Wishes!_

_-Lena and Grandma_ 😊

Ellie shook her head as she went to the seamstress and paid for the dress, internally happy her aunt did this for a third of the cash in the envelope went to the seamstress. If she would have used the money she got from her jobs, she would have been broke or close to it at least. Checking herself once more in the mirror, Ellie deemed herself ready and left the boutique.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Ellie met Maxwell at the bottom of the stairs with Maxwell taking in her appearance. “Wow, you look amazing,” Maxwell exclaimed, his eyes slightly wide.

“Thank you, Maxwell.”

He held his arm out and Ellie took it, the two walking towards the doors of the grand ballroom. “Oh, one more thing I should mention.” He turned to Ellie. “You’ll tell the Herald your name and title, so he’ll announce you in.”

Ellie nodded, knowing she’ll have to be using a different title than what she is used to. She racked her brain, trying to think of the lowest title in her…station. “Would I be considered as ‘lady?’”

“Yes.” Maxwell smiled. “You could use your home city or last name. I probably should have asked this earlier, but may I ask what your last name is?”

She froze. She hadn’t thought about that. If she gave him her last name, he’ll instantly know who she is, and her cover would be blown. Ellie tried to think of a last name to use before a common one came to mind. “Smith. Ellie Smith.”

“Well, it’s not as classic as Catherine Elizabeth Middleton but it’ll do.” The two stopped outside the doors and were open a few moments later. The herald standing next to the door announced Maxwell before turning to Ellie.

“Please announce me as Lady Ellie Smith.”

The herald announced her as the two walked into the ballroom. Ellie glanced around the room, her eyes taking it all in. Glittered gold was all around as the glass chandeliers above caught the light of everything in the room. Tables were strewn about the room with some guests hovering around them, holding champagne flutes or small plates with hors d’oeuvres on them. Her heels clacked on the marble floor as they walked further into the room. Just then, Maxwell stopped and turned to her. “I have to go talk with Bertrand for a sec. You hang out here and mingle.” He then left, leaving Ellie standing in the middle of the room. She watched him go then started walking, her eyes scanning the room. The other guests were eyeing her, some with piqued curiosity while others snarled their lips at her. Ellie put a smile on her face, nodding her head respectfully to those she passed.

A passing servant offered her a drink to which she accepted, taking a champagne flute off the tray. As she took a sip, she spotted Hana standing next to a group of ladies and headed towards her, smiling when Hana looked her way. “Hello again,” she greeted with a smile as Ellie stepped up to her. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Me too.” Ellie glanced around the room. “This is probably one of the most interesting Masquerade I’ve been to.”

“You’ve been at others?”

Ellie nodded. “Back where I live, my aunt was one for parties and the Masquerade was always her favorite. We went to two or three every year but of course, it was nothing like this.”

“Which one was your favorite?”

“It’s definitely the ones on New Year’s Eve. Everyone who attended had to wear a mask but when the clock struck midnight, everyone took off their masks and threw them in the air. It was like a metaphor, you were throwing away your old self to welcome in the new you.”

“Wow, that sounds exciting.”

“Yes, it was a lot of fun.” Fond memories of her family back at home celebrating New Years flooded into her mind, bringing a smile to her face. “What about you? I bet you’ve been to many yourself.”

Hana nodded. “Yes, but none as grand as the one here at the Royal Palace.” She goes to say more but her eyes glance over Ellie’s shoulder before turning back to her. “Please excuse me, I need to go and greet someone, but perhaps we can talk later?”

“Of course. It was lovely talking with you, Hana.” She smiled, waving Hana farewell then started walking again. Her eyes found Drake standing in the corner of the room and smiled, walking over to him. As she got closer, Drake’s eyes landed on her and he straightened up, bowing to her as she approached. “Good evening, my lady.”

Ellie smirked. “Wow, I guess you do have manners.”

Drake’s eyes narrowed in confusion before they widen in realization. “Ellie? Is that you?”

“Didn’t recognize me?”

“No, it’s just…you clean up nice.”

Ellie mocked a gasp. “Was that an actual compliment? Color me impressed.”

Drake scoffed as he glanced away from her. “You really think looking the part will get you to fit in here? You have no idea what you’re going to be facing.”

“And you have no idea what I’m capable of.” Ellie glared at him. “Don’t go assuming that I can’t handle myself around a bunch of noble ladies.”

“I’m not trying to assume anything, I’m just trying to help.”

“You have a peculiar way of helping others.”

Before he can say more, a woman in a midnight blue, sparkling dress walked in. She had on a feathered purple mask with her scarlet hair up in a high bun. The woman wrapped her arms around Ellie’s as she smiled at Drake. “Excuse me, but I must steal this woman away.” She then proceeds to drag Ellie away from Drake who only gives her a steely gaze before turning away. When they were away from prying ears, the woman turns to Ellie. “Forgive me for being forward, but I’ve never seen you here before. I always notice when heralds introduce new names, and I make it a point to know all the ladies of the court.” The woman straightens up as she glares down at Ellie with the smile still plastered on her face. “I’m Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos. Hmm, Lady Ellie Smith…can't say I’m familiar with your house, it must be nouveau.” A flash of humor flashes in her eyes before she continues. “Let me give you a piece of advice since you are the new girl at court. When you go up to meet the King, make sure to kiss his shoes.”

Ellie held back a chuckle as she gaped at Olivia with mock surprise. “Oh really?”

“Yes. It’s a good thing I found you before then or else you would have embarrassed yourself in front of the entire court.”

“That’s good to know.” Olivia started to walk away but Ellie stopped her. “Oh, and one more thing. Next time you try to trick another lady into whatever silly shenanigan, make sure to really sell your caring nature. I mean,” Ellie chuckled. “Were you really trying?” Olivia gaped at her as Ellie smile sweetly then waved. “Well, it was lovely to meet you and I hope we’ll see each other again.” Ellie spun around and walked away from her, shaking her head along the way. _Not my first time someone trying to humiliate me, and it won’t be the last, I’m sure._

Just then, Maxwell walked up to Ellie and stood beside her. “Ellie, it’s time to meet the King and Prince Liam. Are you ready?”

Ellie glanced over towards the front where Liam stood next to a throne where an older man sat, greeting each guest that walked up to him. Her heart fluttered as she stared at Liam, a smile slowly forming on her lips. She took a deep breath before meeting Maxwell’s gaze and replied, “Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I did my playthrough of the game, I would have chosen the red dress but I wasn't a fan of the devil horns. I decided to take them out in this story because I loved the red dress more than the white one. I can of wish you can customize the outfit you chose, like get rid of an item you don't like or something. But, beggars can't be choosers, that's why there's fanfiction!


	5. The Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=thoughts
> 
> Bold=texts
> 
> Italics with quotations=over the phone conversations

Maxwell escorted Ellie closer to where the King sat which gave Ellie enough time to observe him. He was an older man with a stack of grey hair and she could tell the years of ruling as King had run on him with the wrinkles on his face, similar to the ones her father sprouted the last time she saw him. Still, the King had a smile on his face as he greeted each guest that came up to him. He wore a navy-blue suit with several medals adorning below the right shoulder. She hoped he was nice and not off-putting like her father.

“Ok, it’s your turn to greet the King,” Maxwell’s voice interrupted, causing Ellie to glance away from the King to look at him. “Remember, you want to impress the King, so he’ll think you’ll be a good match for his son.”

Ellie nodded as the two walked forward, stopping a few feet from where the King sat. Maxwell bowed before him then gestured to Ellie. “Your Majesty, may I present to you Lady Ellie Smith?”

“You may,” the King spoke, his voice softer than what Ellie expected it to be, but had an air of regalness. When he turned his gaze to Ellie, she gave the king a smile as she dropped into a curtsy. “Bonsoir1, Your Majesty. It is an honor to stand before you and I thank you for having me at your wonderful Masquerade.”

The King smiled brightly at Ellie. “It’s a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has sponsored. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.”

“Thank you.” Maxwell guided Ellie away from the King to fall behind a line of ladies waiting to greet Prince Liam.

“That went well, good job,” Maxwell praised. “I didn’t know you knew some French.”

“I know a lot of French, actually, and Lord Maxwell?”

“Yes, that is my title and you can officially refer to me as ‘His Lordship’ from now on.” Maxwell puffed out his chest, making Ellie chuckle. “I prefer ‘Maxwell’ just fine.”

Soon the line of ladies got smaller and Maxwell wished Ellie luck before he left her in the line. Before long, Ellie found herself standing in front of Liam again. Her heart fluttered as she took him in. He wasn’t in his casual clothes like when she first saw him. Instead, he was wearing a white undershirt with a black blazer over it with black dress pants. A white bowtie wrapped around the collar with a medal dangling from it. His hair remained gelled back, not changing from the style she met him in. Ellie smiled as she curtsied in front of him. “Your Highness.”

“Good evening, my lady. Forgive me for asking, but I don’t recall ever seeing you before.”

Ellie smirked, arching an eyebrow. “Oh really? Pray tell, how does someone greet a beautiful stranger?”

“With a kiss on the hand, I hope.” Liam smiled as he grabbed Ellie’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. A jolt of electricity went through her body at his touch, her hand lightly squeezing his before he released her hand. She let it rest on her side as her other hand lightly grazed over it, rubbing the spot where Liam’s lips had, moments ago, touched her skin. She stared at Liam, watching as he searched over her face, trying to figure out who she is. “It seems you’re having a bit of trouble there.”

“I’m just trying to figure out who you are. I saw you in the line and while I greeted the other ladies in front of you, all I kept thinking about is who you are, what house do you hail from? But even when you’re standing in front of me, it puzzles me that I still don’t know.”

“Perhaps we can talk more over a glass of champagne, maybe talk about New York a bit more.”

Liam’s eyes widen before a wide smile spread across his face. “Ellie, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

“A good surprise is always the best way to greet someone, no?” She smiled.

“How did you get here?”

“Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me.”

“Really? That’s amazing, I can’t believe you can all this way for me.”

Ellie saw something flash in his eyes, bewilderment or maybe astonishment? “Liam, I…I felt something for you back in New York. When you told me you were the Crowned Prince, I didn’t think I had a chance to be with you. But when Maxwell invited me to come, I want to see if I do have a chance to be with you, to see where this,” Ellie gestured between herself and him, “can go.”

“Ellie,” Liam reached out to take her hand when a guard standing next to him cleared his throat, making Liam retract his hand. Ellie willed herself not to glare at the man as a distraught look spread across Liam’s features. “Unfortunately, we are not in New York anymore. During the next several weeks, people are going to be looking at you to see how you act. My parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia are going to be watching to see if you’ll be qualified to be Queen.”

“Sounds fun, but I need to ask, how are you doing through all this?”

Liam stared at her in shock. “You come to a foreign land, surrounded by people you don’t know, and you’re asking how I’m doing?”

“Yes…and?”

He shook his head, chuckling. “Honestly, it’s been a whirlwind. Standing here, trying to pretend I’m enjoying myself as I greet those who may be my potential bride and queen. You’re the first person to ask how I’m faring.”

Ellie frowned, wanting to reach out and console him but held back. “I’m sorry you’re feeling this way. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

“Trust me, seeing you here makes it all worthwhile.”

A smile spread across Ellie’s face but frowned when she felt a presence behind her, no doubt another lady waiting for her turn.

Liam gives Ellie a half smile. “This is the end of our meeting. I hope you can save a dance for me later.”

“Your wish is my command, your Highness.” Ellie curtsied before walking off, flashing Liam a smile before being led away by Maxwell, who glanced behind him then turned to Ellie. “He looked really happy to see you.”

“I know.” Ellie glanced behind to see Liam greeting the lady standing where she stood just moments ago. While he was smiling at the woman, she could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. “Does the process have to be like this? Why can he just…go on dates and fall in love with someone?”

“It’s been like this for years. It’s more of a…stability than anything.”

Ellie frowned. “It doesn’t seem right. Does he not get any say in the matter?”

“He gets to choose in the end who his bride will be. That’s why the social season is at least a couple months, so the prince can have time to get to know his suitors and possibly fall in love with one of them.”

“Yeah, possibly.” She always despised arranged marriages, thinking of them to be nothing more than political alliances. While Liam’s situation was nothing of the sort, it still seemed that way. Her father had tried to set her up with suitors, her last one being nothing more than a total asshole which made her want to get away from court life, to try and find more to life than fancy parties and discussing trade.

“Maybe you should go talk with the other suitors,” Maxwell suggested. “Get to know the other ladies of the court.”

“And to also get some on my side, correct?” Maxwell smiled and nodded. “Ok, I’m on it.” Ellie parted from him, walking outside into the courtyard where she spotted Hana, Olivia and two other ladies talking with one another. Olivia turned to her as she approached and her smile disappeared, turning into a frown. “I saw you in there, talking with the prince. You two seemed close. You didn’t say you knew him.”

Ellie only smiled as she replied, “We met once before.”

Olivia let out a curt laugh. “You think that’ll get him to choose you as his bride? All of us have years of experience on our belt.” She gestured to a dark-skinned woman in a black dress with a black mask on. “Kiara’s father is a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages.”

The lady smiled as she said, “Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi.”

“Penelope can trace her lineage back five years of royalty.”

On Olivia’s left, a woman with a midnight blue dress with her black hair up in bun smiled, a simple blue mask covering her face. “I’m honored to be here to represent my house.”

“Even Hana has been trained in the art of seduction and courtship.”

Hana blinked, slightly in shock as she said, “Thanks?”

Penelope turned to Olivia. “But if anyone’s got the inside track on the Prince, it’s you, Olivia. You’ve known him longer than any of us.”

A smile spread across Olivia’s face. “It’s true. We’ve been friends since childhood. I mean, before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Liam and I would be married one day. I’ve got no intention losing to one of you harpies.” She smiled apologetically but to Ellie, it almost looked mocking. “No offense.”

Ellie glared at Olivia, holding her tongue back from lashing out at the woman. She had to play this differently. She saw how the ladies weren’t fazed by Olivia’s statement, besides Hana, who only glanced at the ground. Based on this, they were more likely to defend Olivia than herself if she lashed out at her. She needed a new approach when an idea came to mind. Ellie hid back a smile as she scoffed, pretending to find her nails interesting. “I don’t think you would have married him if Liam didn’t become the prince.” She glanced up at Olivia. “No offense.”

Olivia seethed at her. “And why do you say that?”

“I’ve heard that if Prince Liam didn’t become the next King, there was a plan to have he and the Countess of Valtoria wed.”

A tense silence filled the air and Ellie watched, a bit shocked at everyone’s reactions. All were staring at her with raptured attention, even Olivia was shocked to hear this news. Ellie started feeling uneasy about this, wondering if she had said too much when Penelope responded with, “Who told you this?”

“I overheard it from the people in Valtoria. My parents and I vacation there, and I remember we went a few summers back and that’s all the people talked about. Of course, it never went through, but it was the main talk of the town while I was there.”

“Mon dieu,” Kiara spoke. “Could you imagine if that did go through? The royal family marrying into the most powerful house in Cordonia?”

Olivia scoffed. “They’ve always spoken of that ever since a daughter was born into the house. Besides, I don’t even see the daughter here anyway. Isn’t that a huge insult from the house, to not have their daughter compete for his hand?”

Ellie balled her hands into fists. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to have that smirk wipe off Olivia’s face right now. “Instead, you came along to offer whatever…services you can to Prince Liam. Tell me, what can you do that we ladies cannot?”

Ellie smirked at Olivia before glancing over at Kiara. “Bonjour. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ta robe est superbe, a-t-elle été faite par Madame Couture?”2

All the ladies stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at Ellie who only waited for a reply by Kiara. After a moment, Kiara recovered from her shock and replied, “Oui, ça l'est. Tu parles parfaitement le français. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous parliez couramment.”3

“Ja, ich spreche auch Deutsch, Japanisch, Spanisch, Latein und Italienisch.”4 Ellie paused before asking, “Du sprichst richtig deutsch?”5 At Kiara’s nod, she continued, “Oh gut. Es gibt viele Sprachen und ich wusste nicht, welche Sie kennen.”6

“You know French and German?” Hana asked, her eyes widening when Ellie nodded.

“And just like I told Lady Kiara, I also know Latin, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese. That makes for a total of six languages which I know is not as impressive as Lady Kiara.” She glanced back at Kiara. “You must have started from a young age to learn ten languages. I’m impressed.”

“Do you think showing off you know six languages will get you anywhere? You are not Kiara, just a commoner.”

Ellie turned her gaze to Olivia and gave her a small smile. “I love how you can just…assume I’m some low commoner, that I’m basically Cinderella looking for her Prince Charming.” She took a step closer to Olivia, lifting her chin up to meet her gaze. “But let me tell you something, Olivia, I am not who you think I am. I am not some random woman the prince just happened to meet in his adventures in New York, even though you think that’s what happened. I just happened to be in America when I met Prince Liam, and I happened to be working in the restaurant his highness visited. So,” She looked away from Olivia to meet the other ladies’ eyes. “You can choose to push me, to try and convince me to leave court and this ‘competition,’ but nothing you can say or do will get me to change my mind.” She turned to leave but stopped, turning back to Olivia. “One more thing, let me give you a piece of advice in return for your kind gesture earlier. My advice is you shouldn’t assume things, Olivia, for it makes an ass out of you and me.” She gave her a sweet smile, enjoying the look of shock and fury spread across Olivia’s face. Ellie bid the ladies farewell then turned back towards the palace, grabbing a champagne flute off a tray of a passing servant.

She heard footsteps hurrying up to her and glanced behind to see Hana coming up, falling in step next to her. “That was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Olivia quiet before.”

“I guess she’s afraid of a little competition,” Ellie commented, smiling when Hana let out soft laughter.

“I like you, you’re so much different than the other ladies here. I can tell you’re going to be fun to hang around with.” 

“Aren’t you friends with the ladies here?”

Hana released a soft sigh, her expression saddening. “They're more of…acquaintances than friends. Most ladies here see me as the girl trying to raise herself up in society, and Olivia probably thinks of me as the last chance to make my parents proud.”

“Last?” Ellie arched an eyebrow at her.

“I had an engagement that fell through a year ago, and my parents weren’t too thrilled that I was the one that ended it.”

“I’m sorry to hear.”

Hana shook her head, giving Ellie a soft smile. “Don’t be. We both weren’t happy with the arrangement and my fiancé knew I was unhappy. He pulled me aside one evening, asking me if I wanted to go through with the wedding. I tried to smile and say yes, but I started crying and he knew my answer. We broke off our engagement that night.” She sighed. “We said we had our differences, but it didn’t help that he married another woman a month later which made everyone speculate that he had an affair with me while we were engaged.”

Ellie stopped and then reached over to give Hana a hug. Hana froze before she slowly returned it, resting her chin on Ellie’s shoulder. Ellie separated, smiling at Hana who smiled back. She could tell they would be good friends and thought she will be able to tell her the truth about herself, but she needed some time to decide if Hana would be trustworthy enough to keep the secret from everyone.

The two walked back into the ballroom where the opening strains of a waltz began to play. Ellie scanned the room, spotting Liam talking with Penelope. She excused herself from Hana then walked over to the two. As she got closer, she could overhear Penelope talking about collections of poodles or something of the sort. Ellie stopped near the two. “Excuse me,” the two turned to her with which Ellie smiled at Penelope. “May I cut in?”

Penelope frowned, not happy with the situation. “If you must.”

“I must.”

Prince Liam offered Penelope a smile. “It was lovely talking with you Lady Penelope. Perhaps we can talk more at another time?”

Penelope smiled, nodding before she curtsied and left the two alone. Liam turned to Ellie as he took her hand, guiding her onto the dancefloor. “You handled that well.”

“I try.” The two got into position, Liam’s hand on her waist with Ellie’s hand on his shoulder, their other hands clasped in each other’s. A thought came to Ellie as her eyes widen slightly before she gave Liam a sheepish smile. “You must forgive me, your Highness, but it’s been a while since I’ve danced.”

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead.” Liam lead her through a box step, Ellie matching his pace as they danced around the ballroom. Ellie was still a bit uneasy as she danced, hoping she wouldn’t step on his shoes or anything. It’s been so long since she last waltzed and while she went to outings with her aunt, it was nothing like this. Liam caught her unease, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he said, “Don’t be nervous, I got you.”

A soft smile spread across Ellie’s face, feeling her cheeks heat up as she tried to loosen herself up in Liam’s hold. She stared into his eyes as she lost herself in them, his dark blue orbs staring into hers with a sweet smile on his face. As the two continued to dance, Ellie was aware of everyone’s eyes on them which made her feel a bit exposed but tried to keep her attention on Liam instead of everyone’s eyes on the two.

“I’m happy that we were able to get a moment alone,” Liam said after a few moments of silence.

“Well…as alone as we can get beside a few hundred people staring at us.”

“Luckily for both of us, I know a few tricks.” He guided her across the ballroom towards a set of doors, waltzing out of them and onto a patio. He lifted his arm, spinning Ellie around before gently guiding her back into his arms. “At least we’ll get a little more privacy out here.”

Ellie smirked. “Nice moves.” The two started walking away from the doors and towards a small garden.

“Now, I want to know how you are doing. Are you being well taken care of?”

“I have. Maxwell’s been very sweet so far. He helped me to my room and sorted everything out for me. I haven’t met his brother yet.”

“Ah, the Duke.” Liam paused as he searched for the right words to describe him. “He’s…different than Maxwell, a bit more serious. But their house has an excellent reputation which is mostly due to him.” Ellie nodded. “And what of Cordonia? What do you think of my home so far?”

“I love it. I can see why the people of Valtoria always talk about this place.” She glanced over the garden, spotting the outline of the town in the distance. “I’ve always loved the small-town atmosphere, and I’m getting that vibe here.”

Liam smiled at her, watching her as she gazed out into the distance. “I’m glad you love Cordonia as much as I do. It’d be…unfortunate if a future queen does not like her homeland.”

Ellie turned back to him. “That is an important quality in a queen-to-be. How can you rule if you don’t care for the people who live in the country?” She shook her head. “I’ve always wondered why there are people in power who only care about keeping it and not trying to help their people.”

“I do too.” A sadden look formed on Liam’s features. “Unfortunately, stability in the crown has been…lacking in recent years. The first queen left my father and older half-brother.” He shook his head. “I still don’t know much of details about it.”

Ellie frowned. “Why did she leave?”

“She couldn’t handle the pressures of courtly life. She was from a lesser noble family and wasn’t in court very long when she was married. And my own mother passed away when I was still a child.”

Ellie gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She couldn’t imagine the pain of losing a parent, especially at such a young age. She blinked away tears as she reached over to lay a hand on Liam’s arm. “Liam, I’m so sorry.”

He laid his own hand on top of hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It was a long time ago.”

“And the current queen?”

“She’s a wonderful woman who's done her best to rule Cordonia alongside my father.” He gave her a half smile. “She may not be my mother, but she cares greatly about my brother and me.”

“I see why you have to go through all this then,” Ellie gestured back towards the Masquerade still happening inside. “So, you can find the right queen to rule beside you.”

“Exactly, I can’t just follow my heart.” Liam stared at Ellie. “As much as I might want to.”

Ellie stared back at Liam, watching as his eyes flickered with emotion. She glanced at his lips as she felt an urge to kiss him again but as she leaned closer to him, Liam turned away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t burden you with all this.”

“I’m here if you need me, Liam.” She placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head back to face hers. “Anytime you need to talk, I’ll be here to listen.”

Liam cupped her hand in his own, smiling down at her. The next swell of the waltz started up and Liam guided Ellie back inside, swaying with her to the music as it slowly winded down. Liam sighed, giving Ellie a soft smile. “The waltz is almost over as will be the Masquerade, capping off the start of the social season.”

“I wished we had more time to talk tonight.”

“I wish so as well. The next few weeks are going to be like this. I need to spend time with the other ladies, to get to know them as well.”

Ellie nodded, letting out a sigh as she glanced at the doors they had just come through. An idea popped into her head as she glanced up at Liam, arching an eyebrow as she smiled coyly. “What if our night didn’t have to end so soon?”

Liam chuckled at her question, realizing what she meant. “Oh no, I know what you mean. Last time you asked that we were going towards the Statue of Liberty.”

“Did you regret it?”

“No.”

“How about this?" Ellie gestured with her head towards the doors they just waltzed through. "Meet me back outside, near the garden, in about twenty minutes.”

“I don’t know if my guards would appreciate me sneaking out on my own.”

“You won’t be alone, I’ll be there.”

Liam smirked, and Ellie saw mischief in his eyes. “I think they’ll like that even less.”

“So why are you smiling?” Ellie smirked back which made Liam’s smile widen.

“Because we both know it’s what I want.”

“Good, so I’ll see you in twenty?”

Before Liam could answer, the final notes of the waltz sounded, and everyone applauded. Ellie turned to applaud as well but she was spun back towards Liam, his arms encircling her waist as he leaned down closer to her ear and said, “I’ll be there.”

* * *

Ellie stood next to the garden she and Liam stood by earlier, walking through the array of colorful flowers. She stopped to smell some of them as she walked, a soft hum escaping her at the sweet scent. Occasionally, she would glance up to see if Liam was coming but never saw him. She hoped he would come, hoping he had found a way to get out of the palace without the guards noticing. It was an art, one that she never mastered as a child. She always assumed her mother had an intuition when Ellie tried to sneak out and would always be at the place Ellie got out of. Her mother never told her father of the times she snuck out and there were times she let Ellie leave with the promise of taking a guard with her and being back at a certain time.

Ellie stopped in the center of the garden, reaching up to take off her mask. The strings were starting to hurt, and she had to rub the areas behind her ears to soothe the pain. She moved her hair off her shoulder to let it fall down her back, running her hand through it to ‘liven it up.’ As she massaged her neck, Ellie glanced up to see the moon in full display, brightening the night with its soft glow. A smile graced her features as she stared at it, remembering the nights spent with her family staring at the starry sky while looking for shooting stars. While memories ran through her head, she didn’t hear the footsteps coming close to her.

Liam had been wandering the garden, trying to find Ellie, when he spotted her bathed in the moonlight. He stopped to memorize her, the light giving her a spotlight almost as if to display her. Her hair was no longer over her shoulder but flowing down her back in little waves. She held the mask delicately in her hands as she gazed up at the moon, a blissful look on her face. Ellie smiled as she gazed away from the moon then turned to Liam, eyes slightly widening at his presence. Liam froze, his breath taken away from him at how beautiful her eyes were. The eye makeup she had on made them pop and he couldn’t tear himself away from her hypnotic gaze. “Wow,” he breathed out.

Ellie smiled as she curtsied. “I’m glad you could make it out here, your Highness.”

Liam smiled back, bowing. “I had to remember the right way of getting out to make it here unseen.”

“Are you saying the crowned prince used to sneak out?”

“Yes, he snuck out many times when he was younger.” Liam walked over to her. “Of course, it has been a long time since I had to.”

Ellie smirked, linking her arm through his as they started to walk through the garden. “Tell me of a time you snuck out.”

Liam thought about it before answering, “When I was eight, my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He had me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight until I couldn’t take it anymore. So, Drake and I took a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchen and went out here, into the garden maze, spending our evening making up games to play.” A fond smile grew on his face, chuckling at the memories. “We played until we collapsed with exhaustion, using the last of our strength to climb into a treehouse. We vowed to live the rest of our lives there, but we went back when I fell the next morning on my back, swearing up a storm.” He stopped to glance at Ellie. “I hope that doesn’t destroy your image of me as a proper prince.”

She waved him off. “If anything, that just makes you human. I’m more surprised by the fact that Drake knows how to have fun.”

Liam gaped at her. “Drake is the best!”

“Really?” She furrowed her eyebrows, recalling how he acted towards her on the plane and in the ballroom. “Are you sure? He seemed so…stand-offish with me.”

“I know he can be a little rough around the edges, but you’ll never meet a more loyal friend.”

“If you say so.” They continued to walk through the garden, observing the flowers around them before Liam turned to her, asking, “What about you, Ellie? Have you ever snuck out?”

Ellie laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, I have stories of my many attempts.”

“Attempts?”

“I’m pretty sure my mother has a sixth sense of whenever I’m trying to escape, and always seemed to be at the areas I’m getting out of. If I go through the backdoor, she’s sitting in the backyard. I go through my bedroom window, she’s standing on the ground beneath my window. Luckily, she never told my father about my escaped attempts or else I would have been in a world of trouble.”

“What are your parents like?”

“Polar opposites of each other.” Ellie chuckled at Liam’s confused expression. “My dad’s all about business and listening to his head while my mother is laidback and carefree. He’s stern while she’s level-headed. My dad wanted me to follow the family business while my mother wants me to follow my heart.” She glanced at him. “My life is sort of complicated. Nothing like yours but…not for an average family.”

“You’re an only child, I presume?”

“You presume correctly. It’s a bit difficult with my father for he wants me to follow in his footsteps, to take over his business one day but I know that’s not for me. I’m more into the arts than anything else.”

“What kind of arts?”

“Music. I started with piano when I was seven and played it for many years before I got into violin at fifteen.” Ellie smiled as fond memories filled her head. Playing a piece by Mozart with no mistakes was her first accomplishment. She remembered how proud her parents were when she finished and it was the first time her father really smiled at her. “I used to hold mini concerts for my family. Whenever I was feeling sad, angry, or anything, I would play a piece that resembled my mood to get the feelings out. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t.” The smile soon faded from her face. “My father, however, doesn’t agree with my idea of pursuing music. When it was time for me to go to college, he wanted me to go to a business school, but I wanted to go to a music school. It was the first time I fought with him and my mother was the only one who could offer a compromise.”

“What was the compromise?”

“I could go to a music school of my choice if I went to a business school.”

“Did you?”

“Sort of.” Liam arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “My father wanted me to go to Harvard, but that was the one school I did not want to go. Instead, I studied Fashion Business Management and Design at the Fashion Institute of Technology before I transferred over to the Manhattan School of Music.”

“Fashion Business?”

She chuckled. “My mom’s side of the family is in the fashion industry. It started with my great-great grandmother being a designer. It branched out from there, most of the family being designers, models, photographers, and some write for fashion magazines. I wanted to be a designer like my mother when I was younger until I got into music.

"I mostly went there to irk my father, but it was technically a business school. However, with that action, my father refused to pay for my music school. My aunt helped me out by paying it for me. She loved my music and wanted me to keep on pursuing it. That’s why I stayed with her after I graduated from music school, so I could pay her back as thanks.” Ellie smiled. “I’m glad my aunt helped me, though; I was able to learn so much about music and was able to improve my skills.”

Liam smiled down at her. “I would love to hear you play one day.”

“Anytime you’re available, Your Highness.” She smirked.

They continued walking, making small talk along the way until they came across a patch that had a clear view of the palace. Liam glanced over before releasing a small sigh and turning back to her. “I’m afraid we must head back, Lady Ellie. We’ve been out for a while and I don’t want anyone to worry where I’ve been.”

“I understand.” Ellie smiled at him but he could tell it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He gently took one of her hands in his own, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles. “I know this isn’t what you expected, but I do hope we can catch more moments like these in the future.”

“I hope so too.”

Liam smiled turning to look ahead when Ellie pulled him back to her. “You’re not leaving like that.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before Ellie leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He was taken off guard for a moment before kissing her back, moving his hand into her hair and snaking his other hand around her waist, pulling her close. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a soft moan when her body pressed against his. The kiss ended all too soon, the two breaking for air as they stared into each other’s eyes. “That’s how to end the night,” Ellie said breathlessly. Liam smirked, pulling her back for one more kiss before taking her arm back in his and walking her back towards the palace. Once inside, he bid her good-night and placed a kiss on the back of her hand before they separated, heading in the opposite direction to their designated rooms. Once in her room, Ellie leaned back against the door and sighed, a huge smile spread across her face, her hand touching her lips. She enjoyed her brief time with Liam and couldn’t wait for another moment with him. She took out her phone and quickly texted her mom, telling her all about her day and Liam. It wasn’t until after she sent the message that she realized it was a long paragraph.   

Ellie simply shrugged it off and went into her adjourning bathroom to take a quick shower. Stepping out of the bathroom clad in her pajamas, she climbed into her bed and grabbed her phone, noticing a text from her mom.

**Can you talk? I would love to hear more about your day. That is if you’re not tired or anything.**

Ellie smiled then quickly glanced around her room. Part of her thought the room was bugged to make sure none of the suitors were planning a plot against the royal family, but quickly shook her head, clearing the thought. _Being back in court is like being back with dad_. Ellie tapped on her mom’s number and it automatically brought it up, calling her mom. She checked to make sure her phone wasn’t on speaker before bringing it to her ear.

“ _Hello, my sweet girl! It’s been so long since I heard your voice._ ”

Ellie chuckled then shook her head. “Mom, I talked to you earlier this morning.”

“ _That’s still too long. You don’t call us for months and then I finally hear from you this morning saying you were going to Cordonia to compete for Liam’s hand and then not give me any details!_ ” Her mother sighed. “ _Oh, the agony!_ ”

“You and Aunt Lena are way too similar. It’s almost scary.”

“ _You could have your Uncle Leonard_ _and Aunt Claudia_ _instead._ ”

She shuddered. “No, no, let’s not.”

Her mother laughed which made a small sad smile form on Ellie’s lips. She missed her mother’s laugh, well, anything about her mother actually. Just like she told Liam, her mother knew exactly what to say and do to make her feel better.

“ _Now, tell me about your day. Today was the Masquerade Ball, no? Did you meet your competition?_ ”

“Yes, today was the ball. I wore a scarlet dress with a black mask. It had devil horns to go with it, but I didn’t wear them for I thought the dress was scandalous enough.” Her mother chuckled. “I’m pretty sure most of the ladies see me as the lowly commoner, especially Olivia.”

“ _Olivia Nevrakis?_ ”

“Yeah.”          

“ _Good luck with her, my dear. I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her many times, and she seemed to have an attitude. Of course, she never said anything terrible in my presence._ ”

“I wish.” Ellie leaned back on her bed. “She tried to scare me into saying her and the other ladies were born and bred for this while I was just…lucky.” She sighed, closing her eyes as she ran a hand over her face. “This is going to a long few months.”

“ _You’re the one who wanted to do it this way. I offered to help, but you said you didn’t want anyone to know who you really are, that you wanted to see how people reacted to you so you know who to trust._ ”

“I know it’s just…going to take some getting used to.” She was quiet for a moment before asking. “How's dad dealing with my choice?” Her mother’s silence was the answer she needed, making Ellie let out a tired sigh. “And he's pissed.”

“ _He’s…more so worried that something might happen to you. You’re playing the role of a commoner now, and there might be some people in court who’ll take advantage of that._ ”

“So what would he have me do?! Go back to the life where everyone smiles in my face, where everyone is afraid of telling me the truth in fear of my father? You know that’s the real reason I was away for so long.”

“ _I know, sweetie, but…_ ” Her mother sighed. “ _It’s been hard on your father. You know he was only being so protective because he loves you. He knows how overbearing he can be, but you can’t blame him for it. Sure, he could have done some things differently, but you’re his daughter, his only child._ ”

“I just wished more people were more open. Yes, the ladies I hang out with back at home were wonderful to be around, but I can tell when they were holding back. When I was in America, no one knew who I was and it was the first time in a long time that people were open with me, told me their opinions instead of telling me what I want to hear. It felt so refreshing. And I know, if I came to the social season with my real identity, it would be the same thing all over again. At least this way, I can find out who I can and who I can’t trust. Doesn’t dad always say it pays to know your enemies before it’s too late?”

Her mother was silent, processing her statement before a soft sigh echoed through the phone. “ _You’re so stubborn._ ”

Ellie smirked. “I get it from you.”

“ _That you do._ ” She let out a short laugh. “ _You know I support your decision on this, and I’ll convince your father the same. But can you promise me one thing?_ ”

“Sure, mom.”

“ _If anyone threatens you because you’re a ‘commoner,’ and I mean anyone, you let me know. I can handle you pretending to be a commoner till the end of the social season, but I will not_ _stand someone threatening my daughter._ ”

“I will.” A knock sounded at her door, making Ellie pause. “One sec, Mom.” Getting up from bed, Ellie made her way to the door and opened it, finding Maxwell standing behind. “Maxwell! Hi!”

“Hi Ellie,” he greeted, smiling brightly. “I know it’s late, but there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Ok, give me one sec to finish talking with my mom.”

“Oh sorry! I didn’t realize you were on the phone.”

Ellie waved him off. “It’s fine. I was almost done.” She let him in and he stepped inside followed by an imposing man who reminded Ellie a lot like her father. He wore sweater vest with a brown blazer over it, a white collar peeking out from underneath his vest, giving Ellie the impression he was wearing a white shirt underneath. Matching dress pants and shoes completed the outfit as the man gave her a once over.

Ellie brought her phone back to her ear. “Mom, are you still there?”

“ _I am, sweetie. Everything ok?_ ”

“Yeah, Maxwell is here. He brought his brother for me to meet…I think.”

Maxwell gave her a thumbs-up as his brother simply stared at her.

“ _Ah yes, Duke Bertrand. From what I’ve experienced, he’s like your father but not as…threatening._ ”

Ellie paused. “I’m not sure if that’s reassuring or nerve-racking.”

“ _You’ll be fine and remember, if either of them gets on your nerves, let me know and I’ll give them a severe tongue-lashing._ ”

“Thanks, Mom,” Ellie chuckled. “I have to go now. I love you.”

“ _I love you, too, sweetie. Have a good night and get some rest. Bye._ ”

“Bye.” Ellie hung up then smiled at the men. “Sorry about that, I didn’t expect to have any company tonight.”

“It’s all right,” reassured Maxwell. “I probably should have introduced you two sooner.” He gestured towards his brother. “Ellie, this is my brother, Bertrand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Good evening  
> 2\. Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your dress is beautiful, was it made by Madame Couture?  
> 3\. Yes, it is. You speak French perfectly. I did not realize that you were fluent.  
> 4\. Yes, I also speak German, Japanese, Spanish, Latin, and Italian.  
> 5\. You speak German correct?  
> 6\. Oh good. There are many languages and I didn't know which ones you know.
> 
> I'm not fluent in French or German or any language. I only know English and a little Spanish. Google Translate is going to become my friend throughout this story. I apologize in advance if any sentences are formatted incorrectly in a different language. Please let me know if it's wrong so I can fix it or, if anyone knows of a better translator than Google Translate, please let me know. Thanks!


	6. Day at the Races

“This is the girl you’ve chosen to represent our house?” Bertrand asked, glancing back at Maxwell with a scowl forming on his face.    

Maxwell, who either didn’t seem to notice the look or did and chose to ignore it, said cheerfully. “I know! I nailed it right!”

Ellie sensed an argument coming from the two as she glanced over at Bertrand. She wanted to make a good first impression on him, to let him know she wasn’t as bad as she looked. She racked her brain, trying to think of the right title for him. _What was it again? Come on, Ellie. What’s the title for Dukes?_ Just as she was about to wing it and greet him informally, the title finally came to mind. Internally sighing, she slightly curtsied before him. “Good evening, Your Grace. It’s an honor to meet you.”

Bertrand turned to her, surprise flittering across his face at how Ellie properly addressed him. He glanced at Maxwell, wondering if he had told her but his brother was just as shocked as well. Bertrand cleared his throat as he turned back to her and gave her a nod. “Pleasure to meet you, my dear. I must say, for a commoner such as yourself and where you’re from, I’m surprised by your…tone. I honestly didn’t expect you to know the correct way to address me.”

 _Oh boy, is this one going to give me a run for my money,_ Ellie thought to herself. She silently thanked her mother for warning her about Bertrand, letting her know about how he might appear. This was going to take some getting used and she prayed that she had the will-power to hold back her tongue. She shrugged at Bertrand, turning around to walk over to the footrest and sit on it. “My father gave me a lesson many years ago on the proper way to speak with people. He’s a businessman so he’s told me that mispronouncing or addressing someone the wrong way could offend or potently end a meeting. Of course, I’ve never been in the presence of Dukes or Duchesses before, except of course, at Valtoria, but that was the only occasion I’ve had to watch myself. It has been a while since I’ve been at public, elegant outings, but it’s not like I can relearn the ‘steps’, now can I?”

Ellie smiled sweetly at the two, amused at Bertrand's bewildered expression. Maxwell smiled brightly at her from behind his brother until he heard Bertrand ask, “You met with the Duke and Duchess of Valtoria?” Maxwell’s smile faded, also replaced by shock.

Ellie swallowed, answered, “Yes. My parents were invited over to their house seven years ago and I went with them. It was brief for my parents spent more time with them than I did.”

“Wait, you were invited to stay at their house?!” exclaimed Maxwell, his eyes widening.

“Yes.” She saw the two brothers exchange looks. Her thoughts went back to the Masquerade and how the ladies reacted when she mentioned the Countess of Valtoria. She knew her father had power but didn’t think it was that much. Come to think of it, she didn’t understand why everyone was shocked about this. Being in Valtoria she understood, but she was outside of the duchy so why was everyone still acting like they were? “Why are you two acting like this? What’s so important about them?”

Bertrand’s gaze turned angry, his lips curling back in an angry snarl. “Them? _Them_?! You do not refer to the Duke and Duchess of Valtoria as ‘them!’”

Ellie jerked back, startled at Bertrand’s outburst before she narrowed her eyes. “Well pardon me for not knowing the significance of their status. I wasn’t told of their importance so if you’ll kindly inform me, I’ll make sure to remember it in the rare chance I’ll see them again.”

“You visited the Duke and Duchess, and you don’t even know of their importance!” Ellie swore she saw a vein pop on Bertrand’s forehead and leaned back, a bit afraid of what he’ll do if she said anything more.

Luckily, Maxwell came to her rescue. “They’re a really big deal in Cordonia, basically famous. The Duchess was a known fashion designer, making the glamorous gowns and hosting fashion shows in her own home. After their daughter was born, the Duchess retired from fashion design but is still well-known in the fashion world. The Duke has business in the casino industry, his recent purchase being the MGM Grand Las Vegas, but it's been rumored he has contacts with the mafia. It's never been proven, of course, but it keeps people on their toes when they're around him. While both have billions of dollars in their pockets, it’s their history with Cordonia. King Roland became good friends with the rulers of Valtoria and the two formed a bond, one that hasn’t been broken in many years. Valtoria became a grand duchy of Cordonia, making the Duke and Duchess the sole rulers of the duchy without the input of the king and queen.”

“Their official titles are Grand Duke Lawrence and Grand Duchess Natalia,” input Bertrand. “They don’t take kindly to outsiders announcing them informally, and they will only let you once they have known you well enough.”

Ellie nodded, remembering the history her parents and tutors taught her. The bond between their duchy and Cordonia is the first and longest the two had with each other, the other duchies of Cordonia coming in slowly over the years. She knows of its importance to the country and what would happen if the two broke things off. A thought flew into her head and Ellie decided to ask about herself. “What of their daughter? I remember seeing her when I visited their duchy, but I didn’t get a chance to talk with her. Wouldn’t she be here to try and win the Prince’s hand?”

“There was speculation of the Countess being one of the suitors, but she’s been touring the world the past few years and has yet to come home. There have been rumors that she’s touring because she doesn’t want to get involve in Cordonia.” Bertrand released a sigh. “Which is a good thing. If she would have joined, it would be no contest. She would have been chosen.”

Ellie nodded, figuring that was the case. Now she knew she couldn’t let Bertrand or Maxwell know her identity, at least not until the social season is over with.

“At least we’ll have a better chance without the Countess’s presence. For, my dear, if the Prince chooses you, our house will win fame and recognition.”

Bertrand opened his mouth to say more when Maxwell said, “Something we can use right now cause we’re kind of broke.”

“Maxwell!” Bertrand glared at him. “You overstep.”

“You’re broke!” Ellie’s eyes were wide. She had no idea they were broke but it also explained the boutique. “I guess that’s why I had to pay for my own dress.” A solemn look overcame Bertrand and Ellie couldn’t tell if he was ashamed or embarrassed.

“Sorry about that,” Maxwell commented, a mirrored expression on his face as well. “We can only afford the very minimum. No one else outside the family knows of our financial state.”

“Would you get money if I marry the Prince?”

“Not directly,” said Bertrand. “But we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before anyone knows of our situation. If anyone found out, it would cause quite a scandal.”

Maxwell gave Ellie a reassuring smile. “But our house is still well-known. We can use it to get you to meet the right people and invited to the right parties, but,” his smile disappeared. “That’s the most we can do for you.”

She nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, I assume you have prepared for tomorrow’s event?” Bertrand wondered to which Ellie responded with an arched eyebrow.

“Tomorrow’s the Derby,” came Maxwell’s reply.

“Oh, I love Derbies! My family and I would also dress up for the Kentucky Derby back in the States.”

“This is also your first opportunity to talk with the press,” Bertrand stated. “They’ll be questioning all the suitors to get their opinions and feedback.”

Bertrand and Maxwell started filling her in the Derby, letting her know about the importance of tomorrow’s event. Ellie nodded along, somewhat paying attention to them. She knew, somewhat, of what was going to happen when she arrives tomorrow. She would have to smile and answer correctly in front of the press, making sure she didn’t say anything that would be used against her. The press was harsh and wasn’t afraid to speak their mind and no one, not even her parents, were spared from their news.

“In addition, I advise to wear something modern tomorrow,” commented Bertrand. “The Queen will be present at the derby, and you will want to impress her.”

“I’ve made an appointment with the boutique for you tomorrow,” Maxwell added.

Ellie nodded once more, feeling her eyes start to droop. Fatigue was catching up to her, and she hoped the two would leave soon so she could crawl into bed and sleep. Bertrand caught onto her slouching form, and Maxwell was worried that she would collapse on them if they kept her awake any longer.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow when we’re heading there.” Bertrand headed towards the door with Maxwell in tow. “Good night.” He left the room with Maxwell waving at her before closing it. Ellie released a heavy sigh, getting up and collapsing on the bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ellie headed towards the boutique to find an outfit for the Derby. The dress she packed was not Derby attire which made her thankful Maxwell had booked the appointment for her. If she wanted to make a good first impression with the queen, she had to look the part and not just act it. Soon, her thoughts were tumbling towards the queen. She never met with the king when she was younger, but the queen was a different story. She had always been by her house, visiting her mother. The two got along and sometimes, when Ellie was younger, she would also attend any lunch-ins or dinners the queen visited. However, she didn’t talk with the queen only answering to ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions from her. It worried her if the queen were to remember her when they met today after all this time. There could be a problem because of that.

Ellie walked into the boutique to see Olivia finish getting ready. She was wearing a mint green dress, ending just below the knees. She pinned a huge yellow flower to her head, covering about half of it as she turned around, startled by Ellie’s appearance. Ellie smirked, thinking she had caught the woman off guard, when Olivia said, “Oh, I didn’t think you would still be here. I’d thought you’d turn tail and run home.”

A sigh escaped from Ellie as she walked over to the racks of dresses, searching through them to find the right outfit, when she spotted two dresses with a tag that said, ‘Beaumont.’ As she reached for them, she heard Olivia say, “Surely you’ve realized you can’t win.”

Ellie clutched the hangers in her grasp as she glanced back at Olivia, an eyebrow arched. “Surely you’ve realized that I’m not intimidated by you.” She gave Olivia her full attention, her hand still on the hangers while her other hand went to her hips. “Or are you just trying to get in my head because, deep down, you don’t know if you’ll be able to win?”

Olivia’s eyes widened at her statement. “I-”

“Listen, it’s ok if you don’t feel like you got this, but you don’t need to tear me down with you.” Ellie turned back to the dresses. “Now, if you’ll please leave me, I would like to find an outfit to wear for the Derby.” She contemplated the two dresses in front of her, trying to decide which outfit would be best to wear. She heard Olivia’s footsteps walk away from her before they stopped. Curious, she turned around to find Olivia paused in her tracks before she turned to Ellie. This gained Ellie’s attention, seeing the contemplated look on Olivia’s face as she stared at her. After a while, Ellie thought Olivia wasn’t going to say anything and turned back towards the outfits when she heard, “Look…if you want to please the press with your outfit, I would go for a runway-worthy attire. But that’s just my recommendation.”

Ellie searched her face, trying to decide if she was trying to trick her again like last night, but didn’t see an ounce of amusement or mockery. To be honest, Olivia looked genuinely concerned and a bit…remorseful? Ellie gave her a small smile. “Thank you, I’ll take that into consideration.”

Olivia gave a sharp nod before smirking at her. “I’ll see you at the derby, and I won’t be holding back.” She turned on her heel and then left the boutique.

Ellie snickered to herself before glancing back at the outfits. One was a white, low-cut top with lace layered along the top, a pink skirt with flower-prints complemented the top along with a hat with white lace sprouting out. The other outfit was a bright pink dress, ending below the knee with a white sash to go around the waist and a hat that would basically cover her whole face if she wore it. She wrinkled her nose at the outfits, not liking her choices, especially the pink one; she’s never been a fan pink.

Ellie turned away from the outfits, searching through the racks to try and find something else to wear. She’ll only put on one of the outfits picked out if she absolutely has to. As she searched, her eye caught a pastel blue sticking out amongst the arrays of pinks and fished it out. It as an off the shoulder dress with the top being a solid pastel blue but from the waist down, the skirts of the dress had intricate designs, not too much to take over the outfit, but it was enough to accent the dress. A black belt wrapped around the waist, making it the break between the designs and solid color. Ellie smiled then nodded, trying on the dress then looking at herself in the mirror. She twirled around, nodding to herself before moving on to her hair, pinning it into a half up, half down look. She pinned a fake blue flower in her hair, matching the color of her dress. With her make-up, she wasn’t as extravagant as yesterday, only applying black eyeliner and mascara to accent her eyes along with a pinkish-red lip gloss. Giving herself a once over, Ellie deemed herself good to go, putting on her black heels and then paying the seamstress before she left.

* * *

 

Later that morning, Ellie, Maxwell, and Bertrand were in a limo, heading towards the Derby. Maxwell and Bertrand were giving her pointers on how to conduct herself when she was at the Derby. Ellie simply nodded along, not really paying attention to them. She had been to the Derby many times and to other outings. However, it was nice to get some pointers before she arrived.

“Lady Ellie, are you even paying attention!” Bertrand suddenly exclaimed.

Ellie flinched, straightening herself up as she stared at him. “Yes.”

“Then what did I just say?”

“Uh…” She trailed off as he waited for an answer, getting angrier as the silence grew. She glanced over at Maxwell, seeing him mouth something about the press. “You wanted me…to act accordingly in front of the press, to be careful what I say in front of them.”

Maxwell quickly gave her a thumbs-up before Bertrand glared at him. He stared at his brother before turning back to Ellie. “Yes, the press will capture anything you say and might twist your words to give their viewers a good story. Be careful what you say around them, for if you say the wrong thing, they’ll be sure to put in the papers and the people might have a different opinion on you.”

Ellie nodded. She’s thankful for the lessons her Aunt Claudia gave her on acting with the press. One of the most important ones was spinning the story to stay on her track and not let the press spin it for her. She used to hate those lessons as a child, but hopefully, they’ll pay off today. She paid more attention to Bertrand as he explained to her the kind of questions the press will likely to ask her, as well as telling her not to take any questions about Cordonian apples lightly with Maxwell telling her they were a national fruit and an important export.

Soon, they arrived at Honeyhill Downs. Ellie gazed upon the onlookers wearing bright colors and big hats. A line of people walked alongside the racetrack as reporters snapped pictures and interviewed the line. She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to quail the nerves running through her. The limo pulled up next to a red carpet and Maxwell opened the door for her, wishing her luck. Ellie started to move when a question came to mind. “After I go through the reporters, where should I go?”

“Just follow the red carpet and then look for the pink tents, that’s where all the ladies vying for Prince Liam’s hand will be,” answered Maxwell.

“We’ll see you out there,” Bertrand stated.

Ellie nodded before she pivoted out of the limo, stepping out and then walking down the carpet. She heard the limo drive away and took another deep breath, barely able to compose herself before reporters swarmed her, microphones in hand. Many of them asked her questions about her home life, how she came to be in Cordonia. Ellie put on a smile as she answered all their questions, not giving them too much detail about her ‘home’ life. The reporters were soon dubbing her ‘The Mystery Woman,’ making Ellie chuckle at the label. Another set of reporters asked her about governing the country, giving a list of possible scenarios for her to overcome. She said her first concern would be to reassure the people of the crisis, so they wouldn’t go into a panic before she would focus on the efforts to relieve said crisis. As she explained more of how she would govern the country, the line behind her begins to move. The reporters thank her before moving on to the ladies behind her.

Ellie exited the line, letting out a sigh of relief before searching for the pink tents. The crowd was getting bigger and it was harder to see over the extravagant hats on top of some people. She tried to find another suitor to follow them, but it was hard to tell from the colorful attire who was who. She wished Maxwell or Hana was with her to help her out as she walked along, her heart beating rapidly. She couldn’t get lost in a crowd, not on her second day! As she contemplates what to do, a familiar voice catches her attention, “Fancy seeing you here, my dear.”

She turned around, finding an older woman with auburn hair in an inverted bob style. Brown eyes stared into Ellie’s with an amused smile on the woman’s face. She wore a floor-length, peach satin dress while holding a matching clutch purse in one hand and drink in another. Ellie relaxed as she gave the woman a soft smile. “Hello, Aunt Klara,” she greeted, whispering ‘aunt.’

Klara gave an amused laugh as she shifted from side to side. She was one of her mother’s sisters, the oldest actually, and like her mother, she’s a big name in the fashion world. She’s a writer for Vogue, one of the most popular fashion magazines in the world, and she’s also a trendsetter. She used to help her mother design clothes while Lena would model them and her other aunt, Lucile, would take photographs to promote them. It was a family effort before each of them parted their own ways, mostly due to having kids.

“My, my, so discreet on greeting me,” Klara joked. “I would fix how you portray your face. If you’re competing for the prince, I would not look like a fish out of water and look like you belong here.”

“Excuse me if it’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

Klara laughed before she brought Ellie into a hug, giving her a light squeeze before letting go. “How are you doing, besides looking lost.”

“I’m good, just trying to find the tents where the other suitors are.”

“You mean the white tents near the front?”

Ellie arched an eyebrow. “You mean pink?”

“No, they’re white.” Klara was silent before her eyes widen. “Did someone try to sabotage you, telling you they were pink instead of white?”

“No, no.” Ellie shook her head, clearing any negative thoughts running through her aunt’s head. “My sponsor, Maxwell, told me the tents were pink.” She sighed, shaking her head. “No wonder I couldn’t find them.”

“Come, I’ll take you to them. I just came from the tents after interviewing the ladies. My next article is about the fashion at the Derby, focusing on the outfits the suitors are wearing. And I must say,” Klara eyed her outfit, “I love the dress you’re wearing. It gives off the appearance that you’re fun and intriguing. Most of the ladies I’ve seen had been wearing solid colors, not wanting to be bold. You, however, are being bold and I love it.” The two walked through the crowds as Klara asked her mock questions about her outfit, to make sure those who might be listening will think she’s interviewing as they walk.

When they were in sight of the tents, Klara pulled Ellie aside so they were out of view from any spectators and where they could talk freely. Klara’s face grew serious as she gazed at Ellie. “In truth, how are you feeling?’

“It’s a bit nerve-racking, being back in the eyes of the court, but I’ll get used to it. My sponsors have been helpful, giving me pointers so I can remember what I should and shouldn’t say. Most of the ladies also see me as a…” Ellie trailed off as she tried to think of the right word. “Nuisance.”

Klara sighed. “Sorry to hear.”

Ellie waved her off. “It’s fine. Gives me a chance to figure the ladies out as the months go on. How about you? How’s William doing?”

“He’s fine. He’s hanging out with the boys while I’m out taking notes.”

“And how are my cousins doing?”

“Charlie has been taking interest in painting as of late while Oscar is learning how to ride a horse.” She gestured towards the Derby. “He’s always loved horse racing and he’s decided that’s what he wants to do with his life. Either way, I’m proud of my boys. They’ve grown up from little trouble-makers to fine gentlemen.”

“They’ll be off to college soon, right?”

“Don’t remind me.” Klara sighed dramatically, placing a hand over her eyes. “My boys are growing up too fast.”

Ellie chuckled. “As much as I would love to hear more, I should get over to the tent.”

“Oh, before you go, your mother wanted me to pass a message to you.”

“How did she-”

“Your mother has a surprising yet scary intuition. I saw her earlier this morning, and she said she had a feeling I’d meet you sometime today before she did.”

Ellie froze in her spot at her aunt’s words. Today? What did she mean today? At her puzzled expression, Klara continued, “Your mother is going to be with the queen when she meets the suitors.”

If Ellie had been holding something in her hand, she would have dropped it. Terror and panic raced through her mind, trying to compose herself as best as she could. _No, not yet. Not so soon._ Her heart raced, and she found it hard to catch her breath. What if she said something wrong? Or if she exposed herself to the other suitors? How was she supposed to keep her identity a secret if her mom’s going to be there?! What-

“Hey!” Klara gripped Ellie’s shoulder, giving her a quick shake to get her attention. “Whatever thoughts are running through your head, put them out now. Your mother failed to mention this to you and she wants you to know she’s deeply sorry for it. She had to attend the social season for the last prince and she must attend this one. Your mother said she’ll try to steal you away, so she can explain herself, but she is not going to do or say anything that’ll reveal yourself. She knows what you want to do and supports it, she just forgot to say something, ok?” Ellie nodded, and Klara gave her a small before pulling her in for a hug. She ran her hand up and down Ellie’s back before pressing a kiss to her head. “Now, go over there and show those stuck up bitches you’re not to be messed with.”

A hearty laugh escaped Ellie as she pulled away from Klara. “Not all of them are stuck up. One of them was nice to me yesterday.”

“I stand by what I said.” Klara smirked at her before pulling her back out into the open. She put on an impressed look as she smiled at Ellie. “I appreciate your time, Lady Ellie. I look forward to hearing more about you in the future.”

Ellie smiled and nodded, playing along. “Thank you, Mrs. Dawson. It was a pleasure talking with you.”

“Oh, please,” Klara waved at her, eyeing a few suitors walking past them. “Call me Klara.” The suitors quickly looked over at the two before they continued, whispering to each other as they glanced back over.

Ellie arched an eyebrow at her aunt to which she responded with a smile then walked away. She released a small chuckle before turning around and heading towards the tent, to where all the ladies were talking quietly amongst themselves but once she walked in, the chatter seemed to dissipate. _Great, thanks Aunt Klara,_ Ellie thought to herself as she walked forward, obvious to the eyes following her. She made her way over to the refreshment table, glancing over her options before picking up a glass of Mint Julep. Taking a sip, she reveled in the soothing taste of mint flowing down her throat, calming her down for a minute as she took in the racetrack. The horses were running about the track, getting in their warm-ups before the big race started. As she watched them, she remembered the times she spent at a ranch, riding on horses as she and her family went on trails. It was one of her favorite activities to do growing up, her family taking a mini vacation in the springtime, riding on horseback and admiring the flowers and trees coming back to life.

“How did you do it?”

Ellie slightly jumped at the words, too far off in her own world to hear that someone had walked up behind her. Turning around, she met Olivia’s stern gaze boring into her own. “Pardon?”

“The Journalist, Mrs. Dawson. Why did she let you call her by her first name?”

“I don’t know, I must have impressed her.”

Olivia glared at her before quickly turning her head and walking away. Hana stepped into view, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a coral, sundress stopped above the knee but the dress in the back continued to rest two inches below the knee. She complimented the outfit with a matching hat and her hair was pinned up in a sideways bun. Hana wrapped an arm around Ellie’s, pulling her as they walked along the edge of the tent. “It’s good to see you, Ellie. You look lovely.”

“As do you.” Ellie assessed Hana’s outfit. “I wasn’t kidding about pink being your color, it really complements your skin tone.”

“You’re too kind. How are you doing today? Did you handle yourself fairly with the press?”

“I’m fine. It was a bit of a handle when they swarmed me but after I got over the initial shock, I was fine. How about you? I bet it must be troublesome having to deal with the press almost daily.”

Hana was quiet as she thought about her answer. “It does…take a while to get used to. However, when I’m up there, I try to think of the person everyone wants to see and act like that person.”

“Is…is that all?” Ellie wondered, glancing over at her.

“Sweets and massages help too.” Hana smiled at her before her face brightened up. “I should introduce you to pastries from my home.”

“I would enjoy that. Plus, I wouldn’t turn down an offer to eat delicious treats.”

A trumpet fanfare sounded, and the pair glanced over at the racetrack to see the horses lining up at the gates. All the ladies gathered near the front to watch the race, some of the ladies making mock bets about who would win while others simply gazed on. It wasn’t long before the gates opened, and the horses burst out, running down the track toward the first turn. Ellie watched as a gray horse, named Twilight-Dash, took the lead. Hana cheered for the horse beside her when she heard Kiara cheering for another one, a midnight-black horse with a flower in its mane named Marabelle’s Dream.

As the horses made it round the bend, they dashed through the straight-away with Twilight-Dash keeping the lead, but Marabelle’s Dream was right behind. As they made it toward the final turn, Marabelle’s Dream came up right beside Twilight-Dash, the two horses neck and neck as they ran along the curve. Once through it, Marabelle’s Dream passed Twilight-Dash and crossed the finish line, winning the race. The horse and rider were pulled aside afterward, the horse adorned with a wreath of flowers while the rider was presented with a trophy.

Ellie turned back to Hana. “I’m sorry Twilight-Dash didn’t win.”

“It’s ok.” Hana waved her off. “It could have been worse, I could have placed a bet. So, there’s no disappointment with me.”

As the two walked away, Ellie caught sight of Kiara and Penelope talking amongst each other. Kiara was in a violet dress while Penelope was wearing a powder blue dress, each with a matching hat on their heads. She heard Penelope complain that they didn’t get to spend time with the prince while Kiara reassured her they would see him at the picnic. Ellie racked her brain, trying to remember if Maxwell or Bertrand had said anything about a picnic, but nothing came to mind. “Hey, Hana, where are we heading to next?”

Hana smiled at her. “To the best party ever, if your ideal party is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches, and butter cookies.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” A memory came to Ellie which made her chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m just remembering the times I dragged my father into having tea parties with my stuffed animals. He wasn’t too thrilled about the idea, but he wasn’t going to turn his five-year-old daughter down.”

Hana laughed. “Yes, I remember my afternoons as a child sipping tea with my favorite guests: Mr. Sock, Miss Lemon Curd, and Princess Snickerdoodle.”

Ellie glanced quizzically at her, an eyebrow raised as she waited for an explanation. Hana blushed before she responded. “I…I didn’t have a lot of toys growing up, my parents thought they were frivolous. I had to get a little creative.”

“Well, I hope I can keep up with the company.”

“I much prefer your company. You actually talk to me!”

“I’m guessing Princess Snickerdoodle was never much for conversation.”

Hana shook her head. “Oh, don’t forget we’ll be meeting the Queen today. That’s sure to be…eventful.”

“Ah yes, the Queen.” Ellie grew quiet as she thought about the queen again while also thinking about her mother being there. “Have you ever met her?”

“Once, a long time ago, but I doubt she remembers me. Today will be our first official meeting. I must confess, I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why?”

“I could be wrong, but I have a feeling our meeting is going to be…more than what I expected.” Hana thought about it before shaking her head, giving Ellie a smile. “It’s probably just me overthinking it.”

Ellie returned the smile, wanting to tell Hana that she wasn’t wrong but couldn’t. How could she explain the situation without revealing anything? However, she knew her mother would find her a joy to be around and hoped she wouldn’t give her new friend a hard time.

The two continued along the way, following the other suitors whilst making small talk. Soon, they came to a line of cars where a black town car rolled up next to Hana, the driver getting out to open the door for her. Hana turned to Ellie and gave her a soft smile. “Well, this is me, Ellie. I’ll see you at the party.”

“I’ll see you there,” Ellie responded with a smile, watching as Hana got into the car. The driver closed the door then went back into the car and drove away.

A limo pulled up next to Ellie and the driver got out to open the door for her, revealing Maxwell’s face. “Hi, Ellie!” Ellie smiled as she got into the limo, the door closing behind her. “I hope you had a good time.”

“It was-”

“We don’t have time for pleasantries!” Bertrand snapped, glaring at Maxwell before turning to her. “We have business to attend to! Firstly, was that Lady Hana Lee you were with before we pulled up? You two looked friendly.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes, we’re becoming friends. Is that a problem?”

Bertrand was silent as he thought about it. “An alliance with her family isn’t the worst thing as long as you don’t let it distract you from the Prince. Secondly, I’ve heard you got on Klara Dawson’s good side.”

“She liked my attire and my background. We chatted for a bit after she interviewed me then asked me to call her by her first name. Is she another big name as well?”

“She’s the Grand Duchess’s older sister, but has gained a reputation by writing fashion,” explained Maxwell. “Trend Magazine has been trying to get her to work for them for years, however; she does not want to work for, and I quote, ‘an amateur place filled with pretentious gossip and fake news.’”

“Ouch,” Ellie said, trying to hide back a smile. She knew the real reason her aunt doesn’t work there that not many people know about. When her aunt first started as a writer for fashion, the first job she applied to was for Trend, but they wouldn’t take her because she didn’t have any experience. She got a job at Vogue as an intern before she became a writer, and it was when she became well-known that Trend wanted her.

“Yes, quite an interesting story,” Bertrand stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Your focus today should be on impressing the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else at court, socially that is, so don’t underestimate her.”

Bertrand started giving Ellie tips and reminders on how she should compose herself with the Queen, calling her ‘Your Majesty’ first before calling her ‘Ma’am.’ Maxwell gave her some pointers on what the Queen likes to give Ellie a far chance of impressing her.

Ellie paid attention to this, but her mind was elsewhere. While she knew she had to make a good impression with the Queen when they met, she knew her mother would be there as well. She could only hope things will run smoothly…and that she wouldn’t somehow embarrass herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, wasn't a big fan of the outfits for the derby. I thought the modest look you choose for the Derby was more...revealing than the one if you want to impress the press. I was originally going to go with the 'modest' outfit, but last minute decided not to. Also, you'll find out, in more detail, in the next chapter about Ellie's parents, specifically her mother. Stay tuned for more!


	7. Queen and Duchess

Soon, the limo arrived at a green pasture with white tents strewn about, some with tables while others had empty spaces beneath them where some people stood. Ellie looked out the window, taking in her surroundings as the limo got closer to the picnic, noticing that most of the suitors were already there. The limo rolled to a stop then the driver got out to open the door. Maxwell got out before offering his arm to Ellie which she took. Bertrand got out afterward and the trio walked onto the grounds, passing by various nobles as they made their way to the center where the rest of the suitors stood. Ellie kept an eye out for her mom, but she didn’t see her anywhere. Part of her wanted to know where she was so she wouldn’t be surprised later but knowing her mom, she would probably make a dramatic entrance.

“Ellie?” Maxwell asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to him, giving him a soft smile. “Yeah?”

“You ok? It looks like you’re looking for someone.”

“No, sorry.” Ellie glanced back out towards the picnic. “Just taking it all in.”

Maxwell was about to say something else when Bertrand cut in. “Now, Ellie, go stand over there with the rest of the ladies in the receiving line.” He gestured towards the middle where all the suitors were standing around. Ellie gave him a quick nod, letting go of Maxwell’s arm to walk over to the other ladies. She spotted Hana in the group and walked over towards her, gently tapping her on the shoulder. Hana spun around and smiled brightly at Ellie. “Hello, again! Welcome to the tea party!”

Ellie smiled back in greeting before a herald announced the Queen of Cordonia. All eyes turned towards the front where an older lady stood, a bright smile on her face. She had on a cream-colored dress with short sleeves and matching flats. Her hair, which was a mix between light blonde and gray, stopped just below her chin. “Welcome all. I’m so delighted you could join us this afternoon.” Her voice carried across the picnic, and many nobles returned her greeting. She started walking across the grass, greeting guests as she passed, while another woman walked by her side. The woman had on a dark green dress with a line of pearls around her neck. Blonde hair with little curls at the ends layered upon her head, coming to rest at the top of her shoulders. Ellie stared at the new woman, knowing she knew her from somewhere but couldn’t place it.

Hana nudged her side before leaning in and whispering, “I wonder who that lady is with the Queen.”

Ellie was about to tell her she didn’t know before a name came to mind. “I think her name is Madeleine.”

“That’s Countess Madeleine of Fydelia,” Olivia quipped. “If you haven’t heard of her, then you’re really behind the times.”

Ellie mulled over the name, trying to remember how she heard of Madeleine when Penelope spoke up. “Her name was all over the tabloids at one point. She was betrothed to the former Crown Prince until he abdicated.”

A sadden look formed on Kiara’s features. “It must have been embarrassing for her to be thrown away like that. She was the one chosen after the social season.” She shook her head. “To go through all that and not be royal.”

_Ah yes, I remember now,_ Ellie thought to herself as she remembered the news when she first heard of it. Her parents were more shocked by the former prince abdicating than anything else.

“Poor thing must be a guest as the Queen’s consolation prize,” Olivia guessed, a look of pity strewn on her face. Ellie quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to decide if Olivia really was pitying her or if she was just faking it. As if knowing she was trying to figure her out, Olivia’s face changed from one of pity to a more determined look.

Ellie turned her attention back towards the Queen who was now greeting the suitors, talking with each one briefly. Soon, the Queen stopped in front of her and stared, making Ellie’s heart race before realizing the Queen’s face show no signs of recognizing her. Taking a deep breath, Ellie smiled at her and then curtsied. “It’s an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

Madeleine leaned towards the Queen and said, “Ma’am, this is the one I was telling you about.”

The Queen gave her a quick nod before turning her attention back to Ellie. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Ellie Smith.” A smile graced her features. “The press speaks highly of you. It takes one years to manage their reputation, but I hear they’re calling you ‘The Mystery Woman,’ someone they can’t quite figure out. I hope you realize no one can remain a mystery long.”

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat. Now, she was worried. Part of her took it as a threat to reveal her identity sooner rather than later, but another part of her wondered if the Queen knew who she was by trying to get her to reveal herself.

The Queen continued, “You will be serving the public, your people, and they’ll need to rely on a ruler they can trust, not someone that is a mystery to them.”

“I understand, Ma’am, but I am someone who takes their work seriously. Plus, I didn’t want to give the press too much information on me the first day. If I were to give them everything about myself, there would be nothing new to discover.”

The Queen hummed while Madeleine simply stared at her, an eyebrow raised. “Lady Ellie, tell me, what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?”

“A sense of duty,” Ellie answered immediately. “Loyalty to the people and the kingdom you are ruling will carry you far.”

“Good answer. Governance is not to be taken lightly, my dear. You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions and depending on how you deal with these decisions could affect your position as ruler. We have a responsibility to the people, and we must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then everyone will be assured. Hysteria benefits no one, do you agree?”

Ellie opened her mouth to answer when a familiar laugh sounded from behind. “My, my, Regina. Already trying to overwhelm the new girl?”

Regina glanced behind Ellie, a small smirk on her lips. “No, Natalia, I’m just giving her a lesson in governance.”

“Not what it sounds like to me.” Footsteps came from around Ellie before stopping in front of her. Hana gasped lightly beside her as the other ladies glanced over in shock.

Standing before Ellie, a woman wearing an aqua, wrap style dress with a deep V-neck with sleeves stopping at the elbows stared down at her. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into an elegant side-bun, the gleam of a barrette peeking out from the top. A sunhat perched on her head with a group of purple flowers pinned to the top. Hazel eyes met each other, and Ellie saw the amused twinkle in hers. She was amazed at how young she looked, barely seeing any gray in her hair or wrinkles on her face. Being around the same age as the Queen, you couldn’t even tell she was supposed to be near her early sixties, looking closer to her late thirties.

Ellie blinked back the tears and balled her hands into fists, trying to control herself from not throwing herself into the woman’s arms. She could hear the whispers from the other suitors and even Madeleine seemed to take a step back away from the Queen.

Regina turned to the suitors as she announced, “Ladies, it’s my pleasure to introduce Grand Duchess Natalia Anderson of Valtoria. She will be a constant figure during the social season as she’ll be getting to know all of you.”

Natalia glanced away to Ellie to address everyone. “Good afternoon, ladies. It’s a pleasure to see old faces as well as some new ones.” Turned back to Ellie, she said, “My sister has taken an interest with you, saying you impressed her with your wardrobe.” Natalia took a step back. “And I have to agree with her. That dress is stunning.”

“T…Thank you, Your Grace,” Ellie stammered out.

A small chuckle escaped from Natalia before turning to Regina. “Thank you again for inviting me to the social season, Regina. I can tell this one’s going to be an interesting season.”

Regina reached out and grabbed hold of Natalia’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. The two ladies smiled at each before Madeleine stepped forward. “Excuse me, Ma’am, I hate to interrupt, but it’s time to begin the game.”

Regina turned to Madeleine. “Ah yes, thank you for reminding me.” She turned back to the suitors. “Everyone, please follow me. It’s time to begin the ceremonial croquet match.” She started walking forward with Natalia and Madeleine in tow as the other suitors followed, keeping a two-step distance behind her. Ellie kept her eyes on Natalia as she talked with Regina, her heart racing at the sight of her. Seven years since she’s seen her and all she wants to do is be held in her arms. _Now’s not the time to be emotional,_ she told herself. _You need to focus._

“Know that one of you will be the next Queen, and I expect you to represent Cordonia well,” Regina’s voice rang out. “Madeleine here has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. It is my hope that you all learn by her example.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Madeleine stated proudly, a huge smile on her face.

“As with Grand Duchess Natalia, she has ruled her duchy with poise and dedication. She may have some insight that will be useful to you in gaining information on how to rule. While I know some of you are duchesses of your estate, it’s never been hurtful to learn something new.”

“Every day you learn something new is what I always told my daughter,” Natalia stated. “Along with it is ok to ask questions for then, you can learn to do a task the right way instead of the wrong way.”

Soon, the precision headed into a turn and Ellie noticed she was close on bumping into the queen. She quickly took two steps back and she saw a smile form on the Queen’s lips. _Was…was she testing me?_

Natalia’s shoulders shake with laughter, confirming Ellie’s thoughts. She bit back a frown as she continued. Across the lawn, a series of croquet hoops lined the ground and Prince Liam stood near the game, greeting each lady that passed by. A smile formed on Ellie’s lips as she walked up to him, earning a smile back. “Good afternoon, Lady Ellie,” Liam greeted, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back. “I hope you are well.”

“I am, thank you. And you?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

A faint blush crept on her face as she curtsied before walking past him and turning her attention to the Queen. “As per tradition,” Regina started, “The Queen and the Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season’s suitors." She turned to Natalia. "Would you like to play as well, Natalia?”

“No, thank you. It’ll give me a chance to talk with the suitors while you play.”

Regina nodded. “Very well. I choose Madeleine as my partner.”

Hushed whispers ran through the ladies at the Queen’s choice.

“She’s a suitor?!” Penelope whispered.

“Pas bon!” Kiara exclaimed, shock written across her face.

Olivia’s face twisted into one of fury. “That scheming little-”

Ellie was shocked herself, gauging everyone’s reactions by the news. Liam looked indifferent about the news, but it was Natalia’s face that shocked her the most. While her face betrayed a calm stoicism, her eyes were staring, almost glaring at Madeleine. Ellie narrowed her eyes at this. Why would she be upset by this news?

“As for myself,” Liam started as he trailed his eyes towards Ellie. “I chose Lady Ellie.”

“Ellie?! But-” Olivia started before Penelope shushed her. Natalia smiled at this before she came over to join the other ladies as Ellie made her way over to Liam’s side. Each grabbed a mallet before splitting off into their teams.

“I must warn you, I’m a bit rusty at this,” confessed Ellie, smiling sheepishly at him. “I haven’t played in a long time.”

“It’s ok.” Liam gave her a reassuring smile. “I choose you so we can spend more time together.”

Ellie smirked at him. “How smart of you.”

“I try. Looks like we’re up.”

Ellie walked over to her ball, taking a few practice swings before tapping the ball through the hoop. She smiled at her work as she stepped aside for Liam to take his swing, waiting until after he came to her side to talk. “I’m glad you managed to find your way at the derby,” Liam started. “Drake said you looked lost, but Mrs. Dawson came to your rescue.”

“Yeah, she helped me find the tents to the sui-Wait, Drake was watching me?” She arched an eyebrow at Liam to which he smiled sheepishly. “I…I asked him to watch over you, to make sure you will be ok.”

“I don’t know if I should be creeped out or touched by your thoughtfulness.” Ellie stepped back up to take her shot, thinking it over as she sent her ball through another hoop. As she made her way be over, she said, “I think I’m creched.”

Liam chuckled as he took his shot before asking, “Creched?”

“Creepy and touched combined. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate you wanting to look out for me, but it’s not every day you hear someone looking out for you.”

“I care you for, Ellie, but I can’t look out for you myself. I trust Drake and I know he’ll look out for you where I can’t.”

“Thank you,” Ellie said after a few moments of silence. “I do appreciate it, I was just startled to hear it is all.”

Throughout the rest of the game, Liam and Ellie made small talk, getting to know each other better. They shared a few laughs and Ellie found herself enjoying Liam’s company. She noticed whenever she talked, he gave her his full attention and never once looked away from her unless it was his turn. When he did take his turn, she spotted Natalia giving her a sideways glance once in a while from talking with the suitors. She couldn’t tell what she was thinking from where she stood, but it seemed that she was pleased with the current situation.

The game was coming to a close and it was Ellie’s turn once again. Liam pulled her aside before she went to make her turn. “No pressure or anything, but if you hit the peg in the center, we win the game.”

Ellie smiled at him, nodding in understand as she stood next to the ball. She glanced over at the Queen and a thought went through her head. Would she be mad if she took the shot? Or was this another test to see if Ellie would take the win? Seeing Natalia standing off to the side, she saw her nod and it was all the answer she needed. Glancing back at the ball, she took her shot and it hit the peg with a ‘ping.’ Ellie smiled brightly, nodding to herself as people around her applauded her victory. She turned to Liam who gave her a bright smile. “Congrats. For someone who hasn’t played in a long time, you play very well.”

“I’m a quick learner.”

Footsteps came her way and Ellie turned to see the Queen smiling at her. “Well done. I’m glad you had the guts to finish the game. Too many ladies have thrown the game on purpose to impress me. That’s why I made it a point to lose on purpose.”

_She was testing me._

“My goodness, Regina, are you only going to test the poor girl?” Natalia asked, stepping up beside her with a teasing smile on her lips.

Liam straightened himself up before bowing at her. “Good afternoon, Duchess Natalia.”

“Hello, Prince Liam,” she smiled brightly at him as she held out her hand to which he grabbed it and placed a kiss on the back of it. “My, how you’ve grown. Last time I saw you was for my daughter’s coming-of-age party.”

“I hope your daughter is doing well.”

Natalia sighed. “My husband, the poor fool, decided he was going to decide her future to which she responded by leaving. Last time I heard from her, she was staying with my mother-in-law in Italy. She’s a stubborn one, but she did say she’ll be home by the end of the year. Apparently, she wanted to tour the world and my husband only gave her the motive to do so, but we’ll see what happens. But enough about me, I wanted a chance to talk with this one before we eat.” Natalia gestured to Ellie.

“Of course,” Regina answered before gesturing to Liam to follow her. Liam bid Ellie farewell before he left, leaving her, Natalia, and Madeleine. Natalia turned to Madeleine, giving her a look to which she nodded before walking away. She scoffed at her then turned back to Ellie, putting a smile on her face. “Walk with me?” Ellie nodded and the two started walking away from the game. They walked into a nearby tent, away from the main crowd as Natalia turned to Ellie. “Hello, my sweet Emilia.”

“Hi, Mom,” Ellie chocked out, feeling the tears well back in her eyes again.

“Don’t cry.” Natalia reached out to cup her face. “Keep in those tears. We don’t want your makeup to be ruined.”

Ellie sniffed before nodding, blinking away tears as she took deep breaths. Natalia smiled as she looked Ellie over. “Look how beautiful you are, and I love what you’ve done with your hair.” She played with the ends of her hair, arching an eyebrow. “I’m guessing Lena urged you to make that decision.”

“My first style was black with blonde highlights, but then I wanted to do something that would give me a bit of an edge.”

“And it does.” Natalia leaned back. “How are the Beaumonts treating you?”

“Fine. They’re…they’re broke but they’re doing everything they can to support me. It’s nice to be reminded how to act in court after so many years, and they’ve been helping me settle.”

“But you have to buy your dresses I presume?”

Ellie nodded. “It’s not bad. Aunt Lena and Grandma gave me a few hundred to keep myself afloat. I should have enough to make it through the social season.”

“Has anyone speculated?”

“No, but many people are relieved I’m not participating. Bertrand said if I were to join, I would have won, no contest.”

“I see.” Natalia took a deep breath and then let it out. “Well, I’m glad you’re doing ok. From what Klara said, you’re doing great, and I can’t wait to see what else you’ll accomplish.” Natalia laid her other hand on Ellie’s cheek. “And no matter what you do or what may happen, know that I’ll always be proud of you.”

Ellie gave her a tearful smile as Natalia leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. A choked sob escaped from her at feeling her mother’s lips on her skin. She missed her mother so much and being in her hold was so comforting. It was like a strength she needed, to get her through the day. She couldn’t believe she was worried about seeing her mom. She needed this.

Natalia leaned back, dropping her hands from Ellie’s face. She smiled sweetly at her before reaching out to brush a tear that escaped. Ellie sniffed again, gently dabbing at her eyes to stop the tears without ruining her makeup. At her nod, the two left the tent and Natalia walked her back to the main party where everyone was starting to sit down to eat. Natalia bid her farewell before walking off to find Regina while Ellie spotted Maxwell with Hana, Drake, and Liam and went to join them.

Liam spotted her first, smiling before it morphed to one of concern when he saw the distraught look on her face. “Are you ok?” he asked when she got closer.

Ellie nodded. “I’m fine. Grand Duchess Natalia recognized me because she knows my mom and was asking about her. I got…a little emotional talking about my mom.”

“Has it been a while since you’ve seen her?” Hana asked, concern laced in her voice.

“It’s been seven years since I’ve last seen her. We talked last night, but hearing is one thing.” Ellie gave them a reassuring smile. “But I’ll be ok, I promise.” Liam laid a hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him in thanks before catching Maxwell’s eye, who smiled widely at her.

Servers came around, pouring everyone hot tea and serving little sandwiches to eat. “On another note,” Maxwell started once the servers left. “Do you think you managed to impress the Queen?”

“I think I did,” Ellie answered before turning to Liam. “Did she say anything to you?”

“She did, she was very impressed with you. You caught her attention.”

Ellie released a breath she didn’t realize was holding. _Good, that’s good._

“The Grand Duchess was interested in you as well,” Hana stated. “She even took you away from everyone else while she only talked in public with us.”

“I think she knew I was going to get emotional and wanted me to get away from prying eyes.” Ellie caught Hana staring at her before going back to eat her sandwiches. This made Ellie wonder if Hana knew or if she did, didn’t want to say anything in front of her. Ellie turned to her sandwiches, trying to get her mind off it. She spotted Drake looking glum. “What’s the matter, Drake? Food not to your liking?”

“If you call this food,” she heard Drake mumble.

“Of course, you would complain about free food.”

“I’m just saying I’m simple! I’m happy with a ninety-nine-cent burger over escargot aioli any day. Plus,” he held up a sandwich with the crusts cut off and a thin slice of cucumber peeking out. “I don’t call this a sandwich.”

“I disagree. For you see, my good man, if you put enough together,” Ellie held up two sandwiches and put them together, “You get a sandwich.”

“That’s an interesting outlook on them,” Hana exclaimed. “I never thought of it that way.”

“My friend in college used to say that whenever little sandwiches were being served at lunch.”

Liam gave her a sideways glance. “Are you sure you didn’t hear that from the Big Bang Theory instead?”

Ellie gaped at him. “You watch the Big Bang Theory?”

“I do have a life outside my courtly duties.”

She hummed at him as she continued to eat. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I…may have it heard from the show, but my friend said it first.”

Now it was Liam’s turn to hum, a smirk on his face. Soon, the sandwiches were gone, and they were simply talking while drinking their tea occasionally.

“I wish they would serve us more food,” Drake complained, glancing around. “I’m still hungry.”

“Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of food back at the palace,” Maxwell reassured.

“I could go for a cronut right now,” Ellie stated, remembering the delicious pastry she had back at New York.

“A what?” Liam asked.

Hana glanced over at her. “I think you mean donut, Ellie.”

Ellie stared at them, gobsmacked. “You’ve never had a cronut before?” At their blank stares, she shook her head. “Guys, we have a serious problem on our hands. You’ve never had a cronut before. We need to fix this problem tonight.”

Liam chuckled at her urgency. “As much as I would love to go out, I don’t think my schedule will allow it.”

“Then how about a jailbreak? I saw a bakery close to the palace where we can go and try some cronuts, as well as get other delicious pastries.”

“That sounds like fun,” Hana said, a wide smile on her face. “I’m in.”

“Me too!” Maxwell exclaimed.

Drake shrugged, and Ellie turned to Liam, a wide smile on her face as she waited for an answer. His smile back was all she needed.

 

Later that night, after everyone ate dinner and had gotten changed into more casual attire, Ellie, Drake, Maxwell, and Hana were waiting outside for Liam. It had been going on twenty minutes now and there was still no sign of Liam.

“Liam sure is taking a while,” stated Maxwell.

Drake glanced over at him. “He’s the prince. We’ll be lucking if he can get out at all.”

“There he is!” Hana exclaimed, everyone turning around to see Liam heading over to the group.

Ellie smiled brightly. “You made it!”

“Sneaking out of my bedroom window is harder than I remember,” said Liam once he got nearer. “Almost fell into a rose bush, but I stand before you unscathed.”

“Now our adventure can begin.”

“Oh really?”

The group tensed up, glancing behind to find Natalia standing not too far, a drink in hand. A smirk plastered on her face as she walked closer to the group, eyeing all of them. “Planning a getaway, I see?”

They all tried to think of something while Ellie was flat out cursing her mother in her head. She forgot about her mother’s sixth sense and hoped she wouldn’t rat them out. “We…we were going to a bakery, Your Grace,” Ellie answered.

Natalia hummed, taking a sip of her drink before answering, “Bring me back something and, in return, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” She then turned and walked back to the palace. They were all silent, stunned that they were able to getaway. They snapped out of the daze and walked out of the palace, down the streets towards the bakery Ellie had pointed out.

Minutes later, they entered the bakery and a sweet smell greeted them. Ellie released a sigh, chocolate and cream filling her senses. While she was craving cronuts earlier, now she wanted anything sweet related, especially chocolate. She turned to the group. “Go find a table, I’ll grab the sweets.” Without waiting for an answer, Ellie walked up to the front and glanced over her options. She knew she was getting five cronuts, but she wanted something else.

“Would you like a hand?” Ellie turned to see Liam coming up beside her. “That would be lovely, thank you.” She turned back to the sweets as Liam stood next to her. “I thought we were getting cronuts.”

“We are, but we’re also getting more. I’m not letting this dessert run go to waste.” After deciding, she told the baker what she wanted, and he got set on getting the items while the cashier rang her up. Ellie reached into her pocket to take out cash when Liam bet her to it, holding out money for the cashier. “I can get it.”

“I insist.”

“Fine.” Liam paid for the sweets and by the time the cashier finished, the baker returned with two trays laden with a variety of pastries. Ellie and Liam each grabbed a tray and started walking over to the table. “But next time, I’m buying.”

Liam chuckled as he and Ellie laid the trays on the table in front of the trio.

“Damn, Smith, buy the whole place?” Drake asked, glancing over desserts.

“You going to complain about desserts, Drake?” quipped Ellie, sitting down and earned a head shake from him. Liam sat down next to her and she scooched over to him to which he draped an arm across the back of her chair. She gave him a sideways glance, a smile playing on her lips as she grabbed a cronut and everyone else did as well. “Shall we all try it at the same time?”

“On three?” Hana asked, and they nodded. However, before they could start the count, Maxwell bit into his cronut. “Delicious!”

“Maxwell!” Drake glared at him.

“I regret nothing.” He took another bit. “Mmmm. This is so good!”

Everyone else took a bit, mirroring Maxwell’s comment.

“It’s so sweet and flaky,” Hana said with a bright smile. “I should take this home with me.”

Ellie held up her half-eaten cronut. “I lived off these through college. I would grab one before my morning classes and eat it on the way there.”

“This was worth the trip,” declared Liam before gesturing towards Drake. “Even Drake’s smiling.”

“It’s dessert, I’m not complaining over dessert,” said Drake.

Ellie finished her cronut before picking up a chocolate pastry and biting into it, a custard mixing in with the chocolate as she ate. “Oooh, this one’s good too!” She snagged the other chocolate one from the tray. “I’ll bring this back for my-the Duchess.” _Shit!_

“I think I’ll take one back for Bertrand,” Maxwell said to which Drake looked at him. “Is that before or after you eat his?”

“I would never eat his pastry…maybe.”

_Oh, thank God, they didn’t notice._ “I’ll keep an eye on you, Maxwell,” Ellie reassured with a smile. “If you go to eat the pastry, I’ll nudge you really hard in the side.”

Maxwell smiled. “Thanks, Ellie!”

“Speaking of the Duchess, I was a bit shocked to see her today,” said Hana. “I didn’t think she would be involved in the social season at all.”

“Same here, but hearing that Madeleine was another suitor was shocking as well.”

“Why is Duchess Natalia here after all?” Maxwell questioned. “I don’t remember hearing about her when your brother went through his social season, Liam.”

“She was there,” confirmed Liam. “She just kept herself away from the press until after the social season ended. As for why she’s here after Valtoria became a Grand Duchy, the Duchess's friend married King Roland. The friend wanted a second opinion on the suitors when her son was finding his wife. The Duchess observed the season and gave her opinions throughout. Ever since it's been tradition for the Grand Duchess to observe the social season and to give her opinion on the matter. But the main reason is they like to get familiar with the potential king or queen now instead of after.”

“What would have happened if their daughter was a suitor?” Drake asked as he finished the rest of his cronut.

Liam was silent, thinking it over in his head. “I don’t know. When the social season came up, my father did ask the Duke but he didn’t give him a definite answer. I didn’t see her at the Masquerade so I figured she wasn’t one. If she was there, my father probably would have talked with the Duke and then go from there.”

“Would he really be pissed if you didn’t choose his daughter?”

“The Duke is very protective of his daughter, and ever since she had her coming-of-age party, many suitors tried to win her hand and he was there to chase away any that tested him.”

Ellie huffed. “He sounds like a hassle to be around.”

“When you’re on his good side, he’s pleasant to be around. At least, in my experiences. My father and the Duke have become good friends over the years that if they were to suddenly break ties, it would the talk of the country for years.”

“Would it be terrible if the two broke ties?” Hana asked to which Liam responded with a nod.

“Valtoria used to be its own country until it made an alliance with Cordonia and became a Grand Duchy. To be honest, my father was nervous if the Countess would attend, and I’m pretty sure he would have pushed me to pick her if she did.”

Ellie nodded in understand. The pastry she was eating didn’t seem so good anymore, instead deciding to stare at the half-eaten dessert. She heard everyone around her engage in a new topic and while she tried to think of a way to join into the conversation, her mind would lead back to the King pushing Liam to chose her to be his bride if she did show herself. She knew, now more than ever, that she couldn’t let anyone know who she was.

“Are you all right?” Ellie snapped her gaze up towards Liam, who had a concerned look etched on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile as she said, “Yes, I’m fine. I think I’m just tired.”

“Yeah, it is getting late.” Liam glanced over to a clock on the wall. “We should probably head back for I don’t want to worry anyone.”

“Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts,” Drake joked which caused a small chuckle to escape from everyone.

Liam glared at Drake with a smirk plastered on his lips. Everyone got up, clearing away the crumbs and taking the extra pastries in boxes before heading out. As the group started walking back to the palace, Ellie caught sight of a figure lurking in the background. He kept to the side, watching them as he slowly trailed behind the group. Her heart jumped to her throat, frozen in place as her eyes followed the stranger. Liam noticed Ellie was quiet and glanced behind, seeing her eyes locked on something to the side. Following her line of vision, he spotted the figure as he came into light, his eyes widen. “Bastien? What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t let you leave without security, Prince Liam,” the figure, Bastien, said as he stepped closer.

_Only a bodyguard,_ Ellie reassured herself, a relieved sigh escaping her.

“How did you know?”

Bastien chuckled. “Please, Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before you. I’ve seen every trick in the book.”

Liam nodded stiffly. “I’m sorry to have troubled you.”

“Compared to your brother, you’re hardly any trouble at all. But…”

“But we should be getting back.”

Ellie felt like she had to say something. After all, she was the one to convince Liam to leave, to sneak out with the others to go out for desserts. “I’m sorry,” she started, stepping forward. “It was my fault. I’m the one who convinced him to go.”

“Ellie!” Liam started, eyes wide in disbelief but she ignored him.

“Don’t be mad at him, please.”

Bastien was taken back by this as he stared at Ellie. It was usually one of the princes apologizing for 'inconveniencing' him that to hear someone from their entourage speak up was new. Unable to answer, he simply nodded at Ellie then turned his attention back towards Liam. “Go on ahead. I’ll trail from behind and keep a lookout.”

“Thank you, Bastien.”

“My pleasure.”

The group continued onward, the conversation starting back up again. Liam fell in place beside Ellie, taking her hand in his. Ellie glanced over at him as she felt the warmth of his hand encase hers. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said.

“It sounded like you were getting in trouble, and you weren’t at fault for it. I did convince you to go.”

“I could have decided not to go, but I still came anyway and I’m glad I did.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “This evening was a great way to end the night.”

Ellie smiled at him. “I’m glad. I noticed how relaxed you were with us.”

“It’s nice to not have to worry about my duties or the social season for a few hours, to forget about them as I have a good time.” He stared at the trio in front of him before turning to look at Ellie, a wide smile on his face. “I’ve enjoyed my time with you thus far, Ellie. I hope to have more nights like these in the future.”

“All you have to do is ask, Your Highness.”

“You two are falling behind!” Maxwell called over his shoulder. “Get up here or we’ll leave you behind!”

Ellie and Liam hurried up towards the trio, talking with them as they continued their way back towards the palace. Once they arrived back, they all said their goodnights and went to their rooms. As Ellie headed her to her room, she spotted a servant wandering through the halls until he caught sight of her. He hurried up to her and Ellie spotted an envelope in his hand. “Lady Ellie?” At her nod, he handed her the envelope and then walked away without an explanation. Ellie raised an eyebrow at this then glanced at the envelope, her name written on the back and she instantly recognized her mother’s handwriting. Smiling, she hurried back to her room so she can open it; she didn’t want to risk anyone seeing what her mom wrote for her eyes.

Once back in her room, Ellie opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

_Emilia,_

_I’m thrilled to hear how you’re doing, and I know you’ll be able to accomplish great things during the social season. Per our conversation earlier, you mentioned the Beaumonts were broke. While you did reassure me you would have enough money to last, you never know if there are any last-minute emergencies. So, use the credit card I’m giving you for anything you need for the social season and the money Lena and my mother gave you for any hobbies or last-minute purchases. Use it well, my darling!_ _😊_

_I love you._

Ellie smiled at her mother’s note before a frown appeared. Credit card? She tipped the envelope and a blue card slid out. She couldn’t believe her mother would do this but then she thought about it, knowing that her mother would want her to be financially secure. She stuck the card into her wallet then took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. Crawling into the bed, Ellie released a soft sigh as she sunk into the mattress and closed her eyes, wondering what tomorrow was going to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter done back in June, but I totally forgot about it and when I was almost done with the next chapter, I realized I didn't publish this chapter yet. Expect the next chapter out later today or tomorrow. I promise it won't be as long as last time.


	8. Snow Day

_The next few days are going to be a challenge,_ Ellie thought as she and Maxwell rode in a limo towards the next destination. Earlier this morning, an urgent knock came at her door where Maxwell and Bertrand entered, telling her they knew where they were going next. Ellie was thrilled when Maxwell told her they were going to a mansion in the snowy hills for the weekend, but that excitement turned to disappointment when Bertrand told her it was in Lythikos, Olivia’s home. This would mean Ellie would have to step up her game for she would be in Olivia’s territory and, as Bertrand told her, she would take full advantage of that fact. What Ellie thought would be a fun-filled weekend in the snowy hills with snow-filled activities, was now going to a game of strategy and wits.

After packing her warmest clothes, per Bertrand’s instructions, she and Maxwell climbed into the limo and left the palace, leaving Bertrand behind. When she asked Maxwell why his brother wasn’t coming with, he told her there was some business at the house he had to deal with. Hearing this, Ellie felt at a disadvantage. While Bertrand could be harsh with her, he did have insight that would help her. Maxwell was helpful, but he was the encourager whereas Bertrand was the enforcer, and if she was going into Olivia’s territory, she would want Bertrand to attend as well.

Ellie released a loud sigh as she thought over the events of the morning, wondering how she could get through this weekend. At least she would have her new friends to keep her company and take her mind off things.

“You ok?” Maxwell’s voice broke through her chain of thoughts. Ellie snapped her attention towards him to see staring at her with a worried expression. “You’ve been quiet ever since we left.”

“Sorry, I have a lot on my mind,” Ellie replied, giving him a small smile. “I promise, I’m fine. Just thinking about the weekend at Olivia’s.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be crazy, but her place is pretty cool even if it is really cold.” Maxwell smiled brightly. “But that just means more fun in the snow.”

Ellie smiled when the sun shown in her eyes. She blinked, turning to get out of the sun’s rays when her eyes widen at the sight before her. Rolling hills covered in blankets of pure white snow stretched out before her. She noticed a mansion in the distant that got closer as the limo drove on. It had been a while since Ellie has seen clean snow for New York’s gray slush in the winter was not much to admire. Of course, there were times when it snowed a lot but it was not often.

The limo pulled up front and Ellie stepped out, taking a moment to admire the view in front of her before a brisk chill blew across her body. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, her leather jacket not providing much warmth against the cold.

“Cold?” Ellie turned around as Drake walked up to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She stared at him, surprised by his normal denim attire. “Aren’t you cold?” she asked. “I would be freezing if I was in that!”

Drake shrugged. “I’m used to this weather by now.”

Maxwell came up beside them, luggage in tow as he smiled brightly at Ellie. “Come on, Ellie. I’ll show you to your room so you can change into something warmer.” Ellie nodded and then followed Maxwell into the mansion, taking a series of steps throughout until they came to a door in the south wing. Ellie opened it and stepped in, taking in her room for the weekend. Lilac walls with silver curtains greeted her. All of the furniture was silver as well as the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She was amazed that Olivia didn’t give her a broom closet as a room.

Maxwell left her luggage in her room and then left to go find his room, telling her he’ll see her outside. Ellie opened her suitcase and took out her brown coat with a sash around the waist. Taking off her jacket, she put on her coat then wrapped a red and blue striped scarf around her neck. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before checking herself in the mirror. Deeming herself good, she walked out of her room and made her way outback. A handful of people were on a frozen lake ice staking while some decided to stand on the side and converse with one another. Ellie smiled and headed over to the lake, putting on a pair of ice skates and then skating out on the lake. She felt a bit shaky, slowly shuffling along on the ice to steady herself on the skates. It was a long time since she had last ice skated.

“Ellie!” She glanced up and then moved out of the way as Maxwell zoomed past her. Maxwell slowed himself then carefully made his way back over to her, a sheepish smile on his face.

“If you were trying to get the court’s attention by trying to kill me, you almost succeeded,” she quipped playfully.

“Sorry, it’s been a while,” he said then skated alongside her. “How are you doing? I saw you were trying to hold yourself up.”

“Ice skating has never been a fond hobby of mine. When I moved to New York, my aunt would take me ice skating around Christmas time but I always fell.” Ellie laughed at the memories. “Every time I fell, I always wanted to quit and go home, but she convinced me to get back on my feet and try again. I’m happy she did, and I soon lowered my fall rate from twenty times to two.”

“Your aunt was the pinnacle of motivation.”

“Yes, yes she was.” As they skated along, Ellie spotted Liam and Olivia skating along the ice together. Olivia laughed at something Liam had said while he only smiled back. Liam caught Ellie’s eye and his eyes lit up before his attention was drawn back to Olivia. Ellie let out a soft sigh, trying to figure out how she was going to get Liam away from Olivia when she felt Maxwell wrap his arm around hers. “Don’t worry, I have a plan,” he whispered to her. Before she could ask, he had started pulling her along with him. When they got closer to the pair, Maxwell released her arm and yelled, “Hey Olivia, watch me do a spin!” Olivia drew her attention towards Maxwell just as he pushed Ellie away from him and towards Liam.

Ellie had wanted to curse Maxwell out with every word she knew but kept herself in check. She was mostly trying to keep herself balanced on the skates and she thought she was going to fall when a hand steadied her. Glancing over, she met Liam’s eyes. “Are you alright?”

Her face heated up, embarrassed to have almost humiliated herself in front of him and the court. She knew she had probably flailed about to try to get her balance and if Bertrand would have saw, he probably would have lectured her on how she could have properly composed herself. She then realized she hadn’t answered Liam’s question and she started to ramble, “I’m sorry. I haven’t skated in a long time and-”

“It’s alright,” Liam reassured her then gazed behind her. “You’re not the only one having trouble.”

Ellie followed his gaze to see Kiara fall and slide across her stomach. Penelope slowly came over to help her but struggled to help her up without falling as well. Ellie released a soft sigh before turning to look back at Liam. “It’s good to know I’m not the only suitor having trouble.”

Liam chuckled. “Would it be too much trouble to ask you to skate with me?”

“I probably won’t be as good as Olivia, and I might fall.”

“I don’t care if you’re a good skater for I just want to spend time with you, and don’t worry,” Liam grabbed Ellie’s hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Ellie smiled at him, touched by his generosity and heart. As the two started skating, Liam went with her pace, going slow and steady so as not to do anything that would upset her balance. When Ellie felt grounded with herself, she quickened her pace and Liam easily matched hers.

“Have you been enjoying yourself thus far?” Liam asked.

“I have, and you?”

“Yes, it’s nice to be back here." He gestured with his head at the surrounding area. "We don’t usually come up here but whenever we do, Olivia has been very generous at having us at her estate. But when I was younger, I would always come up to visit and Olivia and I would have fun times in the snow.”

Ellie glanced over at him. “I remember Olivia saying your two were childhood friends. What fun activities did you two do in the snow?”

Liam smiled as fond memories came to him. “We would build snow forts and then throw snowballs at each other. We didn’t ice skate for the ice wasn’t sturdy enough but sometimes, we would stand on the ice and peer down to see if we could see any fish underneath. We never did but we had many exciting false finds.”

“Sounds like you two were close.”

“We were.” The smile faded from Liam’s face. “It’s been hard watching her…become who she is. She’s had a difficult childhood.” He turned to face Ellie. “Her parents were killed in a political assassination when she was five years old.” Ellie gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. “She was alone without family at her estate for a year before my parents and I officially visited. Her great aunt was supposed to take care of her but,” a look of fury came upon Liam’s face. “That woman had left to summer on the Riviera, abandoning her. Olivia had no one, left alone by herself.”

_The poor girl,_ Ellie thought to herself. She couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to lose her parents at such a young age. “Didn’t she have servants to care for her?”

Liam released a sigh, the anger replaced by sadness. “The servants were doing their best, but they were traditionalists, Nevrakis-family trained for decades. After a lifetime of holding the nobility up on a pedestal, they weren’t prepared to give her what she needed most: love.

“The first few days of our visit, she was sullen and withdrawn. I thought she hated me. But one night, I heard her sobbing through the walls. I checked in on her and found her clutching one of her mother’s gowns, crying and saying, ‘come back, please come back.’ I knelt beside her and held her in my arms and she cried herself to sleep. After that, I knew I couldn’t let her stay there by herself. I convinced my parents to let her live with us at the palace.”

“That was very kind of you,” Ellie stated.

Liam nodded. “For almost two months, she wouldn’t leave my side. Just about drove Drake crazy but-”

Olivia skated over a frustrated look upon her face. “That Maxwell is a persistent one,” she stated then her eyes landed on Liam and Ellie’s entwined hands. She glared at Ellie but she only stared back, not releasing Liam’s hand.

“He can be very high energy,” Liam stated, cracking a smile.

“Yes, I can tell.” Olivia turned her glare into a smile, one that was almost mocking. “So Ellie, I bet you’ve never seen a countryside this spectacular. Aren’t you impressed?”

Ellie smiled sweetly back at her. “This place is gorgeous. I can see why you brought the court here to take in the amazing view your estate has to offer.”

Olivia was taken back by Ellie’s statement. She had fully expected for her to say she had seen better or at least sarcastically quip about it, but she didn’t hear an ounce of sarcasm in Ellie’s voice. She was genuinely impressed. “Oh um…thank you.” She then shook herself out of it. “I’m glad someone like you can appreciate the elegance and splendor of nature.” She reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand. “Now, Prince Liam, I believe you owe me a round across the lake.”

Liam turned to Ellie, a soft smile on his face. “Excuse me, Ellie, but I do owe her. I will see you later.” He reluctantly released Ellie’s hand and headed off with Olivia. The two skated away with Olivia throwing her a smirk before turning her attention back to Liam.

A sad sigh escaped from Ellie as she turned around, wanting to get off the ice and back on solid ground when Hana skated over towards her. She was amazed at how smoothly Hana skated and that she was doing it with such ease. Hana stopped in front of Ellie, smiling at her. “Hi.”

“Hello, how are you doing?”

“I’m good. And you? I saw that Olivia stole Liam from you.”

Ellie waved her off. “It’s fine. He has obligations, he can’t focus all his attention on me. Besides, she is the host and he can’t exactly ignore her all day.”

“That’s very level-headed of you.” Hana skated backward and Ellie watched as she performed a graceful spin before moving to skate around Ellie.

“That’s amazing! I wish I had that kind of skill,” Ellie marveled, watching as Hana effortlessly skated around her.

“Ice skating was one of the lessons my parents had me learn.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “That’s an unusual choice.”

Hana came to a stop in front of Ellie. “It’s a skill I learned to appeal to suitors. I was told ‘a display of elegance can go a long way.’”

“I see. Well, kudos to you for learning how to skate so wonderfully. The most I can do is shuffle along and pray I don’t fall.”

Olivia skated up with Liam in tow then addressed everyone. “All right, everyone. It’s time to hit the slopes!”

_Yes, skiing!_ Ellie thought, a giddy smile on her face as the court got off the ice and headed towards the ski lift.

 

Ellie released a cheer of joy as she skied down the slope, not daring to glance behind her to see how Drake was doing. When they had got to the top, Drake had challenged her to a race and Ellie had accepted. What Drake didn’t know was that she was a pro-skier, not enough to be in the Olympics, but she was pretty damn good at it. Right when Drake said go, she shot off without a moment’s hesitation or to glance back at Drake.

Halfway down the slope, she spotted Liam and Olivia skiing gracefully on the side. Olivia had just laughed at something Liam had said and part of Ellie wanted to spray her with snow but decided not to stoop to her level. As she was about to pass them, she noticed a fallen branch in her path and an idea struck her. She sped up towards the branch and then pushed herself off the ground and flew over the branch. “Woohoo!” she exclaimed as she landed gracefully back on the ground, quickly glancing back to find a shocked Olivia and Liam smiling brightly. Ellie laughed before glancing away and focusing on the slope.

As she neared the bottom of the slope, Ellie angled her body and pressed her skies into the snow, spraying it out as she slowed herself down. When she reached the bottom, she gracefully spun herself around, the snow spinning around her as she came to a stop. Ellie watched with a smile on her face as Drake slowly skied down and slide up next to her, surprise etched on his face. “Damn, Smith, I didn’t know you could ski like that!”

She laughed. “I’ve been skiing since I was ten. My uncle owns a ski resort and we would visit him every year during the winter season to ski.”

“You deserved to win then since you can ski like that.” Drake smiled at her. “Nice moves, Smith.”

“Thank you.” Ellie glanced around the snowy mountainside as she heard Drake take in a deep breath. She glanced over at him just as he released his breath.

“It’s nice to forget about the court and fancy balls out here,” he commented, staring up into the sky.

Ellie nodded, understanding where he was coming from. The years she’s been in New York were the best times she’s had. Of course, living in Valtoria had its perks and there have been a great many of times that have made her laugh, but living in New York, with no one knowing who she was, was so freeing and it was a breather she didn’t know she needed.

She smiled at Drake before saying, “You’re not as bad as you seem.”

Drake chuckled. “You’re going soft on me, Smith.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” She smirked then, out of the corner of her eye, watched as Olivia appeared in front of the group, addressing everyone again. “It’s time to head over to my spectacular lodge to warm up.”

She and Drake followed the court across the snow and toward the chateau.

 

Later that evening, Ellie, Hana, Maxwell, and Drake were sitting in the lodge area by the fire, drinking mugs of hot chocolate.

“What a perfect way to end the night,” Ellie stated, holding up her mug.

Maxwell nodded in agreement. “In my book, hot chocolate can make any occasion that much better.”

“And look, little marshmallows shaped in little hearts!” Hana exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

“How…adorable,” said Drake.

Ellie chuckled then took another sip of her hot chocolate. Maxwell glanced over Ellie’s shoulder and flinched. “Look out, we have company.” Ellie didn’t need to look to know who was coming up behind her.

“Well, hello, my dear guests,” Olivia greeted with a smirk. “I hope you’re enjoying my spectacular hosting.”

“I always enjoy my time with you, Olivia,” Maxwell said, raising his mug out to her.

Drake glanced around the lodge, avoiding eye contact with Olivia before saying, “It’s…something.”

She narrowed her eye at Drake, her smile thin. Ellie caught this, immediately knowing she was going to try and get under his skin.

“Did you see that we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling little Savannah. She’d gobble them down like a sow at a trough.”

Drake sharply turned his gaze to hers, his eyes hardening in anger. “Don’t talk about my sister.”

Olivia faked surprise. “Why ever not? She was such a fixture at court, and then she disappeared. You never told us what happened.”

“She left because of people like you!”

She placed a hand over her chest. “She always was a sensitive one. Ladies like that don’t last long.”

Drake’s jaw clenched when he suddenly glanced at his watch. His face relaxed for just a second before it hardened once again, glancing back up at Olivia. “I just remember I have to be somewhere.” Drake bowed curtly to Hana, Ellie, and Olivia before turning around and briskly walking away.

“Wait, Drake dear, come back!” Olivia called out. “I wasn’t finished with you!”

Ellie turned to her, her eyes narrowing. “Olivia, leave Drake alone before I slap that smile off your face!”

An amused laugh escaped from Olivia as she turned to Ellie. “What’s this? Does Cinderella have a soft spot for the rough-around-the-edges commoner?”

“I don’t like cold-hearted bitches treating people like that, especially if they’re a suitor to become queen.”

“What an excellent observation,” Natalia said, stepping into the room. She nodded her head to everyone in the room then turned her steely-eyed gaze to Olivia, narrowing her eyes. Olivia stared right back at her but Ellie saw how her posture wasn’t as straight when she was talking with Drake. She looked like she wanted to get out of the room as quickly as she could while not drawing too much attention to herself. Ellie hid back a laugh. If her mother could make Olivia feel this way, she could only imagine what her dad could make her feel. “If I were you, Lady Olivia, I would walk away and leave these people alone.”

Olivia smirked. “That’s fine, I owe Prince Liam a private tour of the Lythikos castle. Bye-bye, darlings.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Natalia watched her go then turned to the three, rubbing her temples. “Oh, this girl is going to give me a headache.”

“I’m surprised by how she talked to you, Your Grace,” said Hana, shocked by Olivia’s tone of voice. “I thought she would have given you more respect.”

“Trust me, that’s better than what she was probably saying to you three and the one who walked out. Besides,” she smirked at them. “She’s way tamer when my husband’s around. She will never disrespect me in front of him.”

“His Grace is not with you?” Ellie asked.

“No, he’s in Italy for the weekend meeting with a business partner. Now, I need to get myself a mug of hot cocoa, it smells heavenly.” She nodded to them. “I shall see you throughout the weekend. Have a good evening.” Natalia walked out of the room.

Ellie watched her go before turning to Hana and Maxwell.

“I still can’t believe what Olivia said,” Hana started, recalling the conversation between her and Drake. She let out a soft sigh. “Poor Drake.”

“Yeah, he usually doesn’t let Olivia get under his skin like that,” stated Maxwell.

As the two conversed, Ellie thought about the conversation then looked outside, noticing the sky had darkened and knew a storm was coming in. Glancing at the door where Drake walked out of, she considered going after him, to find out if he was ok. _But there’s a storm coming in. Stay inside and be safe,_ her conscious told her.  _No, you need to go and check on him,_ another part of her said. 

Ellie nodded and then placed her mug down then stood up, looking down at Hana and Maxwell. “I’m going to check on him.” Then she walked out the door, ignoring the two calling after her.

Ellie walked away from the chateau and into a forest where she found Drake standing in the clearing. She took another step closer before announcing herself, “Hey, Drake.”

He spun around to look at her with wide eyes. “Smith, what are you doing out here?”

“I came to check in on you. You walked out, with a storm coming in, to do…something.” She glanced around the forest before landing her gaze back on him. “What exactly are you doing out here?”

Drake stared at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw before he finally sighed and took a step closer to her. “It’ll be easier to show you then explain it.”

“What-” Before she could finish, Drake pushed her and she fell on her back onto the snow. “Hey! What do you think-Oh wow.” Above her, the night sky was filled with the most stars she had ever since in her life. They shimmered and some danced across the sky which made Ellie think they were diamonds instead of stars.

Drake flopped down next to her, gazing up at the stars. “I used to take my younger sister, Savannah, to see this meteor shower every year.”

Ellie tore her gaze away from the sky to look at Drake. “What happened to your sister?”

He released a long breath. “My sister and I basically grew up in the palace. My father was part of the royal guard assigned to Liam’s brother and we were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I became friends because of this but my sister loved court life and everyone became her friend. But as she got older, court life got harder on her. And then one day, she just left with no warning, note, or anything. I had no idea if she couldn’t handle it anymore or if someone got to her, but…” Drake’s hands curled into fists. “I failed to protect her, and I have no idea what to do to get her back. I don’t even know where she is!” He took in a deep breath and ran his hand over his face then let it out. He turned to look at her. “And when I look at you, all I see is my sister and what could happen.”

Ellie gave him a small smile then reached out and laid a hand on top of his. “I’m sorry about your sister. I hope I can meet her someday, I’m sure we’ll get along.” _And I’ll make sure no one like Olivia messes with her either._ Turning away from Drake, she gazed at the stars then noticed clouds rolling in and it wouldn’t be long before the storm started. She turned back to Drake. “We should probably head back before the storm starts.”

“Yeah.” He stood up then offered a hand to her. “It’d been quite the scandal if I let one of Prince Liam’s suitors freeze to death on my watch.”

Ellie chuckled then took his hand and he helped her up. “I’d hate for my death to inconvenience you.”

The two started making their way back to the chateau and Drake nudged her side. “Hey, thanks…for checking on me. No one’s been that considerate.”

“Not even Liam?”

“Besides him, of course. Just…don’t let court take that away from you.”

_Oh, trust me. Court will never change me._ “Don’t worry, I won’t,” she reassured with a smile.

He smiled back at her as the two made it back to the chateau and walked inside, saying goodnight to each other as they parted ways to head to their rooms.

On the way, Ellie passed by a room with a piano in it. She glanced inside, staring wistfully at it. Her fingers itched to dance across the keys and, after a moment of debating, decided she needed to play. She stepped into the room and sat down on the bench, laying her hands over the keys. She played a little trill, smiling at how finely tuned the piano was. Checking the doorway once more, she started out playing a few notes, pausing after a set. Soon, she started playing more notes, letting the music carry her away from the room and leaving all her worry and stress behind. With the melody in the background, Ellie felt peace and a sense of calm wash over her. She smiled as she continued to play the piece, the music gently building but not overwhelming, keeping it a steady rhythm throughout. At the end, Ellie finished the piece by letting the last few notes trail off. She took a deep breath then let it out, feeling so much better.

“That was beautiful.”

Ellie quickly turned her head to the doorway where Hana stood in, smiling at her. She took a few steps into the room, almost cautiously, like Ellie was a scared animal and she would flee at any moment. “I heard your music and came to investigate,” Hana explained as she took another step closer then gestured to the piano. “When I saw you playing, I didn’t want to interrupt so I listened. I didn’t know you could play so well.”

Ellie smiled back, pulling her hands onto her lap. “I’ve always loved to play the piano. While the violin is my favorite instrument to play, the piano has always been my way of escaping.”

“Me as well. My parents had me take piano lessons as a child and I found myself enjoying it until…” Hana’s face grew angry. “Until they started to trot me off at every lunch-in and dinner at any gathering that had a piano. One day, they had me performing in a ballroom. I missed every key and was off-beat.”

“Sounds like you were angry.”

Hana nodded. “My parents were mortified that day, but I thought it was a victory. They never had me play in front of people again. The piano was the one thing I actually enjoyed, and I didn’t want my parents to take that away from me.”

Ellie stood and walked over to Hana, taking one of her hands in her own. “I’m sorry your parents made you feel that way. I only wish my parents were more…encouraging.”

“Your parents didn’t approve?!” Hana gaped at her.

“My mother did, but my father thought music was nothing more than a hobby. He thought it was something I would grow out of and focus on something more…prominent. When I was younger, he loved it when I played but as I started getting older, he tried to get me out of it and focus on the family business.” She released a sigh as she glanced away from Hana. “He didn’t believe I could have a future in music.”

Hana frowned at this before glancing over at the piano. Making a decision, she walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. Ellie glanced over at her curiously but Hana only smiled and said, “Since you played for me, I’m going to play for you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” She gestured towards a chair next to the piano. “Sit down.”

Ellie smiled and did as she was told. Hana turned towards the piano and rested her hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath, she started to play, a delicate but haunting tune filling the air. Ellie felt chills as Hana continued to play, watching as her fingers delicately hit each key. All to soon, the music came to an end as Hana rested her hands over the keys then turned to Ellie. “What do you think?”

“That was incredible and haunting,” Ellie answered which caused Hana to smile.

“I’m so glad you understood it. I wrote that piece when I was twelve. It was…a difficult time for me. I was rather lonely and I would sit by my family’s pond and watch the water lilies bob up and down. I would pretend the water were piano keys and I would ‘play’ them, hearing the melody in my head.” She frowned. “My mother would get upset when she had to come and find me.”

“I wish we knew each other as kids.”

Hana smiled brightly. “We would have had exciting adventures.”

_Maybe,_ Ellie thought but quickly got rid of it, giving Hana a smile. “We should collaborate on a piece together. You could play the piano while I play my violin.”

“That sounds exciting! What if we meet after the ball tomorrow night to see what we could play.”

Ellie shook her head. “Unfortunately, I left my violin back at the palace. I didn’t think I would need it this week-” She stopped mid-sentence as she thought over Hana’s words then widen her eyes. “What ball?”

“You don’t know? Tomorrow’s the ball and all the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz.” Hana paused before widening her eyes at Ellie. “You do know the steps, right?”

_Cordonian Waltz. Cordonian Waltz._ Ellie thought the words over in her head, trying to remember which one that was. She’s had so many parties and balls, with each one a different theme, that she didn’t know if she knew the steps to that particular waltz. But if it was a Cordonian dance, she probably didn’t know.

Hana took her silence as a ‘no’ and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll show you the steps.”

“You don’t have to,” Ellie told her. “It is late and-”

“No, I want to do this. You’ve been so nice to me, and I want to return the favor.”

Ellie smiled at her then nodded. Hana stood up and walked over, standing in front of her. “Before we start, how good of a dancer are you?”

“Pretty good. I’ve been to a least one or two dances per year.”

“Great!” Hana smiled. “Then this will be easy for you. Now, let’s begin. I’ll be Prince Liam in the example.” She cleared her throat then, in a deep voice, said, “Lady Ellie,” then bowed.

Ellie bit back a chuckle as she curtsied and replied, “Prince Liam.”

Hana smiled then got Ellie into the starting position before leading her into a box step, explaining the process as they danced. Ellie nodded along, following easily along with Hana. As they danced, Ellie waited for any signs Hana might give her when she heard Hana say that the next step was coming up. She gently squeezed Ellie’s hand and shifted her weight forward which made Ellie start moving backward as they glided across the room before going back into the box step. Hana praised her and Ellie smiled, listening to Hana explain that watching out for small cues in waltzes can help it flow more smoothly.

Hana then told her the spin was coming and lifted her hand with Ellie spinning gracefully underneath then went back into the position. Hana showed her the last move as she spun Ellie around so her back was towards Hana as her arms came to wrap around her. Ellie blushed slightly as she thought of how intimate this move was. After a few moments, Hana spun her back around then stepped back. “And that’s the Cordonian Waltz,” Hana said with a smile.

“Thank you for teaching me the steps, Hana,” Ellie stated. “I probably would have made a fool of myself tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you would have. The waltz is simple and you did watch for my cues that even if you didn’t know the steps, you would have been able to waltz by just watching your partner.”

Just then, they heard footsteps walking closer to the room and Natalia walked in. “Ah, so it’s you two I heard.” She walked further into the room and arched an eyebrow. “What are you two ladies doing up so late? I thought you two would be asleep already.”

“Excuse us, Your Grace,” Hana said, curtsying.

“Hana was showing me the steps for the Cordonian Waltz,” Ellie stepped in. “I didn’t know there even was a ball until a few minutes ago.”

Natalia smiled then turned to look at Hana. “That was very nice of you, Lady Hana. It’s good to see a friendship blooming in the middle of a competition.”

The two ladies smiled at each other before Hana turned and nodded her head towards Natalia.

“Now, you two should go and get some sleep. You want to be well-rested for the ball tomorrow.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Ellie and Hana said then started walking out of the room with Natalia following close behind. They walked up the staircase and Hana said goodnight to them before walking into the left-wing. Natalia turned to Ellie and smiled. “Goodnight, Lady Ellie.”

“Goodnight, Your Grace.” Ellie curtsied and turned to leave when she felt her mother gently grasp her arm. She then leaned in and said, “I want you to come to my room tomorrow to prepare. I’ll send a servant to come retrieve you.”

“Ok.”

Natalia smiled before turning around and walking down the hall Hana went. Ellie walked down the opposite hall and toward her room, all the while thinking of how the ball was going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I See Fire by The Piano Collective is the piece Ellie plays, in case anyone was curious or wants to look it up.


	9. Fire and Ice

Ellie swiftly followed the servant in front of her, hoping to avoid contact with anyone. She didn’t want to explain to anyone where she was going or why she wasn’t going to the duchy’s boutique to get ready. Thankfully, they arrived in front of the door to her mother’s room where the servant knocked and the doors opened. The servant quickly ushered Ellie in where she found her mother sitting in front of a vanity, putting on her make-up. She met Ellie’s eyes and smiled. “Hello, my dear,” Natalia greeted as she applied blush to her cheeks. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m fine, a bit nervous,” admitted Ellie.

“You’ll be fine, Lady Emil-I mean Ellie,” one of the servants said. “Sorry, even though your mother explained it to us, it’s going to take some time getting used to.”

“It’s ok, Violet, just don’t say my real name in public.”

“Of course,” Violet then gestured her to sit. “Would you like anything to eat or drink, my lady?”

“No, thank you.”

“Now,” Natalia started, standing up and turning towards Ellie. “Before we get you ready, we should decide on what dress you’re going to wear.” She nodded to the servants and they walked into the adjacent room. “I brought some dresses that would be appropriate to wear, but the decision is up to you.”

The servants walked back in, each holding a dress in front of them. The first one was a floor-length, silver silk dress with a deep neckline, stopping in the middle of the chest. A faux fur paired with the outfit. The second dress was mint green with the bodice covered in sparkles before it flared out at the waist. A sheer top with rhinestones along it accented the sleeves and neckline. The last one was a spaghetti-strapped, royal blue ombre dress with white mixing mid-thigh and the rest of the dress was white. A royal blue shawl complimented the outfit.

Ellie thought over each dress before setting her mind on the silver dress. Natalia smiled then nodded as Violet came over with a brush in hand. The other two servants returned the dresses and Natalia stepped behind a divider to put on her dress. “So, what do you think of the other ladies?” Natalia asked.

“I don’t know. Olivia is very intimidating, but all of them flock to her even though she’s a bi-I mean, rude.” Violet chuckled as she brushed Ellie’s hair. “Hana’s very nice and super sweet.”

“Yes, I noticed the two of you are closer than the others. However, it would be beneficial if you were to converse with the other ladies, to try and maybe form some alliances.”

Ellie frowned, thinking it over in her head. “I just don’t know how I’m going to do that without revealing myself.”

“I suggest waiting until later in the ball. With the ball in Olivia’s home, she’s going to spend the majority of her time with the prince, and I’m positive it’s going to ruffle some feathers with the other ladies. Not all of them agree with Olivia’s actions, but she is a Duchess and most flock to those with power. But not that Hana girl.” Natalia paused. “What’s her last name?”

“I believe it’s Lee.”

“Oh, yes I know her parents. Very strict.” She peaked out from behind the divider. “I think you two will be the best of friends.”

Ellie smiled. She hoped that after the social season is over, no matter what happens, she and Hana can remain friends. _But would she after you reveal you’ve been lying about yourself? Would anyone want to be near you afterward?_ The smile immediately left Ellie’s face. To be honest, she hadn’t really thought about this going into the social season. What would her friends think? And what would Liam think?

“Are you all right, my lady?” Violet gently asked. Ellie only nodded as Violet went back to doing her hair. “How would you like your hair to be done? I think if we straightened it, it would go well with the sleekness of the dress.”

Ellie nodded again as Violet went to turn on the straightener. Natalia walked out from the divider wearing a floor-length blue dress with lace covering the bodice, the lace designed in flowered patterns. Her arms were covered up to her elbows in tulle lace and the tulle covered the dress from the waist down. Natalia put on diamond dangling earrings before pairing it with a simple diamond necklace. She turned towards Ellie and smiled, giving her a little spin. “What do you think? I think out of all the dresses I own, this own is my favorite.”

Ellie gave her mom a small smile. “It’s nice.”

Natalia stared at her before walking over to her daughter, grabbing the straightener out of Violet’s hands. “I got it. Prepare my daughter’s outfit.”

Violet and the two servants nodded before heading back over to the vanity. Natalia grabbed a lock of Ellie’s hair and ran the straightener over it. “Want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I’m…just thinking about what they would think if I told them the truth. It wasn’t on my mind when I went into this…arrangement. Part of me is also thinking when I should announce who I am, to those I trust.”

“Well, I believe you should tell Prince Liam before all this is over, let him know why you hid your identity. As for anyone else, I would say something cheesy like listen to your heart,” Ellie chuckled. “But if you trust someone enough and know that they won’t tell anyone else, then I’d say yes. But don’t tell that Madeline, I don’t particularly trust her.”

“You didn’t seem too thrilled when Queen Regina basically announced her as a suitor.”

“No, I never liked her during Prince Leo’s social season so it was a treat when he abdicated.” Natalia narrowed her eyes. “If she gets chosen again, I’m going to have a hard time holding back my tongue.”

Ellie chuckled. The two were silent as Natalia continued to straighten Ellie’s hair and soon, Violet came over with a bag of make-up and a mirror. Ellie glanced over at the dress then put on gold eyeshadow with a smoky layer of black in the crease and corners of her eye. She put on mascara, blush, and red lipstick. Once she was finished with her make-up, her mom had finished her hair. She stepped behind the divider and, with Violet’s help, took off her clothes and put on the dress. Ellie was a bit concerned by how low the back was but then realized that’s what the fur was for. She stepped back out and grabbed the fur, wrapping it around her back and draping it across her arms.

Natalia smiled as tears filled her eyes. “Look at you, my little girl, so grown up.”

“Mom,” Ellie drawled out, a smile on her face as well.

“Let a mother appreciate this.” She walked over to Ellie and drew her into a hug. “I love you, my sweet girl.”

Ellie nodded as she held her mother tight, her voice filled with emotion as she said, “I love you too, Mom.”

Natalia pulled back before addressing one of the servants. “Check the halls and make sure no one is around.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” The servant stepped out of the room and glanced around the hallway before coming back in. “No one is around, Your Grace. It is safe for her ladyship to walk out and gain some distance before someone should come.”

“Thank you, Alice.” Natalia turned to Ellie. “You should go now. I’ll see you in the ballroom.”

Ellie nodded before thanking her mother and the servants then stepped out of the room, checking the halls then hurrying towards the ballroom. She had just passed the duchy’s boutique when Hana stepped out clad in a silver dress. Hana glanced her way and smiled. “Hello, Ellie,” her eyes swept over her dress, “Wow, you look amazing in that dress.”

Ellie smiled. “Thank you, and you look marvelous as well.” The two fell in-step as they walked towards the ballroom. “I didn’t see you in the boutique earlier. Did you get ready in your room?”

“No, I was in the boutique, I just got there early so I could find a dress. When I was done, I asked a servant the way to the ballroom, but he gave me the wrong direction so here I am.”

“I’m sorry to hear, but I’ll happily escort you to the ballroom.”

“Thank you, Lady Hana.”

“You’re welcome, Lady Ellie.”

The two ladies smiled and laughed at each other as they headed towards the ballroom. Stepping in, golden walls greeted them with crystal chandeliers. Tables were strewn across the room and each seat had a fancy nameplate.

“I see Olivia hired a live orchestra to play for tonight,” Hana observed, and Ellie saw in front of the room, a smaller than average orchestra sat, tuning their instruments for the night.

As they searched the tables for their seats, Ellie spotted Maxwell heading over to the two and smiled. “Hello, Maxwell.”

Maxwell bowed. “Greetings, my ladies. Lady Ellie, I must say you are looking splendid tonight, truly a diamond in the rough.”

Ellie was taken back by the formal greeting and raised an eyebrow at him. “You ok, Maxwell?”

“I am,” Maxwell straightened up. “Tonight, I am representing Duchy Ramsford at this important social event.”

“I see, you have to behave yourself or else Bertrand will get on your case.”

Maxwell nodded gravely. “Pretty much.”

“I know you’ll do great, and if you need a reference for Bertrand, I’ll be it.” Ellie gave him a reassuring smile before glancing around the ballroom. “Now we just need to figure out where we’re sitting.”

“About that. Turns out I’m sitting at the head table with Olivia and the Prince, but…”

“But we’re in the back?” Ellie finished and Maxwell nodded.

“The farthest table in the back. I guess Olivia put together the seating plan.”

_Of course, she would,_ Ellie thought bitterly as she glanced over at the head table where the King and Queen were already seated with Prince Liam and Olivia. She watched as her mother walked over, greeting the table as she sat down. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. After all, you’ll be seated with the Grand Duchess.”

“Maybe you can influence the Grand Duchess to align with your house,” suggested Hana. “Bertrand will be thrilled to hear if you did.”

Maxwell smiled brightly. “Thanks for the suggestion, Hana. Now, I must head to my seat. It was a pleasure talking with you, ladies. I shall see you after dinner.” He turned around and headed over to the head table while Hana and Ellie walked towards the back of the room, where the farthest table was placed next to the doors of the kitchen. Ellie noticed that she and Hana weren’t the only ones at the table.

“Welcome to the table of exiles,” Drake greeted with a wave as Hana and Ellie sit down.

“Good evening, Sir Grumpy,” joked Ellie with a smile on her face. “I hope you won’t try and bring down the mood of this merry group.”

“No promises.”

“Drake, you don’t seem bothered at all to be seated at the back,” Hana stated.

“Well, after years of being treated like this, you build up a thick skin.”

Ellie frowned at this. She always felt like this was one of the draw-backs during her years in court. Two of her best friends were commoners, and it always sucked when they couldn’t sit with her during dinner parties. They were placed two tables away which meant she couldn’t talk to them as easily as her other two friends, who were of noble birth.

Drake caught her frown and waved her off. “Don’t worry, at least back here, we can relax a bit. Not as many eyes on us anyway.”

Soon, waiters started leaving the kitchen, carrying delicious dishes and Ellie caught hints of lobster. Her stomach rumbled as the waiters walked to and fro, and sitting next to the kitchen was not helping her.

“I hope we get served soon,” Hana exclaimed as caught whiff of the delicious food. “I’m starving.”

Drake scoffed. “Don’t hold your breath. Where we’re sitting, we’ll probably be the last ones to get fed.” He eyed the kitchen. “If there’s any left.”

Hana’s face fell. “You don’t think they’ll starve us?”

Ellie narrowed her eyes then caught sight of a waiter coming towards them, a bowl in his hand. An idea struck her and she stood up, reaching a shaky hand out towards him. “Please,” she begged, her voice low. “I haven’t eaten all day…and…” Her eyelids fluttered and she put a hand to her head, her body swaying forward. Drake widened his eyes and dove forward, grabbing hold of her before she could hit the ground. Ellie stared at the waiter, her hand still reaching out towards him. “Please…food…”

The waiter, visibly shaken by this, placed the bowl on the table before hurrying away. Ellie smirked before straightening up and sitting back in her seat, glancing at a bewildered Drake. “Thank you for the assist. It made it much more believable.”

A soft sigh escaped Drake as he took his seat again. “Just warn me when you pull another stunt like that. I might not be able to catch you next time.”

“No promises.” Ellie grabbed her spoon. “Shall we dig in?”

Hana smiled and scooped a spoonful, taking a bite. “Mmmm, this is delicious!”

Ellie took a bite and nodded in agreement. The soup was creamy, and the lobster practically melted in her mouth. She was impressed with Olivia’s cooks, and she wanted more.  
“This is actually really good,” Drake complimented then glanced over at Ellie. “Not a bad catch, Smith.”

“Yes, thank you, Ellie!” Hana smiled widely at her.

Ellie waved them off. “This is nothing. That was only one of my many bag of tricks. Besides,” she eyed another waiter walking away with a tray of dishes. “I’m sure we’ll be fed soon.”

A half-hour into dinner service and the trio still haven’t received their food yet. Ellie envied everyone out in the ballroom enjoying their bowls of lobster while they could only suffer in silence. Some of the tables were already done with their food while others were still eating. She caught sight of Olivia and was staring daggers at her. She would have been fine if she was the one getting cheated out, but to drag Drake and Hana with her pissed her off. It wasn’t fair to them to be treated this way just because of her. She would have bet if Maxwell were here too, he would be in the same boat as them.

“The service here is terrible!” Hana exclaimed and Ellie nodded in agreement.

“Told you,” Drake muttered.

“Well, at least this wasn’t the worst service I had.”

Ellie gaped at her. “You've had worse service than this?!”

“Believe it or not, I went to a wedding once when the food wasn’t served till midnight.” Hana cringed. “They got hideously behind scheduled and decided to do an open call for speeches before dinner. It took hours!”

“Oh, heavens!” Drake mocked, causing Ellie to glare at him. “I can tell you a real horror story. Picture this, at a get-together. Real casual with lots of people I don’t know, but it’s fine because there’s a bar. I got up to order to a drink, and they’re out of whiskey!”

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s your horror story?”

“You don’t understand!” Drake turned to her with wide eyes. “It’s whiskey!”

Ellie chuckled and shook her head when a waiter finally came over to their table, placing bowls of lobster bisque in front of them. She eagerly took a bite and wanted to spit it back out. “This is terrible,” Ellie stated after forcing herself to swallow.

“Mine has no lobster in it at all,” said Hana, staring dedicatedly at her soup. “Just…a sad soup.”

“I’m not one to complain about free food, but I agree,” stated Drake, a frown on his face. “This is cold and what we had earlier was much better.”

“She did this on purpose,” Ellie said, glaring daggers at the back of Olivia’s head. _You bitch._

“At least we had something good earlier.”

Suddenly, the musicians began to play as Olivia walked up to the front and addressed everyone with a smile. “Hello, dear guests, and welcome to the Nevrakis family’s chateau. It means so much to me that you would join me in this place that’s so near and dear to my heart. I hope you enjoy the festivities for tonight as much as I will. Now, everyone,” she gestured to the audience. “Please join me up front to begin the Cordonia Waltz.”

“But we haven’t finished eating yet!” Hana gaped as people rose from their seats to head towards the front of the room.

“I don’t think she cares,” Ellie muttered as she rose with her seat. “Let’s just do this.” Hana joined her when she noticed Drake wasn’t coming. “Are you coming?”

Drake shook his head. “Waltzing isn’t my thing. I’ll just stay here with the…” he flinched. “…food.”

Ellie and Hana headed towards the front of the room where they saw Prince Liam offering to waltz with Olivia, which she greatly accepted. “It would be rude for the Prince not to dance the first waltz with the hostess,” Hana stated as Maxwell walked over. He bowed to Ellie then offered her his hand. “Lady Ellie, may I honor you with this dance?”

Ellie smiled at him and placed her hand in his. “It is I who would be honored.” Before the two went on the dancefloor, Hana gave her a few reminders about the waltz. Ellie nodded in thanks as she and Maxwell walked onto the floor and got into the starting position. Suddenly, Maxwell’s eyes widened as he said, “Wait, do you even know the Cordonian Waltz?”

“Hana taught me the waltz last night, but a reminder from you would have been nice,” Ellie answered.

“Sorry, I knew I was forgetting something.”

“It’s fine, Hana was an excellent teacher.”

The music picked up and the couples began to dance. Remembering what Hana taught her, Ellie easily waltzed with Maxwell, keeping in with the tempo and looking for cues Maxwell would give. When Maxwell’s arms went around her, her cheeks flushed at the intimate move. She thought this move was a bit…scandalous for a waltz. Maxwell noticed how tense she was and explained this waltz was the way couples flirted years ago. Hearing this, Ellie felt more at ease and knew why Olivia had picked this waltz.

Maxwell then explained to her after this move, she would switch partners. Reassuring her she’d be fine, he spun her back around and released her. Ellie turned to the nearest man and smiled. “Greetings, Your Highness.”

Liam smiled back. “Hello, Lady Ellie.” His eyes swept over her dress. “You look beautiful.”

“And you’re looking particularly handsome.” They began the steps. “This might seem selfish of me, but I wish we could have a little more time these past few days.”

“No, I understand, I’ve been preoccupied. Olivia is the hostess, and I’d be remiss in my duties if I didn’t spend time with all the women here.”

“I understand. You’re marrying for the Crown, not love.”

A sorrowful look came upon Liam’s features. “Yes, and no matter how much I-” Ellie stared at him as he cut himself off before saying, “Well, we’ll see what happens.”

Liam raised his hand and Ellie spun elegantly underneath before returning to the box step. He then spun Ellie around and held her against his chest. Ellie let out an inaudible sigh of his strong arms around her when she felt his lips near her ear. “Ellie, you should know you are special to me.”

Ellie smiled as she closed her eyes, relishing in this moment for as long as she can, or as long as the waltz would give her. Liam spun her back around and he was about to say something else when Olivia came over, practically glaring daggers at Ellie. “Excuse me, Lady Ellie, but I believe he’s my partner now.”

Ellie reluctantly released Liam’s hand, looking into his eyes once more before dancing back over to Maxwell. The two began the box step as Maxwell said, “Watching you two together, I can tell Liam cares a lot for you.”

Ellie nodded, wishing at this point everyone knew who she was. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted to be in Liam’s arms just a bit longer. She had never longed to be in a man’s arms before.

Maxwell stared at her, noticing the sullen look on her face. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know this is probably hard for you, but this is how it is here.”

_Oh, I know,_ she thought as she nodded. “I know, but-” She saw Maxwell’s expression changed to surprise as he glanced over her shoulder. She turned around but wished she didn’t as she saw Olivia kiss Liam. All sorts of thoughts ran through her head, wanting to scream or curse out Olivia but she gained her composure, simply staring at them. She would not throw a fit over this.

Liam pulled away after a long moment, staring at Olivia before leaning down and whispering to her. The two walked off the floor and out of the room. _Probably to talk privately,_ she thought as the music ended and the couples walked off the dancefloor to mingle. Maxwell led Ellie over to the sidelines where the ladies were discussing Olivia’s move.

“Well, that was a bold play,” Penelope started with wide eyes, staring at the spot the two once stood.

Madeline hummed before saying, “Little Olivia is growing up, how sweet.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t you upset at that?”

“Ostentatious displays are for those who are either unrefined or insecure.” Madeline straightened herself up. “I am neither.”

_That’s why mother doesn’t like you,_ Ellie thought. If there was one type of person her mother hated, it was overly confident people. She always remembered her mother saying to her ‘danger breeds best on too much confidence.’ It was one of her earliest lessons, and her mother would tell her not to be too confident for it might swallow her up which might lead her to become ignorant. _Confidence and ignorance go hand in hand_ , her mother used to say as well.

“We always knew she and the Prince were close,” Penelope gravely said, snapping Ellie out of her thoughts to focus on the conversation. She then noticed Kiara’s face twist in anger.

“It was a power move if you ask me,” she snapped then released a huff. “Excuse me.” She walked away from the group, and towards the appetizers.

Ellie excused herself from the group as well and went after Kiara. Per her mother’s advice, she knew this would be her chance to talk alone with Kiara and maybe get her on her side. She approached Kiara and gently tapped her shoulder. “Excusez-moi, madame Kiara. Puis-je parler avec vous?”1

Kiara turned around and smiled at Ellie. “Bien sûr, madame Ellie! Que puis-je faire pour vous?”2

Ellie smiled as she switched back to English. “I wanted to discuss Olivia. What did you think of her move?”

Kiara’s features grew angry once again as she thought about it. “I can’t believe her. She wouldn’t have the guts to do that anywhere else. She’s gone mad with power here.”

“I think Olivia clearly has the upper hand. She’s the greatest threat here. It’ll take more than one of us to beat her.” Kiara hummed as Ellie continued. “We need to stick together. Otherwise, we don’t stand a fighting chance against Olivia.

Kiara cocked an eyebrow. “Are you proposing an alliance?” Ellie opened her mouth to reply, but Kiara continued, “Normally I wouldn’t entertain the idea, but you are fitting in remarkably well here. You certainly look like you could be an important ally.”

_Yes, I am,_ Ellie thought as she said, “If you do, I’ll support you as well.” She gestured with her head to where Olivia had once stood. “Olivia’s friendship is only one-way. Why should you always let her get her way?”

“You make a fair point,” Kiara spoke, her eyes narrowing at this.

“We need each other to speak well for us, support each other.” Ellie smiled. “We need to have each other’s backs if we’re going to take down Olivia.”

Kiara thought about it before nodding, a wide smile on her face. “We could both benefit from a little well-placed support here and there.”

“I’m glad we see it the same way.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should mingle with what time I have left. A bientôt.” With a wave, Kiara left Ellie to go talk with another suitor. Ellie glanced across the room and met her mother’s gaze, who smiled and raised her glass towards her. Ellie smiled back before another suitor walked up to her and the two started talking.

As the night went on, Ellie mingled with some of the guests and danced, all the while sneaking in appetizers to silence her rumbling stomach. At the end of the evening, Ellie was heading out of the ballroom when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Feeling hopeful, she turned around but instead of Liam, she found her mother instead. “Oh,” she muttered.

“I’m going to pretend you weren’t at all disappointed by my presence,” Natalia said with a smirk.

“Sorry, I just thought you were…”

“The Prince?”

Ellie nodded then glanced around the room, finding him in conversation with Penelope. She released a sigh before composing herself, smiling up at her. “Did you want something, Your Grace?”

“I’m just doing my rounds, talking with the suitors and I was about to leave when I saw you and completely forgot to speak with you. Better late than never, right?”

Ellie nodded.

“However, I would first like to apologize, on behalf of Lady Olivia. I noticed you, Lady Hana, and that man not get served your food until right before the waltz began. I hardly condone that type of behavior, and I personally made sure Lady Olivia understood her inexcusable actions.”

Ellie’s eyes widen. “You didn’t have to-”

“No, it wasn’t right for Lady Olivia to do that. I understand that she doesn’t like you, but it wasn’t right to basically starve you. Even worse, she dragged two other people into her little scheme because of their association to you.” Natalia shook her head. “People like that get under my skin.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, did you…um…”

Natalia smiled. “Yes, I apologized to Lady Hana and the man as well. I knew Olivia wasn’t going to do it, but I felt like it had to be done. And don’t worry, I didn’t mention anything that would target you.” She winked at her and Ellie relaxed. “But other than the unpleasant dinner, how was the rest of your night?”

“It was good. Some of the suitors are warming up to me.”

“I’m glad.” Natalia then reached out and grasped Ellie’s hand, holding it tight and Ellie felt paper press against her palm. “I hope you go far, Lady Ellie. I’m rooting for you.”

Ellie nodded and Natalia let go of her hand as Ellie closed her hand around the paper. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much, but I promise you’ll be the first suitor I talk with during the next event. Have a good night, Lady Ellie.”

“You as well, Your Grace.”

Natalia gave her a knowing smile before walking out of the room. Ellie quickly checked the paper, releasing it was a note and opening it. Scanning the contents, she read it was an invitation from Liam to visit his room so they could have a private evening together. She glanced back, quickly scanning the room for Liam. The two met each other’s gazes and Ellie smiled at him then nodded, and he smiled back.

 

Later that night, Ellie was walking towards Liam’s room, being as quiet as possible as she did so. She listened for signs of people coming her way and was checking her back every so often to make sure no one was following her. Following the instructions on the note, she found the last door in the east wing and knocked. She waited for a moment before the door opened and Liam’s smiling face greeted her. He beckoned her in then closed the door. “Hopefully no one spotted you?”

Ellie shook her head with a smile. She then spotted flickering behind him and saw a candle through a crack in the balcony doors. A soft glow flickered outside, and Ellie turned back to Liam, arching an eyebrow. He led her over to the doors and opened them, earning a gasp from Ellie.

A few candles were placed on the patio surrounding the hot tub in the middle, giving the atmosphere a soft, but romantic feel. The scenery beyond was picturesque, the snow-capped mountains illuminated by the starry night sky. A few flakes were falling gently from the sky, lightly dusting the area around but not enough to extinguish the candles.

“Wow,” Ellie breathed out, taking in the scene.

“Do…do you like it?” Liam asked nervously.

Ellie turned to him, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. “I love it.”

“Good," he released a relieved sigh. "Part of me was worried this would be too much or not enough.”

“This is perfect.” Ellie took a breath, a combination of snow, pine, and a hint of lavender filled her senses. As she walked over towards the hot tub, she felt the heat coming from it. She heard Liam walk over to her, standing beside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. “Ellie, I would do anything to see you smile.”

Ellie leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes and losing herself in his arms. A small gust of wind blew over the couple, making them both shiver as Liam stepped back, smirking at her. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get in that hot tub.” He took off his blazer then unbuttoned his shirt. A faint blush appeared on Ellie’s cheeks as she watched him, amazed at how well-tone he was. He put his shirt and blazer over the railing then started to unbutton his pants and that’s when Ellie quickly turned away. Her cheeks were on fire as she heard the fabric rustle, releasing she was going to see the Prince in his underwear! _You’ve been with men before, how is this any different?_  her brain said to her.

_But not this intimate before!_ She screamed in her head.

_It’s just like swimming, only in your underwear._

At that thought, Ellie slightly relaxed and let the fur slide down her arms, landing in a heap on the floor. She reached behind her to unzip her dress, but couldn’t reach the zipper. She struggled to reach it when she felt Liam’s fingers graze her skin. “Would you like some assistance?”

Ellie involuntarily shivered as she nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. As Liam grabbed hold of the zipper and pulled it down, his knuckles brushed over her skin and Ellie shivered again at the touch. He then placed his hands gently on her shoulders and brushed the straps off, and Ellie let her dress fall to the floor in a pool around her feet. She shivered again, this time at the freezing wind blowing across her exposed skin.

“Are you all right?”

“Just…cold,” she said.

Liam gently took her hand and led her over to the tub, stepping in first before helping her in. Once submerged in the hot water, Ellie greatly relaxed but she wasn’t sure if it was because of the relief from the cold or at the bubbles somewhat covering them. The jets attacked the muscles in her back and Ellie released a soft sigh at the feeling. “This is nice.”

“There is nothing better than a hot tub in cold weather,” Liam joked, causing Ellie to chuckle. She glanced over at him, a smile on her face. “I still can’t believe you managed this. Just us, with no one around and not have to worry about anyone interrupting.”

Liam nodded. “And you just let me be…me.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve spent so long building an image of myself to the rest of the world, but you let me be Liam. Even after I told you I was the Prince, you didn’t change yourself around me.”

“Because I only see you,” Ellie confessed. “I don’t see two different people, no matter what you may say. I see Liam, the Prince is just an added title.”

Liam chuckled slightly. “You may be the only woman here who understands.” He gazed up into the night sky, a faraway look on his face. “That’s why I must be careful.”

“What do you mean?”

He turned back to her. “I would never forgive myself if I…if I hurt you in any way.”

“Don’t worry,” she reassured, laying a hand on top of his. “I can take care of myself.” _Plus, I have a father who has a list of contacts in the mafia that would take out any person that dares to threaten me._ Ellie leaned closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. “I also know you would never do anything to hurt me.”

Liam wrapped an arm around her, gazing down at her. Ellie felt his gaze and looked up, staring deep into his eyes. Liam reached up and cupped her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek as Ellie leaned into the touch. Ellie then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, her arms moving around his neck. Liam’s hand moved to the nape of her neck as his arm moved to wrap around her waist. Ellie broke the kiss, shifting her weight to sit on Liam’s lap before kissing him again.

Liam pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. Ellie smiled brightly, chuckling slightly as she spoke, “What?”

“I was just thinking, what does love mean to you?”

Ellie blinked, leaning back slightly. Her brows furrowed as she thought about his question before a small smile came to her face. “Love is…it’s not just building a happy life together, but also being there for one another, to help them lift any burdens off their shoulders. It’s wanting to see your partner happy and being a shoulder to cry on when needed.” She stared into Liam’s eyes. “It is that feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is their face and it fills you with joy, knowing they are yours and you are theirs.”

Liam smiled brightly. “What a beautiful way to describe it.”

“What about you?”

“To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it before. Part of me was expecting not to have any romantic feelings in my life, given my situation. But, after watching my brother fall in love, I realized how life-changing it could be. And that…” Liam trailed off, a sad sigh escaping his lips as he glanced away. “Ellie, I shouldn’t be saying anything to you, not now. Part of me is furious that I’m not treating everyone fairly like a proper prince should, but,” he turned back to Ellie, “Another part of me wants to damn all these princely responsibilities and throw myself onto you.”

A guilty feeling ran through Ellie’s mind, making her think she shouldn’t be here if he’s having these thoughts. She shifts herself off his lap as she moves back a bit. “Should I go if-”

Liam pulled her back onto his lap as Ellie let out a surprised gasp, staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled up at her. “I don’t want you to leave. It’s just…I’m worried if we go too far, I might do something that I may regret.”

Ellie smiled back. “Then let’s just enjoy the time we have now.” She gave him a sweet kiss then leaned her head against his chest as Liam wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely to him. Ellie listened to his heartbeat as he said, “I treasure all our moments together, Ellie.”

“Me too,” she whispered as she glanced up at the sky, watching the stars as the moon shined down on the two. They laid in the hot tub, holding on to each other, wishing they wouldn’t have to leave. But as the night drew on, they knew they had to part soon, but neither of them wanted to say it.

Ellie released a heavy sigh and pulled away, staring sadly into Liam’s eyes. “I have to go.”

“I know,” he replied, his face falling. They both stepped out of the hot tub and Liam retrieved towels for himself and Ellie to dry off. They put on their clothes and stepped back into the room, Liam closing the balcony doors behind them.

Ellie turned to Liam and smiled. “Thank you for tonight, it was a wonderful evening. Hopefully, we’ll have more outings like this in the future.”

“You know I can only stay away from you for so long,” Liam smirked as Ellie laughed before reaching up and gave him one more kiss. “Have a good night, Ellie.”

“You as well, Liam.” Ellie left his room and quickly made her way back to her room. But as she walked, regret settled in her gut. When Liam revealed to her how he could be himself around her, she felt ashamed that she couldn’t be the same way. And the more she thought about, the more she thought she was lying to him, deceiving him for her personal gain. But while her mind was telling her it wasn't deceiving, her heart was saying something else and one thing ran through her mind.

_Would he still want me after I tell him the truth?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Excuse me, Lady Kiara. May I please speak with you?  
> 2\. Of course, Lady Ellie! What can I do for you?
> 
> Seems like Ellie is having second thoughts about hiding her identity. Will she tell anyone or will she keep silent?


	10. Sailing and Partying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split into two. I was originally going to combine it, but it was way too long and after discussing it with my friends, I was convinced to break it up. The second part will be up soon.

A few days have passed, and it had given Ellie some time to think over some things. The main one being if she should tell someone about her identity. Ever since she spent the night in the hot tub with Liam, all she could think about was how open he was with her. How was she supposed to open with him if she couldn’t tell him everything? She knew she should tell him, and before the social season was over but she didn’t know when it was the right moment. Truth be told, she had originally planned on telling him after the season was over, so Liam wouldn’t have been persuaded by her identity. But now, with her mother’s advice and Liam’s openness, she realized it should be sooner rather than later.

One morning after breakfast, Maxwell was informing Ellie about the event taking place that day, the Royal Regatta He was animatedly talking about it whereas Bertrand was remaining unusually quiet. Ellie thought this was rather curious for Bertrand was the one to…inform her of the events whereas Maxwell would give her the vote of confidence. _Interesting,_ Ellie mused as she listened to Maxwell.

“And afterward, they’ll be a party at the beach!” Maxwell finished a bright smile on his face.

Ellie blinked. “I thought today was all going to be about watching boats race.”

“That’s only half the day while the other half is spent partying in the sun!”

Bertrand didn’t say anything which somehow annoyed Ellie a bit. “You ok, Bertrand? You haven’t said anything all morning.”

“Oh! Pardon me,” Bertrand finally said, shaking his head. “I suppose I’ve been distracted lately. I’ve been dealing with matters at our estate.”

“I’m sorry,” Ellie responded. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Bertrand was taken back by Ellie’s request before he defiantly shook his head. “You worry about the Royal Regatta for you’ll be participating in the first race-”

“I’ll be what now?” Ellie asked but Bertrand continued. “It’ll also be open to the public so the press will be there to take photos and do interviews, which reminds me.” He eyed her outfit of jeans and a violet tank top. “Is that what you’re planning on wearing?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It might behoove you to wear something sea-worthy.”

“Fine, I’ll go check out the boutique, but can we talk about how I’m going to be racing?”

“You won’t be actually racing,” inputted Maxwell. “When the social season falls on the day of the Regatta, all the suitors compete in the first race. It’s mostly for show.”

Ellie nodded. “I see, so there’s no pressure to win.”

“Oh, there’s pressure,” insisted Bertrand. “The Regatta is one of King Constantine’s favorite events. He bestows honor upon the woman who wins the ceremonial race, so there’s an opportunity to get in his good graces. I’ve commissioned a qualified crew to man your boat, and all you need to worry about is looking good at the railing.”

“Ok, then I’ll go look in the boutique for an appropriate outfit.” She left the brothers and made her way towards the boutique. Walking in, she scoured the racks of dresses for something suitable. She thought it would be better if she wore a shirt and pants besides a dress for while it may be cute, she wouldn’t want to risk flashing anyone if a gust of lakeside wind blew her dress upwards.

She found a white and black striped shirt which came to rest at her elbows. The material wasn’t too thick that she wouldn’t sweat in the sun. She searched through the racks to find pants, but the most she could find was skirts. She really didn’t want to wear one, and thought about wearing a longer skirt, when she found a pair of dark grey shorts. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ellie changed into the outfit but found the shorts were a bit loose on her, especially in the back. She started walking towards the seamstress to see if she could tighten them when she spotted a white rope hanging over a rack. An idea came to her and she used it as a belt, loving how it complemented her outfit perfectly.

She hurried back to her room and sorted through her shoes before deciding on a pair of dark blue flats. She ran a brush through her hair then put it up in a high ponytail but as she was leaving the room, she remembered Maxwell saying there was going to be a beach party. She searched through her suitcase for her bathing suit, hoping she packed it and gave a joyful cry as she pulled it out. She quickly changed, putting on the swimsuit underneath her clothes before leaving her room to meet with Bertrand and Maxwell to head towards the Regatta.

 

A half-hour car ride later and the trio stepped onto the deck beside the sea. Ellie took a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling her nose and she released a happy sigh. “It’s beautiful out,” she commented, the smile never leaving her face. She observed the sea stretched out before her, seeing coloring boats sailing across the waters.

Maxwell smiled. “Yes, the weather’s perfect!”

Bertrand eyed both of them, a neutral look on his face. “That’s enough you two,” he chided before turning to gaze solely at Ellie. “Lady Ellie, you must refrain from any silliness for, in a crowded public setting, your picture may be taken at any time. You must show an example of grace and dignity at all times.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. _Is he always like this?_ She glanced over at Maxwell and he gave her a soft smile then shrugged. Ellie let out a soft sigh. _Of course, he was._ As the three continued walking down the deck, with Bertrand giving her tips on how to behave, she wondered if there was a time where Bertrand was more…carefree and not as worried about his reputation as he is now. Granted, with her ‘commoner’ upbringing, Ellie could understand where he was coming from, but he couldn’t always have been this strict.

As Bertrand was telling her how to discuss her relationship with the Prince to the press, Ellie spotted Liam within the crowd, talking with some of the attendees. His gaze wandered over to hers and their eyes locked, a wide smile spreading across his face. He talked once more with a man in front of him before starting to make his way over to her.

Ellie stopped where she was, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips. Bertrand and Maxwell started to walk away before Bertrand telling her their boat would be docked at gate B. Right after they left, Liam hurried up to Ellie and stopped before her, the smile never leaving his face. “Hello, Lady Ellie.”

Ellie curtsied. “Greetings, Your Highness. You look…comfy.” She eyed his casual attire. After seeing him for so long in suits, it was different to see him in a maroon shirt and dark jeans.

Liam chuckled before leaning in a pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful.” He gave her a once-over. “I like your rope belt.”

“This thing?” Ellie ran a hand over it. “It was more of a last-minute touch-up, but thanks.” She gazed out towards the sea at the boats almost covering the waters. “I never thought of the social season having a boat racing event.”

“The Regatta is more of an honored tradition than an event, but it’s also symbolic,” Liam explained, and Ellie arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain further. “Since Cordonia isn’t very big, we don’t have any significant battles or at least we haven’t in several hundred years. However, when a storm ravaged our neighbors across the city, Cordonians responded by manning every available boat to bring humanitarian supplies to the devasted area. It was one of our finest hours. So, this Regatta symbolizes the generosity of the Cordonians and the strong bonds we’ve forged with our neighbors.”

Ellie smiled. “That’s amazing. I’m honored to be part of this tradition.”

Liam nodded, and that’s when Ellie noticed that while he looked happy, his eyes were telling her a different story. “Liam, how are you doing today?”

“It’s a beautiful day,” he started, brushing off Ellie’s question. “The staff is well prepared, and we’re ready to celebrate our seafaring tradition. My father, in particular, seems in high spirits, but he’s always loved this event.”

“Liam.” Ellie stared at him until he sighed, a guilty expression forming on his features. “To be honest, I’m not a big fan of sailing and I haven’t had the heart to tell my father the truth.”

“Oh, Liam.”

“I’d like to have my father think I love the Regatta as he does, and I know it would crush him if I told him the truth.”

Ellie was quiet for a moment before asking, “May I ask why you don’t like sailing?”

Liam released a soft sigh. “Many years ago, Drake and I decided to go out sailing without telling anyone. When we were halfway out in the seas, the weather took a turn for the worse. The waters became rough and our boat capsized. We had to swim back to shore while tugging the boat along with us so we wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“It’s a good thing Drake was there to help you.”

“Actually, before the capsized, I was knocked overboard by a stray beam. Drake didn’t hesitate to jump in after me to save me. I owe him my life.”

Ellie smiled, thinking she might have been misjudging Drake. He’s always so grumpy and closed off but hearing these stories from Liam was changing her perspective. Maybe it wasn’t Drake that needed to open up, but for her to be more open-minded. Before she could say anything more, a trumpet sounded and both turned to the front where King Constantine was stepping onto a raised dais. The press eagerly gathered around him as Constantine addressed the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Cordonia,” Constantine began, a wide smile on his face. “I welcome you all! Today is a momentous day. As you know, I have a soft spot for the Royal Regatta, and it remains one of my favorite events of the social season. Because this event has always had historic significance and personal importance, I have chosen today to make my announcement.” He paused, gathering his thoughts before answering, “That as of the end of the social season, I’ll be stepping down as your reigning monarch and in a few weeks’ time, Prince Liam will be your new king.”

Ellie’s eyes widen at the news as the reporters started talking over one another. Their cameras flashing and trying to get a comment from the king. She quickly glanced over at Liam and saw that he, too, was shocked by the news.

Constantine raised his hand and the press quieted down. “I expect you all have questions. I promise you in due time that I’ll release an official statement. For today, allow an old man to enjoy the festivities.” He smiled brightly then gestured towards the ocean. “Let the Regatta begin!”

Small applause sounded after his speech as Constantine stepped down and walked away. Liam placed a hand on Ellie’s back and lead her away from the main crowd towards the docks. Ellie glanced up at him, worry etched across her features. “Liam, are you okay?”

“It’s a…shock, to say the least,” Liam answered. “I knew my father was going to retire, just not so soon. To realize that I’m going to become king in a matter of weeks, it’s…”

“It’s fine, it’s a lot to take in.” Ellie gave him a soft smile. “Just know that I’m here for you if you need to talk.”

Liam smiled gratefully at her then his eyes glanced behind her. “It looks like the press has some questions for us.”

Ellie took a minute to compose herself then turned to the press, a smile on her face. The press solely focused on Liam, asking him questions about his father’s announcement. Liam told them the same thing his father said, that he wouldn’t comment at the moment. Ellie saw that some of the members of the press were not happy with that answer until one of them turned to her. “Well, if you can’t talk about the announcement, then we’ll have to talk about something else,” a man from CBC news said, and Ellie remembered his name is Donny. “You’re looking awfully friendly with the mystery woman.”

Liam glanced at Ellie, an eyebrow raised. “Is that what they’re calling Lady Ellie?”

“The public does find her an enigma. But let’s cut to the heart of the real mystery. What’s the connection between you two? After all, the social season’s more than halfway over.”

_It is?_ Ellie thought. She didn’t think the season was almost over already, but then again, there haven’t been a lot of events. She then stepped up next to Liam and addressed the press. “We’re still getting to know one another, but I do care for him.”

Liam smiled at her.

“Do you feel the same towards Lady Ellie, Your Highness?”

“Yes, I do care for her. But as she said, we’re still getting to know one another.”

The press took notes of the conversation as another lady stepped up, and Ellie immediately recognized her from Trend Magazine, Ana de Luca. “Lady Ellie,” she started, “surely you’re aware of the historical significance of the Royal Regatta. Do you have anything to say on this momentous day about it?”

Remembering what Liam told her, Ellie responded, “The Regatta is symbolic of Cordonia’s generous spirit. The people’s efforts to give humanitarian aid and relief is truly inspiring, and I believe it represents Cordonia’s interconnectedness with its neighbors.”

Liam and the press agreed with her statement but as the press was about to ask for more information, Liam stepped between them. “As wonderful as it has been to connect with you all, the races are about to start, and Lady Ellie’s due at the starting line.”

“One last thing!” Donny exclaimed then held up his camera. “Can we get a picture of you two together?”

“Of course.” Liam smiled at the camera but just as Donny was about to take the picture, Ellie stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Liam’s cheek. She felt Liam’s smile grew as the cameras flashed. The press thanked them for their time before leaving them alone. Liam escorted Ellie to her dock, wishing her luck before leaving to find his family.

Ellie stepped onto the boat and was shocked to see Drake on the boat. “Drake? What are you doing here?” Maxwell popped out from behind Drake. “Maxwell, didn’t you leave with Bertrand?” That was when she noticed it was only the three on the boat. “Shouldn’t there be other people, like an actual crew?”

Drake turned to Maxwell. “Yeah, Maxwell. What happened?”

“Well…” Maxwell started a grave look on his face. “I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that the actual crew dropped out, something about not paying up front. But the good news is you still have a crew. In fact, Drake volunteered to help out.”

“He did?” Ellie asked, turning to Drake but he shook his head. “Maxwell begged me.”

“I thought I was rather dignified,” Maxwell pouted.

“Practically in tears.”

“Well, Drake, thank you for doing this.” Ellie smiled at him. “I appreciate you doing this.”

Drake scratched the back of his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Aw, shucks, Smith. I couldn’t leave you…up the creek without a paddle.” He eyed her. “But we’ll need your help too. You’re not going to be sailing smoothly like the other ladies.”

“I may not know a lot about sailing, but as long as you tell me what to do, I’ll help.”

Drake nodded then started giving directions to her and Maxwell. Soon, they casted off and lined up with the other boats. Ellie spotted Hana on her left and gave her a small wave, which she returned. Olivia’s snarky comment came from her right but she chose to ignore it, focusing on the king who held a pistol in his hand. At the fire, all the sails unfurled and she watched Olivia’s boat take an early lead.

Throughout the race, she heard Drake calling out directions to her, and she performed them to the best of her ability. At the halfway point, the boat came into a tight turn and Ellie quickly grabbed hold of something to keep her from falling. After making it through the turn, she noticed they were right behind Olivia’s boat. She heard Drake call out to her to catch the wind coming from behind them. She turned to the sail and, with a bit of difficulty, managed to catch the wind. The sail bellowed out, making the boat pick up speed and Ellie watched with a sense of satisfaction as they overtook Olivia’s boat. The look of shock on Olivia’s face was priceless and their boat passed over the finish line.

Cheers erupted from the side and Ellie smiled as Maxwell started celebrating while Drake had a small smile on his face. She thanked them both for their help as their boat docked and as Ellie stepped off, she saw Constantine and Liam walking up towards her. Ellie curtsied before them.

Constantine smiled down at her. “Congratulations, Lady Ellie. That was some impressive sailing out there.”

“I can’t take all of the credit, sir,” Ellie said then smirked, “just most of it.”

Constantine laughed then turned to Liam. “This girl has a sense of humor, Liam.” Liam nodded, his shoulders shaking with laughter as well. Constantine turned back to Ellie. “Lady Ellie, I commend you and your crew. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities.” He nodded to her then turned around and walked away.

Liam smiled at her. “I wish we could stay and chat more, but the official races are about to start, and we need to head to our places.”

“Okay,” Ellie thought about it. “And where are we going?”

“I’ll be with the rest of the royal family. You’ll likely be with the other suitors on the Nevrakis yacht.”

Ellie’s face fell. “You mean Olivia’s yacht?”

Liam frowned then reached out and grabbed her hand. “I know you two don’t get along, but the party she hosts should be fun. Maybe you and Lady Hana can keep each other company.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeezed then released it, walking away to be with his family. Ellie watched him go when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled brightly to see Hana’s face. “Hi, Hana! Are you ready to face Olivia’s yacht together?”

Hana frowned. “I’m sorry, but I won’t be going. My parents wanted me to have my own viewing party and invited all the nobles to attend. But, I’m not as popular as they think I am.” She gestured with her head towards Olivia’s yacht. “Olivia has her hooks with most of the ladies here, and the nobles my parents invited are not going. But I’ll be ok.” Hana tried to smile but Ellie could tell it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ll have the whole boat to myself with all the champagne to drink…” Hana trailed off as she glanced back at her yacht sitting at the deck.

Ellie stared at Hana, a deep frown etched on her face. She looked over at Olivia’s yacht, watching as the suitors and other nobles climbed aboard. Olivia greeted them warmly then her eyes met Ellie’s, smirking at her. Ellie knew she was probably just waiting for her to climb abroad so she could bask in the amount of power she had.

_No way I’m spending an afternoon with Olivia,_ she thought then turned to Hana. “You said you had all the champagne you could drink?”

Hana blinked then nodded. “Yes, along with other drinks and some chocolate covered desserts.”

“Sold.” She smiled brightly. “I’ll join you.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to join the other suitors?”

“I can’t handle an afternoon with Olivia. Plus, the two of us will have a much better time than everyone on that boat.”

Hana smiled before grabbing Ellie’s hand and pulling her abroad the yacht. Ellie checked her surroundings, noticing the many bottles of champagne lined up along a table. A three-tier tray of chocolate-covered strawberries, grapes, and cherries sat in the middle of the bottles. Another tray of an assortment of cheeses and crackers sat next to the chocolate fruit. The viewing deck had two benches with pillows along the wall of the yacht and there were other chairs lined in a row. It was pretty awkward with all the seating for just the two of them, but to Ellie, that just meant they didn’t have to look over anyone’s heads to see the race.

A servant appeared next to the ladies, offering a variety of drinks for them to have. Ellie plucked two champagne flutes off the tray and handed one to Hana. “To our small, but fun-filled party.”

Hana smiled. “To friendship.”

“To friendship,” Ellie agreed and clinked her glass against Hana’s, taking a sip before looking at the bottles. “So, how are you going to get rid of all these bottles by the end?”

“I do have an idea,” Hana started. “This boat hasn’t been named yet since my parents had just bought it, so maybe we can come up with a name and christen it.”

“This will be a first for me, I’ve never named a ship before.” Ellie took another sip of her champagne as she thought over names in her head. She and Hana started throwing out ideas for the ship, none of them really sticking until Hana said, “What about Serenity?”

“Oh, I like that one!”

“Great!” Hana grabbed a bottle of champagne and offered it to Ellie. She shook her head, pushing the bottle away from her. “You should do it, it’s your boat after all.”

“But you helped me pick a name.”

“Then let’s do it together.” Ellie and Hana grabbed the neck of the bottle and, peering over the edge, smashed the bottle against the side and watched the drink slide down the and into the water. The two smiled at each other before they burst out in a fit of laughter. They then saw a group of boats lining up at the starting line and they moved to sit down on the opposite side, waiting for the race to start. Soon, the starting pistol fired and all the boats released their sails, the wind catching them as the boats sailed across the sea, becoming smaller as they went further on. After they faded from view, Ellie looked on the horizon before asking Hana, “How long is the race?”

“About a couple of hours,” she answered then glanced at Ellie. “Want to take the boat for a spin?”

“Sure!”

Hana walked away to talk with the crew while Ellie walked over to the food, piling on a variety of cheeses, crackers, and chocolate-covered fruit on a plate. Hana joined her, grabbing a plate as well as she told Ellie they would be casting off soon. Once the ladies grabbed their snacks, another flute of champagne, and sat back down, the boat had slowly started to sail across the water.

Ellie popped a chocolate grape in her mouth and let out a soft moan. “Mmm, it’s been a while since I’ve had chocolate covered grapes.” She held another one up. “I forgot how good they were.” She popped it in her mouth then turned to Hana. “I’m so glad you let me come with you.”

“I should be thanking you for attending. Otherwise, it would have just been me crying into my champagne for the afternoon.” Hana tried to joke but Ellie stared sadly at her. She reached out and grasped Hana’s hand. “I’m really happy I got to meet you, Hana. Coming here from New York, I wasn’t really sure what to expect. But,” she smiled at her. “I meet you, and it already feels like we’re long lost friends meeting up for the first time.”

Hana smiled back at her. “I, too, wasn’t expecting to make a lot of friends nor have a close friendship. I’m glad you’re here.”

As the two ladies started eating their snacks, Ellie thought about telling Hana her identity. She trusted that Hana wouldn’t tell anyone, nor would she try and blackmail her to get her to drop out. Over the past few weeks, Ellie started to think of Hana as a sister, and she hoped that revealing her identity won’t change anything between them.

The boat sailed off to the middle of the ocean, away from the main party and Ellie noticed the servants were keeping a wide berth. They wouldn’t be able to hear anything if she told Hana her secret. Ellie ate a cracker with a slice of cheese on it as her mind processed everything. _You’ll feel a lot better if you tell someone,_ her mind reassured her. She took a huge gulp of champagne to soothe her nerves.

“Hey, Ellie?” Hana started and Ellie focused her attention on her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Hana was quiet for a moment, glancing over at the servants before leaning in and asking, “Are you related to the Grand Duchess?”

Ellie froze, eyes wide as she stared at Hana. Part of her wanted to tell her the truth, but another part told her to play dumb. _But how did she figure it out?_ At that thought, Ellie shakily asked, “Why…why do you think that?”

Hana glanced down at her plate, turning a strawberry over and over. “I’ve noticed she seems…more attached to you. At first, I thought it was because you were the new girl at court. But I’ve noticed she always appears if you are in the room, and she apologized to me at the ball in Olivia’s duchy. Most nobles wouldn’t apologize for other’s behavior unless there was a reason. She even pulled you aside one the first day! However,” She glanced back up to meet Ellie’s gaze. “The main reason why I’m asking is on the day we went to that bakery, you said you were going to bring back a pastry for the duchess but said ‘my’ beforehand.”

_She did catch the mess-up._ Ellie chuckled then shook her head.

“I’m sorry if I-”

“No, you deserve to know the truth, but,” Ellie put her and Hana’s plate aside then grabbed her hand. “Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

Hana squeezed her hand. “I promise.”

Ellie released a shaky breath before saying, “My name isn’t Ellie Smith, but Emilia Anderson.”

Hana’s eyes widened at the news. She couldn’t believe the Countess of Valtoria was sitting across from her, and that she was holding her hand! Ellie watched Hana intently, waiting for any reaction from her. The only thing Hana was doing was staring and it was starting to worry Ellie. Did she make the wrong choice? Should she have just bluffed and just tell Hana is was just a coincidence? After what felt like hours but was probably a few minutes, Hana finally spoke, “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“I didn’t want to go into the social season with everyone knowing who I am. I mean,” Ellie gestured between the two. “Would we have gotten so close if you knew who I really was? The other suitors would have been trying to earn my trust, and the Prince probably would have been pressured to pick me. I wanted to go into this season with no one knowing who I am, to see who I can trust. But, it’s mostly to see if I can earn the Prince’s favor by being my real self instead of who I am.”

“That’s…incredibly insightful.”

“I know there’s a likelihood of me not being chosen and I’m ok with that. I would rather be picked because the Prince fell in love with me, and not because of my parents.”

Hana was quiet, thinking over what she just heard in her head. “No one knows who you are?”

Ellie shook her head. “Not even the Beaumonts.”

“But they’re sponsoring you!”

“I know, but if they were treating me differently, someone would have noticed something was up and would want to investigate.” She squeezed Hana’s hands. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Well,” Hana smiled brightly at Ellie. “I’m happy to be involved in this little secret.”

Somewhat between a sob and a sigh escaped from Ellie as she relaxed in her seat. Hana brought her into a hug and said, “I promise, I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you,” Ellie whispered, closing her eyes to hold back her tears. After a few moments, they parted and Ellie grabbed her champagne flute, taking another huge gulp. “To be honest, I didn’t know if you would have kept my secret or not.”

“After how nice you’ve been to me, I would have kept any secret you revealed to me. Plus, I’m not the kind of person to use secrets against them. But how do your parents think about this arrangement?”

Ellie spent the next hour answering any questions Hana had about her life. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, and she was thankful when Hana changed the subject when a servant came by with refills. When Ellie voiced her concerns about telling anyone else, Hana reassured her they wouldn’t leave. Like her mother, Hana advised her to tell Liam before the season was over and to tell anyone she thinks she trusts. Ellie smiled, happy that Hana would still be a constant figure in her life. It was reassuring that she would have at least one new friend after the season was over.

Hana glanced over Ellie’s shoulder and her face lit up. “Look! The first of the boats are coming back!”

Ellie turned and saw a small cluster of boats sailing back to shore. Hana called out towards the crew and the boat started to turn, heading back to shore so they could see who won the race. They arrived just in time to see a ship with a pirate’s flag cross over the finish line. Cheers erupted from the sidelines and the two watched as the royal family greeted the winners, presenting a medal to each of them and a wreath. Ellie saw the bright smiles on the winners’ faces as they waved towards the cheering crowd. She smiled at this then turned towards Hana. “Thank you,” she started, and Hana turned to face her. “For keeping my secret.”

“What are friends for?” Hana smiled.

They shared one last hug before the ship docked at the shore and they both departed the boat. The other suitors met up with them as they walked away from the ocean, all talking about the beach party they would be attending. Everyone was excited about the event, but Ellie thought most of the suitors were ecstatic to see Prince Liam again. But she couldn’t blame them, she wanted to see him again too. After confiding in Hana, she felt more confident in confiding to Liam, but she just had to get him alone to talk in private.

Maxwell met up with Hana and Ellie, talking animatedly about the upcoming beach party. Ellie smiled at this as she listened to him getting pumped up before he suddenly stopped and turned to her. She was worried at first but when he started talking about swimwear, she reassured him that she had put on a bathing suit beforehand. He relaxed at the news, a smile spreading on his face once more. It was reassuring to see him like this after the whole boat racing fiasco. While Maxwell didn’t show it, Ellie could tell he was worried about Bertrand and she really wanted to help them out in some way. Maybe her mom might know some advice to help the Beaumont brothers in their situation.

Ellie thoughts were cleared of this thought as she was led into a limo with Maxwell right behind. As the car drove towards there destination, Maxwell was almost jumping in his seat which caused Ellie to let out a short laugh. She, too, was excited for this beach party. With no press and a private beach, it was going to be an afternoon of lounging in the sun and cooling off in the waters; she couldn’t wait to get there either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana has many talents and since her whole childhood was full of lessons, I'd always thought she'd be the first to figure out Ellie's identity. Stay tuned for the beach party!


	11. Fun in the Sun

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at the beach and Ellie stepped out of the limo, walking across the sandy beach with Maxwell in tow. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she dug her toes into the sand, feeling the cool breeze on her skin. As she basked in the sun and ocean breeze, she caught the smell of barbeque and immediately opened her eyes. She glanced around, seeing tents strewn across the beach before landing her eyes on a table piled with food. Ellie’s stomach growled at her and her feet started to carry her towards the table. She saw Drake already there and Hana stepped in a few minutes later. They all greeted each other and Ellie scanned the contents of the table, her eyes lighting up with what she saw. Pulled pork, brisket, ribs, chicken kebabs, an assortment of vegetables and sauces lined the table as well as… “Sloppy joes!” She exclaimed happily.

“A what?” Hana asked her.

“It’s seasoned beef with onions, tomato sauce, and whatever else you feel like throwing in there,” explained Drake and it was then Ellie noticed how happy he looked.

“Wow, Drake, it’s a rare sight to see you so happy,” she joked. “Should I be concerned?”

Maxwell snorted in laughter as Drake answered, “Hey, I’m surrounded by real food. Plus, today is almost like a free day from court.”

“I’ll agree with you there. It’s nice to take a break and not worry about appearances.” Ellie grabbed a plate and put a sloppy joe on it. “And it’ll be great to eat some delicious food again.”

“You can thank Liam for that. He thought you would appreciate it, a little taste of home.”

Ellie gawked at Drake. “This was his idea?”

“Mostly,” he smirked at her. “I’m not one for those fancy foods so to get something classic and casual here is better.”

She nodded, a small smile on her face. She couldn’t believe Liam would be so thoughtful as to gather food from her home, or her home away from home. Ellie glanced across the way, where she spotted Liam in conversation with Madeleine and the Queen. She smiled, thanking him in her head before turning to put more food on her plate.

She walked towards a shady spot and sat down, her friends joining her with full plates. She took a big bite of her sloppy joe, relishing in the taste of the sauce coated meat as she looked at the group. Drake seemed more relaxed as he ate, a real smile on his face as he ate his kebab. Maxwell was digging into his food and being…well, Maxwell. She turned to Hana and noticed her staring at the sloppy joe. “What’s wrong, Hana?” Ellie asked after swallowing.

“It’s just…how does one eat a ‘sloppy joe?’” Hana asked, not looking up from her plate. “With utensils or hands?”

Drake just shrugged as he answered her, “It’s your choice.”

Hana quickly glanced up, gaping at him. “There’s no protocol? How are you supposed to elegantly eat at social gatherings?”

Ellie frowned. She couldn't believe how sheltered her parents made Hana. Not everything in life was about learning to impress dignitaries or having the best manners. She heard Maxwell say something about not caring what everyone thinks, but she knew that’s not what Hana needed to hear. Ellie leaned closer to Hana and said, “One of the many things my mother taught me was to embrace new challenges. It may be weird and not what you’re expecting, but you can’t let fear keep you back.”

Hana turned to her, a grateful smile on her face. Ellie grabbed her sloppy joe and held it up for Hana to see. “As long as you didn’t put too much meat on the bun, you’ll be fine when you bite into it.” Hana mimicked the hold then took a bite, surprise gracing her features. “Oh, this is delicious!”

Ellie smiled then released a chuckle at the sauce covering Hana’s lips. “You’re looking pretty saucy there, Hana.”

Hana let out a surprised gasp but as her hand flew up to her mouth, she ended up spreading more sauce on her face then clearing it. Hana was still for a moment before she started laughing with Ellie following right behind her. She then grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her mouth. “I didn’t realize barbeque could be so messy.”

“Hey, getting messy is half the point,” Maxwell stated, and Ellie turned to him, her eyes widening slightly at the barbeque sauce all over his hands and mouth.

“Well, Maxwell, it looks like half a container exploded on you so,” she gave him a thumbs-up, “mission accomplished.”

Maxwell just smiled before digging back into his food. The rest of the group continued to eat, making small talk along the way. Soon, their plates were cleared, and they were just sitting in the shade before Drake stood up, stretching. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get in the water.”

“I think I'll lay out here in the sun,” Maxwell stated, and Drake turned to Ellie and Hana.

“Smith? Hana? You coming?”

“Count me in!” Ellie exclaimed, taking off her shirt and pants to reveal her royal blue bikini with black accents on the straps of her top. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall down her back in little waves.

“Hang on, we need to put on sunscreen before we go!” Hana exclaimed, reaching into her bag that Ellie didn’t know she had with her. She produced a giant bottle of sunscreen and Ellie thanked her, taking some and spreading it on her arms.

“Do we have to?” Drake asked, but when both ladies gave him a pointed look, he sighed then grabbed the bottle of sunscreen.

Hana took off her coral sundress, revealing her golden bikini with intricate designs on the top. The sunscreen was passed around between the three and Ellie noticed Drake didn’t lather as much sunscreen on as she and Hana were. After they were good, they headed towards the water and Ellie dove in, swimming under for a moment before resurfacing. She glanced behind her to find Hana and Drake already at war splashing each other. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she swam over to Drake then sent a wave hurtling at him. She laughed at his surprised look but was caught off by him retaliating. A surprised squeal escaped her as another wave of water hit her.

Hana came by her side and the two of them started throwing wave after wave of water at Drake, and it wasn’t long before Drake yielded to the ladies. The two high-fived each other, sharing laughter at Drake’s defeat. Ellie stared into the water, amazed at how clear it was. She could see the bottom, spotting all different types of fish and other various creatures swimming around her feet. As her eye caught something at the bottom, she overheard Drake challenging her to a race. She declined his offer then went underwater to grab the item she saw. She resurfaced and stared at the colorful seashell in her hand.

“What do you have?” Hana asked, swimming over to her and Ellie presented it to her. “Oh wow! That’s beautiful!”

“And yours,” Ellie said, placing the seashell in Hana’s hands. Hana gaped at her as she clutched the shell. “For me? Why?”

“It’s what friends do, give gifts to each other.”

Hana smiled before holding out her seashell. “Hold this for me.” Doing as she asked, Hana dove underwater then came back up with another colorful seashell. “Then this is for you.” The two ladies exchanged seashells.

“How come I don’t get one?” Drake asked to which Ellie replied, “Maybe you should try to be more friendly.”

“Oh, I know!” Hana dove back underwater then came back and presented Drake with a sand dollar. He frowned at it as he held it up. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You would wear it as a hat,” Ellie stated, smirking. “I hear they’re very fashionable this summer.”

Drake frowned, mumbling under his breath as he let it go, watching as it floated back towards the bottom of the ocean. Ellie took her new prize back over to Maxwell, depositing it with her clothes. She was about to go back into the ocean when she noticed how overdressed he was, not even his shoes were off. She sat down next to him and said, “You seem overdressed for a beach?” He arched an eyebrow at her. “Don’t you want to take off your shoes?”

“That is what one does at a beach.” Maxwell took off his leather shoes and socks then wiggled his toes into the sand. He let out a happy sigh as he leaned his head back, feeling the sun on his face. “Ah, that’s better. Now it’s feeling like a party.” Ellie chuckled as he turned to her. “How about you? Are you having a good time?”

“I am, but I also enjoy spending time with you.” At the surprise on his face, she continued, “We only see each other in between social events. I like hanging out with you.”

Maxwell smiled. “Well, I like hanging out with you too.”

Ellie smiled back then bumped her shoulder against his. He returned the favor then his eyes glanced across the beach. She turned his way and her smile faded, noticing Penelope standing underneath a tent and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Her heart throbbed for her and she stood up, excusing herself from Maxwell as she made her way over. “Hello, Penelope,” she greeted once she was next to her.

Penelope turned to her and Ellie saw her slightly red eyes. _Oh, Penelope,_ she mused, wanting nothing more than to comfort her, but the woman would either not welcome it or push her away.

“Oh, it’s you,” Penelope mumbled.

Ellie gave her a small smile. “Is that any way to greet a friend?”

Penelope’s eyes widen, taken back by her question. “We’re not friends…are we?”

“Maybe not, but I’d like to be.” She nodded to the handkerchief in her hands. “It seems like you’re having a bad day.”

“I suppose it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Penelope released a sigh, glancing away from Ellie. “I got terribly seasick from the Regatta, and now, I’ll be stuck here on this beach for hours. My advisors said I only needed to look pretty at the balls and flirt with the Prince, but it hasn’t gone that way at all.” She looked back at Ellie. “Between you, Olivia, and Madeleine, I don’t have any chance at all. What’s the point of even staying here?”

Ellie felt for her. Not everyone was here because they wanted to. She didn’t take into account that some of these women were only here because their families thought it would be an ideal match. To be honest, Ellie didn’t know if all these women were here for Liam or the crown. _How dare you think that!_ Her mind scolded her. _You know better than that._ Ellie composed herself before saying, “Penelope, there’s more to this than just the Prince.”

Penelope stared at her like she had just grown a second head. “Like what?”

“Like forming friendships and bonds with the other women here.” Penelope thought it over, and Ellie could see the doubt on her face. “Even though we’re competing now, it won’t always be that way,” she continued. “One of us will marry the Prince, and then it’s over. We should at least try to get something more out of it, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think I-” Penelope dropped the plate of food she was holding, her eyes going wide. Ellie quickly glanced behind her to see if someone was coming after them but didn’t see anyone. She turned back when Penelope let out a short scream, saying something was attacking her. Ellie didn’t see anyone else around the two but when she looked down, she saw a crab had latched its claw on Penelope’s toe. She let out a relieved sigh then knelt, gently prying the crab off before gently tossing it away from them. Turning back to Penelope, she watched as her face turned from scared to awe. “Ellie…that was amazing!”

“Hey, you just survived being attacked by a vicious sand crab.” Ellie smiled. “Maybe you’re tougher than you think.”

“Maybe but,” Penelope’s face saddened once again, “I’m not going to win the Prince’s heart. I’m going to leave here a failure.”

“You can still use your time here to the best of your advantage.” Ellie reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. “I really want us to be friends, and friends look out for each other. Help me get the court to see me favorably and, if I am chosen, I’ll help you as you helped me.”

Penelope stared at Ellie and Ellie remained quiet, letting her think over the decision in her head. After a while, Penelope nodded then smiled at her. “I suppose I could put in a good word for you here and there.”

“Thank you!” Ellie squeezed her hand before letting it go. Penelope nodded to her before walking away. She watched her go then turned to walk back to Maxwell when she bumped into Liam…literally. “Your Highness, I’m so sorry!” Ellie’s cheeks flushed red, not believing she had done that. “I should have been looking more carefully and-”

“No need to apologize,” Liam reassured her. “I wanted to surprise you and didn’t expect you to turn.”

Ellie smiled up at him when she noticed he was still in his clothes from earlier while she was in a bikini. Her thoughts drifted to when she and Liam were in the hot tub in Lythikos and her cheeks flushed even darker. _Maybe I should have put my clothes back on when I got out,_ she thought to herself.

“Are you alright, Ellie?” Liam gently asked, a slight frown on his face as he took in her flushed face.

“Yep,” she squeaked out then cursed herself for it. _Seriously, what is wrong with you?! How could one night with a shirtless man change you?!_ “I think I’m just a little warm, with the sun out and all. I think I just need to sit in the shade.”

Liam gently took her hand and lead her underneath a tent, pulling up a chair for her. Ellie smiled as she sat down, fanning her face to make him believe her ‘act.’ She was mostly trying to keep herself composed and not think about him shirtless with his strong arms around her and her-

_Stop!_

“Would you like a drink?” Liam asked and Ellie nodded. He walked away before coming back with a glass of lemonade. She thanked him then took a small sip, the sweet yet tart drink flowing over her taste buds. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned back against the chair, trying to clear her mind of any inappropriate thoughts running through.

“Thank you,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t help a beautiful woman?” Liam asked, smirking at her.

She giggled, glancing away from him to look out into the ocean. The waves gently lapped at the sand, a soft breeze blowing at her face. She took another sip of her lemonade before turning back to Liam. “How are you doing so far? After your father’s announcement?”

Liam was quiet for a moment before answering, “It’s…a lot to take in. Honestly, I’ve been trying not to think about it.”

“I understand, it’s a lot to take in. But besides that, have you been enjoying your day?”

He smiled at her. “I am now.” Ellie smiled back. “But there was a reason I want to talk to you.”

“So, you weren’t just wanting to see my beautiful face?”

“I always want to see you.” She swore she felt her heart skip a beat. “But I was hoping to take you to a special place called the Forgotten Falls. It’s a short hike from here, and it’s gorgeous.”

“Is that our next stop today?”

Liam grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “Not for everyone. This place is very special to me, almost like a secret hideout. I’ve never shown it to anyone. But,” he raised her hand and kissed it, “it would mean a lot to me to share it with you.”

Ellie sucked in a breath, staring at this man before her. This was the second time he had wanted to share private moments with her, and only her. She couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread across her face. _This would also be the perfect time to tell him who you are. It would be just you and him._ “I would love to go,” she answered him.

Liam smiled then helped her to her feet. Ellie set her glass down then followed Liam through the trees behind them. She was glad she put on her shoes before talking with Penelope for it made the hike through the forest that much easier. Of course, the path they took wasn’t that hazardous, but one could never discount any loose rocks or sharp twigs that she could step on in bare feet. She also realized Liam had not let go of her hand since they started walking and it made her heart swell.

The sound of rushing water was heard through the rustling of the forest, getting louder the closer the two got. They passed through some bushes and Ellie had to stop at the sight before her. Two cliffs on either side blocked travelers from going any further but in the middle, a waterfall spilled out between them. The cliffs were a few inches apart from each other, covered in lush green but the sunlight was still able to shine through. The rays caught the water as it rushed over the edge. The small pool underneath glistened in the sun, and Ellie wondered if there was a secret cove behind the waterfall. Ellie felt Liam stand beside her as they both took in the view. “It’s amazing,” she breathed out.

“They say there’s a legend behind the waterfall,” started Liam and Ellie turned to him. “It’s said over a hundred years ago, there were two lovers from warring clans. They were forbidden from being together, but they would meet here, at this hidden cove, and make their plans to run away together. When the day came for them to leave, they vowed to meet here at dawn. When dawn came, the woman waited and waited, but…”

“But her lover never appeared,” Ellie gravely finished.

Liam nodded. “They say that he was caught by her people and killed, but she never had the heart to leave this spot. So, she knelt on the cliffs and wept, and her tears became the waterfall until that’s all that was left of her.”

“That’s so sad.” Ellie turned back to the waterfall. “It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet. Both loved each other, but their feud wouldn’t let them.” Her face grew stern. “I never understood those stories. Why couldn’t they just let them be together? Why did it have to end in tragedy?”

Liam glanced at her then squeezed her hand. Ellie released a breath then turned back, offering him a small smile. “Sorry about my little outburst.”

“Don’t be. I, too, never understood those stories. That’s why I much prefer Shakespeare’s comedies, but this story does have a silver lining.” Ellie arched an eyebrow at him. “It’s said that if two lovers climb to the top of the waterfall and jump in, they’ll get the blessing of the lady of the waterfall.”

She thought over his words, and her eyes slightly widened at the hidden meaning behind them. She let out a quiet chuckle as she said, “Is this your way of telling me we should be lovers?”

Liam’s face immediately blushed red. “I didn’t mean…I mean I-”

Ellie laughed out loud, teasing him even more. “So, you don’t ever think about it?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m only human, Ellie.” He glanced over at her, a coy smile on his lips. “Besides, would it be presumptuous of me to guess that you’ve had similar thoughts?”

_Damn it._ Ellie’s face flushed red once more and she became speechless as she watched Liam take off his shirt. Last time, she wasn’t able to get a good view, but good God! She didn’t know how someone could be even more handsome without clothes on. He definitely kept in shape, if his abs and biceps had something to say about it. Part of her wondered how strong he was, or if he was holding back his strength. Her breath slightly quickened as she imagined him on top of her, his hands holding her wrists above her head as-

_Get your mind out of the damn gutter!_

Liam glanced at her, smirking at her when he noticed she was staring. Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat, finally answering his question, “I…I have thoughts.”

He snickered. “Judging by your face and how red you were earlier, I could tell you have…many thoughts.”

Her eyes widened. He knew, but yet acted like something was wrong earlier. She hid her face in her hands and internally scream. She heard him chuckle before he pried her hands away from her face then kissed her forehead. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“So…um, what are we going to do now?” she asked, changing the subject.

Liam gestured towards the cliff. “We climb.”

“Up the cliffside?”

“There aren’t exactly elevators out here. How do you expect we get up there?”

“I know.” She gave him a teasing smile then raced past him. “Race you!” She heard Liam call to her, but she had already started to climb. About halfway up, she quickly glanced behind her to see Liam was right on her tail and she picked up her pace. She reached the top but before she could take another step, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed with delight as Liam spun her around, his laughter mixing in with hers. They came to rest at the edge of the waterfall, with Liam’s arms still wrapped around Ellie. She felt safe and warm in his arms, and she relaxed within them. She didn’t want to leave his hold, but he was the first to pull back, offering her his hand. She took it and they both peered over the edge. “You ready?” Ellie nodded. “On three?” Liam counted and on three, they both jumped off the edge. The wind whistled in her ears as she got closer and closer to the water before she was enveloped in it. She swam up to the top, taking in a breath as she glanced around. Liam resurfaced next to her and they both stared at each other before they started laughing once more.

Ellie glanced towards the waterfall, still wondering if there was a hidden cove in the back. She started swimming towards it and as she swam through the spray of the falls, she came across a hidden cove. The roar of the falls carried through it as Ellie stepped out of the pool and as she turned, she saw that the entrance was completely shielded by the water, that no one would know about them unless they themselves came through. She saw a silhouette of a person then Liam swam through, his eyes going wide as he took in his surroundings. “I’m guessing you didn’t know about this feature?”

“No, I didn’t.” He smiled at her. “Impressive that you’ve just found this place for only being here for a few minutes.”

“I’m a curious person, but most waterfalls always hide little spots like these,” Ellie gestured to the cove around them, “unless you know where to look.”

“And I’m guessing you’ve uncovered these little spots throughout your life?”

Ellie shrugged. “Mostly.” Liam got out of the water and stood beside her, watching the waterfall. Liam brushed his hand against Ellie’s, making her turn to him. “Thank you.”

She arched an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For coming here with me. For actually getting to know me. For…” he was silent as he thought over his words before saying, “for caring about me, Ellie. I’ve never had anyone in my life like you.” A bright smile spread across his face. “And now that I have you, I never want to lose you.”

Ellie blinked, her heart racing at his statement. It was just like back at Lythikos, where she could let him be himself around her, but she wouldn’t let herself. _Just tell him,_ her mind screamed. _Tell him the truth! He deserves to know!_

Instead, Ellie closed the distance between them and gave him a quick kiss. Liam was stunned, clearly not expecting that which made her laugh. “You can’t say all those romantic things to me and not expect to get kissed.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy, it’s just…”

Ellie’s face fell. “Just what?”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen,” he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, “but the last thing I’d want is for you to get hurt.”

Ellie leaned into his touch, placing her hand on top of his own. She gave him a reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand. “You should know by now I can take care of myself.”

“You’re right, but it’s just…I care about you. More than you know, and definitely more than I should.” He stared down at her, his thumb caressing her cheek. He whispered her name, and Ellie’s restraint flew out of her mind, bringing Liam down for another kiss. His arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her close against his chest. His kiss was urgent, full of want and it felt like a burn to her. His lips started trailing along her neck, her skin heating up to the touch, feeling his hands caress her exposed skin.

Liam picked her up and Ellie let out a surprised gasp as he carried her over to the ground, laying her on it before moving on top of her, his lips returning to hers once again. Her hands gripped his hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him back with fervent passion. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her, too. He pulled back and Ellie could see the lust in his eyes. Her breath was taken away from her, pulling Liam back down towards her. His lips placed kisses along her collarbone, sending pleasant shivers down her back. His weight pressed against her and she relished in it, feeling his biceps underneath her touch.

He leaned back, staring deep into her eyes. “We haven’t known each other very long,” he started, “but every moment I spend with you, I can’t help but feel…” he paused, staring deep into her eyes. “Ellie, I think I-”

A loud splash echoed outside the waterfall, making both of them look at the water. They waited for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would come through the falls. After a few minutes, no one appeared, and Ellie turned back to Liam. “You were saying?”

Liam stared at her then shook his head. “Never mind, it was nothing. We should head back, I don’t want anyone to worry.”

Ellie released a soft sigh as Liam lead her out of the cove, swimming out and back onto dry land. They waited to dry off for a few minutes before they started walking back to the beach. The sun had just started to set and the beach had been cleared out, all the tents were gone making it look like no one was even here. Ellie searched across the sands and found her clothes still where she left them. She put them on then turned to Liam. “Thank you for the pleasant afternoon, Liam. I really enjoyed it.”

“I did too, but I find myself not wanting to leave your side.”

Ellie smiled at him then reached out and grabbed his hand. Liam smiled back at her, raising her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back. This man was so sweet to her, and she loved every second they were together. She quickly glanced around, seeing no one around. _Now, do it now!_ "Liam, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-"

“Ah, there you are, Liam.”

Both turned at the voice as Constantine walked up to the pair. Ellie hastily dropped Liam’s hand and dipped into a curtsy. “Your Majesty,” she greeted.

“Father? What are you doing here?” Liam asked.

Constantine arched an eyebrow. “I have been known to leave the palace to grace our shores from time to time. But it’s a good thing I found you.” He took a step closer to Liam. “I know you probably want some answers to my announcement earlier.” He glanced over at Ellie. “Will you excuse us, Lady Ellie?”

“Of course!” Ellie curtsied once more, bidding them both a good night before leaving the beach. She found Maxwell had waited for her on the outskirts of the beach and the two climbed into the awaiting limo to go back to the palace. She listened to Maxwell go on about the day, but her mind was thinking about the events of the day. She cursed herself for not telling him earlier, but she was too much of a coward to outright say it. Her thoughts also drifted to Liam and the King, hoping that everything was ok and that there was nothing wrong for she, too, was wondering why the King was retiring at the end of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ellie tell Liam soon? Or will she keep hiding it in until the last minute? Stay tuned!


	12. Apple Blossom Festival

Ellie didn’t think there was a time when she felt so stressed in her life. The day after the Regatta, Bertrand had told her the next event wouldn’t be for another two months at least. At first, Ellie thought it would be a good excuse to visit her family until Bertrand said she would be spending it ‘training’ her for the next event. Maxwell had tried to stand up for her, saying that she needed a break, but Bertrand wouldn’t hear of it. Because the social season was halfway over, Bertrand took that as taking that time to get her ahead of the game. She had also found out that she, Madeleine, and Olivia were becoming the front runners of the season. It made her feel special, that Cordonia wanted her to become queen. Unfortunately, Bertrand didn’t think being tied with two other ladies, both with status and wealth under the belt, wasn’t good enough. Ellie needed to be on top.

Of course, the only way Ellie saw herself being on top is if she was chosen, no matter how much training or preparation she was going to get. Bertrand wasn’t convinced and he spent the next few weeks giving her etiquette lessons and other bits of information she would need. Ellie knew most of this information already but had to play along, no matter how frustrated she was getting with him.

The only silver lining Ellie had was she spent more time with Hana. Ever since revealing her identity, Ellie felt comfortable talking with Hana. When Ellie wasn’t having lessons with Bertrand and Hana wasn’t doing anything pressing, the two would meet to talk or simply have lunch. Anytime Ellie needed to get something off her chest, they would meet in one of their rooms to have more privacy, where she could release her frustration and Hana would simply sit and listen until she was done, then offer some advice to her. It was nice to be able to talk with someone about this beside her mother.

Speaking of Natalia, the Grand Duchess spent the month getting to know the other suitors. She took this break to see how they were doing, and to have some one-on-one time. When her mother had her day with Ellie, she told her mother that Hana knew and that she hadn’t told anyone. Natalia was happy for her daughter that she had found someone she trusted to reveal her identity, and even more ecstatic when she learned about how she was in the top running’s to be chosen. Natalia had also warned Ellie that her father would be coming to the next event, which terrified her. Her mother had reassured her he wouldn't do anything to reveal herself, and that he would be on his best behavior, but to expect for him to pull her aside so they could talk.

After meeting with her mother, the next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur to Ellie. The next thing she knew, she was in a limo with Maxwell and Bertrand on their way to the Applewood Manor, where the court would be staying for a few weeks as the next events would be held there. It was in the middle of the countryside, and from what Maxwell had told her, it was a secure place, not even the press was allowed to be there! Well, on the grounds of the estate that is, they would still be attending certain events but they weren’t allowed at the manor.

Ellie put the book she was reading down, glancing over at the brothers who were immersed in their activities. Bertrand was reading the newspaper whereas Maxwell was scrolling through his phone. They had been in the limo for over two hours now, and Ellie was getting a bit antsy. “So,” she started, getting their attention, “not to be that person but…are we there yet?”

Maxwell smirked. “I understand, Ellie. I can’t wait to get there myself and stretch out my legs.” He made an exaggerated stretch. “But it’ll be worth it once we get there, especially with the festival.”

“Which neither of you has explained it to me yet. What is going on these next few days that we’re staying at a manor?”

Bertrand folded the newspaper over his lap, giving Ellie his full attention. “Applewood Manor borders the largest apple orchard in the entire kingdom, and that’s where they first cultivated the apple varietal Cordonia is most famous for…” He trailed off, staring at her expectantly and Ellie realized he was waiting for her to answer him.

“Right, Cordonia’s most famous apple is called the Cordonian Ruby.”

Bertrand smiled brightly at her. “Very good, you’ve been paying attention. The Cordonian Ruby is a red varietal that’s pleasantly crisp with an intense flavor that has notes of honeyed caramel.”

_That sounds really good,_ Ellie thought, but it still made her wonder why Bertrand was bringing it up. “Not that I don’t mind your poetic statement about the apple, I still have no idea what this is about.”

“Today is the Apple Blossom Festival,” Maxwell answered. “It’s where the first crop of the season is picked and it’s all about celebrating the national fruit. This week is going to have a lot of apple-themed activities.”

Ellie nodded. She did remember hearing about this festival, and it was also a big day in Valtoria too for that was when-wait a minute. Ellie thought it over in her head, remembering the warning her mother gave her, that her father would be here. The pieces came together, and she cursed herself for not remembering this event. She turned to Bertrand. “Isn’t this also the day that celebrates Valtoria and Cordonia joining together?”

She swore Bertrand’s smile got even wider. “Yes, it is! An interesting fact, the lands where the manor and orchard sit used to belong to Valtoria. As a symbol for allowing Valtoria to be a Grand Duchy, they gave Cordonia the land and when the apples were ready to be picked, Cordonians started selling the fruit and it became a favorite among the people. That day became a national holiday, but it also celebrates the deal the two houses made.”

“If you think about it,” inputted Maxwell, “Cordonia wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for Valtoria.”

Bertrand nodded along before he suddenly stilled, his smile fading. “That’s right, the Grand Duke!”

Maxwell paled alongside his brother. “He’ll be here today, won’t he?!”

“Which means you, Lady Ellie, need to step up your game. If you can get in good graces with the Grand Duke, the public and the other nobles will more than likely take you seriously.”

Ellie frowned. “Excuse me for asking this, but how does the Grand Duke change all of this? Besides, isn’t getting in the Grand Duchess’s favor enough?”

A scowl formed on Bertrand’s face. “Don’t get overconfident. Just because you are in the favor of the Grand Duchess, doesn’t mean you can lose favor with the Grand Duke. He has _a lot_ of power and getting him to support you will get you far.”

“I’ve heard he’s all business, and most of his contacts are people he works with or ones the Grand Duchess introduced him to,” Maxwell stated. “So, getting him to talk with you might be a bit hard.”

_You have no idea how easy this will be for me,_ Ellie thought to herself. But in truth, she was nervous about encountering her father again. They had been on bad terms when she went to America for college, only speaking a few ‘I’m fine’ or ‘everything’s good’ when they called. She nodded along to their explanation, planting on a nervous smile. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Well, since you are in the top running’s to be chosen, he’ll be interested to talk with you,” Bertrand stated, thinking more about it. “He doesn’t like immature people so act accordingly around him, and he loves talking about his business.”

“If I brought up his latest casino purchase, do you think I’ll have somewhat of an in?”

“It’s a start but having Madeleine and Olivia there alongside you might make things difficult. Both would try their hardest to get him aligned with their houses. But the main thing is do _n't _bring up his daughter. I’ve heard that’s been a touchy subject since the season started.”

_Great,_ Ellie thought.

“But while his interest may be in you, Madeleine, and Olivia, don’t expect the other ladies to stand by. They’ll be just as likely to try and get him to make a deal with their house.”

This puzzled Ellie. She was sure her father was aligned with one or more of the houses in Cordonia, it couldn’t be just the King and Queen, right? _Maybe I should have paid more attention to his business._ “Isn’t he aligned with some of the ladies’ families?”

“There have been talks but nothing was set in motion,” said Maxwell. “Last I heard, Kiara’s father and the Grand Duke were talking of aligning, and there was almost a deal made with Madeleine’s family a long time ago, but it fell through.”

“And the ladies here will be trying anything to get his attention, as well as spend more time with the Prince. And speaking of the Prince, you also need to step up your game with him as well. They are sure to get even more competitive when he’s around, especially since there’s only a month and a half left until the Coronation.”

“It’s that soon!” Ellie gaped.

“Time flies when you’re jet-setting around Cordonia,” inputted Maxwell.

_Apparently,_ she thought, thinking of the time that has flown by already. She thought of the time when she came to Cordonia and did the mental math, her eyes widening that four months had already passed. While the social season did last a while, there weren’t many events the ladies could partake with the prince. “What do I have to do?” she asked, focusing on Bertrand but was surprised by Maxwell answering her, “Don’t play coy. Spend as much time with Liam as possible.”

“But if you can’t do that,” Bertrand spoke up, “try not to get into trouble.” He gestured to his newspaper. “As I’ve told you, you, Olivia, and Madeleine are the front-runners for the crown. Both ladies have the support of the royals, the court, and the public. However, neither of them has gotten in the Grand Duke’s favor. If you can accomplish getting into his favor, everyone will see you in a new light.” He eyed Ellie. “Both ladies will try to undermine you today.”

“Olivia’s been trying since the beginning, but I’ve stood my ground.” Ellie took a moment to think of any information on Madeleine, but nothing came to mind. Besides knowing she’s a countess and she was once engaged to Liam’s brother, that’s all she knew. “I don’t know much about Madeleine. Do you have any information that could prove helpful today?”

Bertrand nodded. “Her mother is Cordonian nobility, which is where she gets her title of Countess, and she’s practically royalty on her father’s side. Her family is powerful, and she’s grown up immersed in the intrigues and maneuverings of courtly life. Don’t underestimate her; she’s used to winning.”

“I understand. Thank you, Bertrand,” Ellie smiled gratefully at him. Bertrand cleared his throat and Ellie had to bite back a chuckle at the sense of pride practically glowing off him. He then went into a mini-rant of acting in front of the press today, and how to act with the other ladies with the press present. As she listened to him, she felt the limo turn and saw Maxwell smiling brightly, glancing out the window. “We’re here!”

Ellie leaned towards the window, glancing out as the manor slowly came into view. She saw a well-trimmed hedge maze to her left and started to think the royal family had a thing for hedge mazes. The manor itself wasn’t as grand as the palace, but it had a certain charm to it. When the limo came to a stop and Ellie stepped out, she took a minute to gaze over the building. Up close, it did have a ‘homier’ atmosphere to it, almost making her think of a cottage in the woods. It was simple yet regal and she could see Liam and his family coming to stay here throughout his childhood. On either side of the manor, rows upon rows of flowers lined the pathway towards the entrance.

_What a cute little manor,_ Ellie thought to herself as Bertrand and Maxwell escorted her into the building. Bertrand had told her the Apple Blossom Festival would start later this afternoon and last till tomorrow, which only gave her about an hour and a half to get ready. She knew she wouldn’t have time to go check out her room, that would have to wait till later, for she had to find the boutique, find an outfit, and do her hair and make-up. She waited till they got inside, where Bertrand had pointed out where the boutique was, that she stopped Maxwell so she could fish out her make-up bag from her luggage. After promising to meet up with the brothers when she was done, she hurried into the boutique.

As she searched through the racks of dresses, Ellie’s mind was in overdrive. She needed to pick out something casual but also cute. She remembered her aunt had said ruffles were a cute pick for a sunny afternoon. As soon as she thought that, she came across a white, off the shoulder dress with ruffles on the top. Pink flowers decorated the skirts, but not too much to overwhelm the outfit. It reminded Ellie of the bohemian style but with a modern tone. She changed into the dress and was surprised that it fit her; she didn’t need to make any adjustments.

Ellie stepped over to the mirror and took out her mini-brush from her bag, running it through her hair. She decided to let her hair fall natural down her back, not wanting to put any effort into putting it up. She also decided that her make-up would be simple as well, only putting on mascara, black eyeliner, and a bright red, almost pink, lip gloss. As she turned away from the mirror, she spotted a pair of white wedges peaking out from underneath a shelf. She tried them on, glancing at herself in the mirror to see how well they went with her outfit. It was a much better fit than the black flats she had on. Ellie nodded to herself and then left the boutique to find the Beaumonts.

 

Later that afternoon, Ellie followed Bertrand and Maxwell across the grounds of the manor and towards the apple orchard. A crowd had started to form, anxiously waiting for the start of the festival. She saw the press was already in position as they were getting their cameras ready to film the King and Queen’s statement. Just like she did at the tea party all those months ago, she scanned the orchard for her parents but didn’t see them. Of course, there would have been a lot of buzz if her parents were already there.

Maxwell pointed out the line of suitors and gently pushed her over to them. Ellie made her way over and stepped into the only spot available, between Olivia and Madeleine. Olivia glared at her and said, “Shouldn’t you be in the back somewhere with Drake and the other commoners?”

Ellie glared back, opening her mouth to reply when Madeleine cut in. “Shh, it’s starting.” Ellie turned to the front where the King and Queen were standing in the center, proud smiles on their faces with many baskets of red apples surrounding them. Constantine raised his hand, silencing the crowd as the press slowly got closer, microphones in hand and cameras ready to film. Constantine addressed the crowd before him, the smile still on his face as he greeted everyone, “Welcome to the annual Apple Blossom Festival!” Small applause echoed throughout the orchard.

Regina addressed the crowd next. “As is tradition, myself and several ladies of the court will sample the apples of the first picking of the season.”

Regina gestured to the servants and they started distributing apples to the suitors. Ellie held the apple in her hands, examining the bright red fruit in her hands. She overheard the other ladies discussing the apple, and many expressed their interest in trying it. This peaked her excitement a bit. When she was little, her mother wouldn’t let her attend the first day of the festival. She always said the press was present, and she was too young to learn the importance of the day. And when she was old enough to attend, her mother was given the honor of trying the apple. Now, she could try it and see what all the hubbub was about.

At Regina’s command, the ladies tried their apples and Ellie overhead nothing but praise from many of them. Ellie smiled then took a huge bite of the apple. What she thought would be a pleasant, juicy taste was replaced by a mix of bitter and sour tastes. Now she understood why her mother didn’t let her try the apple whenever she visited. Her first reaction was to spit it out but remembered where she was, Ellie put on a smile as she chewed and swallowed the fruit. “That was…tasty,” she announced.

A news reporter stepped up towards her, microphone in hand. “It seems you enjoyed the Cordonian Ruby, Lady Ellie?”

Ellie smiled at him. “Yes, it certainly has character.”

“I wasn’t expecting such a sour taste,” she heard Hana say to which Madeleine replied, “The first crop of the season always has a particular bite to it. I rather like the taste personally.”

Olivia glared at her. “You would.”

Constantine cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “It looks like our ladies enjoyed their apples. I’d like to extend a special thanks to our apple growers and farmers for preserving our noble tradition.” He nodded to the people on the farm and Ellie heard a few cheers within the small applause. “But today, we’re not only celebrating our national treasure we hold so dear. We also celebrate our long and fruitful alliance with our friends in Valtoria. Without them, we would not be standing where we are today. I extend my thanks to Grand Duke Lawrence and Grand Duchess Natalia for their continued support throughout the years.”

“And with that, Happy Apple Blossom Festival!” Regina exalted.

Ellie smiled brightly, clapping along with the audience at Constantine’s address to her parents. She then heard murmuring throughout the crowd and she saw Madeleine stiffen and Olivia straighten herself up. Glancing over, her eyes caught sight of two familiar people walking up towards the King and Queen.

Her mother, in the vision of a candy apple red dress, was on the arm of her father. An inch taller than Natalia, her father, Lawrence, smiled brightly at Constantine as the two shook hands, greeting each other. Her father’s once dark brown hair was starting to turn grey, but unlike her mother, he allowed the color to shine through. He was dressed in a tan suit with a red tie to go with her mother’s dress. “Thank you for the touching address, Constantine,” Lawrence said, his voice booming with pride. “It has been an honor serving along with you. From what I’ve seen of your son, I know he’ll do his country proud.”

“Thank you, Lawrence, and I’m sure your daughter will do her duchy proud as well.”

Natalia met Ellie’s eyes for a brief moment before turning back to Constantine. “She’ll be pleased to hear that, Your Majesty.”

The press started to crowd around them, trying to get shots or interviews, but guards stepped up, forming a tight circle around them. Ellie recognized them as her father’s guards, hired to protect them from any sort of danger that could come about. Her father was a cautious man and around the time Ellie was born, he made sure there were people to protect them from anything.

People started wandering into the fields, catching quick glimpses of the Grand Duke and Duchess along the way. It was a rarity to see them in Cordonia for they only visited for important balls or special occasions. Unless one lived in Valtoria, people wouldn’t see them again until Liam’s coronation or his wedding.

The reporters trying to get a scoop had given up, instead focusing in on the suitors. Ellie was still standing with Olivia and Madeleine when they rushed over. Donny stepped forward, a polite smile on his face. “Would it be alright if I asked a few questions?”

Madeleine was the first to respond, a wide smile on her face. “Of course! Fydelia has always generously supported CBC. I look forward to your favorable report.”

Olivia stepped in, a smile on her face as well but Ellie could tell she was trying hard not to glare at the woman. “And _I_ haven’t forgotten the amazing article about the Nevrakis family history in _Trend_ several years back.”

“Your family has always been as fashionable as it is noble,” Ana de Luca inputted, nodding to Olivia.

Ellie saw the press was mostly focusing on Madeleine and Olivia, not paying too much attention to her. While a part of her wanted to walk away and join the other ladies in the orchard, she knew she had to somehow push herself into the conversation. Just like Bertrand told her, she had to step up her game. “Well, Mr. Brine, Ms. De Luca, I don’t have a history with the CBC or _Trend_ ,” Ellie started as she plastered on a smile towards the reporters. “But I can promise you a compelling story.” They turned to her, interested in what she had to say, and Ellie continued, “The Prince and I are close. I’ve seen a side of him that he doesn’t show in public. Wouldn’t you want to hear that?”

Ana thought over Ellie’s proposal, nodding her head. “ _Trend_ would be interested in Lady Ellie’s insights as someone on the inside.”

Ellie smiled but it wavered when Madeleine took a step forward, addressing Ana. “Lady Ellie makes an excellent point, and I’d like to remind everyone that we all have a relationship with the Prince that could provide a unique spin.”

“Yes,” Olivia agreed, stepping forward as she placed a hand over her chest. “I’ve been Liam’s friend since childhood.”

“And I am close to the Prince and have the pleasure of calling the Queen my friend. Now, any other questions?”

Ellie briefly glanced at Madeleine, noticing how she was trying to keep the attention on her. She bit back a frown, training the smile on her face as Donny opened his mouth to speak. “Just one last one,” he started, “You’ve been at court enjoying all the events the social season has to offer, competing for the Prince’s attention. At this stage, who do _you_ think the Prince will choose?”

Before the other two could speak, Ellie stepped in. “The Prince will choose whoever will make the best queen.” She felt the eyes of Madeleine and Olivia on her and she continued, not letting her voice waver. “The Prince is loyal and dedicated. He’ll do what’s best for his country and people.”

“But you’re still wishing it’ll be you?” Ana asked.

Ellie smiled wistfully. “With everything in me. But I know Prince Liam will do what’s right, and I’m trying to be worthy of his choice.”

“Can I quote you on that?”

“Of course!”

Madeleine nodded at Ellie. “Very well-put, Lady Ellie.”

This shocked Ellie a bit, but she was able to compose herself. With a small smile, she turned to Madeleine and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes. I know _I_ find the Prince’s devotion to cause and country inspiring.”

“As do we all, Lady Madeleine,” Ana said then nodded to the three. “That’s it for the questions.”

“Thank you, ladies,” Donny said.

Ellie nodded to him, a smile on her face as the press slowly started to disband as they started covering the orchard, stopping people to interview them. She turned to enter the orchard and found both women staring at her. Well, it was more like Olivia was glaring at her while Madeleine was simply staring, almost as if trying to figure her out.

“That was…information, Lady Ellie” Madeleine started. “You answered with such grace and poise.”

“Thank you,” Ellie said, eyeing her as she sensed a ‘but’ coming.

“It was rather enviable. I only hope you can keep it up without any…mishaps.” Madeleine smiled. “Some women can’t handle the pressure.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes. She really was starting to dislike this woman. “I can handle this just fine.”

Olivia stepped up, addressing Madeleine. “As can I. If either of you think you’ve won, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Oh, Olivia dear. I think we all know where we stand.” Madeleine nodded to the two. “May the best woman win.”

_How confident is this woman?_ Ellie couldn’t believe how ignorant and confident Madeleine was. Just because she was chosen once doesn’t mean she’ll be picked again. Ellie opened her mouth to reply when she saw someone coming towards them out of the corner of her eye. She turned to address the person and her eyes widen as her father stepped closer to them.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” her father greeted, nodding his head to them. “I was hoping I could steal some of your time for a bit.”

“Not at all, Grand Duke,” answered Madeleine.

“That’s good to hear. I’ve heard that you three,” he gestured to them, “have become the main favorites for the social season. I was hoping to have private moments with each of you, especially if one of you is to become queen.”

“Of course, I’ll have time for _you_ , Grand Duke,” Olivia said, an easy smile spreading across her face. “I’m sure we can talk about all Lythikos has to offer.”

“And Fydelia would certainly help you in the long run, Grand Duke,” stated Madeleine.

Lawrence acknowledged both then turned to Ellie. “And what about you, Lady…Ellie, is it?” She nodded. “I’ve heard you are being sponsored by the Beaumonts. Tell me, what could you offer our beautiful duchy, Valtoria?”

“Well, besides the connections the Beaumonts have, that I’m sure you probably know, my father is a businessman and I know he would be ecstatic to work with you in the future.”

“Really?” Lawrence was quiet, averting his gaze as he asked his next question. “And what do your parents think of you out here, in another country competing for a foreign prince’s hand?”

“My mother supports me, but I’m not sure of my father.” She met his eyes. “We weren’t on good speaking terms the last time we talked.”

Lawrence let out a soft sigh. “I see.” He gave her a sad smile. “Well, I’m sure he’s proud of you, for coming so far.”

“I wouldn’t know, Grand Duke, we haven’t spoken in a long time.”

Natalia walked in then, wrapping her arms around Lawrence’s. “My, my, are you going to keep these ladies from enjoying the festival?”

“No, my dear, I simply got sidetracked.” Lawrence smiled fondly at her, patting her hand before turning to Olivia. “Duchess Olivia, I’ll start with you.” He turned to Madeleine and Ellie. “I’ll catch you two ladies later on.” They both curtsied then walked away from the trio. Madeleine went off into the orchard while Ellie dared a glance back at her parents. Olivia and Lawrence were chatting away while Natalia listened in. Her mother met her gaze, gave her a small smile, before turning her attention back to Olivia.

Ellie glanced away, a crushing weight burying in her chest. She didn’t understand why she felt this way. After talking with her father, he sounded like he was upset but she didn’t believe him, or maybe she wanted to but couldn’t. For most of her life, her father was saying she needed to focus on more realistic goals instead of silly dreams. Even when she was in New York, her father was never the one to encourage her or give her praise for her accomplishments. All he cared about was when she was going to be home. Maybe that’s why part of her decided to stay in New York after college to pay back her aunt. Maybe she wasn’t ready to face her father.

Ellie felt something grab her arm and turned, finding Hana standing on her right. They smiled at each other in greeting before Hana glanced back at her parents and Olivia. “So that’s your father?” Hana quietly asked.

“Yeah,” Ellie answered, glancing back as well.

“From how you described him, I thought he would be more…closed off.”

“This is his public side,” Ellie turned away. “You haven’t seen him behind closed doors.”

“But I don’t understand, everyone makes him out to be so stern, but here he’s being social.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Ellie let out a loud sigh. “I can only assume he’s to yell at me for doing all this.”

Hana turned to her. “I thought your parents supported you in this decision.”

“My mother does, but my father…” Ellie shook her head. She honestly didn’t know what he was thinking, but she thought it was the worst. She could only imagine what their talk would be like and she knew it wouldn’t end on good terms. Ellie tried to push these thoughts out of her head, not wanting to let them ruin the rest of her day. “So, are you going to try and butter up to him like everyone else probably would?”

“No.”

Ellie stared at her like she’d grown a second head. “But, don’t your parents want you to get in his graces? This could be a big deal for your family.”

Hana smiled up at her and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “I think being friends with his daughter is good enough for me.”

Ellie smiled back, laying her hand on top of Hana’s. The two walked through the orchard, admiring all the apple trees. Ellie was surprised at the hard work the farmers had put into making sure all the apples were ripe. She knew it wasn’t easy work, there were probably steps she probably didn’t know about, but there was no way she’d thought this work was easy. And she could see it on the people’s faces that they were proud, and she couldn’t be happier for them. As the two walked, Hana nudged Ellie in the side, glancing over to left. “What’s Bertrand arguing about?”

Ellie followed her gaze and saw Bertrand talking with Ana de Luca. While she couldn’t hear them shouting, she could tell by the angered look on his face that is wasn’t good. He looked ready to burst a blood vessel while Ana kept a cool, calm, and collective appearance. “I don’t know,” Ellie answered, “but it doesn’t look good.”

“What doesn’t look good?” Maxwell stepped up to them, glancing curiously at both ladies.

“Bertrand. What’s he arguing about with Ana?”

Maxwell turned to the pair just as Bertrand stormed away from Ana. He frowned before shaking his head. “I’m not sure. Bertrand doesn’t let me get involved with House Beaumont stuff.”

“Why not?” Hana asked.

“He thinks I’d just screw it up.”

Ellie frowned at this. “Maxwell, you can’t think like that.”

“He does have a point though.”

“Maxwell Beaumont, I will not let you think this way about yourself! You are just as important to House Beaumont as he is! And if he says so otherwise, that’s bullshit!”

“Ellie!”

“No, you need to hear this.”

“Well, I hope no one else hears such foul language,” Natalia stated, stepping into the group. She acknowledged Maxwell and Hana before turning her attention to Ellie, her gaze hardening. “That kind of language is suited for behind closed doors and out of the way of the public’s ears.”

“Yes, Grand Duchess,” Ellie mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“But I do agree with you.” Natalia turned to Maxwell, giving him a soft smile. “You are part of House Beaumont, and it is your right to see to any matters regarding your house.”

Maxwell regarded her before turning to glance at Ana. “It _does _look like things didn’t go well with that reporter…maybe I could help.”

“And I’ll help you.” Everyone gaped at Natalia, even Ellie was surprised by this thoughtful gesture.

“You don’t have to, Grand Duchess, I-”

Natalia waved him off. “Don’t worry, I won’t get in the way. Besides, if I know _Trend_ ,” she glared at Ana. “I can only assume she’s got some dirt on your house, and I do _not_ like the media exposing any secrets that should be kept.” Maxwell stared at her before a grateful smile spread across his face and he nodded. The two started walking over to Ana and Natalia nodded to the left before winking. Ellie glanced over and saw Liam walking away from the orchard. Knowing what her mother was telling her, Ellie excused herself from Hana and went to follow him.

A while later, Ellie found herself in a garden, surrounded by apple blossom trees and a variety of colorful flowers. A small river flowed between the garden and the orchard, making Ellie think it was almost a borderline between the two. She watched golden fish swim up the river, following their path up towards a gazebo where she spotted Liam standing there, watching the fish as well. A small smile formed on her face as she made her way over but as she got closer, she noticed the saddened look on his face. The smile immediately left her face, a worried look replacing it. “Liam?” she gently asked, getting his attention. “Is everything alright?”

Liam quickly turned to her, shocked by her presence. He hadn’t heard her walk up to him, too lost in his thoughts to be aware of his surroundings. “Ellie!” he exclaimed, staring at her for a bit before shaking his head. “It’s…it’s nothing. Don’t mind me.”

“I can tell something’s bothering you.” Ellie walked up and stood next to him, placing a hand on top of his. She stared into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Liam chuckled softly, glancing away from her to look into the river. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Are you…do you think you could handle being the queen of Cordonia?” He glanced over at her. “Truly?”

The question took Ellie back a bit. She always knew she would be ruling over the duchy when she was ready, but over a country was another story. There might be more obligations for her being a queen than a duchess, especially if she’ll be running both country and duchy. Then there was the thought of her children and what they would be. But Ellie had to answer this question as if she hadn’t been raised in court her whole life. “I think,” she started, “I believe I’ll be a good queen. I know I haven’t spent as much time as the other ladies in court, but I did have a lot of business lessons with my dad growing up.”

“That’s…good.”

“Is that what’s been on your mind? I haven’t seen much of you since the Regatta.”

“That’s part of it, but as for the rest of it I…it’s not something I can talk about, to anyone.” Liam gave her a small smile. “But trust me, if I could, you’d be the one I’d want to tell.”

Ellie stared at him before reaching out and wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Liam returned the hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back. The two stayed that way for a moment, relishing in each other’s comfort, before Ellie pulled away, staring back up at him. She wanted to talk more about it but thought it’d be best if they dropped the subject, especially if it was making Liam upset. “How about we take a walk through the gardens? We can talk about anything to take your mind off things.”

Liam smiled. “I’d like that.” He offered his arm to her and she took it, the two walking out of the gazebo to walk among the flowers. “May I ask what your father does his business in? The way you describe it, it sounds like you’re his heiress.”

Ellie chuckled softly but she was panicking on the inside. She did want to tell him the truth, but she didn’t think it was appropriate now. But a half-truth wouldn’t hurt. “He works in a casino in Vegas. His whole family has been in the casino industry for as long as I can remember, and my father expects of me to follow suit.”

“But you don’t want to, correct?”

“Not really, but now my father is getting on my case especially after his casino was bought out.”

“By whom?”

“The Grand Duke.” Ellie glanced at him, laughing at his shocked expression. “So, you can see why my father wants me to take over instead of someone new.”

“Yes, I can see why, but what will happen if you don’t take over?”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get there, besides,” Ellie smiled up at him, gently squeezing his arm. “I have more important matters to worry about.”

Liam smiled back. “You look beautiful today.”

A faint blush appeared on Ellie’s cheeks at the compliment, adverting her eyes from him. She didn’t know why, but it was different with Liam flirting with her instead of the other men who’ve tried over the years. Those men always seemed forced to compliment her, to get on her good side so she would go out with them. But with Liam, nothing in the way he said it, or his posture was forced at all. It was one of the many reasons Ellie loved him so. “So, do you have any plans after the festival?”

“I’m meeting up with Drake soon, to hang out for a bit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m keeping you.”

“It’s alright, I love talking with you.” He smiled. “But I’m taking Drake out for his birthday and-”

“Today’s Drake’s birthday?!”

“…And he would be upset that I told you that.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow at this before realization hit her. “Does he not like his birthday?”

“He doesn’t like to make a big deal about it. I’ve been able to get him out to get a drink a few times, but that’s mostly it.”

Ellie nodded her head then looked away. Everyone had a different way of celebrating their birthday and she did know a few people who only wanted a select few to celebrate with them. But to have no one celebrate it with you, it seemed so sad. She thought about Drake sitting at a bar, alone, staring into his drink and even with Liam with him, it didn’t seem like a good time. An idea came to her and a wide smile spread across her face.

Liam saw her smile and he chuckled, knowing the look on her face. “What are you planning?”

“You’ll see,” Ellie answered cheerfully then spotted Drake across the way with Hana and Maxwell with him. _Perfect._ The two made their way over and Drake turned to them, a neutral look on his face as he acknowledged both with a head nod. “Hello, Drake. A little bird told me it’s your birthday today.”

Drake’s eyes widen as he quickly turned to Liam who simply gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, it slipped out.”

“Happy birthday, Drake,” Hana said, smiling at him.

“You have to be louder than that, Hana,” Maxwell said then cupped his hands around his mouth, ready to shout out happy birthday when Ellie smacked his arm. “Ow!” Maxwell rubbed the offending spot. “Ellie, why?”

“Because Drake doesn’t want the whole world to know!” She saw Drake let out a relieved sigh as she turned to him, but his face grew stern as he glared at everyone. “And we’re going to keep it that way,” he said, “by not speaking of it again.”

“Don’t you want to do something fun on your birthday?” Hana asked. “Even I was allowed petit fours and an hour to play with my father’s cat each year.”

Ellie blinked, staring at Hana in disbelief. She couldn’t be serious, right? But when Hana didn’t say anything else, Ellie’s eyes widen. Oh, god, she’s serious.

“Man, Drake, even Hana feels bad for you,” commented Maxwell, breaking the awkward tension that was settling in.

“I don’t need fun to enjoy myself,” snapped Drake. “Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?”

Maxwell turned to Ellie. “Are all Americans as fussy as Drake is about birthdays, Ellie?”

Ellie was about to say she also knew people who fussed about their birthdays when she thought over Maxwell’s words. “Drake’s American?”

“Half. On my mother’s side.”

Another idea came to her mind then asked, “Are there any American Western-themed bars in Cordonia?”

Maxwell whipped out his phone. “Checking now.”

“How does that sound, Drake? A classic bar with all the whiskey you can have.”

Drake stared at her, thinking over the decision in his head. He glanced at the group as he asked, “Would it only be you four?”

“No one else, Drake,” Liam said, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “But it’s still your birthday, we can go with the original plan of just you and me getting a drink.”

“Liam’s right. I have friends who would rather have their birthday celebrated in the comfort of their home instead of going out. If you would rather do it your way, that’s fine, but I just didn’t want you to celebrate alone.”

A ghost of a smile spread across Drake’s face before it faded. He let out a dramatic sigh then nodded his head. “Alright, fine.”

“Awesome, and I just found a great place to go!” declared Maxwell.

“This is so exciting!” squealed Hana which caused Ellie to laugh. She couldn’t lie; she, too, was excited for the evening.

 

Later that night, the group arrived at a rustic bar and the setting reminded Ellie of a saloon, only modernized. She spotted a mechanical bull in a corner and chuckled at the sight, her goal to get one of her friends to ride it before the night was up. A circular bar was set up in the middle of the building with patrons standing or sitting around. An upbeat country song played on the speakers and some people were dancing along to the music. _This bar screams western,_ Ellie thought as she took in the sight.

Maxwell stretched his arms over his head as he exclaimed, “The party has arrived!”

“Really?” Hana asked as she looked around the bar. “Where?”

“Us. He means us, Hana,” Drake told her, and an embarrassed look took over Hana’s face as she averted her eyes.

Ellie patted her on the shoulder and offered her a sympathetic smile to which she returned. “All right, first order of business, we need to get you,” she pointed at Drake, “a birthday drink.”

“I’ll buy,” Liam offered but Ellie waved him off.

“Please, he’ll get a free drink to start the night.”

Drake raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t know what world you live in, but only women get free drinks.”

Ellie smirked. “Then let’s prove you wrong.” She pulled Drake over to the bar and waved down the bartender. When he came over, she gestured to Drake, “My friend is celebrating his birthday today! Can we get a drink on the house?” The bartender stared at her, thinking it over before he nodded. Ellie turned to Drake and laughed at his dumb-founded look.

“It’s like everything I know is wrong,” he stated.

“Good of you to admit it,” she chuckled.

Ellie turned back to the bartender, ordering a glass of whiskey when she heard Drake snap his fingers. “I figured it out.” She glanced back, eyebrow arched. “Of course, he’ll do it for you. No one says no to a hot girl.”

_He just called you hot,_ her mind told her but Ellie brushed it off, saying, “Do you want this free drink or not?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The bartender placed a glass of whiskey down on the bar and Ellie grabbed it, holding it out to Drake. “Then I believe the appropriate thing to say is ‘thank you.’” Drake reached out for his drink, but Ellie pulled it back, narrowing her eyes. “What did I just say?”

“Come on, Smith.”

She shook her head. “Just because it’s your birthday, doesn’t mean I can excuse your manners. Now, what do you say?”

Drake sighed. “Thanks, Smith.”

Ellie smiled then held out the drink again. “You’re welcome.”

Drake took a huge gulp then a smile spread across his face. “Now it’s starting to feel like my birthday!”

“Good.”

“Ellie!” She turned as Hana came up to them, grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the mechanical bull. Maxwell met them halfway with a bright smile on his face. “Prince Liam just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull. He said he wants Drake to ride it!”

“No way!” Drake exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. “I’m not drunk enough to make a fool of myself yet.”

“Personally,” Maxwell set his sights on Hana. “I’d rather see Hana try.”

Hana was startled by the suggestion. “Me? I couldn’t. I wouldn’t even know where to begin!”

“Then tie-breaker vote!” Maxwell glanced at Ellie. “Who do you want to ride the bull, Ellie?”

There wasn’t a contest. Ellie glanced at Drake and smirked, giving his shoulder a playful shove. “Come on, birthday boy. Have some fun!”

“Alright, fine.” Drake took another gulp of his drink then gave it to Ellie. “I’m trusting you to not drink my whiskey.”

“I don’t like whiskey anyway so your drink is safe with me,” Ellie said as she took his drink, chuckling at the surprised look on his face. “I’m just full of surprises tonight!”

“Apparently,” he mumbled then stepped into the ring and got on the bull, which began to buck and twist. Drake balanced himself on the bull, throwing one hand back as he kept up with the movements. A smile spread across his face which soon faded when the bull started moving faster. He held on tighter then taunted the bull. “Is that all you got, bull?” Immediately after, the bull spun in a circle then bucked hard, sending Drake flying off and onto the ring below. Steam blew out of the bull’s nose before returning to its starting position. Drake slowly got up, brushed himself off, then climbed out of the ring.

“Good try,” Ellie congratulated, giving his drink back to him.

“Thanks.” Drake finished off his drink just as another song started playing. Maxwell bobbed his head to the music, his smile growing. “We should hit the dancefloor!”

Hana listened to the music then frowned. “I don’t think you can waltz to this.”

“Exactly! This is the _fun_ kind of dancing!”

“The…fun kind? What would that entail?”

Ellie laughed before grabbing Hana’s hand and pulling her onto the dancefloor. She swiveled her hips to the music and raising her hands in the air. Hana stared at her then tried to copy her movements, but they were very stiff, almost like if she did it wrong, she would be scolded. “It’s ok, Hana, dance like no one’s watching!” At that, Hana loosened up her movements, swaying her body to the music. Ellie smiled then noticed the guys had joined in on the dancing. She met Liam’s eyes and they smiled at each other before she shimmed her way over. Liam reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her closer. “Lady Ellie.”

Ellie chuckled. “We’re not in the presence of the court. It’s just Ellie now.”

Liam smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist. Ellie reached up and linked her hands behind Liam’s neck and the two started to sway to the music. As they danced, Ellie saw a faint blush appear on Liam’s face. She arched an eyebrow at him, a smile playing at her lips. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just…how enjoyable it is to have you so close.”

Ellie stepped closer. “I’m thinking the same thing.”

Liam stared into her eyes and Ellie could see a hint of tenderness. “Even in a crowded country bar, it’s amazing how everyone else in the room seems to fade away when I look into your eyes.”

Her heart swelled at this. Every day she caught moments with Liam, she found herself falling more and more in love with this man. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but he surprised her by kissing her on the lips. He smiled at her before lifting her hand and she spun underneath, laughing as she twirled back into his arms.

They continued through the night, dancing and having a good time. Maxwell tried to teach Hana a few dance moves that she mostly got the hang of. Drake mostly kept to the side, bobbing his head along to the music. Liam showed off a flip which surprised the group. As they danced to another upbeat song, Ellie decided she was going to show off as well. Right as the music crescendoed, Ellie jumped up, spreading out her legs as she landed on the floor in a perfect split, posing with one hand in the air and smirked.

“Damn, Smith!” Drake exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Didn’t that hurt?” asked Hana.

“Nope,” Ellie got back up then checked her dress.

“That was awesome!” Maxwell screamed, raising his hand and she gave him a high-five.

“I think I’ve been outshined,” stated Liam, smirking at her.

“I’m just happy I didn’t rip this dress. I really like this one.”

“Then I think it’s time we head back.”

The group made their way off the dancefloor, making their way towards the exit to head back home. As Ellie talked with Hana, she noticed Drake hanging back and excused herself to talk with him. “Hey, birthday boy.”

Drake smirked. “Hey, Smith, and…thanks, for tonight. This was a really good birthday.”

“No problem, but do you mind me asking why you don’t like your birthday?”

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “When I was little, my parents tried really hard to give me the best birthday they could. But I always knew that no matter what they did, Liam’s parents were going to top it.” Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. “My parents got me a toy T-rex? Liam’s parents got the entire palace staff to dress up like dinosaurs for _his_ birthday. My parents got me a cake shaped like a car? Liam’s parents got him a cake the _size_ of a car.”

“Oh, Drake,” Ellie said, her face falling. “That must have been hard.” She never liked to display her wealth, especially when her friends were over. She always told her parents not to be too extravagant when she held parties with her friends. Music, drinks, and food were plenty.

Drake shrugged. “I mean, sure, it wasn’t _easy_ , but I knew we were lucky to live at the palace and even be _invited_ to Liam’s birthdays. Besides, no one saw these birthdays as competitions. But,” his face fell, “it was hell on my parents. They knew they could never come close to what my best friend was getting, and that killed them. So, when I was around nine or ten, I decided to stop.” He glanced at her. “No more birthday parties, cake, or presents. All I wanted was to spend the day with my family doing something fun.” Drake smiled as the memories came to him. “My parents loved it, made them feel like they could give me something special.”

Ellie smiled at him. “Sounds like a great way to spend your birthday.”

“It was.” Drake glanced around the bar. “But tonight was a great night. I’m glad you convinced me to come out tonight.”

“High praise from Drake,” she pumped her fist in the air. “I feel special now.”

Drake chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re weird.”

“But you love me.” Ellie joked with him then noticed he was staring at her before he shook his head. “Whatever you say, Smith.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow at him, but he wasn’t looking in her direction, focusing on where he was going. _What was that about?_ She asked herself.

_I think he likes you,_ her mind answered.

_No, he doesn’t. He’s just warming up to me._ But even after reassuring herself, Ellie still wasn’t sure if she believed that or not. He did open up a bit more than usual, but she contributed that to the alcohol. Ellie brushed the thoughts out of her head as she and Drake caught up with the rest of their friends.

They arrived back at Applewood Manor an hour later and as they started walking to their rooms, Lawrence walked up to the group, surprising everyone, even Ellie.

“Excuse me, Lady Ellie,” he started once he stopped in front of her. “I’m afraid I didn’t get a chance to talk with you. May I have a few minutes of your time before you turn in for the night?”

“Yes, of course.” Ellie turned back to her friends, wishing them a good night before following Lawrence. They walked into a sitting room but neither sat down as Lawrence shut the door then turned to Ellie. It was silent between the two and Ellie was waiting for some sort of tongue lashing she was sure to receive. “You’ve changed your hair,” was the first thing he said.

Ellie rolled her eyes, biting back a snarky comment as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I couldn’t have anyone figure out who I am.”

“At least you didn’t get plastic surgery,” he muttered which flared Ellie’s anger. “Do you have anything to say to me after all these years, Father?” she spat. “Or are you just going to pick out everything I changed about myself?”

“Watch your tone with me, young lady. You’re still _pretending_ remember?”

Ellie glared at him before taking a deep breath and letting it out, uncrossing her arms in the process. “Yes, pardon me, _Grand Duke_ , I forgot who I was talking to for a moment.”

A stern look formed on Lawrence’s face as he stared down at his daughter. Ellie could tell he wanted to lash out at her, but he couldn’t because then he would announce to everyone that she was his daughter. This almost made Ellie laugh at the thought, knowing she was somehow getting away from punishment.

After a moment, Lawrence let out a deep sigh, his features softening a bit. “Why must you persist on lashing out at me?”

“Why must you always tell me to give up on my hobbies?” Ellie shot back. “I love playing music but when I got older, you told me to grow out of it like it was some phase.”

“Because it is! You’ll oversee Valtoria whether you become Queen or not, and you can’t let these…activities distract you!”

“Oh, I see. So, Mom can still be a fashion designer but when I want to play music, I have to drop it?”

“That’s different.”

Ellie let out a short laugh, but it was devoid of any humor. “Please. Even after Mom married you, you didn’t let her stop doing what she loves. How is that any different from what I’m doing?”

“Because music is not going to get you anywhere! Fashion, maybe, but not music! Do you know how hard it was to not send someone to retrieve you after you decided to go to music school? You’re lucky I even let you stay after I heard the news!”

“Maybe I should have!”

Lawrence flinched at her words, his face crumbling a bit before his face grew stern once again. He opened his mouth to yell some more when Natalia walked over. Ellie blinked, startled for a moment at her mother’s appearance. When did she come in? Or had she been here the whole time and just didn’t notice her?

Natalia placed a hand on Lawrence’s arm as she said, “You may want to keep your voices down. Any louder and you’ll attract the attention of the people here.”

“Then we’re done here. Have a good night.” Without another word, Lawrence walked out of the sitting room. Ellie watched him go then released a huff, crossing her arms once again. “Always has to have the last word.”

Natalia turned to her. “You shouldn’t be so hard on your father. You know he only wants what’s best for you.”

“And what’s best for me is to give up what I love and focus solely on Valtoria. Does he not want me to have hobbies…or a life?”

“Sweetie,” Natalia reached out and laid a hand on her arm, “you must look at it from your father’s stand-point. I know you care deeply for Valtoria, and I know you’ll be a great ruler. But from his perspective, seeing you spend most of your time in music and not learning important lessons, you can understand why he gets nervous.”

Ellie thought about it, somewhat understanding the situation a bit. She was the only heir after all, and she didn’t really show a lot of…attention when she should have. “But,” she stared into her mother’s eyes, “you were able to design and rule when you two got married. I can rule and play music.”

Her mother smiled then gently squeezed her arm. “What I think your father is trying to tell you is that he doesn’t want you to lose your hobby. When I married your father, I had little to no experience in ruling a duchy. Between lessons from his parents and even classes, I found myself too tired to even make a design. Once I got into the routine, I had barely touched my sketchbook that I felt out of practice. I sometimes felt forced to make something just to keep up the practice. Then I had you and it was an excuse to basically stop designing.”

Ellie shook her head, disbelief running through her mind. She had always thought the reason her mom stopped was because of her being born. “But…but I still see you designing!”

“Those were only for special occasions. The last line I ever made was when I was five months pregnant.” Natalia released a soft sigh then dropped her hand from Ellie’s arm. “Your father loves your music and knows that you love to play it, but he doesn’t want you to lose the passion for it as I did. He wants you to be prepared so that when you do become a Duchess, you won’t be overwhelmed like I was.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ellie’s forehead before walking off in the direction Lawrence went.

Ellie felt a huge weight in her stomach as she held herself. She had always thought her father wanted her to stop her music when in reality, he was trying to help her keep it. She felt like such an ass and knew she had to have a serious discussion with her father the next time they meet. She walked out of the sitting room to head to her room for the night, trying to keep the tears at bay. She didn’t want someone to find her at the verge of a breakdown and ask her what happened.

Once in the comfort of her room, Ellie pressed herself against the door and let the tears roll freely down her cheeks. A choked sob escaped her as she slid down the door and sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried onto them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update! I watched all six seasons of Downton Abbey in two weeks and then I got an internship at a magazine. This was put on the back burner for a while, but now I'm back.


	13. Pie Baking and Apple Queen

Ellie woke up the next morning tired and feeling a bit sore. She spent the previous night crying herself to sleep, waking up at two in the morning to find herself lying on the floor. She changed into her nightclothes and took off whatever make-up was still on her face from the day before then climbed into bed. But even with the comfy bed and satin sheets, Ellie had a hard time falling asleep after that. She tossed and turned before finally giving up on sleep and when she had checked the time, she had silently cursed at seeing it was almost five.

Ellie decided to take a shower in hopes to wake herself up. As she washed her hair, she thought about the conversation with her parents. If what her mother said was true, then she had to talk it over with her father, to understand what he meant. She finished up her shower and stepped out, wiping the steam off the mirror to look at herself. She sighed at her reflection, seeing a tired, worn-out face staring back at her. The dark circles under her eyes weren’t prominent, but nothing coverup couldn’t fix. Her face was a bit puffy and she hoped the press wouldn’t be around today. She hoped today would be a stress-free day…well, as much stress-free as she could hope to compete to be Liam’s bride.

After towel drying her hair, Ellie decided against using a hairdryer and instead let it air dry. She didn’t want to put any effort into her hair or make-up today, deciding to go for a natural look, except to put coverup underneath her eyes. By the time she stepped out of the shower and changed into jeans and a T-shirt displaying her favorite show, it was a quarter till six.

_Time for breakfast,_ Ellie thought as she walked out of the room. The halls were still quiet, but Ellie was happy with this, some peace and quiet while she had breakfast. Most of her mornings the past few months were spent socializing with the other ladies which made her miss the quiet mornings back in New York when she got up before her Aunt Lena and Grandma. But being up this early, it was a nice change of pace.

Ellie walked into the dining room and let out a sigh of relief seeing no one else, besides the servants, were in the room. She walked over to the table laden with several dishes and checked them out. Eggs, sausages, bacon, fruit, toast, tarts, and a variety of jams covered the banquet table. She wasn’t very hungry so she settled on a tart and covered it with a whipped topping.

As Ellie moved to another table to grab a drink, one of the servants turned to her, glancing at her shirt. “I like your T-shirt,” the servant said, her voice barely a whisper that Ellie almost didn’t catch it.

“Do you like the show?” Ellie asked, a smile spreading across her face when the servant nodded. “Who’s your favorite character?”

The servant thought about it and Ellie waited patiently for her to answer. “I like Lucy and Wendy.”

“Mirajane has been my favorite. She’s sweet and kind but has a badass side to her.”

The servant giggled at Ellie’s choice of words but nodded along to her statement. “Yeah, she’s awesome.”

Ellie smiled then grabbed her drink before turning back to the young woman. “What’s your name?”

“Jessie.”

“Thank you for the talk, Jessie, and have a good day.”

“You too, my lady.” Jessie curtsied and Ellie bowed her head to her before walking away, the smile still on her face. She liked talking with the staff for she wanted them to know she wasn’t stuck up or mean like others were with the staff. She wanted to show them she cared and that they could ask her for help when needed.

Ellie sat down at the table and bit into her tart, finding it had an apple filling inside. The whipped topping tasted like butter but it had a strong apple taste to it. _They are serious about their apples,_ Ellie thought as she took a sip of her cider, not surprised it was apple cider.

She quickly finished her meal, not wanting to be in the room long before someone else came in. She stood up from her seat and walked out of the room, thanking the staff for the meal as she went. As she started to head back to her room, she saw Bertrand walking towards her and internally groaned. She _really_ didn’t want to talk to him this morning.

“Ah, Ellie,” Bertrand greeted. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m sorry, Bertrand. I just finished eating breakfast.”

“Perfect. Now I can help you prepare for today’s events.”

Ellie rubbed her face, trying her best not to whine at him. She was hoping to have the morning to herself to help with the stress with her father. She didn’t want to think about it during whatever was planned today. “Bertrand, isn’t the first event in another few hours? May I have some time to myself before then?”

Bertrand furrowed his eyebrows, his face growing stern and Ellie knew her answer based on his look. “And waste what little time we have to prepare you for the event? No, we’re taking all the time we need to worry about your appearance for the best-dressed lady will be voted as Apple Queen.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow. “Apple Queen?”

“It’s an amusing tradition where the festival-goers vote on who will run the Apple Court. You’d get extra publicity, the favor of the actual Queen, and the ability to boss people around for an hour.”

If Ellie had been more awake and less stressed, she probably would have loved this idea. But since she wasn’t, the main thing on her mind was why Bertrand wanted to take up her whole morning to prepare for this event.

“That sounds great and all, but why do we need to spend hours prepping me if the only thing I have to worry about, basically, is how I look?”

“There are many things to worry about before the events!” Bertrand stared her down. “A hundred things can go wrong if you make one wrong move!”

Ellie released a huff before agreeing, following Bertrand to a more reclusive area to listen to him bicker and point out everything that she should and shouldn’t do.

* * *

 

A two-hour lecture later, Ellie was in the boutique with Bertrand, staring at the outfit he had set aside. She stared at the dress on the rack and wondered why, out of all the spring dresses, this was the one, as Bertrand so claimed. “Tell me, Bertrand,” Ellie started as she turned to him. “How did you find this dress and how will it help me?”

“Through a series of promises and threats, I was able to procure a historically accurate rendition of a Cordonian peasant’s best gown from the country’s most prestigious stage production company, available on consignment.” Bertrand turned to her and smiled, proud bursting forth from his facial expression. “With this dress, you’ll be sure to win the title of Apple Queen!”

Ellie gave him a small smile in return as she stepped forward and took the dress into the dressing room. She changed into it and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a blue dress with white sleeves that stopped at her elbows. A white square, to resemble an apron, meshed in with the dress along with a line of flowers circling around the ends of the dress with a green stripe running across the chest. She wasn’t a big fan of the dress, and she felt a bit silly wearing it. She didn’t understand why Bertrand wanted her to wear it but she wasn’t going to argue, not today at least. Ellie stepped out of the dressing room, giving Bertrand a little twirl. “Are you sure it’s not too…silly?”

Bertrand only smiled brighter. “Nonsense, you’ll thank me later.”

_We’ll see,_ she thought.

* * *

 

The two walked out of the manor and towards the apple orchard where Maxwell was already there. He smiled widely as he greeted the two. “Hey, Ellie, ready to show off your baking skills?”

“You’re lucky I’m like a prodigy at baking,” Ellie replied. “I was known in college as the girl that always brought treats on test days.”

Maxwell gaped. “All this time, I could have asked you to bake me cookies! Why didn’t you tell me you could bake?!”

“You never asked.” She smirked at him then glanced around. “But why do I need to worry about baking out here?”

“Because for this event, you are going to be baking an apple pie for the Queen.”

Now it was Ellie’s turn to gape at Maxwell. “I’m what now?”

“Yes, today is all about gaining the Queen’s favor,” stated Bertrand. “As we draw closer to the Coronation, she’ll be testing all the potential candidates. Be careful what you say around her.”

“It’d also help if you won the pie-baking contest,” inputted Maxwell, giving her a reassuring smile. “But since you’re a pro-baker, you should have no problem with this!”

“Yeah, sure,” Ellie muttered, feeling her stress rise even higher. How she had wished she had time before this event to calm herself.  Between this and her argument with her father, she didn’t know if she could keep a straight face.

Maxwell gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, you won’t be baking alone! It’s a team event, so you can rely on the other ladies if you need to. Some of them are amazing bakers!”

Ellie thought about the ladies, not seeing how any of them could bake, besides Hana. She chuckled, imagining how awesome her friend would be at this competition. Maybe she could try and get her on her team. At least she’ll have someone to calm her down. As she glanced across the field, she noticed the other ladies were gathering in the center. Maxwell and Bertrand wished her good luck, well, more like Maxwell did and Bertrand told her not to make a fool out of herself. Just as Ellie stepped into the circle with the other ladies, Regina stepped forward to address everyone.

“Greetings, ladies,” she greeted. “I’m glad to see everyone here again. We will soon be dividing into two teams to partake in the apple pie baking contest. I’ve decided that Olivia will captain one team and Madeleine the other.” She gestured for the two ladies to come to the front. “Ladies, please select your teams.”

Olivia and Madeleine stood in front of the group of ladies, assessing them all before Madeleine chose first. “I choose Lady Penelope.”

Penelope walked up to Madeleine, beaming at being chosen first. “Oooh, we’ll bake poodle-shaped pie crumpets!”

Madeleine, without missing a beat, calmly answered, “No.”

Penelope frowned but quickly composed herself as she resided with Madeleine’s answer.

Olivia smiled brightly as she said, “Lady Kiara.”

“Meric,” Kiara thanked as she stepped up to Olivia.

The two women continued picking all of the ladies until Ellie and Hana were left. Ellie balled her hands into fists as both Olivia and Madeleine stared at them.

Olivia smirked at them. “Look at the two strays. Come on, Ellie, I’ll adopt you. You’re not as mangy as Hana.”

_Oh, hell no._ An idea came to her mind and Ellie bit back a smirk as she said, “We’re a pair. If you adopt one of us, you’ll have to adopt both of us.”

“Two undesirables on one team?” Olivia frowned. “That’s just _vile_.”

Madeleine waved her hand towards Olivia. “I don’t really care. You can have them both.”

Ellie let out a relieved sigh as she turned to Hana and smiled to which her friend returned. As they followed their team towards the outdoor baking area, which Ellie was surprised to see, Ellie saw the Queen approaching her. “Lady Ellie,” Regina started, “I hope you’ll exceed expectations like last time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll bake you something that’ll make angels wipe,” declared Ellie which made a smile spread across Regina’s features. She wished Ellie luck before she moved on and Ellie made her way towards her team. Olivia was barking out orders to the team, telling the ladies what their tasks would be for the competition. “Ellie, Hana, cut the apples. That should be a simple enough task that even you can handle.”

Hana frowned, wanting to do more to help. “But I-”

Olivia walked off before she could finish. Ellie glared at the woman’s retreating figure before turning to Hana. “I appreciate all the help you can provide, Hana.”

The Queen stood at the front, addressing both teams before she commenced the start of the competition. Olivia walked up and slammed a basket of apples in front of the two ladies and told them to work. Ellie and Hana quickly made work of peeling and slicing the apples then measured the right amount to add with the rest of the ingredients. After their task was done, Ellie went off to find Olivia and found her near the other team’s kitchen. She saw Olivia hide two identical shakers behind her back and warning signs went off in her head, knowing the woman was up to something. When she comforted her about it, Olivia explained her plan to switch the sugar and salt labels on the other team. Ellie gave her a harsh glare, explaining to Olivia that her plan wasn’t right and she should leave the other team alone. While she didn’t like Madeleine, this wasn’t right in any way. If they were going to win this challenge, they would win it fair and square.

Olivia argued with her at first, but Ellie stood her ground, not leaving unless Olivia followed her. The two ladies glared at each other, neither backing down before Olivia let out a loud huff and walked back over to her station. Ellie watched her go, a smirk on her face as she walked over towards Hana, who was standing near the pie by the oven. The young woman smiled at her as she gestured towards the pie. “It’s almost done, but I wanted to decorate it before we put it in, so it has a nice design when it comes out.”

Ellie smiled. “That sounds amazing. Is that what the extra pie batter is for?”

“Yes.” Hana glanced at the batter and her eyebrows furrowed, trying to narrow all her ideas down to one but found it impossible. There were so many different designs that she had a hard time choosing. She turned to Ellie. “What do you think the design should be?”

“Since we’re baking for the Queen…how about the Cordonian Crest?”

“It’s a bit complicated, but I can do that.” Hana took the batter, kneading into the shape as Ellie quietly watched Hana work. She delicately placed the batter on the pie, making sure it was in the right spot before working on the next section. Before long, the Cordonian Crest outline was displayed on the pie and Ellie was more than impressed with how it looked. “Wow, Hana, that’s amazing!”

Hana smiled at the praise and Kiara came over then and she, too, was amazed at the design. The woman declared that the Queen would love it as she slowly and carefully put the pie into the over. With all the tasks done, all they had to do was wait for the pie to be done.

Ellie took a seat near the over, rubbing a hand over her face as fatigue was catching up to her. She was glad for this short period of rest and while a part of her wanted to take the opportunity to get a small nap in before the pie was done, she didn’t know if she would wake up again.

“Ellie?” Hana took a seat next to her, staring at her friend worriedly. “Is everything ok? You look exhausted.”

A small smile formed on Ellie’s face then glanced over at her friend. “I’m pretty tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night and then Bertrand lectured me for two hours before this challenge.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep last night?” Ellie was quiet, trying to think of how to say it without anyone else hearing. Hana’s eyes widened slightly as she leaned in and asked, “Did you and your father not get along last night?”

“No, we got into a little argument about stupid stuff, and I said some things I regret saying.” She let out a huge sigh, putting her elbows on her knees as she rested her head on her hands. “I won’t be surprised if my father never speaks to me again.”

“Don’t say that.” Hana rested a hand on Ellie’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m positive he’ll forgive you and will speak to you again.”

Ellie smiled at her. “You’re a good friend, Hana.” Hana returned the smile and then oven timer dinged.

Ellie stood up and put on oven mitts to retrieve the pie from the oven. She then transferred the pie over to Olivia who presented it to the Queen alongside Madeleine. Regina gave the two ladies a nod as they stood with their teams. “Thank you both. We’ll begin the judging with Madeleine’s pie.” She examined the quality of the pie, praising Madeleine’s team on how it was baked evenly. She then cut a piece and took a bite, quiet as she chewed then swallowed before saying, “This is very delicious, a perfect blend of sugar and spices.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Madeleine said, her face lightening up from receiving good praise from the Queen.

Ellie felt Olivia’s glare at her but ignored her, not wanting to stir her on. Besides, the Queen hasn’t judged their pie yet.

Regina turned her attention to the other pie and her eyes lit up at the design on top. “This design is amazing. Who did this?”

Hana smiled brightly as she declared, “I did, Your Majesty.”

“You’re exceptionally talented, Lady Hana.”

“Thank you, ma’am, but I had help from Lady Ellie.”

“Then let me extend my compliments to both of you.” Regina cut out a slice and took a bit, a smile spreading across her face as she chewed and swallowed the piece. “The perfect amount of apples with exquisite flavoring.”

Ellie smiled as Regina finished the slice, dabbing her mouth with a napkin afterward. “After addressing the strengths and weaknesses of each side, I declare Olivia’s team the winner! This is one of the best apple pies I’ve had in a long time. Very well done, ladies.” Applause filtered throughout the crowd and Ellie took the time to glance at Olivia, smiling sweetly at her. Olivia quickly turned away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Ellie chuckled at how childish she was being, especially considering they won without having to rely on Olivia’s cheap tricks. “Now, ladies, if you’ll proceed across the grounds for the next event.”

The ladies started to move across the grass as a cleaning crew came up to clear away the pie-baking equipment. Ellie was walking behind Olivia when she spotted Regina walking over. Thinking she was going to talk to Olivia, she was surprised when the Queen approached her instead. “Lady Ellie, may I have a word?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Ellie said as Regina lead her away from the other ladies, taking a stroll through the orchard instead. Regina eyed Ellie’s outfit for a moment then said, “First, I’d like to compliment you on your historically accurate costume.” She gave Ellie a soft smile. “It’s nice to see you embracing traditions.”

_I guess Bertrand was right,_ Ellie thought to herself as she put on a smile. “Thank you, but I suspect this isn’t what you took me on this walk to talk about though, is it?”

“You’re direct, but not incorrect. I wanted us to get to know one another better. I’ve been impressed with how you’ve comported yourself so far. You’ve demonstrated grace and composure unlike most.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Ellie felt a bit of pride from Regina’s statement. Even after being away from court for so long, she was glad she didn’t lose her edge. She was impressing everyone at court, and no one, except Hana, knew who she truly was. To Ellie, _that_ was an accomplishment of itself.

“But a queen,” Regina started, interrupting Ellie’s thoughts, “no matter how graceful and composed, cannot be everywhere at once. You’ll need to appoint advisors and ambassadors to act in your stead.”

Ellie nodded. “Effective delegation is effective leadership.”

“Precisely. That is why I’d like to hear your opinion on some of those around you.”

“Of course.”

“Madeleine is one of your strongest competitors. What’s your opinion of her?”

Ellie paused, thinking over her answer. Her first instinct was to say she was overconfident, but she knew it wouldn’t be an answer Regina would accept. Besides, her parents almost allied with Madeleine’s duchy before it fell through. She would have to ask her parents about that. “Madeleine’s a valuable asset,” Ellie answered, “She has the pedigree and skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. She could be a valuable ally or a difficult enemy.”

“Interesting assessment,” Regina noted. “Hana has been a competitor since the beginning, and you two seem closer than the others. What do you see in her?”       

“Hana is extraordinarily talented,” Ellie said without hesitation. “She’s basically a court prodigy, and she’s helped me find my footing when I didn’t know where to step.”

“She’s someone you’d want to keep in your inner circle, I assume?”

Ellie nodded. “Absolutely.”

“I had a similar thought about her myself. What you say about your friends can reveal more about you than about them.” Regina glanced at her. “And Prince Liam’s commoner friend, Drake? You’re by his side quite often despite him having little to do with the competition.”

_I have?_ Ellie thought this over in her head, thinking the only times she was ever around Drake was when they went out as a group together. But then she wondered if Regina was trying to see if she had any feelings for the man which then caused her to wonder why the Queen would think that. _I’m not mentally prepared for today._ “Drake is reliable if rough around the edges. He can be moody, but he’ll come through for his friends in a pinch. Drake’s loyal, and I understand why Prince Liam trusts him.” A small smile formed on Ellie’s lips. “I do too.”

“It’s good to surround yourself with people you can trust. A true queen must have a network of allies she can call upon.” Regina smiled brightly at her and Ellie saw a hint of pride in the Queen’s eyes. “It’s clear you’ve been assessing how those around you may help you one day.”

Ellie returned Regina’s smile with her own. “I have a knack for reading people.”

Regina chuckled then laid a hand upon Ellie’s arm. “You may return to the other suitors, Lady Ellie. It’s time I announce the next event.”

She nodded then curtsied to the Queen before walking away, feeling pleased with herself for impressing Regina. She was getting closer with her, but she didn’t think she had gotten on Constantine’s good side yet. The only time Ellie had conversed with the King was on the Masquerade and the Regatta, and their conversations were basically hellos and congratulations. She hoped in the future that she would be able to have more conversations with him as she had with Regina.

Ellie fell in line among the ladies and glanced around at the small crowd forming off to the side. Regina stepped in front of everyone and the crowd fell silent, waiting for her to speak. “The Apple Blossom Festival symbolizes the growth vital to keeping our small nation thriving,” Regina began, her voice carrying across the orchard. “Now, as tradition, we will honor one distinguished, best-dressed lady as this year’s Apple Queen. This is a ceremonial position for the people to decide. Last year, it was our very own, Lady Madeleine.”

Madeleine smiled, boasting with pride as she said, “And I very much appreciated the honor.”

Ellie fought the urge to roll her eyes as she listened to Regina. “As for this year, Citizens of Cordonia, who do you wish to honor with this title?”

The crowd erupts into wild cries, calling out names along with some cheers and boos. Ellie heard Maxwell shout her name which was then followed by another and another. Soon, the crowd was chanting her name and she was both shocked and awed that the crowd would vote for her to be Apple Queen.

“I think we have a clear winner,” Regina announced. “Lady Ellie will be this year’s Apple Queen.”

Ellie blinked as the crowd cheered. She overhead reporters commenting on her win, but she was still a bit overwhelmed by it all. Regina held out a hand towards her. “Lady Ellie, please join me for your ‘Coronation.’” Ellie automatically walked up to her and quickly snapped herself out of her daze as she approached the Queen, who handed her an apple-shaped scepter. She had to bit back a chuckle upon seeing it. “Lady Ellie, I pronounce you Queen of the Apples. Long live the Apple Queen!”

_Queen of the Apples?_ Ellie smiled, trying not to laugh. It wasn’t that she thought it was stupid, but it was such a fun title that she couldn’t help but feel giddy. At least this fun event would take her mind off things for a bit. “Queen Regina, it’s an honor.” She nodded to her before turning to the crowd. “Thank you all for electing me to represent you as the Apple Queen. I’m happy to accept this esteemed position, and I will treat it with the utmost respect.” She kept smiling as she leaned towards Regina and whispered, “What now?”

Regina smiled fondly at her. “My queen, I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the Apple Court. These are the courtiers who will parade behind you. Who will be your cup-bearer? This person should be a close confidant you’d trust with your life.”

Ellie searched out the crowd, her eyes landing on Liam. She smiled as she called out his name who returned her smile, stepping towards her. “I’m glad you’ve put your trust in me, my queen.” A small shiver went down Ellie’s spine at Liam calling her his queen. It felt right in a way, but she had to focus her attention on Regina and not on Liam, no matter how much she wanted to. Liam stood on her righthand side, and he brushed his hand against hers which made a small smile form on her lips.

Regina pulled out a goofy-looking fool's hat and Ellie tried _really_ hard to not burst out laughing, especially at how serious Regina looked while holding the hat. “My queen, please name who’ll be your court jester.”

Ellie was so tempted to pick Olivia and she was so close to saying her name, but she decided not to. She wanted to have fun with this event and Olivia might sour the mood if she was the jester. So, she decided to pick the one person who _would_ have fun with this. “Maxwell.”

Maxwell strode up towards her, a bright smile on his face. “Step aside, plebeians. Three-time jester MPV, coming through.”

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this,” Ellie overheard Drake comment and was about to comment when Maxwell beat her to it, “I’m sensing jealousy.”

“Forget I said anything.”

She giggled slightly as Maxwell placed the hat on his head, the bells jingling as they fell down his face. Regina turned to Ellie. “My queen, with your court assembled, it is your right to issue an edict before your people.”

Ellie turned to the crowd, thinking of what she would say when the thought came to mind. Smiling, she said, “My people, thank you for selecting me as your Apple Queen. I’m here because of you, and I will be your faithful Apple Queen, the Apple Queen of the people!”

The crowd cheered at her declaration which made Ellie’s smile widen. She saw Regina motion to something and glanced her way, her eyes slightly widening upon seeing a horse pulling a wagon full of apples. “Oh, magnanimous Apple Queen, please show your generosity and share your bountiful harvest with us,” Regina declared.

_They really take this tradition seriously,_ Ellie thought as she climbed on the wagon with her court right behind her. The wagon started to move, and Liam and Maxwell handed her the apples which she then tossed into the crowd. The smile stayed on her face throughout the ride, enjoying this fun tradition, until it got to the end where she spotted Madeleine standing next to a potted baby apple tree. Ellie climbed down the wagon and followed Regina up towards Madeleine. “Your majesty,” Regina started, “please honor your ancestor, last year’s Apple Queen, and plant a tree for the next generation.”

Ellie nodded at her explanation as she walked up to Madeleine, who curtsied as she said, “My queen, happy wishes for you.”

“Thank you, my ancestor,” Ellie said, smiling at her.

“The labor of your forebearers will help you build a better world.” Madeleine lowered her voice as she said, “Not many get the pleasure of being addressed as ‘my queen.’ Savor these moments, you may never hear the phrase again.”

Ellie’s anger rose, but she wasn’t going to let Madeleine know her words got to her. “Madeleine, I take nothing for granted.”

“Surprisingly level-headed. Maybe being a commoner has taught you to accept your station.”

The smile left Ellie’s face as she glared at the woman. “It taught me to appreciate the little things and not to be an utter jerk.”

“Good, I like complacency in a future subject.” Madeleine smirked at Ellie then stepped aside, revealing a hole for the sapling. “The ground is yours, my queen.”

With a final glare towards Madeleine, Ellie stepped up towards the baby tree, picking it up from within the pot. She then carefully carried it from the pot and into the pre-dug hole, tenderly packing in dirt around the tree. She patted the ground and smiled, standing up then turning to address the crowd. She smiled at them and said, “Everyone, the work we do today will benefit future generations. They deserve something worth inheriting.”

The crowd applauded Ellie’s statement and Regina stepped up towards her, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you, gracious Apple Queen. As for your final honor…” Regina trailed off as she stepped aside, and Liam walked up then knelt before Ellie.

“I may be in your service, but in my capacity as a prince, you are entitled to a kiss, my queen.”

“Liam,” Ellie sighed, lost in his eyes for a moment before remembering where she was, “I humbly accept your offer.”

Liam smiled. “As my queen wishes.” He stood back up then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Ellie smiled at the action as Liam stepped back, smiling at her as he bowed before walking off. The crowd started to disperse, and she figured the event was over. Regina nodded towards her. “It’s time I head back to Applewood Manor, but please feel free to enjoy the festival as the reigning Apple Queen. Past queens have been popular at the apple bobbing contest.”

Ellie nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Regina walked away from Ellie and she watched her go before she started walking off, glancing around the orchard as she did so. She saw some kids running around the trees, laughing and having fun. She smiled at this and thought that the kids around the orchard loved to play here. Her thoughts ran to Liam and wondered if he had played with his family in the orchard when he was younger. A chuckle escaped her as she pictured a little Liam running around the trees.

“There’s the bright Apple Queen!” Ellie turned around and smiled as Maxwell walked up to her. He returned her smile with one of his own then said, “how does it feel to be Queen of the Apples?”

“It was a bit overwhelming, but it was a lot of fun. Thanks for being a good sport about being the jester.” She smirked. “I knew you would have fun with it.”

“What can I say, I love to have fun.” Maxwell struck a dramatic pose which made Ellie laugh at him. “But anyway, I came here to tell you where you can find Liam to have a few moments alone with him.”

“Really? And where is he now?”

“I saw him go into the conservatory. I know he has to meet up with some nobles soon so go and talk to him while you still got time.”

Ellie nodded and thanked him then, after asking where the conservatory was, walked into the direction Maxwell pointed out to her. On the way, she said hello to various people who congratulated her on being Apple Queen or even just to say hi. She spotted the conservatory and picked up her pace a bit, wanting to have a chance to be alone with Liam for a while. Even if it was just for a few minutes, she would take what she could get.

She walked into the conservatory, stopping to look at the arrange of flowers around the place. The sun streamed through the glass ceiling to feed the various flowers and plants. She spotted a fountain in the center of the conservatory where Liam stood, staring at the water with his hands clasped behind his back. Ellie slowly walked towards him and Liam turned around, his eyes widening. “Ellie!”

“Did I startle you?” She asked, a smirk on her face as she stood up next to him.

“I thought you were the gardener I’m supposed to meet with.”

Ellie hummed, glancing over at the fountain and listening to the water flowing from the top into the pool below. “So, how’s preparing for King coming along?”

Liam sighed. “It’s…been busy. What I thought would be a few years before I become king is now only a matter of weeks. I thought I’d have more time to prepare myself and whoever I would choose to be my bride.” He shook his head in disbelief, still not believing all of this was happening.

Ellie frowned at this. She couldn’t imagine all the stress Liam was going through, trying to prepare everything he needed to learn and do before his coronation, and Constantine still hasn’t given a reason for his early retirement. It made her problems seem not as troubling.

“Ellie?”

“Hmm?” She glanced up at him to meet his worried expression. “Is everything alright?” Liam asked.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” she waved him off, forcing a smile on her face. He didn’t need to know about her struggles, especially when he has so much on his plate already. But Liam wasn’t buying it as he continued to stare her down. He walked closer to her, reaching out to grab hold of her hand. “Ellie, you’ve always been asking me how I’ve been doing, always looking out for me. But this time, let me know how you are faring, truly.”

Ellie stared into his eyes, thinking over what she should tell him. While her heart was screaming at her to tell him everything, she knew it wasn’t the right moment. “I…I’m not fine,” she confessed, her voice cracking a bit. She could feel tears gather in her eyes but blinked them away, she was _not_ going to cry in front of Liam. “My father called last night and we got into a little argument. We said some things…and I said some things I regretted.” Ellie choked on a sob as a tear ran down her face. “And now I’m worried that he hates me or-”

Liam pulled her into a hug, surprising her but she melted into his embrace. “He doesn’t hate you. He’s your father and he loves you very much. Whatever it was you were arguing about, I’m positive he will not hold this against you.”

The dam broke as Ellie buried her face in Liam’s shoulder, muffling her sobs. Liam was quiet as he held her, rubbing her back as he let her cry. He knew she needed to let this out and Ellie couldn’t have been grateful for the silence as she cried. Liam kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a moment before moving them away. He heard Ellie’s cries get less and less frequent and when she moved back, he glanced down to see her wiping the tears away. Ellie sniffled, trying to get her act together as she offered a small smile up towards Liam. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your suit.”

“Don’t apologize.” Liam cupped her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “I’m here if you ever need anything, even if it’s a shoulder to cry on.”

A small chuckle escaped her as she stepped away from Liam. “Still, it was not proper of me to do that in your presence.” She paused as she thought over her words then groaned. “Oh god, I sound like Bertrand.”

Now it was Liam’s turn to chuckle as he walked over to a bed of roses. He reached down and plucked a light-pink rose from the bush then handed it to Ellie. “If anything, that just shows you’re human, isn’t that right?”

Ellie smiled as she smelled the rose, remembering how she said those same words to him all those months ago. “It still feels weird.” She glanced up at him. “How much time has passed but, we’ve only done so little.”

“I feel the same, like we’re playing a game that’s skipping around to the important parts.” Liam let out a sigh as he gazed into her eyes. “And I wished these events could have turned out differently.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at this and was about to ask what he meant when she heard the doors to the conservatory opened. She glanced towards the front and saw two people walking up to them. “I guess our time is up.” Liam grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I hope you find the rest of your day to be well, Lady Ellie.”

“Thank you, and I wish the same for you, Your Highness.” Ellie curtsied and Liam gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. She walked out of the conservatory, glancing back to find Liam already in conversation with the two people who walked in. While her time with Liam didn’t go like she hoped it would, she did get something out of it. Glancing down at the rose in her hand, she held it gently over her heart as she walked towards the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck on this chapter for over a month because I didn't know how I wanted it to go. I finally stuck with this version after writing and rewriting the chapter. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! My goal is to have the first part of this story finished before the end of the year so let's see if I can do it.


	14. On the Trail For Love and Forgiveness

Two days had passed which was quite relaxing for everyone. With nothing major going on, the court was allowed to take the time for themselves to do what they wished within Applewood Manor. Ellie spent her time socializing with the other ladies, trying to form some friendships as well as more alliances with them. She and Penelope had gotten close, both sharing a common bond of missing their dogs. While Penelope’s dogs were more of a companion, Ellie’s were more of guard dogs, consisting of five of them. She wished for a pet like Penelope’s, where she could cuddle or play with the dog. As for Kiara, the two spent many of their conversations either in English or in different languages. Kiara had asked Ellie if she was willing to teach her Japanese after the social season was over which Ellie had considered doing. She has considered Kiara as more of someone to look to for guidance than Penelope.

However, Ellie’s main objective was to try and talk to her father to apologize and to hear his side of the story. But finding time to talk with him was not as easy as she thought. Lawrence was busy with the other nobles and having meetings with the King and Liam. When she found time to talk to him, it was merely a hello, how are you doing, and then a good-bye. Natalia had tried to reassure her he wasn’t mad at her, but Ellie was skeptical. She did promise, Ellie, she could talk with Lawrence at the next event and that they could try to work out their issues there. It wasn’t Ellie’s ideal plan to wait, but it was all she could do at the moment without trying to bring suspicion to herself. So she settled for making some bonds and alliances with other nobles.

The next morning, Ellie was woken up with a rapid knock at her door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Ellie checked the clock on her nightstand to find it was six in the morning. She groaned as she rolled herself out of bed and put on a robe, tying the sash around her waist as she went to answer the door. Bertrand and Maxwell stood on the other side with Maxwell smiling at her while Bertrand scowled which made Ellie upset at this, wondering what she did wrong to have him angry at her for some reason.

“You’re not dressed yet?!” Bertrand scolded as he stepped into the room along with Maxwell.

“Good morning to you too,” Ellie muttered as she closed the door, turning her attention to the brothers.

“Today’s next event starts early so that’s why we’re here!” Maxwell exclaimed. “You’ll be communicating with nature as you travel along Cordonia’s majestic countryside!”

Ellie smiled. “That sounds great, I think I need a breath of fresh air. What will be doing today?”

“We’ll be following on of the historic hunting trails the old nobility would use,” explained Bertrand. “Nobles of old would use this trail to hunt.”

“We’re not…hunting anything, right?” Ellie hated hurting animals and was against hunting. She didn’t know if she were to be able to enjoy herself if that were the case. 

“Hunting is forbidden these days. Besides, the dangerous wildlife has migrated elsewhere in the years since the great Royal Hunts of centuries past. Instead, you’ll be riding on horseback through some of the most gorgeous countrysides in Cordonia.”

“We’re going horseback riding?!” Ellie squealed, trying to control herself from bouncing on the soles of her feet. She was trying not to get too overexcited, but she loved horseback riding. It was always her favorite activity to do with her parents and she loved taking the trails around her home, especially when the leaves were changing colors in the fall. So hearing that they'll be going horseback riding for this event, she really couldn't wait to get started.

Bertrand cocked an eyebrow at her sudden mood change while Maxwell's smile only widened. Before either of them could say anything, Ellie rushed to the bathroom to put on a change of clothes. She wished she had her riding outfit with her, but she settled for a pair of jeans and a shirt. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, putting on a pair of long boots as she listened to Bertrand lecture her about something or other. Once she was ready, they walked out of the room and started to head towards the front when they crossed paths with Hana.

"Hi, Ellie," she greeted, smiling warmly at her friend.

Ellie smiled back as she noticed Hana's riding outfit, navy blue pants with a matching blazer. The blazer was buttoned up to her chest with a white button-up shirt peeking out.  "That's a nice riding outfit you have, Hana."

"Thank you! Of course, it's going to have a lot of scuffs and dirt marks by the end of the day." Hana smoothed down her jacket, brushing off imaginary pieces of lint off it. "What about you, Ellie? Is that what you're wearing?"

"My riding uniform is at home so," Ellie shrugged. "This is the best I got."

"I think there's still some uniforms to try on in the boutique if you want to wear something else instead of dirtying your clothes."

Ellie smiled. "I'll go take a look."

Hana walked up to her and linked her arm with hers. "I'll go with you."    

"Ellie, we'll meet you outside!" Maxwell called out to her as the two started walking in the direction of the boutique. On the way, the two women updated themselves on their lives since they last saw each other. Hana asked if Ellie had a chance to talk with her father to which Ellie told her no. When Ellie asked Hana about her parents, she was hesitant to reply, saying her parents weren't particularly happy with her at the moment. Before Ellie could ask further, they arrived at the boutique where Olivia was buttoning up her blazer. Olivia turned to the ladies and smirked at them. "Perfection, if I do say so myself."

Ellie checked her outfit, finding nothing different from hers to Hana's beside the color change, Olivia's outfit was a deep blue, almost black. Before she could comment on the similarity between the two, Hana commented, "You look lovely, Olivia."

"Of course, I do." She eyed Ellie. "You might as well just wear what you're wearing, you'll never top this."

"We'll see," Ellie stated as she walked over to the clothing rack, finding one riding uniform left. She examined the outfit as she stepped into the dressing room. It was a dark maroon blazer paired with tan pants, a white, buttoned-down shirt along with a white scarf. Ellie tried it on and immediately fell in love with it. While it was nothing compared to her old one, this one was a very close second. Ellie checked herself once more in the mirror before she stepped out of the dressing room. "What do you think?"

"You look wonderful, Ellie!" Hana complimented, smiling brightly. "You look like you stepped out of a Victorian painting."

"Thank you."

Olivia scoffed. "Please, Victorians haven't been in style for centuries."

"Sounds like someone is jealous," Ellie teased, catching the woman off-guard as Hana stifled a chuckle. Ellie only smiled at Olivia before linking her arm with Hana's and walking out of the boutique. They made their way out of the manor and Olivia marched past them, a scowl on her face as she passed the women. Ellie just shook her head at her immature actions and as she was about to comment this Hana, a hand gripped her arm and gently pulled. She turned to the offender, finding Maxwell trying to lead her away. She apologized to Hana, telling her she'll see her later before she let Maxwell lead her over to the side of the manor where Bertrand was waiting. He glanced over her outfit and nodded in approval. "That's better."

She frowned before she spat out, "thanks."

"You look great, Ellie," Maxwell said which calmed Ellie down a bit, giving him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"Good, now that your ego is satisfied, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Don't you always?" joked Maxwell. Ellie snickered, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Bertrand ignored them as he said, "I noticed Prince Liam was preparing his ride when I went to inspect the mounts just now and-"

"I got this," Ellie interrupted, glancing at Maxwell. “Where are the stables?”

“They’re on the other side of the gardens. I’ll take you to them.” He then led Ellie through the gardens, telling her he would try and distract anyone from coming in to give the two of them some privacy. She thanked him and when the stables were in view, Maxwell hurried over to the window to check inside before giving her the all-clear that Liam was alone. Ellie could only shake her head, smiling at how both brothers were trying to get the two of them alone.

She stepped into the stables, finding a small group of horses still in them. Some ignored her while others made a small neigh at her presence. She spotted Liam and as she was about to go over to him, she noticed a familiar black horse in the stable next to her, realizing it was the derby winner, Marabelle's Dream. Ellie smiled, reaching her hand out to touch the horse's snout. Marabelle let out a soft huff as she pushed her snout against Ellie's hand which made her smile, gently stroking her snout. "Hey, girl," she cooed softly. "How are you doing?" The horse released a soft neigh then shook her head, her hoof pawing at the ground. "You're itching to get out, aren't ya? I would be too if I was in your shoes...or hooves." Ellie chuckled at her joke then heard soft footsteps headed her way. She glanced over and smiled at Liam who smiled back. "Hi."

"Hello, Lady Ellie," Liam greeted. "I feel like I always see you whenever we are alone."

"Huh, what a coincidence." She smirked at him. "It must be fate."

"Must be." He glanced over at Marabelle, reaching out to stroke her snout. "But I see you're focusing your attention on the horses."

"I love horseback riding. My family and I make it a habit to take the trail during the spring and fall months to see the leaves change colors and to get a breath of fresh air." Ellie smiled fondly at the horse. "We don't own any horses, but I always wanted one since I was little. We always rented a horse that I didn’t really bond with any of the horses.”

Liam watched as Ellie continued to pet Marabelle’s snout and smiled at the horse. He saw how gentle she was and made sure her movements were slow and steady, so as not to spook the animal. Marabelle was happy with all the attention as she leaned her head closer to Ellie which made the woman smile even brighter. Ellie turned back to Liam, glancing around the stable. “So, do I get to choose my horse or is one assigned to me?”

Liam opened his mouth to give her the list of horses available when an idea came to mind. He glanced at Marabelle, reaching out a hand to rest it on the back of her neck. “If you want, you can have Marabelle’s Dream. She’s for sale and is looking for a right home to go to.”

“For sale?” Ellie’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh no. She’s retired from horse-racing, but still has a lot of life in her. You can have her, as a present from me.”

“You would really do that for me?”

Liam’s cheeks burned slightly red as his other hand went to scratch the back of his neck. “I mean…I thought…”

Ellie chuckled as she leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I didn’t mean to get you flustered. I’ll gladly take her.”

Liam relaxed as he turned to Marabelle. “You hear that, girl? You’re going to a good home. Take care of Lady Ellie for me.”

The horse whined then nodded its head, almost like she was reassuring Liam she would. Ellie smiled as she stared at her new horse, both astonished and ecstatic that she finally had her own horse. But one question rang through her mind as she turned to Liam. “Can…can I rename her?”

“Of course, she’s yours now.”

“Excellent.” Running her fingers through the horse’s mane, a few ideas came to mind but one stuck out to her. “Welcome to my family, Midnight.”

Midnight neighed, bobbing her head as her hoof pawed at the ground again. Ellie rested her forehead against Midnight’s after the horse calmed down before turning to Liam, giving him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Liam, for this gift.”

Liam grabbed her hand, holding it gently as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You’re welcome, Ellie.”

Just then, voices could be heard coming into the stables and Ellie turned to the entrance, spotting Maxwell with the King. Maxwell was talking with him, darting his eyes over to the pair before turning his attention back. Ellie covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her amused smile. She thought it was cute that he was trying to distract the King so she could spend more time with Liam.

“Lord Maxwell, I appreciate your help, but please let me look at my horse,” Constantine said and while his face kept a calm stoicism, Ellie could tell he was getting irritated.

“At least let me recommend a few videos,” Maxwell said.

_A few videos of what?_ Before she could think of what Maxwell was saying to him, Constantine glanced over at the pair, his eyes focusing on her hand in Liam’s. Feeling like she was caught doing something forbidden, Ellie pulled her hand away from Liam’s and clasped her hands together in front of her.

Liam greeted his father warmly who only nodded to him in greeting, his eyes still on Ellie. This made her slightly uncomfortable as the King kept his gaze on her before a small smile spread across his face. “Lady Ellie, you look very sporting today.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ellie said, curtsying.

“Are you ready for the ride today?”

“I am now.” She grabbed Midnight’s reins and led her out of the stables. As she passed Maxwell, he fell in step alongside her, following her out of the stables towards the front of the manor. “I’m sorry,” Maxwell started, and Ellie turned to him, an eyebrow raised as she wondered what he was apologizing for. “I tried to hold the King off as long as I could.”

Ellie smiled then reached over and patted his shoulder. “It was enough, thank you.”

Maxwell returned her smile and the two chatted as they walked to the front where the Queen, Bertrand, and the other suitors stood around. Ellie caught Madeleine talking with the Queen, overhearing her say something about exports from her county. She heard Regina chuckle in response which, for some reason, caused Ellie to get a sour taste in her mouth. The two were very close and it worried her how much sway Madeleine had over the Queen. She hoped she could get as close to Regina as Madeleine was, but she highly doubted it.

“Why are you always the last one to arrive, Ellie?” Olivia asked, snapping Ellie out of her thoughts.

Hana stepped forward. “Your horse is so pretty!” She reached out her hand and ran it across the horse’s snot.

“She’s the prettiest,” Ellie smiled, glancing over at the horse. “Aren’t you, Midnight?”

Midnight, almost like she understood, nodded her head in agreement.

Olivia glanced over the horse, her gaze hardening. “Isn’t that the horse that won the derby? How did you of all people get ahold of that beauty?”

A retort was on the tip of Ellie’s tongue, but she caught herself, saying instead, “It’s not polite to ask.”

Olivia huffed then turned away. Soon, the King and Liam arrived on horseback with servants behind them, leading horses out for everyone. Ellie saw a servant walking up to her, but she quickly reassured him that she already had a horse and he nodded, leading the horseback to the stables. Everyone got onto their horses and, once everyone was situated, Constantine addressed everyone with a wide smile. “Good morning, everyone! Please join me on this special day where we honor the rich history of those who came before us.” He then urged his horse to walk with Regina and Liam at his side with everyone else following suit.

As the group headed down the trail, Ellie glanced around the area. The trail was along the outskirts of the apple orchard on the right side with a field of corn on the left. She didn’t realize how close the manor was to the farmers but in case of getting away from court, it made sense their second home was in the farming area, away from prying eyes and the paparazzi. But the further the group traveled down the trail, Ellie could see mountains in the distance with the trail leading around the side.

The group soon started climbing up the side of the mountain with Constantine, Regina, and Liam taking the lead and everyone else pairing off into duos or trios. Ellie noticed that Madeleine had ridden up alongside the royal family and was talking with them. Constantine seemed to be involved in a long story and she heard Liam’s name being thrown around a lot which made her think he was telling a story from Liam’s childhood. She felt a bit jealous by how easily Madeleine was interacting with the King and Queen, but there was really nothing she could do.

Hooves hurried up alongside Ellie and she turned her head, surprised to find Olivia riding next to her, her eyes also on Madeleine. “I can’t believe Madeleine,” Olivia started, not taking her eyes off the family. “She’s playing dirty, using her friendship with the Queen to spend time with Prince Liam.” She huffed, scowling as she glanced over at Ellie. “I want to wipe that smug look off her face.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow, thinking of similar tactics Olivia used when the court was at her duchy. But Olivia loved Liam unlike Madeleine, who Ellie had no idea if the woman had feelings for him or not. She glanced back at the woman, accessing her before saying, “She plays nice, but it’s just an act.”

Olivia smiled. “Good. I’m not the only one who sees through her.”

“Give me some credit, Olivia,” Ellie smirked at the woman. “I figured you out most of the time.”

Olivia chuckled. “Maybe I should.” She gave her a curt nod before riding on ahead. Before Ellie had time to think over what just happened, Hana rode up alongside her, a bright smile on her face. “Howdy!”

“Give a girl a horse and she already thinks she’s a cowboy,” Ellie joked, smirking at her friend.

“That’s because I do,” Hana fired back, “but I also know the English, Mongolian, and Arabian styles of riding.”

“More than I know. I only know traditional and side-saddle.” Ellie winced. “Let me tell you, riding side-saddle is not comfortable.”

“Nothing says aristocratic like horse riding skills.”

“Yup.” Ellie reached over to pat Midnight’s neck. “But I like bonding with the horses so it’s a bonus.”

“I’m still surprised you got the derby winner horse. Your parents will be shocked.”

“Shocked is one word for it.” She turned back to Hana. “So, I’m guessing learning how to ride horseback is one of the skills your parents had you learn?”

Hana nodded. “They said that I could impress the different courts around the world.”

Ellie took a moment to think over Hana’s words. She wondered how many lessons Hana had taken throughout her life and wondered if she actually enjoyed any of them. She knew she liked the piano, but it took her ruining a performance for her to continue playing on her terms. Questions raced through her mind, wondering what Hana’s life was like with her parents, but she didn’t want to bring the mood down.

“You look like you have something on your mind,” Hana stated, interrupting Ellie’s thoughts. The young woman smiled then shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Up ahead, Penelope and Kiara glanced behind to wave Hana forward. Hana smiled and returned the wave. Ellie turned to Hana with a raised eyebrow. “Since the three of us have fallen out of the running, we’ve become a little friendlier with each other,” Hana explained.

A smile spread across Ellie’s face. “You’re making friends!”

Hana laughed, the smile never leaving her face. “My parents would think of them as political alliances, but in either case, I should visit them. Until next time, Ellie.” She waved then urged her horse forward, joining in on Penelope and Kiara’s conversation.

Ellie smiled, happy that her friend has come a long way since the start of the social season. She was happy that Hana was slowly spreading her wings and that she was making more friends. She’s happy that after the social and whoever Liam chooses as his bride, she and Hana will remain the best of friends.

“Smith!”

Ellie glanced behind her, spotting Drake waving her over. She tugged on the reins and Midnight slowed her pace to allow other people to pass before Drake fell in line next to her. He smiled at her in greeting then his eyes trailed over her outfit, a slight blush forming on his face. “You look…uh…very dignified today.”

Ellie’s eyes widen. “Opening with a compliment?”

“Don’t go falling off your horse now.”

“But I’m shocked you’re here with all the nobles today. Don’t you usually stray from them?”

Drake shrugged. “Turns out I had an opening in my schedule.” He then smirked at her. “Besides, there’s nothing oddly satisfying than watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers.”

Ellie faked being offended as she held a hand over her chest, putting on a British accent. “Excuse you, but this is made of the finest quality of cashmere with just a hint of satin. How dare you mock such a prrristine and elegant attire.” She held his gaze for a moment before he burst out laughing and she followed right behind.

“That was pretty good, Smith.”

“I try but anyway, is this why you're…less grumpy than usual,” she gestured to their surroundings.

“A bit, but it more so has to do with the company I keep.”

“A second compliment!” She gasped then narrowed her eyes. “Who are you, and what have you done with Drake?”

“Cute.” He shook his head, but the smile never left his face as he gazed out towards the mountainside. The two were quiet for a moment as they trailed along before Drake said, “You know when I first met, I wanted to dislike you.” Ellie only stared at him, questions on the tip of her tongue but she held them in, waiting for Drake to explain further. “You were crashing Liam’s bachelor party when it was supposed to be the four of us.” He sighed as his smile faded. “Liam and I are like brothers, and I’ve barely had a chance to hang out with him since this whole thing started. Hell, I barely get five seconds with him before another woman throws herself at him.”

Ellie frowned, glancing away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even consider what my actions caused.”

“No, it’s not you. Liam was the one who invited you anyway, but-”

“But you wished I would have said no.” Drake was silent, answering her statement. “It’s ok, I get it. It hurts to hear but I understand where you’re coming from.”

“I know we got off on a rocky start but along the way…things changed.”

“Well, I’m glad that I’m not on some secret hit list or anything of the sorts.” She eyed him playfully. “I’m assuming I’ve been promoted from a thorn in your side to an acquaintance?”

“Sure, let’s go with that. Anyway, I need to go and rescue Liam from his family for a couple of minutes.”

Confused, Ellie turned to look on ahead. She could tell Constantine was still talking and while she couldn’t see Liam’s facial expressions, she could tell by his body language that he was getting a bit uncomfortable. Drake gave her a two-finger salute then urged his horse to ride a bit faster to catch up with the family.

Ellie was about to go join Hana’s conversation with Penelope and Kiara when she heard Bertrand’s voice from behind. He didn’t sound too happy and Ellie’s curiosity got the better of her as she urged Midnight to slow even more, falling in line with Bertrand and Maxwell, catching on to the last of the conversation.

“Do I make myself clear?” Bertrand demanded, his face set in an angry scowl. Maxwell nodded, his face distraught. “Yeah.” Bertrand nodded then rode up ahead. Ellie glared at his retreating form before turning her attention to Maxwell, worried about him. “What was that about?”

Maxwell sighed. “Oh you, estate things…the consequences of failure and eternal ruination of our family name and fortune.” Ellie opened her mouth to reassure him when Maxwell smiled. “You know, the usual stuff.”

Ellie blinked. “You seem…chipper.”

“I’m not too worried. You and Liam are getting close. Even when he’s busy talking to his family, he sneaks glances back at you.”

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced ahead towards the front of the line to see that Liam was glancing back at her. She blushed and averted her eyes and quickly cursed herself. All her life, Ellie didn't fall for such cheap or cliche advances from men she didn't care about too much. But with Liam, he could have her giggling like a schoolgirl or blush widely at inappropriate fantasies that flew in her head. It wasn't something she was entirely used to.

Maxwell chuckled as he leaned over and patted her hand which made Ellie blush even more. "We're almost to our destination," Maxwell stated and Ellie glanced up, watching as the trail curved around one of the mountains. She could hear music in the distance which got louder the closer they got and as she rounded the bend, she saw a small little village that she recognized from her family's many riding adventures as a child. She spotted her parents greeting the royal family as they rode up to them.

Constantine turned his horse to address the court once they’ve gathered around. “Everyone, we’ve reached the hunting lodges which rests in Valtoria. When the two first united, our ancestors hunted together and then dined on the day’s hunt and continued the tradition around the anniversary of the day. While we no longer hunt here, we still come together to have a great feast.”

Lawrence stepped up beside the King. “As is tradition, a race will be held to celebrate our ancestors. Usually, this would be between myself and King Constantine to see whose family would be served first at the feast but for this year, we invited the suitors to partake in the race instead.”

Constantine nodded at Liam and he urged his horse to ride across the grounds towards the edge of a forest. “The first to reach Prince Liam will be served first.”

Ellie held back her smile as she lined up with the other ladies, all facing Liam. She felt Midnight pawing at the ground and she knew her horse was itching for a race. At Constantine’s call, Ellie let out a soft whistle and Midnight raced down the field, leaving the rest of the ladies in her wake. They crossed the field in a few minutes and thundered past Liam, who watched in amazement as Midnight slowed to a trot. She released a long neigh, shaking her head as Ellie stroked her neck and praised her horse.

“Excellent riding, Lady Ellie,” Constantine praised, smiling as he turned to an awaiting servant. “Prepare the first plate for Lady Ellie!” He nodded then walked off to fulfill the task.

“Everyone, please rest and relax before dinner is served,” Natalia said as she smiled at the crowd. Everyone got off their horses as servants came by to lead the animals away to rest as well as get some hay and water.

As Ellie wandered through the group, she found herself next to Tariq who she hasn’t seen since the bachelor party. She was about to continue walking, thinking that Tariq was going to ignore her, but was surprised when he started the conversation. “Lady Ellie, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

Curiosity and confusion spread through her mind, but she tried not to let it show on her face. Why Tariq was talking to her, she didn’t know. They've barely spoken to each other besides her quip to him about having house white wine if he didn’t want the red. But she put on a small smile as she said, “It’s been a while, Tariq. Did you have a good ride?” Even if she didn’t want to talk with him, she couldn’t be rude.

“It was a long journey, but I had a new pair of riding boots that are as soft as new-born kittens.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow at his phrasing to which he quickly replied, “Don’t worry, there not made from real kittens.”

“I would hope not,” Ellie said, shuddering at the thought at someone using real kittens to make shoes.

“I do hope your ride was as comfortable.”

“Horseback riding is one of my favorite hobbies, so it was pleasurable.”

Tariq smiled brightly. “That is impressive.”

_How is that impressive?_ Ellie opened her mouth to ask what he meant when she spotted Liam walking over, cutting into the conversation. “Excuse me, Tariq, but may I have a word with Lady Ellie?”

Tariq looked a bit disappointed, but it flashed away so quickly Ellie thought she had imagined it at first. He simply nodded as he said, “Of course, Prince Liam.” He turned to Ellie. “Lady Ellie, I do hope our paths cross again.” He bowed to them and then left.

_Weird,_ Ellie thought but quickly brushed the conversation out of her mind as she focused on Liam, smiling brightly at him. Liam smiled back then said, “It’s harder to find a moment together with all these people around.”

Ellie practically beamed at his comment. “I’m glad you choose to spend that moment with me.”

“Me too.”

Their moment alone was interrupted by Drake, Maxwell, and Hana who had come over to join them. While Ellie loved to spend time with her friends, she wished they hadn’t come over so she could have had more time with Liam. But then she remembered the conversation she had with Drake and decided it was probably for the best if they hung out a bit more.

“Hey, the feast is being put out,” Drake stated as he gestured with his head over to the table slowly being laden out with food. Ellie glanced over to see an array of different dishes, mostly meat, almost covering the table. She had forgotten how much food is prepared for this day.

“And it all smells delicious!” Maxwell exclaimed, a giddy smile on his face. “I can almost taste it.”

“It does smell divine,” Hana agreed as she observed the table. “But it looks like it’s all meat.”

“It keeps up with the tradition of eating ‘the hunt.’ Most of the food prepared is something you would likely to hunt in the wilderness,” Liam explained.

Ellie nodded along then she thought of seating arrangements, turning to Liam. “Is there any…seating arrangements for dinner?” He shook his head. “Great, then we should all sit together and eat. I think it’s been a while since we all did something together.”

“That’s a great idea, Ellie!” Hana smiled.

“And since you’re the first one to get served, you can save four spots for us!” said Maxwell.

Ellie hummed.

Natalia then walked over to the group, smiling at everyone in greeting before turning to Ellie. “Lady Ellie, may I have a word with you before the feast?”

“Of course, Grand Duchess.”

“We’ll catch up with you at dinner, Smith,” Drake called out to her as her friends walked away.

Natalia raised an eyebrow at her once they had left. “Smith?”

“I don’t know either.” The two started walking. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Just checking in. I’ve talked with most of the ladies already, seeing how they’re fairing. How about you?”

“Fine but I’m a bit worried about Maxwell.”

“How so?”

“It seems like Bertrand is giving him a hard time about all this, especially with how their…financial situation is.”

Natalia nodded. “I do know after their father passed, Bertrand took on the role of Duke very seriously. I think he doesn’t want to let down their house since they are the only ones left.”

“I see.” Ellie sighed. But while she understood this, she didn’t think it was right for Bertrand to be treating Maxwell like this. They were brothers and Bertrand shouldn’t let Maxwell think he’s a screw-up.

“Don’t worry, I think after the social season is over, Bertrand will lighten up a bit.”

“How are you sure?”

“Because the social season puts pressure on _all_ of the houses. Whichever suitor is chosen, that house will get recognition and royalty as in-laws. Bertrand is not the only one stressing on this.” She gestured out towards the ladies. “All of these ladies’ families are praying and hoping their daughter gets chosen as Liam’s bride. After the coronation, the houses will calm down and go back to their normal lives. But,” she turned to Ellie and gave her a reassuring smile, “if you do want me to talk with Bertrand, then I will.”

Ellie thought about it. After what her mother said, she didn’t think it was right for her mother to tell Bertrand to stop stressing when probably everyone else was. She then shook her head.

Natalia nodded as she looked out across the field, catching her husband’s eyes. She smiled at him then gestured him over with her head. “Now, how about you talk with your father with a moment while I’ll go have a catch with Hana.” She gently pushed Ellie in Lawrence’s direction while she went off in search of Hana.

Ellie slowly walked towards her father, meeting him halfway. The two were quiet, staring at everything besides each other until her father broke it. “I’m sorry.” She glanced his way, surprise on her face. “I’m sorry about the other night. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you.”

Ellie shook her head. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have said I should have stayed in New York. That wasn’t true at all. I was just…frustrated.” She took a deep breath and then let it out. “It was…the way you gave me lessons about the duchy and how upset you got when I was playing my instruments, it made it seem like you only cared about me focusing my whole life on the duchy.” Lawrence opened his mouth to speak but Ellie held up a hand. “Mom made me realize what you were trying to do, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“No, I should have told you what I meant sooner. I know how much you love music and I can hear the devotion to it every time you play. But when I hear you play, I think back to your mother and how she lost her passion for fashion because of all the lessons she had to learn to rule Valtoria properly. I didn’t want that to happen to you.”

“Is that why you wanted me to go to business school?”

Lawrence nodded. “I wanted you to have all the knowledge you could. But…I didn’t realize by doing all this, I was pushing you away.”

“You weren’t pushing me away. I think I was just in my rebellious stage a little later in life.”

He chuckled, a small smile spreading across his face. He reached out a hand to her but stopped, pulling it back. He let out a soft sigh and his smile faded. “But I think what worried me the most, what pushed me over, was when I heard you would be going into this as a stranger, and not as my daughter. It’s hard to hold back on greeting you as such…especially since I haven’t seen you in seven years.”

Ellie blinked back tears. “I’m sorry, but I wanted to go into the social season on a …even sort of playing field. I know you, and I know you would have pushed the King to have his son choose me, even if he didn’t love me. I want to marry out of love…like you and mom did.”

Lawrence thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “Ok, I understand. I may not like it, but I understand.”

“Maybe after this is all over, we can talk business and you can refresh my memory on all the details.”

“That would be lovely.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, laying his other hand on top of hers. “I’m glad we talked about this.”

Ellie smiled then rested her other hand on top of his, squeezing it gently. “Me too.”

They held hands for a moment before they let go. Ellie bid him farewell as she walked off to find her friends. Lawrence watched her go, rooted to his spot when he felt a hand grab his. “Everything sorted out?” Natalia asked, standing by his side.

“Yeah, we talked.”

“You two good.” He nodded and Natalia let out a breath. “Good, because I don’t know if I could have stood you mourning for one more day.”

Lawrence turned to her, eyebrow raised. “Mourning?”

“You know what I mean.” They stood in silence as they observed their daughter talking with her friends. They were all eating dinner and conversing as they did so.

“I’m worried about her,” Lawrence stated.

“Me too.”

Surprised, Lawrence gawked at his wife. During the whole season, Natalia kept on telling him Emilia would be fine and that he should trust her. It was a shock to hear this coming from her. “Aren’t you always telling me not to worry?”

“Yes, but I’m not worried about her pretending…sort of.” She glanced over the crowd. “I worried one of these people will try and sabotage her future with Liam.”

Lawrence’s gaze hardened as he glanced over the crowd as well, trying to see who would be likely to do such a thing. “Do you have any ideas?”

“No, but it’s something that’s been running through my mind ever since I learned she was one of the runner-ups, in line with a Countess and Duchess. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone did something to try and ruin her chances.” Natalia turned to him and smiled softly, grabbing his head and turning it to face her. “Stop that. You look like you want to murder someone.” She smoothed out the creases on his forehead before moving her hands back to the sides of his face, holding his head in her hands. “As I said, it’s just a feeling. I don’t suspect anyone of doing anything, but I will let you know if _and when_ I have a hunch.”

“Ok.” He wrapped an arm around Natalia’s waist, holding her close to him. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s worried about her.”

“I’m just better at hiding it than you are.”

Lawrence chuckled. “That you are.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. “Come on, let’s get some food.”

Hand in hand, they walked over to the table laden with food.

* * *

 

Later that night, the court had returned to Applewood Manor late at night. Ellie was thoroughly exhausted, and her bed was calling out to her. The ride seemed longer getting back than it was getting to the village. Once the court had arrived and gotten off their horses, they had walked into the manor to get some well-deserved rest.

“That was a long ride,” Ellie said, stretching her arms out a bit.

Bertrand nodded and Ellie saw how worn-down he looked. Whether it was from the ride or all the stress he had, she wasn’t sure…probably both. “For once, I agree with you.”

_Shocking,_ she thought. “I’m just ready to get back to my room and sleep for the rest of my life.”

“Or…” Maxwell started, unable to hide his excitement, “Until the country jamboree happens tomorrow. Hope you’re ready for another paaarrrtttyyy!”

“This is how I die,” Bertrand muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! My main goal for this story is to get myself on an updating schedule so I can get chapters out in a timely manner. I'm shooting for updates on Saturdays so I can get the first book done of this story so I can go on to the next. Hopefully, this will work. 
> 
> I also hope, if I'm productive enough, to have the next chapter up by 1/11. If not, it'll be up on 1/18.


	15. Reveals and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a day late, but at least it's not a month late. Enjoy, get ready for some feels!

The next day, the manor was full of excitement as Ellie descended the stairs with Bertrand and Maxwell. She saw various nobles holding glasses of champagne as they talked amongst each other while others observed the various paintings hung on the walls. Ellie noticed that most of the nobles were in casual-like attire. The women wore summer dresses while the men wore khakis and a light-colored shirt. From what Maxwell had told her, the party would take place outside in the gardens. It was a celebratory party before the court would return to the palace for one more event before the coronation which was only two weeks' time. She still couldn’t believe the coronation was right around the corner and it would soon be time for Liam to choose his bride.

This brought Ellie to pause, thinking over the chain of events. She had two weeks to tell Liam who she really was. There was no way she was going to wait until after the coronation to tell him the truth. If he had picked someone else, she didn’t want to go and reveal herself after the fact by saying, ‘oh, by the way, my real name is Emilia Anderson and I’m the Countess of Valtoria. Sorry you didn’t choose me, but now you have to live with my father breathing down your neck for the rest of your life.’ Ok, it wouldn’t be like that, but she knew Liam and herself would feel guilty. Should she tell him today? She didn’t know where the next event would take place and who knows if she’ll be able to find time with Liam after the party.

“Looks like they brought the drinks out early for this event,” Maxwell stated, snapping Ellie out of her thoughts.  

Bertrand sneered as he turned to him, quietly saying, “Focus, Maxwell, we don’t have time for party antics.”

“But I have so many new party tricks.”

Ellie patted his shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile as she turned to Bertrand. “Is there anything specific I should do at the party, besides trying to spend as much time with the Prince as I can?”

Bertrand thought about it then he focused his gaze on her outfit which consisted of a faded red blouse and dark jeans. “You’ll want to look presentable for the country jamboree.”

_Which means find something else to wear,_ Ellie thought, _but no point in arguing when I can find something better._ She nodded then glanced at Maxwell. “Maxwell, can you help me pick out an outfit in the boutique?”

“Sure!” He smiled and the two walked over to the manor’s boutique, shifting through the many different dresses. Ellie wanted to match with the other suitors by trying to find a summery dress to wear. Nothing too dark or too extravagant, just simple and cute. She could have worn the dress with the ruffles again, but she didn’t want to wear the same dress twice in one week.

Maxwell plucked a dress off the rack and held it out. “This one looks promising.”

Ellie turned to him and smiled. “Let me try it on.” Grabbing the dress, she headed into the changing room and exchanged her clothes for the dress. It was a spaghetti-strapped, white dress that stopped right below the knee. Groups of pink flowers scattered around the dress, stopping above the knee which held a strip of white lace to cover them. A brown belt wrapped around the middle of the dress which Ellie didn’t think would work with the outfit but was surprised by how well it complimented the dress. She glanced down at her shoes which were a pair of white wedges. As she pondered over her footwear, she heard Maxwell from outside her dressing room. “Everything ok in there?”

“Yeah, I’m just wondering if my footwear will go with this dress.”

“Here.” He dangled a pair of brown boots with an inch heel over the door. “I saw these and thought they might go well with your outfit.”

“Thanks, Maxwell.” Ellie took the boots and tried them on. They stopped an inch below the dress, exposing some skin between the dress and the shoes. Plus, it accented the brown belt. Nodding to herself, Ellie stepped out and gave Maxwell a twirl. “Good?”

“Great! Let’s go paarrttyy!”

Ellie chuckled, shaking her head as she followed Maxwell out of the boutique. As they headed out of the manor, they spotted Hana standing by a window on her phone. She was upset as she spoke and as they walked closer, Ellie could hear the sadness in Hana’s voice and knew something was wrong. She knew she had to be there for her friend, whatever it was, so she told Maxwell she would meet him outside before walking over to Hana, tapping her on the shoulder.

Shock filled Hana’s features as she turned to Ellie. “Hello, Ellie! I’m just on the phone with my mother.” She paused for a moment as she listened. “No, I’m not ignoring you. Ellie just walked over to me…Yes, the one from New York.”

Ellie was quite puzzled that Hana’s mother knew about her, but since Hana was in the social season, she wouldn’t be surprised that her mother kept up with the news.

“Yes, Mom, I’ve tried gaining the court’s favor…I’ve become friends with Prince Liam.” Hana’s voice sounded hopeful in the last part, but her face dropped once again. “Right, I’m not here to befriend him.”

“Hana, you’ve been amazing here,” Ellie said, trying to cheer her friend up. “Nobody here has half the talent as you do.”

Hana covered the phone as she turned to Ellie, her face still glum. “That doesn’t mean anything to my parents unless I’m producing results.”

_Producing results? What the hell do her parents expect of her?_

Hana uncovered her phone, listening to her mother once again as she let out a sigh. “Yes, Mom. I know you love me and only want what’s best for me.”

“Why don’t you try telling your mother what’s best for you?” Ellie gently suggested. A part of her was screaming to tell Hana to tell her mother off but based on her experience with her father, that wasn’t the best of ideas.

Hana contemplated the idea as she held the phone to her ear. “It helped with my father, it can help with your parents.” At that, Hana grew determined as she spoke into the phone. “Mother, there’s more to life than fulfilling your wishes. I’ve done everything you’ve ever told me to do, and it’s made me miserable. If you really want me to be happy, then you have to let me figure out what works for _me_.” She then hung up.

“You did it!” Ellie cheered, smiling brightly. “You stood up to them!” She gave Hana a quick hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m so proud of me too!” Hana exclaimed, pulling away with a smile on her face. “That felt…amazing! I can’t believe I stood up to them, I-” The smile faded as horror came over her face, realizing what she had done. “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I said those things to my mother! She’s going to be furious!”

“Just give her some time.” Ellie laid a hand on Hana’s shoulder. “You weren’t being unreasonable. My father came around after he had some time to think.”

Hana was quiet for a moment, thinking over what had transpired before nodding her head. “Maybe you’re right. I need to stay strong, even when she pushes back. It is _my_ life.” She then gave Ellie a small smile. “Thanks for helping me with that.”

“I only gave you the idea. You had the courage to follow through with it.”

“But I wouldn’t have done it without your idea.” Hana glanced out the window and saw the garden party then remembered where they were supposed to be. “We should probably go to the party before they miss us.”

“Don’t worry,” Ellie linked her arm through Hana’s then smiled. “We’ll just be fashionably late.”

Hana giggled as the two of them walked out of the manor and headed towards the gardens. The court had already assembled and many of them participated in the various games laid out, including croquet, badminton, and archery. White tents were set up for those who wanted to sit in the shade and converse, and some were mingling from group to group. Servants walked around carrying trays of drinks and hors d’oeuvres.

Maxwell spotted the two and hurried up to them with a huge grin on his face. “Ellie, Hana, there you are! I was wondering if I was going to have all this fun without you!”

“We aren’t that late, Maxwell,” Ellie said.

“It looks exciting out here!” Hana exclaimed as she took everything in.

“Not bad could use a bit more music,” Maxwell stated, his eyes roaming over the gardens. “That archery looks pretty sweet though.”

“It looks a little dangerous,” commented Hana as she stared nervously at it.

“Not as much fun as shooting though,” Ellie said without thinking which caused both Hana and Maxwell to look at her. She blushed as she explained, “My parents like to shoot targets as a stress reliever, and I picked up the habit I guess.”

Liam walked over and everyone turned to greet him which relieved Ellie for the change of subject. “Good to see you all,” Liam smiled then turned to Maxwell. “Looks like Maxwell’s set his sights on archery?”

Maxwell’s face lit up and Ellie knew instantly he had an idea…probably, not a good idea. “You think they’ll let me shoot an apple off someone’s head?” Definitely not good.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Hana frowned at the idea and Ellie seconded her concerns.

“I bet I can do it blindfolded! I saw it in a video once.”

“Just because you saw it in a video doesn’t mean-Maxwell!” Ellie called out to him as Maxwell ran off toward the archery range. She sighed as she thought about the trouble he could get into and didn’t think what he was going to succeed in what he was…trying to do.

Hana glanced at her then over at Liam before settling her eyes back to Ellie, smiling knowingly at her. “I’ll keep him from hurting anyone. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“That’d be appreciated,” Liam said with a relieved sigh. Hana went after Maxwell who was already asking an archer for a bow. _He’s persistent,_ Ellie thought before turning her attention to Liam. As she opened her mouth speak, Liam spoke first with a smirk. “So, I hear you like to shoot?”

Ellie blushed bright red. “I…I know that doesn’t sound lady-like, but it was a stress reliever for me, especially in my teenage years.”

“If you’d have told Olivia that, I think you two might get along.”

She chuckled. “We’re getting better, but I can still tell she doesn’t like me. Maybe after the social season, we might be able to connect more.”

Liam nodded as he glanced across the gardens. “If we had a shooting range here, I would have loved to watch you shoot.”

“I don’t know if your guards would be happy with you standing so close to an armed person.”

“Not if I order them to stand down, besides,” he took a step closer, leaving a small space between them. “I trust you.”

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared into his eyes. He trusted her. He trusted her! Hearing this, it made her think over her choices thus far. Would he still have that same trust when she reveals she lied about her life, that she is not some stranger from New York? Would he want to be with someone that lied to him?

“Is something wrong?” Liam asked, snapping her out her thoughts.

Ellie was about to force it down, but she couldn’t do that. “Is there somewhere private we can talk?”

“There is a hedge maze behind the manor. Secluded, quiet, away from prying eyes.”

“Do all your homes have hedge mazes?” Ellie joked to which Liam shrugged. “What can I say? My family enjoys them.” He glanced around the gardens before saying, “No one’s looking so we can sneak away.” He grabbed her hand. “Let’s go.” He led her over towards a flower-arched maze and they disappeared into it.

Ellie only followed along as they walked through the twists and turns of the maze. The soft music became a lull beat and she could no longer hear conversations from the court. The sun beamed down on them from the gaps in-between the arches with birds singing in the background. It was very beautiful, and Ellie thought it was the perfect place to tell Liam the truth. _And if Liam doesn’t want me anymore, at least I can stay here and cry and no one will worry,_ Ellie told herself.

They walked up towards a swing hanging from one of the arches, the lines covered in various flowers. The sweet smell of the flowers filled Ellie’s senses and it calmed her just a bit when Liam brought her into his arms, holding her to his chest. “I’ve been thinking lately…about what kind of Queen you would be if I were to pick you.”

Ellie froze. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I’ve wondered about what choices and decisions you’ll make, how you’ll help Cordonia throughout the years. What would you try and change?”

“I do care passionately about everyone getting affordable education. It’s something that crossed my mind while I was at college and how much it was. Not everyone can afford it and I want it to be something everyone can get.”

Liam squeezed her gently as he smiled. “A worthy cause.”

“Why are you talking so freely about the future?” She turned to look at him. “You usually don’t bring up.”

“I…let’s just say I can’t wait till the coronation.”

Ellie stared at him then wriggled out of his grip, wincing at the confused and pained look on his face. She hated herself for doing that but if she didn’t get out of his grip, she wouldn’t have been able to reveal herself to him. “I need to tell you something, something I should have told you earlier.”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it?”

Ellie glanced away, bringing an arm across her stomach and holding onto her other arm. “I…haven’t been entirely truthful about myself. I’m not just a random girl from New York; America isn’t even my home. I was just living there with my aunt and grandma. My name isn’t even Ellie Smith.” She took another deep breath then met his eyes. “My name, my real name, is Emilia Anderson.” Ellie waited, staring at him as she thought of all the different possible reactions. She was expecting everything from hurt to anger to anything- “I know,” Liam said. Besides that.

Ellie gaped at him, not believing the words she had just heard. “You do?” she asked.

“The grand duchess, your mother, accidentally let it out but she didn’t think anyone was around.”

She nodded, confused and shocked all at once. “What do you mean?”

“Back in Lythikos, I noticed your mother kept on glancing over at the table you were sitting at during dinner. She didn’t say anything at dinner, but she did pull Olivia aside later. I could tell your mother was not happy and when Olivia left, I heard her say, ‘how dare she do that to my daughter.’ When she turned, she saw me, and I saw her eyes widen before asking me how much I heard.”

“Is that why you gave her the note?”

Liam nodded. “I was actually going to talk to you about it that night, but it slipped my mind when I saw you in the moonlight.”      

A light blush formed on Ellie’s cheeks as her mind went back to that night and how intimate they were. But she pushed that out of her mind to stay focused on the conversation at hand. “So…you aren’t mad?”       

Now it was Liam’s turn to be puzzled. “Why would I be mad?”

“I just thought…because I didn’t tell you right away that you would be mad I kept it from you for so long or,” she glanced away, “that you wouldn’t…feel anything for me.”

Liam walked up and gently grabbed her chin, turning her head to have her look at him. He gave her a small smile as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. “Were you mad when I told you who I really was?” She shook her head. “So why should I?”            

“But…but I waited so long to tell you and I could have told you who I was at the beginning as well but-”

“I understand. Your mother didn’t give me the full reason why, but she did say that it was for you to tell. All she asked was that I didn’t tell anyone else who you were, and I didn’t.”

Ellie nodded. “I was going to tell you. There were so many times that I thought about it, but it was either the wrong time or we were interrupted. But in truth, I wanted to go into the social season with no one knowing my identity. Mostly to see if we,” she gestured between herself and Liam, “had anything. I wanted to see how you feel about the real me instead of Countess me.”

“Do you really think your title would have changed my opinion of you?”

“You’d be surprised,” she muttered which made Liam a bit shocked which then switched to concern when he saw her face. While she tried to hide it, she betrayed sadness and hurt in her eyes. As soon as Liam saw it, it quickly faded as Ellie smiled up at him. “Anyway, now you know the truth, and I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself until after the social season.”

“You have my word.”

Ellie nodded as she glanced over to the swing and started to head over to it when Liam grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She was startled at first then melted into it, laying her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. The two were quiet as they lavished at the moment when Liam stated, “You bring out the best in me, Emilia.” Ellie’s heart swelled when she heard Liam saw her name and she let out a laugh when Liam picked her up and spun her around. After setting her back on her feet, Liam smiled down at her, keeping his arms around her waist. Ellie quirked an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head. “I’m just happy.”

“Because you know who I am?”

“No, but it is a nice perk.” Ellie chuckled as she walked over to the swing, sitting down on it. She ran a hand over her face and when she glanced back up, she was startled to see Liam kneeling in front of her, concern flashing across his face. He reached out and cupped her cheek. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured, placing her hand over his, “I just…didn’t expect you to take my reveal so casually.”

“Would you have wanted me to be shocked?”

“No. I was just expecting the worse like you never wanted to see me again.”

He stared at her then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Ellie returned it, lightly biting his lower lip and she smiled when Liam released a soft moan. They parted for air a few moments later, resting their foreheads against each other. Liam pulled away, resting his hands on the swing. “I would _never_ want that. Even if you weren’t Countess Emilia Anderson, I would still want you in my life.”

Ellie stared at him in disbelief. His words cut right into her heart, letting them echo through her mind, but she couldn’t accept them. Not after what she did. “Even though I lied to you, deceived you into thinking I was a commoner?”

“I don’t call it deceiving. You were merely…pretending.”

“But-”

“I saw a wonderful side of you, Emilia, a side that you wanted me to see.” Ellie furrowed her eyebrows but didn’t say anything, wanting to hear Liam’s explanation. “You wanted me to see you as you are, not without a title. I see a woman who puts others before herself, wanting to make sure everyone around her is fine and listening and offering advice when they need help. Even if you are having a bad day, you make sure you don’t let it affect anyone around you. You love horseback riding and love to communicate with nature when you can.” Liam smiled as he took her hand in his. “This woman before me, while she may be a Countess, is a remarkable, beautiful, brave, and compassionate young woman. And even if you did enter the social season as Countess Emilia Anderson, I would still see everything I have just described to you.”

Ellie blinked back tears, breathless at his declaration. “How…” her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat to speak clearly, “how can you be so sure?”

Liam reached up and wiped away a tear that had escaped. “Because I am.”

She let out something between a laugh and a sob, pressing her palm onto her eyes to keep herself from crying. Liam held her hand, gently squeezing it to let her know he was here for her if need be. She smiled and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She already cried once in front of him and once was enough. Only happy tears were to be shed in front of him. “Tell me something about Applewood Manor that you love,” Ellie said, smiling at him.

Liam smiled back as he stood up, gazing at the hedge maze. “My family and I would come here during the summer months as a sort of break from royalty. My brother and I loved it here. We didn’t have to worry about the press or any Cordonians looking into our lives. We were allowed to wear casual clothing and we got to play as much as we like.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“It was. My brother and I never wanted to leave.” He turned to her. “Once when I was young, I hid in the basement of the manor when it was time to go. My brother and parents had to search the entire grounds to find me.”

“Sounds about right for any child not wanting to leave vacation.”

Liam chuckled and nodded. “I would have been in a great deal of trouble, but my brother took all the blame, saying we had been playing hide and seek, and he simply couldn’t find me. My parents scolded him for starting a game too close to when we were leaving.”

“He sounds like a good big brother.”

“He is.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “He’s always been looking out for me. I hope you get to meet him.”

“I hope so too, and I look forward to introducing you, properly, to my family.”

“What were you like as a child?”

Ellie blew out a long breath. “I was a mixture of trouble and sweetness. Some days were better than others, but it was around twelve that I grew more…rebellious which my father was not too happy about.”

“Which led to your sneaking out attempts?” Liam asked with a smirk.

“Yep, but after my coming of age party, I grew a bit more serious and knew I had to focus more of my attention on Valtoria, but after a bad break-up, I wanted to get away for a while. That’s why I went to America for college, though it was good as any to get away for a bit.”

“And got your degree in fashion business and music.”

“I also have an associate in business.” She smirked at his shocked expression. “I may have wanted to get away from home, but I wasn’t going to slack on my responsibilities. I took online classes and had tutors help in learning about business trades and sorts. We would set up fake scenarios that I would have to solve in order to keep my business afloat. My aunt and grandpa would pretend to be potential allies to Valtoria and offer me services they could provide if I were to align with them. I might have been angry at my father for the way things went, but I was _not_ going to take that out on my people.”

Liam smiled. “Even on your mini-vacation, you were still developing your skills.”

She pushed herself off the swing and walked over to stand in front of Liam. “I might be a bit rusty at courtly proceedings and the such, but that doesn’t mean I can’t relearn them. Besides, all of the teachings I’ve gotten has helped me thus far.”

“I’ve never doubted your abilities.”

“Good.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “Keep it that way.”

Liam chuckled and kissed her again. Just then, the sound of bells chiming echoed throughout the maze and Liam sighed, pulling away. “And that would be the official signal to end the games and assemble for the dinner.”

Ellie sighed as well, nodding her head as the two started heading out of the maze. Liam grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She smirked at him and she squeezed his hand. Soon enough, Ellie and Liam walked out of the maze and Ellie was shocked to see the sun had begun to set. _How long have we been in the maze?_ Ellie tried to think but since they were in a hedge maze, it was hard to judge how long they’ve been in there.

Liam turned to her, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. “We must part ways, Lady Ellie. I’m glad to have spent this time with you,” he leaned in and whispered, “my sweet Emilia.”

Ellie’s spine tingled again at him saying her name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. Her cheeks turned slightly red which made Liam chuckle, winking at her before walking off, greeting nobles as he passed by them. Ellie stared at his retreating back and she felt a huge weight lift off her chest which made her smile. He knew, and he still wanted her. With this in mind, Ellie walked over towards the set of tables laid across the grounds, lined with plates and silverware as servants started pouring drinks for those already seated.

As Ellie passed by some tables, she noticed Kiara, Penelope, and Madeleine talking amongst each other. She could hear their conversation as she got closer and slowed her pace so she could hear what they were talking about.

“The King and Queen seemed quite taken with you today, Lady Madeleine,” Kiara said, nodding at the woman.

A proud smile spread across Madeleine’s face. “They respect my opinions, and I believe we have a lot in common. I hope I’ll have the support of all the ladies at court if I’m chosen.”

_God is this woman arrogant,_ Ellie thought. But just as that thought crossed her mind, Penelope spoke up. “To tell you the truth, I think Lady Ellie may be the one to be chosen, and I think she’d be a wonderful queen.”

Ellie smiled and saw Madeleine frown at her. “Well, I supposed your…entitled to your opinion.” She turned to Kiara. “What do you think, Lady Kiara?”

“It’s all up to the Prince, isn’t it? And I believe he favors Lady Ellie.”

Madeleine’s face fell. “That’s disappointing to hear, but not entirely surprising. We’ll see how things turn out.”

Ellie walked away, thinking over their conversation. She was happy that Penelope and Kiara have her support and she’ll have theirs, but she didn’t know where she stood with Madeleine. From what she overheard, Madeleine didn’t seem very happy that she wouldn’t be chosen. It made her think if she’ll have Madeleine’s support if she was chosen. She would have to keep an eye on her and possibly ask her mother for guidance about her.

Lost in her thoughts, Ellie wasn’t paying attention to where she was going until she almost ran into Tariq, quickly changing direction to avoid running into him. “I’m sorry, Tariq,” Ellie quickly said but Tariq only smiled. “It’s nothing. Really, Lady Ellie, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”

Ellie quirked an eyebrow. She still had no idea why he was being so nice to her, but she still played along, putting on a small smile. “How have you been?”

“As splendid as you look, my dear.”

_What?_ The smile faded from her face. “Tariq, where did that come from?”

“It came from the deepest recesses of my being. This event can hardly bear a star as bright as yours.” He took a step closer to her. “You know, I have to tell you, after speaking with the other ladies here, I find myself having such a …appreciation for you.”

“What?” Ellie couldn’t help letting that slip.

“It’s true, you’re a breath of fresh, New York air.” _New York air isn’t exactly fresh._ “The other suitors are absolutely boring. One only talks about her dogs, one merely sulks, and don’t get me started on Olivia.”

Ellie’s eyes narrowed. She’d come to think of the other suitors as friends and potential allies, but she hated how this man can so easily stereotype some based on their words or actions. “They each have their own charms.”

“If they do, I have yet to see it.” He gestured out towards the crowd. “All the suitors have good breeding, wealth, and manners, but they’re absolutely dull.” He sighed then muttered, “How disappointing.” Tariq then flashed her a smile. “But you, Lady Ellie, you grow more interesting every time we speak.”

_We’ve only spoken twice!_ Her mind screamed at her while shouting out red flags. He was making her super uncomfortable and she didn’t know where he was getting all these ideas from. She needed to stop this before it went any further. But before she could say anything, Tariq made his farewell and then walked away. She could only stare at his retreating back and hoped that no repercussions would happen because of this.

Ellie walked in the opposite direction of Tariq and her eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face but found her father glaring in Tariq’s direction. They then locked eyes and she could tell from her father’s look if he wanted her to do anything about him. She only shook her head, not wanting to cause a scene over this.

Just then, Maxwell walked up to Ellie. “There’s our little social star!” He gestured with his head toward Tariq. “Is that Tariq you were talking to?”

“Yeah…I don’t know what to make of him.”

“I just know he loves his expensive clothing…and his shoes.”

Ellie turned to him. “His shoes?”

Maxwell only shrugged. “Out of all the noblemen I know, he’s the fussiest when he comes to his shoes. He can buy any expensive clothing from any store, but his shoes have to be what he has in mind or else he won’t wear them.”

“Ok, then.”

“Anyway,” he linked his arm with Ellie’s, “Bertrand and I just grabbed a table for dinner.” He led her over to the table and just as they sat down, they heard glasses clinking and everyone turned to see Liam standing by the King and Queen.

“If I may have everyone’s attention, please, I’d like to say a few words before we close this evening,” Liam started, waiting for the mummers of the crowd to simmer down before he continued. “First, I’d like to thank all of you for joining us out here at the country estate. I’ve had the honor and privilege to have you in my court, and I couldn’t have asked for a better company. As I step into my father’s place in a few days, I can only hope that I’m half the man he’s been for Cordonia.”

Maxwell cheered out from next to Ellie, “Long live Prince Liam!” to which everyone else either applauded and cheered alongside him. Liam smiled at the gesture, nodding his head in thanks as he waited for the crowd to settle again. “Thank you all. When we next meet like this, it’ll be the last event of the social season. As per tradition, this event will be hosted at the illustrious Beaumont House.”

As the crowd applauds, Ellie turned to Maxwell and Bertrand for confirmation and found them both smiling proudly. Well, Bertrand was while Maxwell was being…Maxwell. Her mind went back to when they had the events at Olivia’s duchy and then realized the ball would be in her court which meant she would have more time with Liam. But then a memory came to mind as Maxwell leaned towards her. “I can’t wait for this party!”

“Maxwell, aren’t we a little…strapped for funds?” Ellie quietly asked. “Can we afford to host a party?”

Maxwell’s face grew grim then let out a soft sigh. “I’m not sure we have a choice. As Liam said, it’s tradition. We can’t back out.”

Bertrand nodded. “Yes. If we back out, we might as well announce in the daily paper that we’re officially ruined.”

“I understand.” _Maybe there’s some way I can help with the financing of the party._

The applause died down and Liam continued to speak. “The Beaumonts will surely give us another legendary night to remember. Until then, I thank you again, and wish you a good night.” Liam raised his glass to which everyone followed suit, toasting to the night and for the day to follow. Ellie’s eyes met Liam’s and she smiled to which he returned. She then saw her mother sitting behind the Queen and gave her a knowing look to which Ellie nodded. Natalia’s face lit up in the excitement and she excitedly knocked back her drink which made Ellie let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

 

Later the night, Ellie was in her room and stepping out of her dress. She had decided she would shower in the morning before she left for she was too tired to do it now. All she wanted was to slip into her pajamas and crawl into bed. As she reached to undo her bra, her door opened and Ellie quickly spun around, her eyes widening at Tariq stepping into her room, who was also shocked by her presence. “Good lord! Ellie! Disrobing in my room, what a forward gesture!”

“Your room?!” Ellie covered herself, both furious and embarrassed at the current situation.

Tariq’s shock soon faded, replaced by desire. He took a step forward which caused Ellie to take a step back. “Please, don’t misunderstand. I’m not upset, I’m just surprised. I suspected, but I never thought this would happen so soon.”

“What are you talking about?” Ellie shakily asked as she backed up into the wall. She glanced around, trying to find something to defend herself with when Tariq stopped in front of her, reaching out and grabbing her hand, bringing it up to have it rest over his heart.

“No, I must say this! Your feelings are most ardently returned. You’ve thoroughly enchanted me, just as you enchant everyone you come across.” He leaned closer to her, “and now I know you feel the same way about me.”

Ellie pushed him away, fury outweighing any embarrassing emotions running through her head. How dare he assume she had feelings for him when they only talked _twice_ , and both those times were just asking how he was doing. Just as she was going to tell him off, yell at him for coming into her room, he leaned down and kissed her. A moment passed as Ellie was still, shocked at what just happened before she came back to her senses. She pushed him away and then slapped him across the face. “How dare you!” she exclaimed, her face red in anger.

Tariq put his hand over his cheek, gaping at her in shock which then morphed into confusion. “I don’t understand…I thought…wait…are you messing with me?”

“What?!”

“I think you are.” Tariq pushed himself onto her, trapping Ellie against the wall. Her heart raced at their closeness as she struggled to get out of his grip. “Let me go!” His hand trailed underneath her breast and Ellie’s anger flared as she brought her knee up in-between his legs. Tariq staggered back and Ellie took that moment to get away from the wall and him. She reached for her phone but before she could grab it, Tariq grabbed her from behind and Ellie screeched in anger as she struggled in his grip.

The door opened again then she heard, “Get away from her!” Tariq was pulled off her and Ellie stumbled against the bed, glancing over to see Drake fighting with Tariq. Tariq landed a solid punch at Drake and the two grappled for a bit before separating, glaring at each other.

“How dare you enter my room!” Tariq exclaimed. “What right do you have?”

“Your room? This is Ellie’s room, and I heard her scream. That is enough of a right as any to enter.”

Ellie glared at Tariq. “You had no right to enter my room and you did _not_ have my permission to kiss me!”

Tariq’s face fell. “So…you don’t have feelings for me?”

“No!” She gestured towards the door. “Now get out!”

“But I heard…” Tariq was quiet then shook his head. “I humbly apologize for my actions. I’ll show myself out.” He then quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Drake glared at the door for a moment then turned to Ellie, his face morphing into concern. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, thank you, Drake.” She smiled at him. “Seems like you’re always there when I need you.”

“I’ll always be here for you…for Liam’s sake, of course.” Drake shuffled on his feet nervously. “Liam would never forgive me if something bad happened to you, and I wouldn’t forgive myself either.”

Ellie was about to reassure him when she realized she was still in her underwear. She quickly grabbed her dress and threw it back on then turned back to him. “Thank you, Drake, I mean it,” Ellie said. He nodded and he started towards the door but then he winced as he walked which concerned Ellie. She moved to stand in front of Drake to keep him from walking out. He arched an eyebrow at her, but she just stood there, arms crossed over her chest. “Let me look at your injuries.”

He waved her aside. “It’s nothing.”

“You don’t get to say it’s nothing until I see for myself. You helped me out, now let me help you.”

He stared at her before agreeing and removing his shirt, holding it in his hands while Ellie checked over him. She noticed some bruises already forming along his side, but nothing seemed too serious. She pressed along his ribs, not feeling any that were broken. _That’s good,_ she thought as she checked once more. She didn’t realize how fit Drake was. She figured he kept in shape but didn’t realize how well it was. _Why is it that whenever guys take off their shirts, they look ten times hotter? Wait, why am I thinking this? Focus, Ellie!_

“So, is it nothing?” Drake asked which snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded, taking a step back. “Yes, you’re good, but I would ice that one bruise on your side.” She gestured to it. “It looks pretty nasty.”

“I’ll be fine.” Drake waved her off.  “All I need is some whiskey.”

Ellie nodded then glanced behind her, shocked to find a minibar next to a bookshelf. As she walked over to it, she wondered how she has never noticed it till now. She looked at her options then settled on pouring two shots of whiskey. She carried them over to Drake and handed one to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought you don’t like whiskey?”

“I don’t.” Ellie raised her glass to him. “But I didn’t have a good night and my mom says you only drink what you like to celebrate. If you didn’t have a good day, have a drink you don’t like so you can forget about it.”

“Don’t you just drink until you forget?”

“Nope. If you drink alcohol you don’t like, then you associate that memory with the drink, and you forget about it.” Ellie knocked back her drink and flinched at the burn. “Bleh.”

Drake chuckled then drank his shot. “I don’t understand you, Smith.”

“Well, I don’t understand you half the time, so I guess we’re even.” Ellie placed her glass on the table next to her, her fingers still resting on the rim. “But in all seriousness,” she gave him a small smile. “I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you. You may be rough around the edges, but I can see a soft side to you.”

Drake stared at Ellie for a bit before turning to stare at his empty glass. “I know I don’t act grateful for anything most of the time, but…I do care about you.”

“Knew it,” she smirked. “As I said, you have a soft side.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go around telling everyone. I got a reputation to uphold.”

Ellie mimed zipping her lips, locking it, and throwing away the key which made Drake chuckle. She laughed along with him as a thought came to mind, one that’s been circulating for a while since his birthday. “Drake, can I ask you something?”

He thought about it then shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“Is there a reason you keep pushing me away? I haven’t done anything to offend you, have I?”

“No, it’s not that.” Drake took in a deep breath and let it out. “It’s just…you’re here for Liam. All of the suitors are and, well, so is the whole court.” He let out a soft sigh as he gestured to their surroundings. “Everything and everyone in this place exists to orbit around Liam. You could almost hate him for it if he weren’t so damned likable.” He frowned at her and she noticed how sad and furlong he looked. It didn’t match him at all. “It’s dangerous for people like you and me to forget that.”

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering to what Drake was getting at. He talked about how he wasn’t jealous of Liam or that their relationship wasn’t bad. In fact, he said that they’re like brothers so why is he telling her all of this? And why was he saying it was dangerous for them? She then thought about all of their interactions. She noticed the side glances from him, how he grew to be less stiff and grumpy with her, hell, even the Queen noticed how close she and Drake were getting! She always thought it was because they always hung out as a group and not because of…oh dear god. “Drake, what are you getting at?” she cautiously asked.

Drake grumbled, the sad look still on his face as he glanced away. “Hell, Smith, don’t make me say it.”

_Yes, yes you do,_ she thought but waited for him to speak. She needed to hear this, needed this to be confirmed before she assumed. She didn’t want to make an ass out of herself or Drake.

Drake was quiet for a moment, steeling himself to speak as he turned to face her again, staring into her eyes. “If we’d met somewhere else, anywhere else. At a club in New York, or in an airport, or at a party. If you hadn’t been our waitress that night, and I hadn’t been sitting next to Liam. Do you think all of this…do you think it could’ve been different…between us?”

There it was. Ellie thought about it, about how different everything would have been if she had said no to Maxwell’s invitation or if she didn’t work that night. So many different alternate realities that could have changed based on her decisions but…

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat. “Drake…I’m here for Liam.” She saw the way his heart broke, how he now knew she didn’t have any feelings for him. She had always considered Drake to be a protective big brother that didn’t show his affection in public, only in the privacy of their home. But even so, she hated that she was the one causing him pain and nothing she could do would heal him.

“I know,” Drake said after a moment’s breath. “I’m sorry…I…what the hell am I doing?” He placed the glass down beside hers, pulling his shirt back on. “I’ve got to go.” He turned and headed toward the door, opening it as he turned to look at her. “And for all our sakes, lock your door this time.” Right as he said that, he glanced at the knob and his eyes widened.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her heart throbbing in fear.

“Smith…there’s no lock on your door handle.”

“I…I thought they were like that.” Fear crept up her throat, making her veins feel like ice and it got worse when Drake said, “No, all the other rooms on this floor lock.” He stared at the handle then turned to her, seeing the fear in her eyes. He tried to think of something, anything to soothe her nerves so she would be able to sleep tonight without fear. “It’s probably nothing,” was all he could think of.

“Probably?”

Drake swore underneath his breath as he heard her voice hitch up higher, knowing what he tried to do didn’t really help. “Just…be careful, ok?” He then closed the door behind him.

Ellie stood rooted to her spot for a few moments, trying to calm herself down before she grabbed a chair and placed it underneath the door handle. She slowly walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it as tears slipped from her eyes both from what almost happened with Tariq and Drake’s confession. She only hoped the last event of the social season wouldn’t be as stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there would be feels. To be honest, I was never really into Drake. I know there are a lot of fanfictions that have the main character split between whether they want Liam or Drake and many people who've played the game seemed to be split between the two as well, but I never fell for Drake as I did for Liam. 
> 
> Also, you guys are amazing for keeping with this story so far! I love that everyone seems to like this version of TRR. Thank you all so much! I enjoy reading the comments and it makes me happy you guys love Ellie and her backstory. We're almost done just five more chapters until the first book is finished! The next chapter will be released on 1/25, and it will happen!


	16. Lending Hands and Having Dates

The next day, Ellie was in the limo with Bertrand and Maxwell. They had packed up the car early that morning to get to the Beaumont Estate as soon as possible. They had a lot to prepare for before the court came over to stay for the night and had to be sure everything was spotless. While both brothers were excitedly chatting about the event to come, Ellie stayed quiet as she thought over the events of last night. She had this gut feeling that something wasn’t right, that with what happened with Tariq wasn’t all that it seemed. Why would he think her room was his? And what did he hear that made him think he could come into her room? Why was her room the only one without a lock?

Ellie rubbed her eyes for the hundredth time it seemed. She barely got any sleep last night as she kept on jerking awake to look at her door. She’s never been that paranoid before but that was the first time anyone did that to her. Well, besides of an asshole fiancé that only had one thing in mind, she’s never had any serious encounters with men. She could only wonder how far Tariq would have gotten if Drake hadn’t of come in. Even if he didn’t come in, she would have fought with all her might to get Tariq off her and out of her room.

“Ellie?”

Ellie quickly glanced up. “Hmm?”

Bertrand gave her a disapproving look, but Maxwell spoke up before he could say anything. “We were wondering how it went with the Prince yesterday. We noticed he spent a lot of time with you.”

Ellie smiled. “It went well.” _Very well._ “But did anything happen while I was with Liam?”

Maxwell shrugged. “Not much. Lots of gossiping, lots of mingling, someone got hit with a rachet during the badminton tournament, the usual.”

“That’s the usual?” Ellie asked, quirking an eyebrow. Of course, given her family outings, that might be more chill than some of her events.

Maxwell nodded before his eyes widen. “Oh, the really big news was that a reporter managed to sneak onto estate grounds! You hardly ever get someone who can do that.”

“Yes, but she was quickly caught and ejected. She should’ve known better than to come to a private event,” Bertrand tsked, shaking his head. “Honestly.”

As Ellie opened her mouth to ask more about the reporter, Bertrand spoke again, “Now, we need to focus on the next event. I cannot stress enough the importance of our upcoming fete. The Beaumont Bash is the final event before the Coronation, and expectations couldn’t be higher.”

“Which means we have to throw the best paaarrrttyy!” Maxwell cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Ellie smiled at his excitement while Bertrand’s eyebrow only twitched in irritation. “Yes, the very reputation of House Beaumont is on the line.”   

“And remember, just like Olivia had the advantage when she hosted the royal court, now _we’ll_ have the upper hand.”

 _Oh, I remember._ Ellie knew this meant the royal family would sit at their table during dinner and, quite possibly, her parents as well. While her father may or may not be in attendance, she most certainly knows her mother will make an appearance. Perhaps know would be the time to let her mother know to show how much she approves of her. She remembered what Liam said about the Queen having the input of the Grand Duchess’s opinion on the suitors. If her mother could show how much she approves of her, maybe she’ll have a better in with them just like Madeleine does.

Suddenly, Maxwell glanced out the window, his face lightening up. “Hey, we’re home!”

Ellie turned to look out the window, gazing at the vineyards that rolled up to the entrance of the estate. It was a brick manor, a pale brown with a hint of grey. It was a two-story manor and she noticed a pathway going from the front to the back where she thought a patio would be stationed outback. Lush green surrounded the manor with a row of flowers along the front. It looked very cozy and it brought a smile to her lips.

The limo pulled up in front of the duchy and the trio exited the car, grabbing their luggage as they headed inside. The brothers led Ellie to the foyer which was right off to the right of the entrance. Maxwell headed for the couches, plopping himself down on one of them as he let out a sigh. “It’s good to be home!”

Bertrand nodded as he checked over everything. “Yes, it is.”

“It does feel very cozy,” Ellie agreed, checking her surroundings as she sat down. Warm colors graced the walls making it both inviting and, as she put it, cozy at the same time. She didn’t know why she was expecting dark colors but maybe it was because of the financial situation the two were in. But who knows, it might look this way to entertain guests but may be different in other rooms. As she sat there, taking in everything, she realized something. “Isn’t there a staff that’s supposed to be here?”

“To cut costs, the house staff isn’t scheduled until tomorrow,” Bertrand explained as his eyes narrowed, “but the caterers and the cleaning crew from the event planning company should’ve been here by now.”

“It’s a big place, maybe they didn’t hear us come in,” said Maxwell and while he seemed calm, Ellie could tell he was a bit nervous. But she knew that, no matter what, the staff would have heard them entering. Something wasn’t right.

Bertrand glanced around, focusing his gaze on a letter on the mantle of the fireplace. He walked over to it, opening it up and reading it. _This can’t be good,_ Ellie thought. “WHAT?!” Bertrand exclaimed, his gaze hardening. “They backed out of the event!”

Ellie paled, her eyes widening in shock. She thought they would have said they would be late or only cleaned half the place, not backing out entirely!

Maxwell was equally shocked as he asked, “Why would they do that?”

“It appears there was a paperwork issue.” Bertrand sighed as his face dropped. “A logistical hiccup it seems.” His face grew stern once again. “And rather than wait for our arrival, they canceled. This is going to be a disaster.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes. She had wondered how she could help them and now was the time. She took out her phone, shooting out a mass text to her friends back in Valtoria. **SOS! Need a professional cleaning crew and caterers to help with a party! Do any of you guys have recommendations?**

“Who are you texting?” Maxwell asked.

Before Ellie could respond, her phone lit up with tons of responses from her friends, giving out names of companies that helped them in the past. Some she recognized from ones her parents organized to help while others were one’s brand new to her. Either way, it was a huge help to her.

She glanced around the table before her, finding a pen and paper. She started scribbling down the names of the companies. “Remember how I told you guys my parents were invited by the Grand Duke and Duchess of Valtoria to stay? Well, I made some friends there, some of which are from big houses within the duchy. I called in some favors to ask for ideas of cleaning crews and caterers.” She finished the list and handed it to Bertrand. “Would this help?”

Bertrand read over the list, his eyes widening. “There’s no way we can afford any of them! Even the cheapest one is just out of our price range!”

“Well then,” Ellie reached into her bag and took out her mother’s credit card, holding it out to him. “Put it on my tab.”

Bertrand shook his head. “I cannot accept that, Lady Ellie.”

“Yes, you will. I want to do this. You’ve helped me so much throughout the social season. Hell, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you two. Let me repay you back for everything.”

Bertrand stared at her in shock before reaching out and taking the card. “Thank you.”

Ellie waved him off with a smile. “You better hire some people soon if you want the house to be spotless and have amazing food!”

“Of course.” Bertrand went off in search of a phone while Maxwell just stared at her. Ellie only smiled sweetly at her before texting her mom to let her know of some big purchases that would be added to her card.

* * *

Later that day, the cleaning crew had arrived and had begun to clean the entire manor, scrubbing everything down from head to toe. Bertrand had told her the cleaning crew was one of the less expensive options, focusing on getting the best caterers to make food fit for a royal court. The only thing they would have to worry about was setting up the dining room and making the seating chart. Bertrand had asked Maxwell to call in favors to help with that part as he led Ellie into the dining room to get started.

The dining room was one of the first rooms the crew cleaned so all they had to worry about was setting the tables. Bertrand showed Ellie where they kept the fine china before telling her how he wanted the tables to be set up. They each took a pile of plates and carefully carried them over to the tables, setting them up. She remembered from her training with her parents how silverware was placed on tables and what each one was for. Those were one of the many lessons on etiquette and table manners that stuck with her all her life.

They were about halfway done with setting up the tables when Maxwell poked his head back in with Drake in tow. Ellie almost dropped the plates she was holding but caught herself, putting them on a nearby table.

“I’ve got good news and bad news,” Maxwell started as Bertrand turned to him. “Bad news is that everyone I called was too busy to help out. Good news is,” he clamped a hand on Drake’s shoulder, “I got ahold of Drake!”

Bertrand glared at him before releasing a huff. “I supposed four’s better than three. Maxwell, you can help me get started on setting the napkins.” He turned to Ellie. “Can you show Drake how to set the tables?”

“Of course,” she said, her gaze still on Drake.

Bertrand and Maxwell disappeared into the back of the room while Ellie and Drake stared at each other. The two didn’t say anything at first before Ellie turned to the table, hands resting on it. “Do you want to set the plates or the silverware?”

Drake walked over to her and lifted the plates. “I’ll set the plates. If you were with Bertrand for almost an hour, I’d bet he gave you a lecture on silverware placement.”

Ellie smirked as she went to set the silverware. The two were quiet for a while, only the sounds of plates and silverware being set filled the awkward tension between them. Ellie always had something to say on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t find the courage to let it out. She didn’t want this to hang between them. She wanted to remain friends with him, but could they still be after last night?

As they neared their last table, Ellie steeled herself to speak when Drake spoke first. “What’s going on between them?”

Ellie stared at him in confusion before he gestured with his head over to two tables away from them. Bertrand and Maxwell were arguing about something, but Ellie could hear the word ‘money’ get thrown around. She figured it was about their finances and she watched as Bertrand glared at Maxwell before stalking off to get more napkins. Maxwell hovered at the table for a moment, staring at the tablecloth before hurrying after him.

“What do you think?” Drake asked, turning back to her. “Does that seem sort of suspicious to you?”

Ellie shrugged as she turned back to her task. “While part of me thinks it’s Bertrand being Bertrand, part of me does wonder if everything is ok with them.” She stopped to glance back at the table they once stood. “I know they’re…tight on money but I don’t know how much.” She frowned. “I hope everything is ok.”

Drake narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to find out what it is. Besides, it sounds like Maxwell might be in over his head this time. I think he really needs my help.” He thought about then sighed. “But knowing him, he’d never ask.”

Ellie hummed as she went back to setting the silverware. “I didn’t realize you and Maxwell were so close.”

Drake shrugged as he set the plates. “After all the time I’ve spent with him the past few months, I’m starting to find him less annoying. Besides,” he set down his last plate. “I’ve helped him with a boat race and setting tables. I think I’m invested now.”

Ellie chuckled as she finished her part, stepping back to admire their work. All that was left was for Bertrand and Maxwell to finish placing the napkins and to make a seating chart. However, she figured Bertrand will probably do the latter.

She then thought of last night and decided now was a good a time as any to bring it up. “Actually, Drake, there’s something else we should talk about.” At his confused look, Ellie took a deep breath and said, “about last night…what you said…how you feel…”

Drake stopped her, his face falling as he shook his head. “Ellie, I don’t think we should talk about this here.”

“Somewhere private then?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Ellie frowned. “Why not?”

Drake ran a hand through his hair, his face a mix of frustration, sadness, and just a hint of anger. “If we’re alone again together, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself from saying something stupid.”

“Drake…” Ellie reached out a hand and laid it on his arm. “Just…please tell me this won’t change anything between us.” She gave him a wry smile. “I don’t want to go back to square one.”

“It’s ok.” He covered her hand with his. “It’s my fault for bringing it up last night, not yours.”

“But…”

“Drake! Ellie!” Both snapped their attention to Bertrand storming up to them. They dropped their hands to their sides, stepping a few inches away from each other. Ellie was ready to reassure him nothing happened, thinking that’s why he was mad, but he stopped in front of them, shouting, “Why are you two standing around like ladies at afternoon tea? You both said you’d help, so _help_!”

Ellie narrowed her eyes. “The tables are done in case you can’t tell! We were waiting for you to give us another task to do!”

“Why didn’t you come find me if you were done as you so say?”

“Why are you so fucking angry all the time?! It’s not the end of the world that we’re taking a small break! We have the cleaning crew sprucing up the house and the caterers are coming soon! _You_ just need to finish placing the napkins and making a seating arrangement! So how about you stop standing here yelling at us to work when _you_ could help your brother finish your task!”

A knock was heard from the entryway and Ellie walked toward the front to answer it. She placed her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath before opening it and greeting the caterers. She showed the way to the kitchen as well as pointed out the various kitchen equipment that they’ll need to make the dishes. After letting them know to call for her or one of the brothers if they needed anything, she left them to their devices, catching Maxwell on the way out. “Can you show me to my room? I need to take a quick breather.” He nodded and guided Ellie to her room.

* * *

After a few hours, the cleaning crew had finished the manor and were heading out. Ellie thanked them for their hard work, giving them a big tip on their way out. They gratefully thanked her as they walked out and closed the doors behind them.

Maxwell and Bertrand came in after inspecting everything. “They did a really good job with the manor!” Maxwell exclaimed. “Everything looks so clean!”

Bertrand nodded. “Yes…thank you, Lady Ellie…for everything.”

Ellie waved him off, still a bit irritated with him. For now, she just wanted to take a nice long bath and stay there until the bash tomorrow. She started for her room when she stopped, thinking over her outburst with Bertrand. While he did vex her and everything, it still wasn’t polite to yell at him. She turned to Bertrand, offering him a small smile. “I’m sorry for yelling. I-”

“No,” Bertrand interrupted. “You shouldn’t be the one to apologize. You did so much for me and my brother today. I should be the one apologizing.” He gave her a low bow. “Please forgive my actions toward you, Lady Ellie. That was not proper of me to yell at you.”

Ellie smiled. “It’s ok, I forgive you. Now,” she turned to walk up the stairs, “if you need me, I’ll be taking a nap.” As she was halfway up the stairs, a knock sounded at the door. Confused as to who it would be, Ellie glanced over her shoulder to see Bertrand hurrying over to the door to answer it.

Upon opening it, Bertrand widened his eyes as he bowed before Prince Liam. “Your Highness…you’re early!” Bertrand quickly corrected himself. “Ahem, I mean, what a pleasant surprise.”

Liam only smiled. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

“Of course not.” Bertrand righted himself, smiling proudly. “I hope you find everything in order.”

“As grand as I remember it.”

“Of course.” Bertrand stepped aside. “Please, come in.”

Liam stepped into the foyer and he glanced around, his eyes meeting Ellie’s. He smiled softly at her and she could only stare, her hand gripping the railing. It felt like a fairytale. Her on a staircase with her prince waiting for her at the bottom. She just wished she wasn’t in such…casual attire.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Bertrand said as he glanced at Maxwell, giving him a knowing look, “my brother and I will check that your room accommodations are in order. In the meantime, I’m sure Lady Ellie here will entertain you.”

“I’m sure she will,” Liam agreed, his smile never leaving his face.

Bertrand grabbed Maxwell’s arm and pulled him away and out of the room. Ellie chuckled, shaking her head at the two as she started walking back downstairs. “This is a nice surprise.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Liam offered his hand and Ellie took it, feeling the warmth flood through her as he gently held it. “Since the next event is going to be here, it will be easier to spend more time with you.”

“Clever. So, what did you have in mind?”

“I had this idea, it might be kind of silly, but will you go on a date with me?”

Ellie took a second to process what he just said. “A date?”

Liam nodded, smiling. “My first true date. I want it to be with you, Emilia.”

“But…where would we go? What would we do?”

“You let me worry about that. Tonight, I just want to be Emilia and Liam, two normal people going out on a date.”

Ellie smiled brightly. This sounded just like she had always wanted with her previous suitors. “I would love that.”

“Perfect.” Liam’s smile widened. “I have to make a couple of arrangements, but I’ll meet you at your room in an hour?”

“Sure. I’m in the east wing, the fourth door from the right.”

Liam raised a hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “Till then, Lady Emilia.”

Ellie nodded, speechless as the two parted to go their separate ways. She then hurried up to her room to get ready for her date with Liam and she knew the perfect dress to wear. It was one of the dresses she made as her final project for her fashion design final.

She hurried into her room and went straight for her suitcase, digging around before fishing out the dress from the bottom. It was an off the shoulder, burgundy dress with black lace covering the bodice. A tulle covered the skirts of the dress which stopped just below her knee. She quickly looked it over, making sure there were no rips or tears before hanging it up and jumping into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once she was done, she dried herself then did her hair, deciding on a half-up, half-down hairstyle, using a barrette instead of a hair-tie to look a bit more glam. She then shimmied into her dress, being careful not to mess up her hair. She paired her outfit with a pair of black lace heels she used for special occasions. Yes, this date was more of a special occasion than any of the events she’s been too. She didn’t go too much with the make-up, deciding on cover-up to only hide her dark circles and some blemishes, gold glimmer eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Just as she sprayed some perfume on her neck and wrists, a knock sounded at the door.

Ellie couldn’t stop the giddy smile that spread across her face. “Be right there!” she called, checking herself once more in the bathroom before going over to answer the door.

Liam stood on the other side, a wide smile on his face with his hands behind his back. “Hello, Emilia.” His eyes swept over her figure. “You look beautiful.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Liam whipped out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. “These are for you.”

“Thank you!” Ellie took them into her arms, catching their scent as she held them. “Let me put these in some water.” She disappeared into the next room to scrounge for a vase, filling it with water and putting the flowers in. She arranged the flowers, giving them a bit of space then walked back over to Liam. “Where are we going for our date?” she asked as she closed her door behind her.

“Well, most first dates include a dinner and a movie, but I’m unable to provide the movie at how suddenly I planned this…as well as security reasons.” Ellie chuckled. “But I can provide dinner.”

“So, what’s Maxwell cooking then?” Ellie asked and she bit back a chuckle at the surprised look on Liam’s face. “You said we couldn’t go to the movies for security reasons so I’m guessing it’s the same for the dinner. The only thing I could think of is that you asked Maxwell to make something.”

Liam chuckled. “If it makes you feel better, Maxwell is not cooking for us. I asked him to prepare a dish I had in mind.”

Ellie nodded, smiling to herself. Liam reached out and grasped her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. They walked over towards a room further down the hall, entering a small study room of sorts. A table was set up with a candle in the middle next to the fireplace, a small fire burning in it. They headed over to the table with Liam pulling out the chair for her. She gave him a grateful smile as she sat down, and he pushed her in before taking his seat. At that time, Maxwell poked his head in. “Ready?”

“Perfect timing,” Liam said.

Maxwell nodded before disappearing for a moment then reappearing with a cart with two covered plates and a bottle of sparkling wine. “Welcome diners to Chateau Beaumont!” Maxwell greeted, putting on a fake Italian accent. Ellie quirked an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything as Maxwell opened the bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses. “Now for your dinner, the finest bubbly Chateau Beaumont can offer and,” he placed the two plates in front of Ellie and Liam and removed the covers, “a simple homemade tomato paste. Enjoy!” He bowed then left the room. Ellie bit back a chuckle as Liam lifted his glass. “What should we toast to?”

Ellie thought about it before smiling. “Let’s toast to first dates which are starting off to be great.”

“To which I hope will continue as such,” Liam finished and the two clinked their glasses before taking a sip. Ellie smiled then took a bite of the pasta, her eyes lighting up. “This is delicious!”

She saw Liam’s shoulders relax as he let out a soft breath of relief. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure what to request so I chose this.” He took a bite, smiling to himself as he chewed and swallowed. “It’s a simple pasta but it makes me feel nostalgic. I used to eat this when I was a kid.”

Ellie smiled. “I agree. Something simple yet delicious is always good for a first date. Hence,” she held up a forkful of pasta, “the pasta.” She took another bite. She glanced at Liam who struggled to say what he was thinking but couldn’t let it out. “Everything ok?”

“Yes. Just…not used to this I suppose.”

“It does take some getting used to.” Ellie glanced down at her plate. “When I moved to New York for the first time, it was something completely different than what I was used to. Even when guys asked me out, it was very different and kind of hysterical.”

Liam arched an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“A lot of cheesy pickup lines.” They both laughed and Liam smiled. “What are some of those lines?”

Ellie eyed him; her fork halfway raised. “I’m not telling you, more so because I don’t want you to say them.”

“They’re that bad?”

Ellie nodded as she took another bite. “Trust me,” she said after she swallowed, “it’ll be better for the both of us if we don’t repeat it.”

Liam chuckled. “Alright.” The two were quiet as they continued to eat for a bit.

“How about some ice breaker questions?” Ellie asked as the silence stretched on.

“Alright,” Liam took a sip of his wine. “What question do you want to ask?”

Ellie thought about it for a moment before asking, “If you could eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“Hmm,” Liam thought about it for a moment before answering, “Probably vanilla milkshakes.”

“Vanilla?”

“It’s a complex flavor.” Ellie hummed, smiling. “Are you a cat or a dog person?” Liam asked.

“Definitely a dog person. My father has five guard dogs back at home, but I would love to have my own to cuddle and spoil.”

Liam smiled. “We could have a kennel in the palace.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d never leave that room,” joked Ellie. “So…if the palace caught on fire, what is the one thing you’ll save?”

“Definitely my guitar.”

Ellie stared at him with wide eyes. “You play the guitar?”

“Quite horribly I’m afraid. But it was my mother’s guitar and I remember she used to play it and sing whenever we went on picnics.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Now for you, if you weren’t to be the next Grand Duchess of Valtoria, what would you be?”

Ellie thought it over. “I think I’d like to be a musician in an orchestra or make violin covers to post on social media.”

“You really do love music.”

“I grew up with it and I learned to love it.” Ellie took a sip of her wine then gave him a bright smile. “Maybe I can help you with your guitar skills and we can play a duet together.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be a great partner.”

“You won’t know till you try.”

Liam smiled. “That is very true.”

The two continued on their date, asking each other small questions in-between bites of food. Each learned a little bit more about each other and it was nice to sit at the table as just Liam and Ellie, no titles or ranks hovering over them. They learned little bits and pieces of each other, asking simple questions of likes and dislikes.

They got to their dessert course and as Ellie took a bit of her chocolate mousse, she noticed that Liam was staring at her with a soft smile. She eyed him, swallowing the dessert as she asked, “What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, it’s just,” Liam reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in his. “this is nice. I haven’t been this close with anyone in a very long time.”

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. “Didn’t you have other suitors though?”

“I did, but they lived too far away to keep up a relationship. I did have one that I thought was the one, but I didn’t feel that spark.”

Ellie nodded, understanding what he meant.

Liam smirked at her. “What about you? Any past relationships I should know about?”

Ellie stilled; her glass raised mid-way before lowering it back down. Liam caught on to her sudden mood change as the smile left his face, replaced by concern. He remembered how Ellie acted to Liam stating how her status could affect her relationship. “Is…should I have asked that question?”

“No, it’s not that,” Ellie shook her head, offering him a small to reassure him. “I too had one relationship that I thought would be the one as well. He was an Earl at some duchy, and he was very sweet, but he only had one thing in mind. He proposed to me after a year together and I accepted. That very night, he wanted to give me something special, something that no other man has given me, and…well, let’s just say I gave him what he wanted, and he broke off our engagement the next day.”

Liam frowned, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “That fool didn’t realize what an extraordinary person you are.”

She smiled gratefully at him, blinking back tears. It’s been a while since she talked about this. “Thank you, but since our messy break-up, I’ve been on the fence of dating. Any man that tried to court me, I sent the dogs after them. I was too heartbroken to be in a relationship and my dad didn’t understand. Then we had our little mini fight, I wanted to get away, and then I went to America for school.” She stared at her dessert, gently mixing the mousse. “This might sound selfish, but part of me wants the social season to be over so I can go home. Seeing my parents throughout the event and not being able to interact with them, it’s making me feel very homesick.”

Liam rubbed his thumb over her knuckles to soothe her. Ellie let out a soft sigh before releasing a light chuckle. “Well, this took a turn,” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “sorry for bringing the mood down.”

“Don’t apologize, I understand. It’s hard to be away from a place you’ve called home for so long and when it’s finally in your reach, it seems like you can’t go back. However,” he gave her a reassuring smile, “it’ll all be worth it at the end, I promise.”

“I hope so too.” The two smiled at each before they went back to eating their dessert.

* * *

Later that night, Liam was walking Ellie back to her room. They stopped in front of her door and Liam turned to her with a smile. “Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I had a great time.”

“Me too. Everything was perfect.”

Liam took a step closer. “So, does that mean a second date is in the cards?”

Ellie hummed, pretending to think it over to tease him. “I don’t know. It all depends on how you are going to end our night.”

“I see.” He closed the distance, smirking as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “And what if I did this?” He leaned down and pressed a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips. Ellie moaned as his tongue traced her bottom lip as she pressed herself against him. They parted long enough for her to say, “Keep this up, and you might even get a third date.”

Liam chuckled before leaning down and kissing her again, his other hand weaving into her hair. He pressed her against the door as he trailed kisses down her neck and Ellie leaned her head back to expose more skin to him. She reached out and ran her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his abs as she skated her hands around his side toward his back and-

Footsteps sounded just then and they both froze with Liam pulling away, giving her a respectful distance apart. They both struggled to catch their breath, staring into each other’s eyes and waiting, before the footsteps faded. After a moment, Liam gave her a rueful smile. “That was close.”

“I’d say we can check off ‘almost caught in a make-out session’ off the list.”

Liam chuckled. “Reminds me of when I dropped you off at your aunt’s house.”

Ellie smiled at the memory. “And your friends texted you as we were kissing.”

“That very same, but I should let you go. I’ve kept you out too late and I don’t want to keep you.” He grabbed her hand, raised it, and placed a kiss on the back of it. “Good night, Emilia.”

“Good night, Liam.”

Ellie stepped into her room, waving at Liam before gently shutting it. She turned around and leaned against the door and just like her first night out with Liam, she let out a happy sigh. _Best. Date. Ever._


	17. Prelude to the Bash

Ellie woke up the next morning, smiling as the events from last night played over in her head. It was such a great night and she got to learn so much about Liam. Who knew he could play guitar? Or that he loved vanilla milkshakes? It was little things like that which made her feel more connected with Liam than the other ladies. I mean, did they know these things about him? Well…Olivia might but besides the point, Ellie thought she got to know him better last night than any other time she was with him throughout the social season.

She slowly rose from her bed and checked her phone, noticing a text from her mother. Confused, she opened her messaging app to fully read the text. **I sent a package over to the Beaumont Estate. It should arrive in time before the bash for you to have. I will see you tonight!** **❤**

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about what her mother was sending her. It must be something for her to wear for the bash tonight. Whatever it was, Ellie also hoped she would have it before the event. Her eyes moved to the upper right-hand corner of her phone and was shocked to see it was almost nine o’clock in the morning. She was shocked that Maxwell or Bertrand hadn’t come to wake her up yet for the past few days, they’ve woken her up before eight. She hopped out of bed and put on a navy skirt with a cherry print design around it and paired it with a light blue almost white T-shirt. She figured the court will be arriving between now and before the bash, so she decided to look a bit more modest than her usual jeans and nice shirt attire.

Quickly running a brush through her hair, Ellie deemed herself good before leaving her room. She walked along, looking around for signs of Bertrand or Maxwell. She saw a few nobles being led to their rooms and she greeted them as she passed. She figured one of the two might be downstairs welcoming all the guests into the manor.

As she headed for the stairs, she turned a corner and spotted Drake entering a room. She arched an eyebrow as she walked closer, wondering what he was doing in this room. She knew this wasn’t one of the bedrooms, so it wasn’t his room. _I wonder if he’s looking into Bertrand and Maxwell’s money problem._ She was about to walk past the room and let Drake handle it, but then she thought about it and her curiosity won her over. She walked into the room and spotted Drake shifting through the draws of a desk. “May I ask what you’re going in here?” Ellie started which caused Drake to stop what he was doing as he stared at her. She bit back a chuckle at his deer in the headlight’s expression. Of course, given that he was snooping, she wasn’t surprised that he was a little cautious.

Drake sighed as he relaxed. “It’s just you, Smith.” He went back to sifting through the drawers. “This is the Beaumont study.”

Ellie nodded as she glanced around the room. “I can tell.” Bookshelves lined around the walls with a combination of books, folders, binders, and antiques on the shelves. The desk sat just inches away from a bookshelf covered in various antiques. Two tables sat by the door which was strewn with some loose papers. The desk, however, had the most paper on it and Ellie wasn’t sure if it was like that before Drake came in or because of Drake. She turned her attention back to Drake. “So, how do you know where this room is?”

Drake shrugged, not looking up from his work. “I used to come to this house a lot, back in the day. We ran in the same circles, being friends with Liam and all that.” He froze as his face fell. “My sister, Savannah, used to think the Beaumont brothers were the epitome of courtly life. She practically worshiped them.”

Ellie nodded as she moved over to the desk, resting a hand on it. “And you didn’t.”

“I found them to be a …acquired taste.”

She smirked. “You mean they both annoyed the hell out of you.”

“Yup, pretty much,” Drake stated with a smile. “Whenever I got tired of their antics, I’d sneak off and come here to their study. Savannah would find me after a while and tried to get to join in on the fun. But now I can’t even find her.”

Drake curled his hands into fists, clenching them so hard Ellie thought his hands will start to bleed. She furrowed her eyebrows as she took a step closer. “You don’t have any way of finding her?”

Drake shook his head. “She stopped answering my calls and deleted all of her social media. Wherever she is…all I know is that she _doesn’t_ want to be found. Even by me…and you know what?” He turned to look at Ellie and she saw anger in his eyes, not as his sister or herself, but it seemed he was angry with himself. “I don’t blame her. I…I failed her. I don’t even know how, but I know that I failed her.” He released a shaky breath as he glanced away to stare at the desk. “I didn’t protect her from…from whatever it was that made her leave.”

Ellie frowned. “Drake…maybe she wants to deal with…whatever it was on her own.”

“Maybe…but she’s my little sister. It just…it kills me to think there’s something she didn’t think she could trust me with.”

“Do you have an idea of what it was?”

He shook his head. “She was so happy and then one day, after one of these Beaumont parties, she wasn’t. She locked herself in her room and I could hear her crying. A couple of days later, all of her things were packed, and she was just…gone.”

Ellie frowned, her heart going out to Drake’s sister. Part of her thinks it was due to heartbreak, but she couldn’t be sure, especially when Drake had no idea what it was about either. She was about to ask more when Drake walked over to a bookshelf, inspecting it. “Anyway, that’s enough about that.”

Ellie nodded, not wanting to prod him for more information. She glanced around the room again as a nagging feeling poked at the back of her head. “Are we allowed to be in here?”

“The door wasn’t locked,” was all Drake said. “If they wanted anything to be private, they should have locked it. Besides, this room is mostly for show.” He gestured to a wall that had ribbons, and medals displayed on all the shelves. “As you can see, the Beaumont family has a lot to brag about.”

_Apparently._ Ellie scanned the various awards, and most were for a horseback riding contest. She smiled as she saw a picture of a young Bertrand and Maxwell on a horse, each holding a medal in their hands. Both were smiling brightly which made her happy. It was nice to see them happy which made her wonder what happened to cause Bertrand to be…well, how he is today. She spotted a picture of a woman standing in-between Bertrand and Maxwell, her arms around each brother’s shoulders. A proud and sweet smile was on her face. She had dark brown hair and she could tell that Maxwell inherited her facial features while Bertrand got her hair and the same proud smile. Ellie frowned, knowing this was the late Mrs. Beaumont. She heard that she had lost her battle with cancer many years ago. If she recalled correctly, Maxwell had just turned eleven when she died.

Ellie sighed then turned away from the bookshelf and caught Drake staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes and she sighed, her arms coming around to hold her stomach. They needed to clear the air of this if they were going to move forward and not have this awkward air between them. “Drake…about the night before-”

“Don’t.” Drake shook his head. “As I told you, I’m the one who said started this.”

“But that’s just it.” She stared into his eyes. “I’m the one who probed you into telling me. I could have dropped it and not let you tell me.”

“And I still did.” Drake sighed. “Look, Liam is my best friend and he’s head over heels for you. What kind of friend would I be if I stole his girl, especially after he’s let me, and my sister stay at court after my dad…”? He trailed off as he glanced over at the desk. “It’s just better if we forgot this happened and never speak of it again.”

Before Ellie could respond to it, she saw Drake’s eyes widen as he reached over to push aside some papers. “What is it?”

He held up an envelope that looked stuffed and ready to burst at any moment. “This is a fat envelope full of cash!”

Ellie’s eyes widened as she walked over to him, examining the envelope. She saw many bills in it and it looked to be at least a few hundred in there. She furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced back up at Drake. “What’s it doing in here? In the study?”

Drake examined the envelope, turning it over in his hands. “It looks like a French address and it was going to be mailed today.”

“I wonder if this is what Bertrand and Maxwell were arguing about yesterday,” Ellie pondered out loud. She took out her phone. “Let me text Maxwell to get up here.”

Drake arched an eyebrow. “Really? You would trust Maxwell with an envelope full of cash?”

Ellie shrugged as she sent out the text. “I trust Maxwell more than Bertrand at the moment, especially after our little spat yesterday.”

“You didn’t seem him yesterday after you left. He was speechless.”

She smirked. Just then, Maxwell walked into the study, glancing between them. “What’s up? The text you sent sounded serious.”

“Because it is.” She gestured towards the envelope. “Drake and I found an envelope full of cash.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened and for a split second, Ellie thought she saw a hint of worry. “Oh, uh, wow! That…that must be the money that Bertrand was looking for!” Ellie narrowed her eyes at the way Maxwell spoke. It seemed almost forced like he was trying to sound glad, but it came out nervously. But then, Maxwell’s face broke out into a smile as he walked over, taking the envelope from Drake’s hands. “Thank you! You guys really saved my life! Bertrand was going to kill me over this!”

“Well, I’m glad we found it before he did! But how did it get here?”

Maxwell shrugged. “Oh, you know, it’s been so crazy lately, Bertrand probably put it in here to give to the staff and then forgot about it or something.”

_Or something._ “I don’t think Bertrand is the type of person to forget something like this.”

“I’ll have a talk with him about it.”

Drake stepped forward. “You know, you can always tell us if you’re in some kind of trouble.”

“Oh, no more than usual.” Maxwell waved him off. “But thanks for the help, guys! I owe you one! Now we should probably get out of here before Bertrand finds us.”

They all headed for the door and Ellie noticed Maxwell pocketing the money. Her eyes narrowed but she didn’t say anything. She wondered if everything was alright with them. She would have to keep her eyes peeled for anything like this again in the future. Glancing over at Drake, she knew that he saw the same thing and he nodded, telling her he was going to keep his eyes peeled as well.

* * *

Later that day, Ellie was walking through the manor, trying to find its boutique. There were only two hours until the bash and she needed to find something to wear. She probably should have planned this sooner, but she kept on thinking about the package her mother had sent her. She heard nothing from anyone the whole day which made her wonder if she would get it at all.

As she walked up the stairs, she spotted Maxwell at the top. She smiled then called out to him who came running up to her. “Maxwell, can you show me where-hey!” She yelped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. He raced towards her room, not giving an explanation as they hurried in, finding Bertrand pacing around the room. “You could have just asked me to come here. You didn’t have to pull.” Ellie rubbed her arm, glaring at Maxwell who gave her a sheepish look. “Sorry, but this is important.”

Bertrand gestured to a box on the bed. “This just came in for you and it is addressed from Grand Duchess Natalia!”

Ellie feigned shock and was eternally relieved to see that it finally came. “Why?” She walked up towards him, observing the box on the bed.

“We don’t know but this was attached to it,” Maxwell said, holding out a letter. Ellie took it and opened it up, reading the contents inside.

_Dear Lady Ellie,_

_The past few months have shown me how much you’ve accomplished since you came to this foreign land to compete for Prince Liam’s hand. I’m so proud to see how far you’ve come, and I wish to support you in the future. So, for the bash that’s to happen tonight, I would like you to wear this dress for me. Those who know me well enough will see that I support you and hope they will hold you in high regard as we come close to the Coronation._

_I wish you all the best as well as the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Grand Duchess Natalia Anderson_

Ellie lowered the note, her eyes focused on the package. She heard the brothers ask her what she wrote but she reached for the box and removed the top, pulling out a dress. “Wow,” she breathed out as she looked it over. It was an off the shoulder, cerulean dress that flared out at the waist. A clear tulle with small encrusted diamonds laid over the top and a string of pearls wrapped around the waist which was where the skirts flared out. The skirts had three layers of fabric and each one ended in a small wave all the way around. On the bodice was an intricate gold design, and Ellie thought the design looked like a phoenix stretching its wings, but she could be imagining it.

As she held the dress against her front, she saw a small, square box that was hidden by the dress. Curious, she carefully laid the dress on the bed and opened the small box, her eyes widening at the diamond necklace with a single sapphire in the middle with matching earrings. Her mother went out of the way to show the court Ellie was worthy of being Liam’s bride and Queen.

“She gave that to you?!” Maxwell exclaimed the first to break the silence.

“She wants me to wear it,” Ellie said as she placed the jewelry next to the dress. “In her note, she said she wants me to wear it.”

“Then you should!” exclaimed Bertrand. “You would be a fool not to!”

_Like I would say no to a dress my mother made for me._ Ellie went into the bathroom to try it on just to make sure it fits. She came out a few minutes later and gave the brothers a little twirl, the skirts of her dress flaring out slightly as she spun. Maxwell smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up while Bertrand simply nodded in approval, but Ellie saw his eyes shine with pride. She then shooed the brothers out of her room so she can properly get ready.

An hour passed and Ellie was dressed after taking a refreshing shower. She braided her hair on the sides of her head then eased a strand of her hair through each braid, giving her head a waterfall look. She then curled the rest of her hair in loose ringlets. She decided on a shimmery gold eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and some concealer to hide her blemishes, pairing the look with a pale pink lip-gloss. She just finished putting on the jewelry when a knock sounded at her door. She gave herself one final check before stepping into her black heels and answering the door. Maxwell stood on the other side, dressed in a black tuxedo. He smiled then offered his arm to her. “I’ve been ordered to escort you someplace…special.”

Ellie arched her eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she took Maxwell’s arm, letting him lead her out of the room. She followed Maxwell outside and towards the boutique, curious as to why he was taking her there. He led her into it before turning to her. “Ok, I need to oversee a few adjustments to the ballroom decorations. Be your charming self in here.” Maxwell smiled at her before leaving her in there. She watched him go, confused at his antics before she heard footsteps walking towards her. She turned around and saw Liam walk over and stop when he saw her, a wide smile on his face. She smiled back as she understood why Maxwell had her stay in here. “Emilia, what a coincidence running into you here.”

“Yes, it is. It’s not like I was told to wait here even though I’m already dressed.”

Liam chuckled as his eyes roamed over Ellie. “You look beautiful, like a real princess.”

“You can thank my mother for it. I just can’t believe she remembered I wanted a dress like this.”

“You did?”

Ellie blushed. “There was a movie that came out a few years back that redid the Cinderella movie. I fell in love with the dress Cinderella wore and I told my mother I wanted a dress like that one day.”

“And that’s the dress?” Liam gestured with his head toward the dress. Ellie nodded, her cheeks still red. “Yeah, I know it’s silly…”

“I don’t think it is, especially if your mother made something for you, you dreamed of.”

“She’ll be pleased to hear her hard work paid off.” Ellie noticed that Liam was carrying a white tux. “Is that what you’re planning on wearing?”

“That’s what I’m deciding.”

An idea came to mind as she gave him a small smirk. “Since we’re hosting, you could dress to match me.”

Liam smirked. “That could cause quite a stir.”

“It’d be a public way to show how close we are.”

“It would, but it’d also be a rather bold move.”

Ellie shrugged. “If you want, you can blame me for the fallout.”

Liam chuckled as he carried the suit into the dressing room, and Ellie waited patiently for him as he changed. A few moments later, Liam stepped back out in a white tux with a cerulean bow tie. She smiled and nodded approvingly. “I like it.”

Liam straightened out his collar as stared into the mirror. “I can’t deny that this is one of the finest suits I’ve ever worn and the fact that you like it makes it even better.”

“I try, but you do look good in white.”

Liam met her eyes through the mirror and smiled, turning to walk towards her. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you tonight at the party, Lady Emilia. Until then.” He then walked out of the boutique.

Maxwell walked in a few minutes later, dusting his hands of imaginary dust. “Whew, those were _some_ adjustments that needed overseeing.”

Ellie hummed, eyeing him suspiciously with a smile on her face. “Maxwell, was that a ploy set up by you and Bertrand to get me to spend some time with the Prince?”

“Whaaat? Us?” Maxwell shook his head, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “It’s not like we’re sponsoring you to win the Prince’s hand or anything. That’d be silly.” The two let out a small chuckle. “By the way, I couldn’t help but notice that Prince Charming matches our Cinderella. You two look good together.”

“Thanks.”

“Now,” Maxwell offered his arm to Ellie, “I do want to escort you to the ballroom. The party’s starting soon and, as hosts, we should be there to greet everyone.”

Ellie nodded and took Maxwell’s arm, letting him lead her out of the boutique and into the ballroom. Her eyes slightly widened at how much it changed since yesterday. Each table had a vase full of colorful flowers. The lights made the room feel more elegant with the gold walls catching the rays. The room was more radiant at night than it was during the day. “Wow, this place looks great,” Ellie said, taking in everything.

“I know! I’m sure Bertrand’s pleased with all the help or…moderately, at least.”

Ellie nodded as they walked around the room, making last-minute checks to make sure everything was in order. As they passed the head table, Ellie spotted a dais with an open binder on it which had the diagram of the room. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was the seating arrangement for everyone. She saw the King, Queen, Liam, and her mother were all seated with her and the brothers at the head table. She checked all the other tables then came across Olivia’s name. She remembered how Olivia messed with her that night in Lythikos, and she thought of getting payback but decided not to. Stooping to someone else’s level to get revenge was not her, even if that person truly deserved it.

As Maxwell and Ellie walked back to the center of the room, Bertrand hurried up to them with a wide smile on his face. Ellie smiled at his happiness for it’s a rare opportunity to see him so happy. “It’s time to show off the splendor of House Beaumont,” he started, “and fortune willing, it’s also our chance to show the court just how well the Prince and Lady Ellie are suited right before the Coronation. If everything goes well, tonight will be a grand accomplishment.”

_God, I hope so,_ Ellie thought as she gave herself a once over. She took a deep breath as Bertrand hurried over to the doors. “Hey Maxwell,” she started, getting his attention. “Do I look ok?”

“You look great!” he reassured, taking her hand and gently squeezing it. “Don’t worry, it’s time to show everyone how great I know you are!”

Ellie smiled then turned her attention back to the doors. With one more deep breath, Bertrand opened the doors to the room and guests walked in. Servers immediately filed in carrying trays of appetizers and drinks. As Bertrand greeted the guests, Maxwell leaned in and said, “It’s nice to see Bertrand so happy today. Who knows, maybe we’ll see _fun_ Bertrand tonight.”

Ellie chuckled. “Now _that_ I would like to see.”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” The two stopped talking as the guests started making their way over towards them and they greeted them with wide smiles. Ellie spotted Drake in the throng of people and gave him a wide smile. “Welcome to House Beaumont!”

Drake’s eyes widened as his eyes roamed over her body. “Smith…you look…” He then cleared his throat, remembering where he was. “You look…ready for the party.” He gestured to the room with his head. “Everything here really came together.”

“Yes, it’s nice.” She eyed his casual attire. “You…don’t look like you’re dressed for the occasion.”

“You don’t like my look? This shirt’s clean.”

“True. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dress up for these fancy events. It might be a nice change of pace.”

He waved her off. “The people are here to see the Prince, not me.”

Ellie smiled as she shook her head. She then saw Hana making her way over in a pink, spaghetti strapped dress with a small V-neckline. The bodice of the dress was covered in a layer of lace, with the skirts reaching to the floor. Her hair was straightened which went with the straight look of her dress. Her eyes were wide as she took in everything before setting her gaze onto them. “This looks wonderful! I’ve never been to the Beaumont estate before.”

“Thank you, Hana,” Maxwell said.

Ellie reached out and grabbed her hand. “We’re glad to have you here.”

Hana squeezed her hand as she stared at Ellie’s dress, her eyes widening. “Ellie…was that dress made by the Grand Duchess?”

“Yes, she sent it to me today.”

Hana gave her a knowing look, a smile spreading across her face. “You look amazing in it!”

“Thank you, Hana, you look lovely as well.”

Hana smiled then nodded in thanks. Ellie glanced over her shoulder and saw Kiara and Penelope coming in. Penelope was in a lavender, A-line dress with a V-neckline. She was laced up in the back which held the dress up for her. Sequins scattered throughout the dress which sparkled from the light as she walked. Her hair was in her usual bun and Ellie caught a glimpse of a barrette sticking out from the side. Kiara wore a purple, floor-length dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, but a floral lace covered the bodice as well as her shoulders. A sash wrapped around the waist, separating the lace from the dress. Two braids stretched from the sides of her head, wrapping around to the back where the rest of her hair was pulled back in a braided bun. Ellie smiled at them. “Hello, Lady Penelope. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Penelope’s eyes stared at her dress and a bright smile lit up on her face. “I love your dress, Lady Ellie! You look so pretty!”

She smiled. “Thank you. You look beautiful too.”

Penelope blushed, a shy smile on her face as she moved on. Ellie addressed Kiara next. “Bonsoir, Lady Kiara. J'espère que tu vas bien ce soir.”1 

“Je vais bien, Lady Ellie, merci.”2 Kiara’s eyes widened at her dress. “Cette robe n'est-elle pas faite par la grande-duchesse Natalia?”3

“Oui.”4 Ellie smiled brightly.

Kiara eyed her, and Ellie thought for a moment the woman figured it out, but she smiled and gave her a nod. “It seems we’ve underestimated you. I look forward to what the future holds.” Ellie smiled as she watched the two ladies walk off. She was ecstatic by how far she had come since she had started. At first, none of the ladies beside Hana would even tolerate her. Now, she’s gained respect and trust from many of the ladies.

As she turned her attention back to the guests, her smile faltered as Olivia and Madeleine walked in. Olivia wore a burgundy, halter-top dress with golden jewels around the waist and neck. A beaded pattern covered the bodice while the satin skirts of the dress were left untouched. Her red hair was pulled up in a high updo with a golden band holding it in place. Madeleine wore an emerald dress that looked quite similar to the one she wore when Ellie first met her. However, this dress had a deeper neckline, and a diamond necklace laid upon her chest, the string of pearls that was usually around her neck was no longer there. Her hair was straightened, the length going past her chin. They assessed their surroundings, their faces neutral as they walked up to Ellie. She nodded to them in greeting. “Duchess Olivia, Countess Madeleine, welcome to the Beaumont Manor.”

Madeleine’s eyes immediately focused on Ellie’s dress, her eye twitching as she pursed her lips. “Lady Ellie, don’t you look…nice, and the Beaumonts have certainly outdone themselves.”

“Yes, this isn’t as tacky an affair as I’d imagined it would be,” Olivia said, nodding her head in approval.

Ellie smiled slightly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should,” Olivia smirked at her, but Ellie noticed the woman had an awe of respect around her. But as soon as Ellie noticed it, it quickly went away. “Now, let’s get this evening over with.” She glanced around the room. “Where’s the wine?” She quickly left to chase down a server.

Madeleine lingered in front of Ellie, her eyes flicking over to the head table where Liam was standing before turning back to Ellie; her face hardened slightly. “You must be feeling pretty smug.”

Ellie arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Madeleine huffed as she grabbed a drink from a passing server. “I’ve been hearing some rumors that you’ve become the frontrunner going into the Coronation.”

“Madeleine, it’s not a race.”

“Isn’t it though? In a way?”

Ellie frowned. “No, it’s about the Prince and who he wants to marry.”

“Right.” Madeleine took a big gulp of her drink. “Masterful stroke by the way. The Prince is wearing something from the House Beaumont collection, and you’re wearing something made by the Grand Duchess. You truly look like you belong together.” Ellie kept quiet as Madeleine gently swished her glass around. “Of course, looking the part and being chosen are two different matters. You never know what might happen.”

Ellie stood her ground, staring defiantly into Madeleine’s eyes. She had no idea if she was trying to intimidate her or what, but she was not going to back down. This was _her_ night. “Madeleine, may the best woman win.”

“Yes, the _best_ woman.” Madeleine glared at her then walked away. Ellie’s hands clenched into fists as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Hana gently nudged her then leaned in and whispered, “Ellie, your mother’s here.”

Ellie turned back to the front as her mother came through the doors. Natalia wore a royal blue, mermaid style dress with a deep V-neckline and long sleeves. The dress pooled at her feet with a small train following behind her due to the length. The whole dress was covered in sequins and a matching collar wrapped around her neck. Her hair was braided down her back with a jeweled flower pinned above her ear. She looked beautiful and regal, the air around her commanding her presence. Natalia smiled at them as she walked up and Ellie dropped into a curtsy. “It’s an honor to have you here, Grand Duchess Natalia.”

Natalia smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Lady Ellie. I’m ecstatic to see you’ve gotten my package and that it fits. I was a little worried it might be too loose or too tight.”

“It fits like a glove.”

“I’m glad. You look beautiful in it.” Her eyes shinned, wet with tears of pride and joy. Ellie smiled, blinked to keep herself from crying as well.

Natalia turned to Hana and nodded her head. “Lady Hana, you look splendid tonight. Is that dress from Marcia Del Conte’s Spring Collection?”

“Yes, Grand Duchess, she’s one of my favorite designers.”

She nodded then turned to Maxwell, accessing him up and down. “I must applaud you, Lord Maxwell. You and your brother have done a fine job helping Lady Ellie throughout the social season. I expect great things from you in the future.”

Maxwell nodded, his chest swelling with pride. It was rare for anyone to give him praise for something he did. “Thank you, Grand Duchess.”

Drake awkwardly shuffled in his spot as Natalia turned to him. “Your name is Drake correct.”

Shocked that a noble knew his name, he nodded. Natalia smiled as she bit back a chuckle. “It’s lovely to meet Prince Liam’s friend. I bet you’ve been his rock throughout all this.”

“When I can be, Grand Duchess.”

Just then, Bertrand walked up to the dais to address the crowd, a wide smile stretched across his face. “Welcome, everyone. If you’ll please take your seats, dinner will begin shortly.”

Drake turned to Ellie. “I guess that’s our cue. I better go find my seat in the back.”

“I must go sit with the other ladies,” Hana said.

Ellie frowned, wishing she could sit with her friends. While it is a privilege to sit with royalty, she would miss having the comfort of friends surrounding her. Her mother’s presence was nice, but she couldn’t interact as normally as she wanted to.

Drake sensed her unease and gave her a reassuring smile. “Smith, don’t look so disappointed. You’re sitting with royalty. I’ve learned a long time ago that I don’t fit in there. Besides, I’m sure you can handle one dinner without us.”

Hana laid a hand on Ellie’s arm. “We’ll talk later.” She smiled and then left with Drake right behind her.

Natalia turned to Maxwell and Ellie, giving them a soft smile. “Let us find our seats. The sooner we sit, the sooner we eat.” She started for the head table with Ellie and Maxwell in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Good evening, Lady Kiara. I hope you are well tonight.  
> 2\. I'm doing well, Lady Ellie, thank you.  
> 3\. Isn't that dress made by the Grand Duchess Natalia?  
> 4\. Yes.
> 
> So, this chapter also had to be cut in half. I wanted to put in the bash in this chapter but it was starting to get too long and I felt like I was rushing it. Instead, I broke it up. It's one of the reasons this chapter took a while but also because I was thinking of ideas for the second book and the day of the Coronation. The next chapter should be out on Saturday...hopefully.


	18. The Beaumont Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the songs I Love It by Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX, Happy by Pharrell Williams, and High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco.

Ellie, Maxwell, and Natalia made their way towards the head table where Bertrand and the royal family gathered around. Liam noticed her and gave her a charming smile to which she smiled back. She took her seat with Liam sitting on her left and Bertrand on her right. Maxwell sat next to Bertrand with Natalia sitting next to him. The King and Queen sat between Liam and Natalia.

Servers came out a few minutes later with the main dishes, serving them to the guests. As the dish was placed in front of Ellie, she realized it was chicken cordon bleu with red potatoes topped with Dijon sauce. White wine was paired with the meal which Ellie discovered to be a Chardonnay.

“This is delicious,” Natalia declared after her first bite. “I’ve never had chicken cordon bleu before.”

“It’s my favorite dish,” Regina stated, smiling brightly. “I’m so glad to have it again. I’m impressed that you knew, Duke Ramsford.”

Bertrand smiled. “I do remember you saying this was your favorite, Your Majesty.”

Regina chuckled as she took another bite. Light conversation continued throughout the dinner and Ellie spoke when appropriate, but it was mostly to answer questions directed towards her. She didn’t want to speak out of line or try to sound offensive. But the main reason was to keep up the act of being a commoner. She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself by saying something Emilia would know that Ellie wouldn’t. It was better to just speak when spoken to or to comment lightly on what was said.

“Natalia, I’m curious as to how your daughter is doing,” Constantine spoke, directing everyone’s attention to her. “I haven’t heard of her in a few years. Is she alright?”

Natalia smiled. “Thank you for asking, Constantine, but Emilia is doing just fine. She’s still with my mother-in-law in Italy. I just heard from her the other day and I’m pleased to know she’ll be coming home soon with a possible suitor.”

Ellie snapped her eyes to her mother; thankful she hadn’t drank or ate anything that she might have spit out in shock.

“Oh? Has Emilia found the one in Italy?” asked Regina.

“I don’t know. She was cryptic about it, but I think she doesn’t want my husband to know who he is.” Natalia chuckled. “Heaven knows my dear Lawrence will give the poor fellow a…talking.”

Liam stiffened and Ellie bit back a nervous laugh, silently cursing her mother. She was using this opportunity to embarrass her.

“I do pity the man who will eventually win her hand,” joked Constantine, smirking. “Lawrence can be a handful.”

Natalia playfully glared at him as Regina commented, “Both of you are handfuls.” The two women chuckled. “But I do hope everything goes well for your daughter. When is she expected to come home? I would love to see her again.”

“She didn’t say. All she said was soon.” Natalia met Ellie’s gaze. “But I can’t wait to have her home again.”

“I’m sure she misses you, Grand Duchess,” Liam said, laying a hand on Ellie’s thigh.

Ellie smiled, taking a sip of her wine before anyone else noticed.

As everyone finished their meal, servers came by to collect the empty plates. Constantine smiled as his plate was taken away. “The food was delicious, the wine excellent, and the setting is magnificent, Duke Ramsford.” He lifted his glass toward Bertrand. “You do your house proud.”

“It’s kind of you to say that, sir,” said Bertrand, nodding his head in thanks. “I regret that we could only host you for one night.”

“It can’t be helped with the social season coming to an end. We must return to the palace.”

“I can’t believe the Coronation is coming up so soon,” Ellie mused aloud.

“Yes, Liam will soon have a lot of choices to make.”

Liam smiled brightly. “I’m feeling confident about my decisions.”

“Are you now?” Regina wondered, glancing between him and Ellie. “Have you already made up your mind on the lady you wish to marry?”

“Well…” Liam trailed off as his eyes quickly glanced over to Ellie. Her heart fluttered, her mouth going dry at the implication he gave her. Was he going to choose her on the night of the Coronation?

Constantine let out a small chuckle as he laid a hand on top of Regina’s. “Now, now, he shouldn’t reveal his choice until the Coronation; it wouldn’t be proper.”

Regina gave him a small smile as servers came over to serve dessert. It was a three-layer tiramisu cake with a dot of whipped cream on top. Ellie took a bite of hers and the taste of chocolate and cream with a hint of coffee hit her taste buds. She smiled as she took another bite, falling in love with this delicious treat.

“Lady Ellie,” Regina began, focusing her gaze on the woman. “If you were chosen, do you feel like you’d be ready to marry?”

“Of course, she’d be ready,” Bertrand immediately said, not giving Ellie time to respond.

Regina gave him a soft smile. “Duke Ramsford, no need to answer for her.” She turned back to Ellie and waited for a response.

Ellie swallowed her dessert, thinking over what to say. She was ready to marry Liam, but she knew all the responsibilities she would get when she would marry him. She won’t just be a Grand Duchess, but a Queen. “I would be ready for marriage is not just about love, but hard work as well. I’m used to hard work, ma’am.”

“A truthful answer,” Regina answered. “It is about working through tough times, many of which would stem from Liam being the Crown Prince.”

“I know Liam,” Ellie blurted out and she instinctively bit her lip after saying that, mentally cursing herself for speaking as such. Fortunately, Liam came to her aid as he gave her a soft smile, laying a hand on top of hers. “You do.”

“Well, that satisfies me,” Constantine declared.

Ellie let out a relieved sigh and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Bertrand smiling proudly. She smiled as she continued to eat her dessert.

Soon, servers were coming around, collecting the empty plates for those who were finished with their dessert.

“What a delightful meal that was,” Regina commented as a server took her plate.

“Dessert makes everything better,” stated Maxwell.

“As does good company,” Liam said, glancing at Ellie and smiling. Ellie smiled back as she shyly turned away, her cheeks turning slightly red.

Natalia smiled at this as Constantine glanced between the two then grabbed Regina’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling as he said, “I remember being young once.”

Regina smiled back as she squeezed his hand. “I always feel young when I’m with you.”

 _Awww,_ Ellie thought, smiling at the pair.

“Oh, my dear. When all’s said and done, I hope Liam makes the right choice.”

Bertrand nodded. “That’s what we all hope for, sir.”

“A statement I agree with, Duke Ramsford,” Natalia said, meeting Ellie’s gaze then smiled and slightly raised her glass to her before taking a sip.

“It seems you’ve grown to be quite fond of Lady Ellie, Natalia,” Regina commented, turning to her, “especially since she’s wearing a dress you designed.”

“She has impressed me with how far she’s come, but if you want to know more about my opinion of her then we should talk in private.” Natalia gave her a sideways glance. “You still want my opinions of all the ladies here and that’s something only you should hear, Regina.”

Regina hummed as she finished her wine. Once everyone was finished with dessert, Bertrand stood up from his seat to address the crowd. “Now that the dessert has been served, the grand hall is now open. Please join us there for the after-dinner festivities!”

Many guests stood up from their seats and followed Bertrand into the grand hall where Bertrand walked halfway up the stairs before turning to address the crowd. Once all the guests were there, he started to speak. “Citizens, nobles, friends, we’ve gathered here today to celebrate the end of the social season. So, if you’ll hear me, I’d like to say a few words…”

As Ellie listened to Bertrand’s speech, she felt someone nudge her side and glanced over, finding Maxwell standing next to her. He nodded his head to the back of the staircase and Ellie followed him, confused as to what he wanted. They disappeared behind the stairs and Ellie was shocked to find a wall of weapons with two bottles of champagne on a table next to it. “Maxwell, what are we doing?”

He turned to her with a huge smile. “We’re going to saber open some champagne!” He grabbed the flail before turning back to her. “Choose your weapon of choice!”

 _This is happening. This is_ actually _happening_. Shaking away the surprised and confused thoughts, Ellie looked at her options before choosing an ornate dagger. Maxwell nodded at her choice then picked up a bottle before handing one to her. He then walked out and Ellie followed out just as Bertrand was finishing his speech. “…and so, with all of House Beaumont with me, let us propose a toast!”

“That’s our cue,” Maxwell told her before leading her up the stairs to stand next to Bertrand, champagne bottles and weapons in hand. Ellie was worried about how this would look, but no one seemed a bit too worried her and Maxwell holding weapons in their hands. It was almost like the crowd was used to this which startled her just a bit.

“To our gracious royal family,” Bertrand started with Maxwell following with, “To all those here tonight!”

Realizing she was supposed to end it, Ellie stated with a smile, “And to the Brothers Beaumont!” She nodded in their direction. “Our legendary hosts who I wouldn’t be here without.”

Maxwell let out a cheer. “Let’s rock this place to the ground!” He swung the fail, smashing the bottle into pieces as the champagne pooled onto the floor. Ellie let out a short laugh then glanced over at Bertrand, but he was just smiling as he turned to her. “We’ve never let a lost bottle stop us before!” He nodded his head and Ellie lifted her bottle and, aiming at the neck, swiped her dagger across it. Foam dribbled out, and Maxwell stared at her with wide eyes. “It took me much longer to master that.” He then smiled proudly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Bertrand turned back to the crowd with a wide smile. “From all of us here at House Beaumont, thank you!”

The crowd cheered as servers dispersed to hand out glasses of champagne to everyone. The King and Queen calmly walked up to Bertrand and Ellie as Maxwell had disappeared up the stairs as soon as the drinks were handed out. Regina gave the two a warm smile. “Splendid night, Duke Ramsford, Lady Ellie.”

A wide smile spread across Constantine’s face. “You’ve delivered the type of enjoyable evening we would’ve expected from a Beaumont celebration.”

Bertrand smiled proudly as he nodded to the two. “You’re too kind, Your Majesties.”

“But we should take our leave. The old folks like us can’t handle the late-night events.”

As if on cue, Maxwell started shouting from someone to bring out bows and arrows. Ellie mentally panicked, wondering what kind of party they were in for. Regina chuckled, whether, at her surprised expression or Maxwell’s declaration, she didn’t know…probably the former. “Though we’re sure it’ll be something to remember.”

“Try not to incapacitate half the court again.”

_Again?!_

“Perhaps only a third this time,” joked Bertrand which _really_ startled Ellie; Bertrand didn’t joke. The King and Queen chuckled as Bertrand raised a glass to them. “You’ll be sorely missed when you retire, sir. It’s been an honor knowing you all these years.”

“Oh, Duke Ramsford, that’s not necessary.”

“I think it is, ma’am. To the Crown!”

Ellie raised her glass as well. “To the Crown!”

“Thank you.” Regina smiled fondly at the two.

“We’ll see you again at the Coronation, and hopefully the results will be favorable for us all.” Constantine held Ellie’s gaze for a minute longer and Ellie couldn’t help but feel he was judging her. Before she could think anything of it, the King and Queen descended the stairs and took their leave.

“Well, well, well,” Bertrand started, turning to Ellie with a smile. “Did you hear that? ‘Favorable for us all.’ Lady Ellie, I think the future is looking bright.”

Ellie returned his smile with one of her own. “So…does this mean we're going to see fun Bertrand?”

Bertrand just smiled as he grabbed an open bottle of champagne and took a big swig from it. Ellie gasped then she laughed as Bertrand glanced behind him. “Maxwell!” Maxwell reappeared at the top of the stairs. “Let the revelry begin!”

“AWWWW YEAH!”

Music blasted from the sound system as Maxwell slid down the railing. From the doorways, professional dancers and acrobats streamed in. Ellie watched the scene unfold as excitement ran throughout her body. It had been so long since she let loose, the last time being when they went out to the bar for Drake’s birthday. And after the successful dinner she had, she deserved this.

As Maxwell moonwalked onto the dancefloor, Ellie ran down the stairs to join him, letting loose on the floor. The skirts of her dress flurried around her and Ellie had to refrain herself from doing any flips or jumps in the case she would rip the dress. Maxwell grabbed her hand and spun her around, earning a shriek of laughter out of her. More people joined them as they danced along to the beat of the music.

Maxwell disappeared in the throng of people before reappearing a few minutes later riding a horse with Bertrand riding another horse beside him. Ellie could only laugh, and she was sure there was nothing else that could happen tonight that would shock her. Drinks kept on being served throughout the night and many people were drinking them excessively. Many of the noble ladies were throwing caution to the wind as they drank and danced as they’ve never danced before. It was a nice change of pace, and Ellie thought the reason the Beaumonts had these kinds of parties was for the court to forget about their stress and responsibilities and just have fun.

Hana found her in the throng of people, a wide smile on her face. “This is so exciting! I’ve never seen a party as wild as this one!”

Ellie grabbed her hands, returning her smile. “Then let’s enjoy it! You only live once!” She spun Hana around and two started dancing, with Hana letting out a small cheer of joy. Ellie laughed heartily, shaking her head. “No, Hana, let it out!” She leaned her head back and shouted out, most of it drowned out by the music. Hana let out a smaller cry of joy, almost like she didn’t want to be too obnoxious. Her dance moves were also a bit stifled and Ellie could tell she wanted to let it out but seemed scared to do so. Ellie smiled, shaking her head. “Remember what I told you when we were at the western bar? Dance like no one’s watching.”

At that, Hana let loose, letting her dance moves take her over as she moved and shook on the floor. “Yes, girl!” Ellie cheered on. “Bust those moves!”

Hana laughed as she twirled on her toes, her skirts spinning around with her. Ellie shook her hips to the beat as she spun around in a circle. As she glanced around the dancing crowd, she spotted Liam standing on the outskirts, watching her dance. His eyes were slightly wide as he watched her, and Ellie saw his Adam’s apple bob. She smirked before gesturing with her finger to come over. Liam had started towards her when Olivia walked over, gently pulling him her way. He gave her an apologetic smile before following her. Ellie simply shrugged before going back to dancing with her friend. She was having so much fun and Olivia stealing Liam from her was _not_ going to ruin it for her.

A fast, upbeat song played through the speakers and Ellie screamed in joy. “I love this song!” As the lyrics poured through, Ellie sang along to the words, not caring who heard her or if she sounded off-key. “I don’t care,” she sang, “I love it!” She heard another voice join hers and was surprised to find it was Hana’s. They smiled at each other as they sang together before they started singing every other verse.

“You’re on a different road,” Hana sang as Ellie continued, “I’m in the milky way.”

“You want me down on earth…”

“…but I am up in space.”

“You’re so darn hard to please…”

Ellie chuckled slightly at Hana’s censorship. “…we gotta kill this switch.”

“You’re from the ‘70s…”

“…but I’m a ‘90s bitch.” Ellie noticed a few glances at her by her swearing, but she simply smiled then sang, “I don’t care. I love it!” Hana giggled as she sang along, the two finishing the song together. They high-fived each other and Ellie glanced off to the side, noticing Kiara and Penelope, the latter of whom was trying to get Kiara to dance. She turned back to Hana then gestured over to the pair, who looked over then nodded her head. They made their way over to the two as another upbeat song started playing. “Hey, ladies, mind if we dance with you?” Ellie asked breathlessly.

Penelope lit up while Kiara was a little hesitant. Hana and Penelope started dancing and Ellie could tell Penelope already had a few drinks in her system, her moves were a bit erratic and her speech was slightly slurred. However, she didn’t let it bother her as she sang along to the song. “Because I’m happppyyyyy!” she sang out and Ellie smiled brightly, trying not to wince at her slightly high-pitched singing. Kiara, however, eyed the woman, almost looking at her like she lost her mind. Ellie was trying to think of a way to get Kiara to dance and sing along when a new song started playing. Trumpet played in the background of a pop song and Kiara’s eyes lit up. Ellie smirked and started singing as the first chorus played, “Had to have high, high hopes for a living/Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing/Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision/Always had high, high hopes.” She urged Kiara to join in but she didn’t, even though she wanted to.

Ellie offered her a small smile then laid a hand on her shoulder. “Let it out, don’t hold it in. If you worried about anyone judging you, then don’t. You’ll have so much fun and besides,” she eyed a few drunk guests. “I don’t think many people are going to remember this.”

At that, Kiara smiled at her and Ellie smiled back, picking back up at the bridge. “Mama said/don’t give up/it’s a little complicated. All tied up/no more love/and I’d hate to see you waiting.”

Kiara joined in at the chorus, the two singing along as they danced to the music. Hana and Penelope sang along wide smiles on their faces. The group of women danced to the beat, their voices ringing out, not caring if anyone heard them or if anyone was annoyed with them. More and more upbeat pop songs kept on playing, with some or all of the girls singing along to the music. Maxwell found the girls and he joined in on the merriment, earning some big laughs from them at his off-pitch singing but they kept dancing and singing with him. Ellie raised her arms and spun in a few circles, the smile never leaving her face. It was a long time since she had fun like this, and she was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

As the night went on, many of the guests were exhausted from dancing or drunk. Ellie was somewhere in-between, resting against a pillar. She glanced over at Penelope and Kiara, the former of whom was talking to a horse as she stroked its main. Ellie winced, knowing the poor girl was going to be extremely hungover in the morning. Kiara was simply lying on the floor, breathing heavily with a smile plastered on her face. Ellie had lost track of Hana after a few songs and she figured her friend had probably tired out and turned in for the night.

Across the room, a bust of Maxwell’s great, great grandfather sat with many chips and cracks in it and an arrow in its eye, the apple on top of its head remained untouched. The music still played loudly with Maxwell in the middle of the room, trying to get other people to dance with him. Ellie was lucky to be able to get away from the dancing to rest for a moment. Her muscles ached and her feet hurt but she was going to sleep good tonight.

As Ellie glanced over the room, she spotted her mother making her way towards her. She looked as cool and collected as she did during dinner which meant she probably didn’t party as hard as some of the other guests. A drink was in her hand and, as she drew closer, Ellie realized whatever drink was in her glass was not champagne. “Good evening, my dear,” Natalia greeted, taking in her appearance. “You look like you had a lot of fun out there.”

“And you look like you didn’t have any,” Ellie shot back to which her mother laughed. “I’ve been drinking and besides, this dress isn’t meant for the fun dancing.”

“Touché.”

Natalia took a sip of her drink. “So, you’ve told Liam then and I take it he was fine with the reveal.”

“Yeah, he said you accidentally let it slip.”

“I know you’re probably angry with me-”

“Understatement.”

“But he had a hunch before then.”

“During the dinner you mean?”

“No.” Natalia turned to her with a smirk. “He had a hunch since the beginning.” Ellie widened her eyes as she turned to her mother. “That man either has a damn good memory or he cares about you…possibly both. After he confronted me, I asked if my confession was the main cause, but he listed off how suspicious I acted at dinner which confirmed some of his thoughts. When I asked about them, he said when he saw you at the masquerade, you reminded him of Emilia. He also noticed many similarities between the two and figured you were the same person. My actions and speech just confirmed his thoughts.”

“Oh my god,” Ellie muttered, glancing away to cover her mouth.

“Don’t fret, besides,” Natalia nodded her head over to the other side of the room where Liam was talking with Drake. “it seems like you made quite an impression on him.”

Liam then turned to them and smiled at them. Ellie smiled in return, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. While she wasn’t looking, Natalia gave him a nod and Liam nodded back before talking with Drake and walking away. Natalia wrapped her arm around Ellie’s and started leading her away. “Where are we going?” Ellie asked her.

“Somewhere private,” Natalia answered. “Don’t want anyone to overhear our conversation.”

Ellie nodded as they walked up the stairs and made a left, walking down the hall. The music wasn't as loud but the bass could still be heard. Ellie wondered if it would be like this throughout the whole night or if it'll stop at a certain time. The two walked over to a door on the left and walked in with Ellie taking in her surroundings. It was a small entertainment room that housed a flat-screen TV with a couch sitting against the wall directly across from the TV. Two recliner chairs sat next to the couch, angling towards the TV. A music system was set up on the opposite wall with two speakers right next to it. Ellie imagined this is where the brothers, Liam, Drake, and his sister would spend their time when they were younger. She turned back to her mother with an arched eyebrow. “Mom, what are we doing here?”

Natalia smirked as she left her daughter in the middle of the room and headed for the door. “You’ll see. Just entertain yourself in here for a bit.” She then left the room.

Ellie chuckled as she turned to the music system and walked over to it. The stereo looked pretty good and it could play records, radio stations, CDs, or even iPods. As she looked it over, she found the start button and turned it on, a soft jazzy clarinet piece coming through the speakers. Ellie swayed to the music, smiling as she turned around but froze at the sight of Liam standing in the room, smiling at her. “Good evening, Lady Emilia.”

Ellie quickly curtsied. “Prince Liam. What a surprise to find you here.”

He chuckled as he walked over to her, taking her hand in his. “I’m glad my plan surprised you.”

“Your plan? But…” Ellie took a moment to think about it before letting out a soft chuckle. “That’s why mother told me to entertain myself in here.”

“Your mother was very eager to help.” Liam laid his other hand on Ellie’s hip as he raised the hand he was holding. Ellie smiled as she laid her other hand on top Liam’s shoulder and they started slow dancing to the soft jazz. Liam gently spun her around before leading her back into their dance. They didn’t say much, just enjoying the moment with the music in the background. As another clarinet piece played, Ellie spoke, “My mother told me you knew who I was…before you heard her.”

“Yes. It had been several years since I’ve seen you but the moment, I laid eyes on you at the Masquerade, I knew you weren’t who you said you were. I’m quite ashamed I didn’t recognize sooner.”

Ellie shook her head. “Don’t be. Besides, I was the one that wanted to keep it a secret. I’m more surprised my mother was the one that let it slip.”

Liam was quiet for a moment before he asked, “Emilia, what would have happened if we didn’t meet at the bar in New York or if Maxwell hadn’t sponsored you? Do you think we still would have met?”

“That’s a good question. To be honest, I probably would have continued to live with my aunt until I repaid her then moved back home. I would then focus most of my time finding a suitor myself or at least partake in a fake one.”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean ‘fake one’?”

“Just something to keep the press off my back about my absence. My parents were treasures to keep the real reason for my departure from them but soon they’ll start to speculate, and I couldn’t have that. I heard from Bertrand after the Masquerade that some people think I don’t support you and that’s why I wasn’t fully in the social season. If I came back with a suitor, it would cover my tracks for a bit.”

“Doesn’t it seem cruel to the other, to lead them on the pretense you love them?”

“I wouldn’t do that. It would be more of an agreement between us and it won’t be that I’ve announced an engagement or anything. It’ll be…like we’re dating. Besides,” Ellie smiled at him. “Our family’s done it for years that it wouldn’t be anything new.”

“Really? Your ancestors partook in false relationships?”

“They knew what they were doing and so are we, but it also helps that now we have a few…helping hands thanks to my mother.”

“How so?”

Ellie smirked. “I think it’s best if I tell you later, but I’ll give you a hint. My mother has _very_ powerful allies, some of which are loyal only to her.”

Liam chuckled as he raised his hand and Ellie twirled underneath. “I pity anyone who would dare cross her.”

“Of course, they would deal with my father as well, and he’s very quick to hunt down anyone who would _dare_ upset my mother.” She then thought about the dinner and what her mother said before quickly adding, “By the way, my father wouldn’t give you a stern talking, but-”

“It’s quite alright, Emilia.” Liam smiled down at her. “If I have to put up an interrogation to make sure I’m fit for you, then I’ll do it a hundred times.” He halted in his tracks which surprised Ellie just a bit. “I would do anything for you.” He then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ellie shifted her arms to wrap around his neck as Liam moved his other hand on her waist, gently squeezing her hips. Ellie parted the kiss after a moment, staring into his eyes. “You’re an amazing man, Liam.”

“You’re a wonderful woman, Emilia. I hope to have with me for a long time.”

Ellie smiled before leaning in and giving him another kiss. She then laid her head on his chest and Liam tightened his hold on her, erasing any space between them as their bodies meld together. They gently swayed to the music with lite touches and soft kisses throughout their makeshift dance. Ellie had a bright smile on her face, feeling as ecstatic as she had ever felt in her life. She loved this man, she really did. She hoped for a bright future together and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Regina’s question popped into her mind, wondering if she would be ready to marry Liam. As she held him tighter, she knew her answer was a resounding yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the singing scene with the ladies, especially since I was originally going to try and add this into the last chapter. But since I split this up, it is now included in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and look forward to the Coronation coming up! Drama is coming...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this piqued your interest. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
